The God of Speed
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: As a child, I loved to run. It was my life. But everything changed that night. My parents were murdered. By that man. I grew up as an outsider ever since. But with the gift I've been given, I will avenge them. Even if I ever lose them, I won't stop until that man pays for what he's done. But in the process, I had to lose the family I had on my world. This is my story. FemNaru
1. The Heart of Speed

**The Heart of Speed**

 **I don't own Naruto or CW's The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties.**

* * *

"Mommy!" yelled a young 11-year-old boy as a tornado of white and gold lightning circled around the adult red head in the middle of it.

"Naruto, run!" she yelled.

Naruto blinked and he was now suddenly outside in the middle of a darkened street that was illuminated by only street lamps and porch lights. Recognizing the area, Naruto turned in the direction of his home and began running as fast as he could.

* * *

 _That night, everything changed._

 _I lost both my parents. Killed right in front of me._

 _Nobody believed my story about the lightning storm inside my house._

 _I was placed in foster care and was adopted two months later._

 _August Heart._

 _That was the name I was given by my foster parents._

 _But I never forgot who I was._

 _I will find out who killed my parents._

 _This is my story._

* * *

 **GODSPEED**

* * *

Naruto, now 23, flashed a detective badge at a crime scene right outside Gold City Bank and walked over to a group of other police officers.

"What happened?" he asked, causing the one of the detectives, Joe West to turn to him for a brief second.

"Mardon brothers," he said as he looked down at the tire tracks.

"Again?" questioned Naruto in annoyance as he scratched the back of his head, "That's like, what, five times in the last two months?"

"I know," said Joe's partner, "We really need to get these guys this time."

"Well, we can't do anything until Allen gets here," said Captain Singh before turning to Joe, "You can't keep covering for him."

"Coming through," came a familiar voice from behind them.

"Speak of the devil," said Naruto as Barry Allen, their CSI guy, came up from behind.

"Sorry, I'm late, Captain Singh," apologized Barry.

"What was it this time, Mr. Allen?" questioned the Captain in annoyance, "Forget to set your alarm clock."

"Better not say you had car trouble this time," quipped Naruto with a chuckle, "Easiest 50 bucks I ever made. You didn't even have a car."

"It was the first thing that came into my head," explained the embarrassed Barry.

"Barry was actually running some evidence in another case I was working on," lied Naruto, "It was about that home invasion last week."

"Yeah," said Barry quickly, "I was literally right in the middle of the tests when I got the call."

Joe gestured at Barry to examine the tire tracks and Barry took a moment before realizing what Joe wanted. He went over to the tire tracks and got down on the ground to try and examine them at eye level. Naruto glanced around at the crowd and ran his hand through his hair.

"You okay, August?" questioned Joe.

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "I just really need to get this over with by 5 today."

"Getaway car was a Mustang Shelby GT500," said Barry as he got up on one knee while the three detectives took notes, "Shelby's have a rear-super wide tire specific to that model. Twelve inches with an asymmetrical tread."

"And what about the small pile of crap in the tire tracks?" questioned Naruto.

Barry took a pen from Joe's partner just as another officer came over.

"We just got a call about a 513 three blocks from here," they reported.

What sounded like a gun went off and the crowd started screaming and running.

"Who fired?!" demanded Captain Singh.

"That wasn't around here," said Naruto as he looked at the officer who came over, "Which way was that 513?!"

The police officer pointed to the east and the three detectives started running.

"Barry, quickly finish then come find us!" called out Naruto before he turned a corner.

He pulled away from the other detectives and after running three blocks looked around to see a crowd of people gathered around something.

"Move!" he ordered as he pushed his way through, "CCPD!"

He got to the front of the crowd and his heart sank.

"Grandpa!" he exclaimed in disbelief and sadness as he hurried to the downed old man.

"A-August?" questioned the old man, "August?"

"I'm here, grandpa," said Naruto as he cried and held his grandpa's hand.

"August?" questioned the old man weakly again before he stopped moving.

"What's going…" began Joe as he, his partner, and Captain Singh arrived but stopped when he saw who the victim was, "Oh no."

"Who did it?!" yelled Naruto in a rage as he stood up and glared at the crowd, "Who saw what happened?!"

"August, listen," said Captain Singh as he grabbed ahold of Naruto, "Go back to the station and take a breather. We'll get the statements from the witnesses and you'll be the first to know of anything."

Naruto took several deep breaths before he stormed through the crowd.

"Naruto, what's going on?" questioned Barry as he approached.

Naruto ignored him and ducked into an ally. He yelled angrily and kicked a dumpster before sliding back against the wall. He broke down into tears and looked at the gang sign painted on the side of the building.

 **(A Couple Minutes Later)**

Naruto sat at a spare desk in Barry's office while said man was running evidence from both the robbery and what was deemed a mugging gone south by the rest of CCPD.

"I'm ready to see this atom-smasher… smashing thing," said Iris West, Joe's daughter/Barry's sort of sister, as she entered before she noticed Naruto was sitting at a desk, "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto remained silent and Barry decided to fill Iris in.

"His… grandpa was mugged and got killed," he explained.

"Oh," said Iris in embarrassment, "Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," said Naruto as he fumbled with the crystal of his necklace, "I'm just overwhelmed with everything that's been happening lately. My stepfather commits suicide. My stepmother has Alzheimer's and is now in a home. And now this."

He got up and went over to a window as he gazed out at STAR Labs in the distance.

"Has Meena heard about this?" asked Iris.

"Naruto!" exclaimed a girl about their age and slightly taller than Iris with fair skin and black hair as she hurried over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug, "I just heard on the news."

"I'm fine, Meena," said Naruto as he pushed her gently away before looking at Barry, "How long before those tests come back?"

"Uh…" said Barry before he quickly checked his computer, "By tomorrow morning at the earliest. I'm being as accurate as I can so it's going to take a while. Why don't you two come and see the particle accelerator with Iris and I?"

"Can we?" asked Meena of Naruto.

"No offense, Barry, but I don't need anything that comes close to my mother's work," said Naruto as he went back over to the desk he had been sitting at.

"I thought your mother was a psychologist," said Iris.

"He means his birth mother," explained Meena, "She was a scientist that was doing work like Dr. Wells before she died."

"My mother…" said Naruto before he paused for a moment, "…believed that all things in this universe had their shape and density due to them vibrating at different speeds."

He went over to a whiteboard Barry wasn't using and flipped it over to reveal various equations of extreme complexity on the other side.

"She called the matter that controlled this phenomenon the Speed Force," he explained before erasing the equations, "She was heavily criticized by her peers but managed to get the interest of the Department of Defense."

"Hey," said Joe as he walked in, "I thought the Captain said no more social visits."

"Relax, dad," said Iris before a ding went off.

Barry went to the computer and Joe looked at Naruto.

"By the way, August, the captain wants you to take some time off," informed Joe, "He said that if you come in any time after today in the next two weeks, you're going down to holding."

Naruto grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

"Naruto, wait up!" called out Meena as she went after him.

She caught up with him at the elevator and they went inside it together with nobody else inside.

"Are you all right?" she asked when the doors were closed.

"No," confessed Naruto as he slouched in the corner, "I lost my family all those years ago, and now I'm losing this one."

"Well, let's go home for now," suggested Meena, "We can watch all your favorite movies and I'll make you some ramen."

"I just…" said Naruto in distress as the doors opened, "I just need some time to myself."

He walked off and Meena stood inside for a moment before the doors closed again.

* * *

"Did Naruto ever tell you what his life was like before his birth parents died?" asked Iris of Barry as they headed toward S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Not really," said Barry as they walked, "He was mostly quiet about that but from what I could find out, his mother didn't really pay attention to him when she was alive. She was so caught up in her work that she didn't even seem to acknowledge he was alive. But on the plus side, those government contracts his mother made them quite a pretty penny."

"So, Naruto's rich?" asked Iris, "Then, why's he a police officer?"

"Technically, he isn't rich," said Barry, "All the money is in a trust fund that's heavily monitored by lawyers that only allow him to make small withdrawals. Either way, he hardly ever takes money from that fund and prefers earning his own money. As for being a police officer, I think he did it to try and take over his parents' case."

"How did they die?" questioned Iris.

"They were murdered," said Barry, "His father had his neck snapped and his mother was impaled by a large object."

"Oh my god," said Iris in disbelief.

"The reason we became such good friends was that he saw almost the exact same thing as I did when my folks died," explained Barry, "Where I saw red and yellow lightning in my house, he saw gold and white lightning."

* * *

Naruto looked out at the barren track field just outside of town and took a deep breath. He got into position then took off. As he ran, memories of that night came flood back to him, driving his rage up even more. He slipped and slammed his face into the ground. Grunting in pain, Naruto pulled himself up off the ground and felt blood pouring down his face. He pulled off his shirt and held it to his head as he started crying. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he checked his watch and went to his car to drive back to the city.

 **(Later)**

Naruto was back in Barry's lab and stared at a complicated equation he had written on a clear whiteboard as it rained outside.

 _"What was it that made you stop so suddenly?"_ he thought as he messed with the crystal in his necklance.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Barry as he entered the lab, "I thought that Captain Singh told you to take two weeks off."

"I have until midnight," said Naruto as he stared at the equation.

"What's that?" asked Barry as he turned on a broadcast of the particle accelerator on the TV.

"My mother's life's work," said Naruto, "3X2(9YZ)4A. It's the math problem that started her obsession with speed. I thought you were at the particle accelerator launch with Iris."

"We were," said Barry as he nursed his nose a little, "But someone stole Iris's computer and I went after him."

"Perp get away?" asked Naruto as Barry raised a map of Central City over a board to show all the evidence he'd gather from his own mother's case.

"That new transfer, Eddie Thawne, showed up and booked him," said Barry as Naruto went up next to him and looked at the board as well.

"We'll find out who did this to your mother, Barry," assured Naruto.

"Thanks," said Barry, "Then we'll find out what happened to your parents."

Naruto smiled and went back over to the whiteboard with his mother's equation on it.

 _"Wait a minute,"_ thought Naruto in realization after a minute.

He erased the equation and grabbed a marker. He worked as fast as he could before the thought left brain. Once the entire whiteboard was filled, Naruto dropped the marker in shock.

"No way," muttered Naruto as he held up the crystal of his necklace, "She actually did it."

"Wait," said the reporter on the TV as alarms went off behind her, causing both Barry and Naruto to look toward it, "We are now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction in the primary cooling system."

Barry leaned closer as Naruto tucked his necklace into his shirt when the TV suddenly shut off. The sound of something exploding far away reached their ears as both men looked up from the TV to see a bright light coming from the direction of star labs. Seemed like a veil of energy flew out from the light and shut off lights in the area.

"We probably should close the skylight," suggested Naruto before both went over to the chain that connected to the skylight.

They each grabbed the chain and started to close it when they paused.

"You feel that?" asked Barry and getting a nod from Naruto.

They looked at the chemicals on the shelf behind Barry to see them rising up from the containers. They then looked up just as a bolt of lightning stuck, shattering the skylight and hitting them both. An explosion went off under Naruto's shirt and he vanished in shower of particles while Barry flew into the rack of chemicals and knocked it over. He laid there, unconscious, as a strange red glow moved down his body.

 **(Eight Months Later)**

"Hey!" said Iris to Eddie as she approached from behind.

"Hey," said Eddie with a smile as he turned around and they hugged, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see my Dad then I was going to see Barry," she explained.

"You Dad is actually down at the coroner's office," explained Eddie before a loud crash went off behind Iris.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the sound to see a man wearing only burnt jeans on the ground with shards of glass all around him from the skylight he'd crashed through. They all hurried over just as Eddie pushed his way through.

"Move!" he shouted just as Iris got to the front and Eddie checked the man for a pulse, "He's breathing! Call a bus!"

Everyone quickly got to work and several officers lifted the man off the glass and onto some fire blankets that someone grabbed from the storage closet just as Joe ran over.

"What happened?!" he questioned urgently.

"He fell through the skylight," said Eddie as he rolled the man over and they all froze, "No way."

Iris covered her mouth in surprise while Joe looked on in disbelief.

"Oh… my… god," he said as he stared at Naruto's face.

Naruto's eyes shot open and they all jumped back when he suddenly shot up gasping for air. He started coughing violently and some blood came up before he reached out his hand.

"Water," he said dryly.

Iris grabbed a cup on a cop's desk and quickly handed it to Naruto, who took a big gulp before spitting it out. After a moment, Naruto looked up at the shocked faces of everyone before he got up but collapsed almost instantly with Eddie catching him.

"Easy," said Eddie as he sat Naruto in a chair, "You just crashed through the skylight. You need to wait until the paramedics get here."

"Barry," said Naruto urgently as he tried to get up but was restrained by several officers, "He needs help. Struck by lightning."

"Calm down," said Joe as he joined in trying to keep Naruto down, "Barry's fine. He's been in a coma for the last eight months, August."

"Eight months?" questioned Naruto in shock, "That's not possible. The particle accelerator was just turned on."

"Naruto," said Iris, getting Naruto's attention, "You've been missing… for eight months."

Naruto took a moment to process the information just as the paramedics arrived.

"August, you need to go with the paramedics," said Joe, "I'll take you to Barry once you're out of the hospital."

Naruto nodded and got on the stretcher and let the paramedics take him away.

 **(Several Hours Later)**

Naruto sat alone in a private recovery room at Central City General when the door opened to a familiar face.

"Tsunade?" questioned Naruto in surprise at the older woman with faded blonde hair in twintails, "Since when do you work here?"

"You really gave everyone in the hospital quite the surprise when they brought you in," said Tsunade as she looked over his charts, "Your tests all came back normal and oddly enough, you have no broken bones. You're quite lucky."

She got up and gestured for Naruto to follow her. Naruto did so and she led him through the busy hospital.

"When I heard you were alive, I hurried over and presided over the tests," she explained as they walked.

"Where's Shizune?" asked Naruto.

"She's back at my office," said Tsunade before she suddenly began to slow down.

In fact, to Naruto, everything started to slow down. He looked around and saw everything in the hospital was moving in slow motion. He then turned back to Tsunade and everything resumed its normal speed and he quickly followed.

"I'd recommend that you take it easy for a while," said Tsunade as she entered a supply closet and grabbed some scrubs then handed them to Naruto, who put them on, "We actually had to have the press banned from entering to interview you."

"Just wonderful," muttered Naruto.

"By the way, I heard from Shikamaru that your girlfriend had been looking for you until about a month ago," quipped Tsunade, "Also, we've decided to allow you to have full access to your inheritance as well as a few other things."

Naruto paused and hurried to the door. Tsunade pulled out her phone and speed dialed a number.

"Unfreeze his account," she said when the person on the other end answered, "And make sure he has access."

* * *

Naruto made his way down the street, toward S.T.A.R. Labs but stopped when he passed by a high-end jewelry store. He entered and came out a few minutes later with a box in his pocket. He went into a medical lab a few blocks away then went to the front desk.

"Uh, I'm here to see Dr. Dhawan," said Naruto.

"She's busy," said the receptionist without looking up from her desk.

"I'm with CCPD," said Naruto as he pulled out his badge that had been with the clothes he had been given, "It's regarding a missing person/s case we're working on."

The receptionist sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed an extension and Naruto looked around. He looked at one of the hanging lights and noticed something off. He looked directly below the light and saw lab techs talking when the light suddenly broke. In an instant, Naruto had tackled the two to the ground and out of the wall of the now smashed light. Everyone looked at him as he got up then helped the lab techs to their feet.

"You're welcome," he said before he went back over to the reception desk.

"Tell her that I'll be back tomorrow," said Naruto and the receptionist nodded silently.

Naruto hurried to a side exit and went out into the alley. He held up his hand and saw it vibrating extremely fast.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself aloud.

He went toward a wall but skidded to a halt to stop an inch from it. He then went back the other way and shattered the back window of a car. He rolled off the hood and backed away slowly before looking around then speeding off down the alley.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" he exclaimed as he went out into the streets and dodged cars before skidding to a halt in the park.

However, he stopped too suddenly and went flying into a pond. He swam to the surface then took a deep breath as he smiled and laughed.

 **(The Next Day)**

Meena Dhawan was in her lab when there was a knock on the door. She turned around and nearly dropped what she was holding when she saw Naruto on the other side with a smile on his face. She sat down the beakers and pulled off her gloves as she ran out and threw her arms around Naruto.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she said through tears.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you yesterday," apologized Naruto, "I had some things come up and I just came from giving a statement to CCPD regarding my whereabouts the past eight months."

"Where were you?" asked Meena as she tried to stop crying.

"I don't know," said Naruto as he closed his eyes, "I don't remember anything during that time."

He opened his eyes and reached into his pocket.

"But I do know what I'm doing now," said Naruto as he got down on one knee.

Meena broke into tears as Naruto opened the box to reveal the diamond ring inside. Before Naruto could even get the words out, Meena threw her arms around Naruto again and kissed him.

 **(A Month Later)**

Naruto walked into CCPD, ready for his first day back on the job, when he saw a familiar face.

"Barry!" he exclaimed happily.

Barry and Iris turned around and Barry smiled.

"Naruto," said Barry as they hugged and Naruto stepped back.

"When did you wake up?" asked Naruto.

"This morning," said Barry before he noticed the ring on Naruto's finger, "Well, looks like I'm not the only one who's been busy."

Naruto chuckled and looked at the ring.

"Yeah," said Naruto with a smile, "Getting hitched, finding out you're a father, and finally being able to use your inheritance after vanishing for eight months really takes it out of you."

"Iris told me about that," said Barry, "Today your first day back?"

"Yeah," said Naruto as he headed up to the CSI lab, "I'll catch you later!"

He went inside the room and found none of the boards had been touched and still had everything on them. Naruto went up to the one with the equation he'd done months ago before he looked under his shirt at the burn mark over his sternum.

"What was the point of making that crystal?" he wondered to himself before heading out.

His phone went off as he headed downstairs before he suddenly got light headed. He tumbled down just as Iris was leaving and landed on top of her. Everyone hurried over and helped both to their feet.

"Sorry, Iris," apologized Naruto as he went over to his desk and answered his phone, "Hello? Just make sure that it gets done. Also, purchase 50,000 shares in Queen Consolidated."

"What was that before?" asked Captain Singh as he came over to Naruto.

"Just got a little light headed," said Naruto as he held his head, "Been happening ever since I got back."

"I can't have you passing out on the job, August," said Captain Singh as he folded his arms, "You only got back a month ago. Take another week off and we'll see where it goes. That's an order."

Naruto sighed and went to the elevator, going down and exiting the building. As he headed to a nearby burger place, he caught sight of a blur running down the street. He raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was due to actually being able to see who it was and pulled out his phone. He called back whoever had called him before and waited.

"How much is S.T.A.R. Labs valued at?" he asked when he heard someone on the other end answer, "I believe I found a new investment."

He hung up then went to grab a couple dozen burgers. A few minutes later, Naruto sat outside the coffee shop Iris worked at and began eating when he saw Eddie arrive. He took a seat a little further away and Naruto quickly ate when a man in a suit came and sat across from him.

"Tsunade told you it was too early to go back," said the man.

"I kinda guessed that since I passed out back at the station," said Naruto, "What do you want, Itachi? I assume it's not to examine my eating habits since this is how I eat now."

"It's about your "unique" abilities," said Itachi, "Mind telling us why you were running at the old abandoned airfield ealier?"

"That wasn't me," said Naruto as he finished his last burger, "It was a… new anomaly"

"A new one?" questioned Itachi as he raised his eyebrow.

"Just stay out of my way," said Naruto as he got up, "You're my lawyer. Not my mother."

He started walking and closed his eyes.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto arrived at his house to find about ten police cruisers parked outside and snuck inside. He entered the study and found two bodies covered over. Naruto walked past the detectives and uncovered one of the bodies, seeing his mother's lifeless face with her eyes closed.

"Mom…" said Naruto as he tried not to cry.

"Hey," said one of the detectives as he crouched down next to Naruto, "It's going to be okay."

 **(End Flashback)**

Naruto opened his eyes as he leaned against a chainlink fence and looked at his hand. It vibrated so fast that he couldn't see it as solid.

 _"Why did you do all this, mom?"_ he thought as he looked up at the sky, _"What was the point of all this? Why did you die?"_

The sound of a car crash reached his ears and he sped off toward it, stopping on the side of the road to see a very familiar man calmly walking away from the crash while Barry crawled out of the car.

"Hey, Mardon!" yelled Barry as he got up.

Clyde Mardon turned around, glaring at Barry, and raised his hands. A dense fog came from his body, covering the entire street and allowing Mardon to vanish into it. A horn went off behind Barry, who looked back with Naruto just in time to see a car crash into the one Barry had come out of and explode into flames. Naruto quickly looked at Barry and, with his speed, tackled Barry away from the car and onto the grass just off the curb on the other side of the street. They both stared at the burning car, in shock at what had happened.

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto stood away from Barry and Iris while keeping a close eye on Barry when Itachi came up next to him.

"You need to be more cautious," advised the lawyer, "You can't have anyone else knowing about your powers. With what you've been doing the past month, you can't risk straining yourself any more than you already have."

"I've had just about enough of all this," said Naruto as he turned to Itachi, "These are my powers and I decide what to use them for."

"You mother made it perfectly clear…" began Itachi.

"My mother is dead!" yelled Naruto, causing everyone to look at the two of them, "I'm sick and tired of you bringing that up every single time something like this happens! I've had enough of you, your firm, and Tsunade! You all are fired!"

He went over to Joe just after Barry and Iris had left and sighed.

"What was that about?" questioned Joe.

"Personal matters," said Naruto as he rubbed his forehead, "What do we got?"

"Well, Barry says it was Clyde Mardon that caused the accident," said Joe.

"It was," said Naruto before Joe could finish, "I saw him as well. He had these… weird abilities that he used to make that fog."

"Look, I just went through this with Barry and I don't need it from you," said Joe in annoyance, "Mardon is dead. He died nine months ago. He had no strange abilities just like there was no gold and white lightning in your house the night your parents died."

Naruto clocked Joe right in the jaw and sent him to the ground.

"Don't ever bring up my parents like that again," warned Naruto before he headed home.

Joe got up and rubbed his jaw just as Eddie came up.

"You're never going to believe this," said Eddie as he pulled out a paper from his pocket, "We got the eyewitness sketch of the robber from the bank job."

He unfolded it and Joe couldn't believe his eyes as he took the paper.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that's Clyde Mardon," said Eddie as he held up a photo of Mardon next to the sketch, revealing the similarities, "But that's impossible. He's dead, right?"

* * *

Naruto arrived at his childhood home that he bought a month ago when an old friend of his came out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Naruto," said the pink haired girl.

"Hey, Sakura," said Naruto as he removed his jacket and put it on the stand by the door.

"I thought you were at work," said Sakura.

"Not now," said Naruto as he went towards the back, "Make sure the twins get fed in about an hour. I'm gonna be down in my lab."

"Shall I bring you anything?" asked Sakura, getting no response in return.

Naruto went through the sliding metal doors that led to his lab and sat in front of an old projector. He turned on the film and watch as his mother prepped for the presentation that she was supposed to give before she died. He kept stopping it and going back to the beginning as he couldn't bare to watch it all the way through, fearing it might bring up memories of that night.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" asked Meena as she came down.

"I thought you were at work," said Naruto as he turned the projector off.

"It's 7:30," said Meena, "Besides, I just stopped by here to grab a few things before heading back to the lab."

"What was my mother trying to accomplish?" asked Naruto, "Why was she so focused on the Speed Force? Why was it so important for her?"

"Naruto, look," said Meena as she took a seat next to Naruto, "You changed in those eight months. I know. I went through the same process during that time as well."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at her.

"We're at the end of the years where we change into the person we become for the rest of our lives," said Meena caringly, "Just be careful of who you change into. Now, the people who killed your grandfather, they may deserve to die. But just because you can kill them, doesn't mean you should. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility."

She gave him a kiss and went upstairs with some things before Naruto turned on the projector again, this time, with sound. As it was playing, he went through his mother's notes to try and make sense of her work.

"Naruto, what are you doing there?" asked Kushina in the film, "Get away from that."

Naruto skipped to the end of the notebook, finding the last couple dozen pages were blank. He tossed it aside then closed his eyes as he tried to think.

"Naruto," said the Kushina in the film, "I'm sorry."

Naruto looked up at the film and saw his mother sigh.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the best parent," she apologized, "You see, the reason I put myself so far into my work was because you're sick," Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, "When you were born, you barely survived the delivery. For the first year of your life, you never left the NICU. I was so scared that I'd lose you. I tell everyone that…"

Kushina teared up and struggled to keep her composure.

"I tell everyone that I do this for my own fulfillment but, on your first birthday, a bolt of lightning struck the hospital and destroyed half of it," she looked away at this, "The NICU was in the section that was destroyed and you were one of the few that survived. After that, you were suddenly better. I finally got to take you home, hold you in my arms, play with you," Naruto started to tear up himself and finally began crying, "Minato and I dedicated our lives to try and help people like you. You are our inspiration. You are the most important thing in our lives. You, Naruto, are our greatest creation."

Naruto began sobbing as Kushina finally managed to regain her composure.

"You are the only one who can do what I'm about to ask," said Kushina, "There is only one thing I ask of you, Naruto." Naruto managed to stifle his tears for the moment but was on the verge of breaking, "Run. Run, Naruto. Run and help people. Run, my little speedster."

She smiled and the film was finished. Naruto took some deep breaths at those words while he stopped crying when he heard a lock clicking. He looked at the bookcase and saw that it had move a little. He went over to it to find it was a hidden door. On the other side was a room with a single pedestal that had a white and gold ring on it.

* * *

Barry, in his new scarlet outfit, began running around the tornado that Mardon had created when Mardon sent a bolt of lightning at him. Barry flew out of the tornado and rolled on the ground before coming to a stop.

"It's too strong!" shouted Barry over his communicator.

A white and gold streak ran past Barry and began running around the tornado.

"Uh, what's that?!" asked Cisco.

 **"A little help please!"** called out the white and gold streak.

Barry took a deep breath then continued where he left off. As he ran, he caught sight of the person that was helping him. He wore a pure white suit that was similar to Barry's with gold highlights and a mask that covered his entire head with golden reflective lenses over his eyes.

 **"Keep going!"** yelled the man, **"If we run at the same speed, we can cut the amount of strain by half!"**

Barry nodded and he pushed himself a little more to keep up with the man. As they ran, Mardon began to get angry when the entire tornado collapsed in on itself. Barry, having been knocked away with his mask off, got up and took several deep breaths.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mardon as he came up behind Barry with a gun drawn.

Barry turned around to see the gun pointed at him when the man in the white and gold suit got behind Mardon and snapped his neck. The man took several breaths as Mardon's body crumpled to the ground before looking at Barry directly in the eyes.

 **"You hesitated, Flash,"** said the man before he sped off.

The man ran down countless streets until he came to the cemetery. He stopped in front of two graves and his suit vanished in a shower of particles, revealing Naruto underneath. He knelt in front of the graves and took a deep breath.

"I… I found your gift, Mom, Dad," said Naruto with determination, "I promise you both. I will help people. I'll do what I can to make sure that everyone and everything is safe. I carry out your wish. I will become…"

* * *

 **GODSPEED**

* * *

 **I'm finally back! I've looked at the results of the poll and I will focus on Digimon Adventure Emperors. The results were extremely close with Tartaros behind by one vote. While I work on that, I've posted this as something to hold everyone over and I hope you all enjoy it. Just to clear one thing up, Naruto is taking the place of August Heart from the comics. However, this version of Godspeed is a lot different than that one.**

 **Also, this story won't take place exclusively in the Arrowverse. It will mainly take place on Earth-16.**

 **FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED, BLOCKED, AND DELETED. (Constructive** **criticism is allowed though)**


	2. The Flash vs Godspeed

**The Flash vs Godspeed**

 **Now, before I begin, I would like to address a few things brought up in the reviews. First off, in the comics, Meena Dhawan is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who gains super speed from a Speed Force storm. Secondly, I said the majority of this story would take place on Earth-16, which is the world that Young Justice takes place in. Thirdly, about the pairing, I placed Zatanna and Cheshire in the pairing list with Naruto because I never said that Naruto would stay with Meena. She will still be appearing in this story but as different incarnations of herself. Back to Zatanna and Cheshire, they will play an important part in this story but I'm not going to reveal that now because it wouldn't be good for this story. Fourth, Naruto will be a hero/anti-hero in this with some villainish qualities. But who's to say that every version of him is good? (hehehe) Finally, there will be several more Naruto characters in this story. However, they will appear scarcely and after this chapter, they won't appear for a long while.**

 **I don't own Naruto or the Flash.**

* * *

Caitlin and Cisco were currently in the main lab of S.T.A.R. Labs when Dr. Wells rolled in.

"Morning, you two," he greeted.

"Morning," said Cisco as he walked over to check on some equipment with his breakfast.

"What wrong?" questioned Caitlin when she saw the look on Dr. Wells' face.

"I just got word from a lawyer that S.T.A.R. Labs was just bought out," said Wells as he removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead.

"Hmm?" questioned Cisco as he had a spoon in his mouth and a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"But… how?" asked Caitlin in disbelief, "I thought you…"

"After the partical accelerator explosion, the value of our stock fell through the floor," explained Dr. Wells, "I was forced to sell but you two don't have to worry about your jobs or anything. We can still continue with our work assisting Mr. Allen."

"I'm sensing a but here," said Cisco after he removed the spoon from his mouth.

"The person who bought out S.T.A.R. Labs knows about Mr. Allen and what we've been doing," said Wells to the shock and surprise of the two, "He's promised not to reveal this information so long as we bring in someone that they approve of."

"Who?" asked Caitlin.

The door opened up and Meena walked inside.

"Uh, hello," she said nervously, "I'm Dr. Meena Uzumaki. I was told to come here."

"Cisco, give Dr. Uzumaki a tour," said Dr. Wells as he headed for the door, "Then get her up to speed on where we are with Mr. Allen."

"Allen?" asked Meena as she looked at Cisco and Caitlin, "As in Barry…"

She paused when she saw the red suit on the wall and her jaw dropped.

"You didn't know who the Streak was?" questioned Cisco cautiously.

"All I was told was that I was going to be working here from now on," explained Meena, getting Cisco and Caitlin to exchange looks.

* * *

A woman walked out of the DA's office and headed for her car in the parking lot when she was suddenly against the wall with a hand around her throat and looking into the golden reflective eyes of a speedster.

 **"Where is Billy Parks?"** questioned the speedster.

"I… I don't know," said the woman.

 **"Wrong answer,"** said the speedster as he began vibrating the woman extremely fast.

He then put her into the wall, causing her to die instantly, before speeding off.

* * *

 **Godspeed**

* * *

Barry walked into his lab to find Naruto sleeping at a desk. He sighed and went over, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked Naruto, who stretched, "You've been tired a lot lately."

"It's the twins," said Naruto as he rubbed his eyes then looked at the folder he had been examining, "Meena and I haven't gotten much sleep and she starts a new job today."

"Your grandfather's case file?" asked Barry as he read over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto closed it and sighed.

"They managed to get a suspect but he was let go," said Naruto with a depressing sigh.

"Why?" asked Barry as Naruto went toward the door.

"Lack of evidence," said Naruto as he stopped at the door, "It was destroyed the night of the particle accelerator explosion."

Naruto left and headed to his desk by the window. He rubbed his forehead and looked at the ring on his right middle finger. He pulled it off and put it in his jacket before a file was dropped in front of him.

"Captain wants you to be part of an escort of materials to S.T.A.R. Labs," said the officer, "The shipment is set to head out in about an hour."

Naruto sighed as he opened the file while it began to thunder as he read it.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Meena sat in a café with an awkward silence about them.

"So… you've had these powers since the particle accelerator explosion?" questioned Meena to break the silence.

"Yeah," said Barry nervously, "The three of us and Dr. Wells have spent these last nine and a half months rounding up those affected by the explosion."

"Why didn't you tell Naruto?" she asked him, "His mother studied this kind of ability. He could've helped you."

"Believe me. I wanted to," said Barry, "But we all agreed that we should keep this under the radar so as not to alarm people."

"This is a lot to take in," said Meena as she held her throbbing head.

"It gets easier," said Caitlin, "By the way, why were you transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"I don't know," said Meena as Cisco ate some donuts, "Someone bought out the company I worked for and I was reassigned to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"You have any luck finding out who bought S.T.A.R. Labs?" asked Barry of Cisco.

"Uh," said Cisco as he checked his tablet, "Some Japanese company called Shinju Corp."

"Shinju?" questioned Meena in surprise.

"You've heard of it?" asked Caitlin as they all looked at Meena.

"Yeah," said Meena, "It's the company that…"

An alert went off on Cisco's tablet and they all looked at him as several firetrucks went by.

"There's a fire on 4th and one of the transports bound for S.T.A.R. Labs is under attack on 22nd," he read off his tablet.

"Naruto's a part of the escort for that transport," said Meena in realization as Barry zoomed out.

* * *

Barry shot into the burning building with his suit on and was out a second later with a woman.

"My children!" screamed the woman.

Barry took a deep breath then ran back inside.

* * *

"Everyone, fall back!" yelled Naruto to the other members of the security team as they were fired on by people in heavy body armor, _"Damn it. I could end this in an instant but there are too many people around."_

He got out of cover when the shooting stopped and glared at the men that were firing on them after the other security team members had fled. Several of the gunmen pulled their guns and trained them on Naruto.

* * *

Barry ran out of the burning building, a kid in each arm, then set them down before hurrying toward 22nd.

"Barry, all the officers are accounted for except for one," came Cisco's voice over the headset in his cowl.

Barry gritted his teeth and pushed himself faster.

* * *

Naruto noticed the symbol on the body armor of the gunmen and clenched his fists.

"Who are you?" questioned Naruto as he slipped on the ring from his mother before he sensed something quickly approaching.

"We're the Black Hole," said one of the gunmen before pulling the trigger of his gun.

Barry, having just arrived on the scene, raced toward Naruto, reaching out for the bullet that was almost to him but fell short by three seconds. Just as Naruto was shot, a bolt of lightning struck him with a loud crack and an instant later, a golden blur knocked down the gunmen. However, to Barry, he saw Naruto moving extremely fast and punching each man hard in the jaw. Naruto took several deep breaths as lightning cackled around him before he met Barry's gaze and they stared at each other.

"Barry, what's going on?" questioned Caitlin.

 **"You have to come with me,"** said Barry in his distorted voice.

Naruto smiled and ran off, Barry chasing after him. Barry caught up with Naruto as they raced out of town and toward a high school football field. They stopped on the field and both took several breaths before Naruto laughed.

"You've gotten real good with your powers, Barry," said Naruto with a smile.

 **"You must have me confused with someone else,"** said Barry quickly.

"Oh, knock it off," said Naruto as he gave Barry a playful jab to the shoulder, "I know it's you."

"How?" asked Barry as he removed his cowl.

"Ever since you woke up from the particle accelerator explosion," said Naruto as he sat down, "I've been able to see you move. By the way, you might want to let the others know that I'm okay. And don't worry. I haven't told anyone."

Barry put his cowl back on and pressed the communicator in it.

"Guys, everything's okay," he relayed to them, "All the gunmen are down."

"By the way…" said Naruto as he stood up, "Please don't let them know about what I can do. I don't want to worry Meena anymore than she already is."

"I'm on my way back," said Barry with a deep breath.

He and Naruto smiled at each other before speeding off together, going their separate ways once they reached the city.

* * *

Barry sped into S.T.A.R. Labs and stopped in the middle of the main room.

"That was very impressive, Mr. Allen," said Dr. Wells as he looked up from the computer as Caitlin, Cisco, and Meena hurried in.

"How is Naruto?" questioned Meena as she hurried over to Barry, "Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

Her cell phone went off and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked before her face turned to relief, "You had no idea how worried I was."

"Well, looks like that's one crisis averted," said Cisco as he went over to a computer to run some scans.

"Mr. Allen, a word please," said Dr. Wells as he exited the room.

Barry walked after Dr. Wells and they stopped down the hall.

"About Dr. Uzumaki's husband…" said Dr. Wells, "I could hear everything that you both spoke about."

"Please don't tell Meena," begged Barry, "Naruto doesn't want her to worry about him."

"Are you sure he won't use these new abilities to cause problems?" asked Dr. Wells.

"Never," assured Barry, "Naruto is a good person. He knew about my speed ever since I woke up and he hasn't told anyone about it."

"Well, just be on your guard," said Dr. Wells, "I believe that Jesus once said to be careful of false profits in sheep's clothing."

He rolled away and Barry's phone rang.

"Yeah?" he asked as he answered, "I'll be right there Joe just had to take care of that shootout on 22nd."

He took a deep breath and ran off.

* * *

"I hear by sentence you to five years in Iron Hight State Penitentiary," said the judge as she sentenced a man and banged his gavel.

A golden and white blur but into the room and the next instant, the two guards were phased into a wall before the man who was sentenced was sped out. The man was then held over the edge of a tall skyscraper and the man that had abducted him had him by the throat. He vibrated the criminal violently and glared into his eyes.

 **"Where is Billy Parks?"** demanded the man.

"I-I-I-I don't even know who that is!" exclaimed the criminal.

The man vibrated the criminal again and glared at him.

 **"I can do this all day,"** said the man.

"I swear I don't know who he is!" cried the criminal.

 **'Well then, see you next fall,"** said the man before he let go of the criminal, who screamed in terror as he fell to the ground, causing a panic when he hit.

* * *

Barry panted as he arrived at a crime scene in a parking garage and Joe turned to him.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized Barry.

"Never mind that," said Joe before he leaned in close, "Is August okay?"

"Uh, yeah," said Barry after a moment, "I managed to stop the gunmen then I sped him home."

"Okay," said Joe as he looked around, "You're going to get a kick out of this."

He led Barry deeper into the parking garage and toward a wall around a divider before they stopped and Barry was surprised.

"Uh…" stammered out Barry at the sight of the fire department breaking the concrete wall to get a body out of it.

"That's what I said when I saw," said Joe as the officers finally broke the wall and got the body out.

"Hey, we got on ID on the victim," said Eddie as he approached and showed both of them a folder he had in his hand, "The victim is Justine Carmela. She's an assistant DA that works in the building across the street."

Joe's phone went off and he took it out of his coat.

"West," said Joe as he answered and walked a little bit away.

"Why happened that she was able to be put through solid concrete?" wondered Eddie to Barry.

"I… honestly have no idea," said Barry quickly.

"We got a problem," said Joe as he came back over, "That was Captain Singh. A druggie being sentenced today was abducted in the middle of his sentencing and found dead at the foot of the Queen Consolidated branch building."

"What?" questioned Eddie in disbelief.

"What's more is we've got two more like the DA here," said Joe, "Two cops that were there to provide additional security ended up the same way in the middle of the courtroom."

"Any witnesses?" asked Barry.

"The only thing we got from all of them was that there was a white streak in the courtroom for a moment then…" said Joe as he eyed Barry.

"I'm going to… just do my job," said Barry nervously.

He went over to the body after putting on some gloves and lifted the head to find it was extremely heavy. He slowly turned the head to the side and pulled back her ear to find that they were completely blocked off.

"Her ears appear to be blocked off with what looks like concrete," observed Barry.

He then examined the marks on her neck and frowned.

"These marks…" he said a little too loudly.

"What about them?" asked Eddie.

"These are burn marks," said Barry as he placed his hand lightly around the woman's neck, "They're in the shape of a hand."

He stood up and removed his gloves.

"I've only seen that kind of burn when a person was electrocuted," said Barry, "I'm gonna head back to the station after I've checked up on Naruto."

"Before you do, I need a word," said Joe as he walked away with Barry, "Do you think it could be that other speedster from when we dealt with Clyde Mardon?"

"I don't know," said Barry as he looked back at the body, "But I would say that he's the most likely suspect."

"I think you really should bring August in on this," advised Joe, "He would probably know more about this than anyone."

Barry seemed unsure about this suggestion and sighed.

"I'd have to talk to Dr. Wells and the others about it but I don't' think that would be a good idea," said Barry.

"Why not?" asked Joe, "August is the closest thing we have to an expert on speedsters."

"It's just that…" began Barry before he sighed, "He's not doing well."

"What do you mean?" questioned Joe.

"Haven't you noticed that he's been coming in later and later into work?" asked Barry, "And that he's been sleeping an awful lot even at work."

"That's what happens when you're a new parent," said Joe.

"But…" said Barry as he looked around then leaned in close, "You know how we have to take monthly blood and urine tests for drugs?"

"Yeah," said Joe suspiciously.

"Naruto failed both of those," said Barry.

"What?" asked Joe in disbelief.

"He is on heavy anti-depressants, sleep medication, and pain killers," informed Barry guiltily.

"And why wasn't he taken off duty?" asked Joe.

"I… kind of altered his test," confessed Barry.

"You did what?" questioned Joe in surprise.

"I… figured that I owed him for all the times he's helped me with school, work, and… he's my best friend, Joe," said Barry, "I was trying to help out a friend."

Joe groaned as he turned away and sighed.

"I'll talk to him about all this after we're through with this case," said Barry, "I'll also tell Captain Singh what I did."

"You better," advised Joe, "Or I'll tell Captain Singh myself."

He went back over to Eddie and they both left for the other crime scene. Barry sighed and headed back to the station.

* * *

"Listen, Meena," said Naruto as he walked into the station, "I'm fine. I'm just about to give my statement to the captain. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up and took a deep breath before he headed up to Barry's lab for some peace and quiet. He sat down at the desk Barry would let him use and stared at one of the files on the desk. He opened it up and gritted his teeth as the entire thing turned to ash. Barry entered and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Barry, "I thought you'd be down giving the captain your statement."

"I'm going down in a minute," said Naruto with a heavy sigh as he went over to the window, gazing out at Central City.

"Barry, can I ask you something?" asked Naruto in a serious tone.

"Go head," said Barry as he got to work.

"With these powers, we could do so many things," stated Naruto in contemplation, "We could be above the law. We could handle things ourselves. We can save people that actually deserve it."

"That sounds like revenge," said Barry suspiciously.

"You're right," said Naruto as he shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Uh, Naruto, about the drug tests…" inquired Barry.

"I'm already going to rehab," said Naruto guiltily, "I've been sober for at least a month since the last test."

"Oh, good," said Barry with a sigh of relief, "By the way, uh, the people at S.T.A.R. Labs are trying to find and contain people that were affected by the particle accelerator."

"And you're telling me this why?" questioned Naruto with intrigue.

"Well, there's someone out there with speed like us and you're the closest thing we have to an expert on the subject," explained Barry, "Could you... maybe come by and give us your expertise?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about it.

 **(Half an Hour Later)**

"Speedsters are all connected to the Speed Force," explained Naruto to Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells while Joe and Barry were off to the side, "If a speedster is strong enough, they can sense other speedsters through their connection to it."

"But what about the whole putting people into walls?" questioned Cisco.

"That's very tricky," said Naruto as he looked at the floor, "My mother called it a Phase Transference. Basically, you vibrate someone so fast that the molecules in their body move fast enough to go through solid matter. This is harder than doing it to your own body as you're doing it to another person."

"And that's what killed the D.A.?" asked Caitlin.

"No," said Naruto as he rubbed his temples, "It's sort of like Shaken Baby Syndrome. You shake them so hard that their brain hemorrhages and kills them."

"This sort of thing makes me wonder why he became a cop," muttered Joe to Barry.

"And what about the marks on the D.A.'s neck?" questioned Dr. Wells.

"By vibrating your hand fast enough, the friction can create burns," said Naruto as he looked back at the details of the case on the screen on the wall, "Theoretically, you could also use the friction with the air to also create fire or electricity."

"So, this mysterious new speedster killed a D.A., two cops, and a criminal," stated Cisco as he processed the information, "That's a real 180."

"Well, they have to be connected somehow," said Barry.

"CCPD is currently looking in to any possible connection between the two," said Joe.

As they talked, Naruto held his head then shook the pain out of it.

"Something wrong, Mr. Uzumaki?" asked Dr. Wells.

"Yeah," assured Naruto, "It just feels like something is wrong."

Barry's phone rang as Naruto went and lied down on a bed in a side room.

"Hello?" asked Barry, "Oh, Iris. What is it?"

* * *

"You were supposed to have Naruto meet me ten minutes ago for lunch," said Iris as she walked down the street.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Barry, "We just got a multiple homicide and we're trying to figure out what the victims have in common."

"I guess we could always reschedule," said Iris as a black van pulled up next to her.

Several heavily armed men leapt out of the van and grabbed her. Iris managed to let out a scream before she dropped her phone.

* * *

"Iris?!" questioned Barry urgently.

When she didn't respond, Barry looked at Cisco, who quickly typed on the computer.

"Uh, we've got a black van speeding down the street and heading onto the freeway entrance off 3rd."

Barry grabbed his suit and sped out. Naruto raised his head at this and while everyone was looking at the computer, he went after Barry.

* * *

Iris managed to get free of the men and jumped out of the van, not realizing she was on the freeway. Barry, in his suit, caught Iris and quickly put her on a freeway divider before running after the van. One of the men in the van pointed a gun at the running Barry and pulled the trigger, firing a black beam that struck him in the chest. The van stopped as Barry pushed himself to all fours while he was surrounded.

"Did you really think you could take us by yourself?" questioned one of the men as they all pointed their guns at Barry.

"Barry, you need to move," urged Caitlin.

Barry felt something off before what sounded like an explosion rocked the area. They looked back down the freeway to see a white suited speedster running down the street. The gunmen fired at the white speedster, who dodged each of the blasts then ran by each of them, an audible snap being heard as their necks were violently turned. However, the speedster disarmed one man then held him up by the neck.

 **"Where did you get those weapons?"** demanded the speedster.

The man gagged as the speedster tightened his grip on his neck. Barry looked at his hand to see it vibrating fast again then tackled the speedster away from the man. They rolled on the ground for a moment before they both got up and the speedster glared at Barry.

 **"Big mistake, Flash,"** said the speedster.

"Why did you kill those people?!" demanded Barry.

 **"They were criminals,"** said the man, **"They had just kidnapped your friend. Would you rather I let them live to kill someone else."**

"And what about that D.A. and those officers?!" questioned Barry.

 **"The officers were an accident,"** said the man as he looked at his hand, **"That lawyer though, she let a murderer walk."**

The speedster then appeared in front of Barry and looked at him right in the eyes.

 **"Let's go for a run, shall we?"** asked the speedster as he grabbed Barry and they both vanished.

* * *

"What just happened?" asked Caitlin as Barry's signal started bouncing all over Central City.

"Barry's signal is all over the place," said Cisco urgently as he tried to get a lock on their crimson speedster, "It's like he's moving at seven times his highest clocked speed."

"Barry…" muttered Joe as he watched the monitor.

* * *

Barry and the white speedster appeared in an abandoned warehouse and Barry rolled across the floor. A second white speedster exactly like the first appeared in the direction Barry was going and kicked him back to the original. This went on for a couple seconds before the two white speedsters kicked Barry against a wall. Barry coughed hard as he struggled to get up while the two speedsters became one.

 **"Very weak, Flash,"** taunted the white speedster, **"I wonder why the Speed Force even chose someone as pathetic as you."**

"Who are you?" grunted Barry.

 **"My name…"** said the speedster as he stopped several feet from Barry, **"…is Godspeed."**

With that, Godspeed shot forward and punted Barry in the head, knocking him out. Godspeed knelt and looked at Barry's face.

 **"You are so pitiful, Flash,"** said Godspeed as he raised his hand, vibrating it at super high speeds, **"I guess I should take the Speed Force out of you."**

He lowered his hand toward Barry before he stopped an inch from his chest.

 **"Then again, it would be boring if I didn't have someone to mess with,"** said Godspeed as he stood up, **"We'll meet again, Flash."**

He sped off just as Barry began to lightly stir.

* * *

Iris walked over to all the bodies of the people that had kidnapped her one the only one still alive got up. He pulled out a knife and walked behind Iris slowly before the knife was suddenly in his chest and a hand was over his mouth. Iris turned around and stared at Godspeed in shock as he let the body fall to the floor.

"Where's the Streak?" questioned Iris hesitantly.

 **"Unconscious,"** said Godspeed before he grabbed each of the weapons the gunmen had used and destroyed each of them, **"These men have no idea what they're dealing with."**

"Why?" questioned Iris, "Why did they have to die?"

 **"Why?"** asked Godspeed as he looked over his shoulder and turned to Iris, **"They were criminals and murderers. They even kidnapped you in order to lure me out."**

"You?" asked Iris in surprise.

 **"You're trying to be a reporter, yes?"** questioned Godspeed as he appeared in front of Iris.

The girl tried to back away but Godspeed held her in place.

 **"I need you to do something for me,"** said Godspeed, **"Find out the whereabouts of Dr. Joseph Carver and give them to your father."**

"Why should I do anything you say?" questioned Iris.

Godspeed let her go and started walking away.

 **"Because I'm not the monster everybody thinks I am,"** said Godspeed before he bolted off while the police approached.

* * *

Naruto reappeared on the bed in S.T.A.R. Labs and groaned as he sat up.

"What happened while I was out?" asked Naruto as he walked into the main room.

"Barry just got his ass kicked is what happened," said Cisco as Barry ran in.

"Thanks a lot, Cisco," said Barry in annoyance before he collapsed while taking a step.

"Barry!" exclaimed Caitlin as they all hurried over.

"Help me get him over to the bed," ordered Naruto as he and Joe each put one of Barry's arms over their shoulders and went into the examination room.

They lied Barry down and Naruto removed the suit to see countless bruises across Barry's chest. Naruto grazed Barry's chest as Caitlin brought over an x-ray machine.

"He's got four broken ribs and a bruised liver," said Naruto before he felt a sizeable bump on the side of Barry's head, "He's also got a concussion."

"How do you know all that just by feeling his body?" asked Caitlin.

"As someone who's been in hospitals a lot as a child, I picked up some stuff," said Naruto as he looked at Joe, "Go grab some ice so we can keep the swelling down."

"I'm on it!" called out Cisco as he hurried out of the room.

A beeping went off on Naruto's hip and he looked at his pager.

"Oh, crap!" he exclaimed as he hurried to the door, "I've gotta go."

"What's the rush?" questioned Dr. Wells.

"It's my three year anniversary with Meena tonight and I was supposed to be home by now," said Naruto as he ran out the door.

He went in the opposite direction he heard Cisco coming from and shot off. He appeared at home a few seconds later and went inside. He opened the door to find Sakura coming downstairs.

"How are the twins?" asked Naruto.

"I just put them down for a nap," said Sakura as she went into the kitchen.

"And where's Meena?" asked Naruto as he followed her into the kitchen.

"She's down in the lab," said Sakura as Naruto grabbed a bottle of sake.

He downed several shots before he sat down across the table from Sakura.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I hate these powers sometimes," said Naruto as he downed another shot, "I hate not being able to tell Meena about them. I hate that there's never any excitement anymore."

"Why don't you just tell her?" asked Sakura.

"I can't," said Naruto, "It's not that I don't trust her. It's just that I'm worried about her if people find out about them. Not to mention that I'm quickly becoming CCPD's most wanted."

"Why are you doing this then?" questioned Sakura, "Your mother just wanted you to protect people."

"If I'm going to protect people, I've got to stop criminals and make sure they can't hurt anyone else again," explained Naruto as he stood up, "I'm gonna go see if Meena's ready to go."

Naruto went downstairs and up to the lab door. However, he found it locked.

"Meena!" called out Naruto as he knocked on the door, "I'm ready to go!"

When she didn't answer, Naruto entered the code for the lock and waited. The doors were only open about less than an inch when an explosion blew them out and knocked Naruto to the ground and the wind out of him.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura as she ran downstairs and over to him, "What happened?"

"Call… 911," said Naruto as he tried to get air back in his lungs.

Sakura ran upstairs as Naruto staggered into the ruined lab. He moved the rubble and found no trace of Meena except for her clothing on the ground.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Naruto was sitting inside his ruined lab while the bomb squad examined the place when Joe came over.

"Mind telling me what happened?" asked Joe.

"I just came down to get Meena and the place exploded when I opened the doors," explained Naruto as he gazed at his wedding ring.

"We found something that survived the explosion," said Eddie as he came over with a roll of film in an evidence bag.

"Just make sure you're careful with that," advised Naruto, "That's a video of my mother practicing for a presentation the night before she died."

"Got it," said Eddie as he left the lab.

"Do you have any idea who could've done this?" asked Joe.

Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes.

"The codes for the doors are changed daily," he explained, "And Meena didn't have a lot of friends at her old job so I don't know who could've found out about this place. Not even our nanny knows the codes for it as the door automatically locks out anyone not in the system."

Naruto noticed a burned piece of paper at one of the lab stations and picked it up.

"Oh no," said Naruto in disbelief.

"What is it?" asked Joe as he looked at the piece of paper.

"The bomb wasn't made by someone," said Naruto in distressful realization, "Meena was the bomb."

"What?" asked Joe.

"While working for the government, my mother had several theories that she never got to put into work on," explained Naruto, "One of them was something called a Speed Bomb."

"A Speed Bomb?" questioned Joe.

"Remember what I said earlier at S.T.A.R. Labs about speedsters being able to create fire if they're fast enough?" asked Naruto in a hushed tone.

Joe nodded and Naruto looked around.

"My mother had designed a weapon to turn others into living bombs," said Naruto quietly.

"Why would she do that?" asked Joe.

"She put it into action much," explained Naruto, "She thought the civilian casualties would outweigh the benefits so she stopped working on it."

"So, why would Meena start working on it then?" asked Joe.

"I don't think she even knew what it was," said Naruto as he sat down the paper, "My mother always used codes for her projects and she never let me even touch her files."

He looked over to see one of the bomb techs picking up a stopwatch and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Don't move!" he ordered as everyone looked at him.

He slowly went over to the bomb tech and carefully removed the stopwatch from his hand.

"What is that thing?" asked Joe.

"This…" said Naruto as he held up the stopwatch, "…is a Speed Bomb."

"That thing?" asked Joe incredulously.

"The one thing I found out about them is that, if handled incorrectly, they can go off," said Naruto as he went up to Joe and held it next to his ear.

"It's ringing," stated Joe as Naruto removed the watch.

"That means it's primed," said Naruto as he looked at all the bomb techs, "Everyone evacuate now! Until I'm able to disarm this thing, this place is to be placed under lockdown."

Everyone in the room started filing out and Naruto went over to a desk.

"You sure you can disarm that thing?" asked Joe as he was about to leave.

"I'm the only one who has a chance of it," said Naruto as he picked up one of the bomb tech's kits and slowly opened the watch, "Now, you better get going."

Joe left and Naruto got to work.

 **(The Following Day)**

Barry entered CCPD to find all the officers and detectives gathered right outside the elevator.

"What's going on?" asked Barry of Joe.

"We've finally got a connection with all those murders that speedster caused," said Joe in a hushed tone copies of a photo were passed out to each of them.

"That photo you all have is of Billy Parks!" said Captain Singh with his voice raised, "He's a low life punk that mainly stuck to small arms robberies and several assault charges!"

Barry and Joe looked at the photo of the man as Captain Singh spoke up again.

"Some of you may be familiar with him!" said Captain Singh, "About eight months ago, we brought him in as a person of interest in the robbery and murder of Jorge Heart, the grandfather of our own Detective August Heart!"

At that name, Barry's world stopped.

"He is now a person of interest in the murder of a judge, the assistant D.A., as well as two of our own!" explained Captain Singh, "If any of you spot Parks, you are to apprehend him on sight!"

Joe noticed the look on Barry's face and quietly ushered him up to his lab.

"What's going on?" asked Joe as he closed the door.

"It's Naruto," said Barry as he struggled to come to turns of what he was saying, "Naruto's Godspeed."

"What?" asked Joe in confusion.

"That night of the particle accelerator explosion, Naruto must've become one with the Speed Force," said Barry as he sat down, "It made him just like me."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Joe in a serious tone.

"Yesterday, during that armored car robbery that he was on, he was struck by lightning," explained Barry as he hung his head, "I should've realized what was going on. He seemed too calm when he was moving at super speeds. He already had them."

"Hey," said Eddie as he entered, "We've got a possible sighting of Parks. Naruto was the closest to the location so I gave him the address."

"You did what?!" exclaimed Joe as Barry quickly left before bolting off.

* * *

Billy Parks walked down the street when the next second, he was a bloody trail on the road with nothing but his clothes and his corpse remaining. Naruto walked through a park calmly, sensing a familiar person was fast approaching, when Barry appeared in front of him with his suit on.

"Why did you kill him?!" demanded Barry.

"Figured it out I see," said Naruto as he calmly walked over to a small pond.

"He didn't do anything," argued Barry.

"He killed the only man that I actually thought as family, Barry," said Naruto with his back to the crimson speedster, "It's only natural that I take his life in return."

"Naruto, you need to come with me," said Barry, "I don't want to have to fight you."

"If I'm not mistaking, I'm the one that nearly killed you last time," said Naruto as he faced Barry while punching his left hand.

The clouds began to darken as storm clouds rolled in.

"You know…when I was trying to come up with a name for myself, I thought about calling myself the new and improved Flash," said Naruto as golden lightning began to crackle about his body, "But I realized that with these powers… I am judge… jury… and executioner. So, I call myself Godspeed!"

With that, he pulled his hands apart as he turned into a bolt of lightning before he turned into Godspeed.

 **"Try and catch me, Flash!"** taunted Godspeed as he ran off with Barry in hot pursuit.

Barry caught up with Godspeed and placed a hand on his shoulder before Godspeed appeared behind him with another one in front of him. Barry was then knocked to the ground from of them before the kneed him in the chest. The second one restrained Barry while the original began delivering a series of punches until he turned bloody.

 **"You have to believe me,"** said Godspeed as his clone moved behind him, **"I didn't want to kill all those people but they let a murder get away without so much as a slap on the wrist. I never want people to experience the pain I felt."**

Barry started to get up but Godspeed kicked him back to the ground.

 **"Think about your mother, Barry,"** said Godspeed, **"If people like me had been around back then, she never would've been killed."**

Godspeed suddenly tensed up and both he and his clone grabbed their heads while yelling in pain, merging back into one.

"Are you okay?" asked Barry.

 **"I can't believe that you're still concerned about me,"** said Godspeed in disgust.

"Good," said Barry as he got up.

He then sucker punched Godspeed, rendering him unconscious. Barry took several deep breaths as he tried to shake off the pain before picking up Godspeed and running toward S.T.A.R. Labs.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Naruto awoke to find himself in a box with a glass door on the front of it and Barry looking at him from the other side.

"Where are the twins?" asked Naruto as he took his eyes off Barry.

"Safe," said Barry seriously, "It didn't have to end up like this, Naruto."

"Oh, I begged to differ," said Naruto as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stopwatch, "You see, when Eddie gave me the call of Parks' location, I still hadn't defused this thing yet."

Barry slowly backed away and Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry," said Naruto with a smile, "It hasn't been set to go off."

He slipped it back into his pocket and crossed his legs.

"But it's safer with me than anybody else," stated Naruto, "And I can assure you that I have no desire to set it off."

"And why should I take your word on that?" asked Barry with a scowl on his face.

"You have no choice," said Naruto as he stood up and went up to the glass, "You just have to take my word."

He looked at his hand and tried to vibrate it but found that it wasn't doing what he wanted.

"I'm guessing this cell vibrates at a certain frequency that prevents meta-humans from using their powers," said Naruto as he examined the inside, "That is impressive. I must say."

"Just so you know, I went over the evidence from your grandfather's murder," explained Barry, "Billy Parks was innocent."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Barry in disbelief before he turned away. He grabbed his head then started yelling in anger as Barry left. He entered the main lab to find Cisco and Caitlin watching Naruto on the screen.

"How could someone like him do all those things?" asked Caitlin.

"Ask Barry's ribs," remarked Cisco as Barry went over to look at Naruto's ring.

"I must say, that ring is a pretty interesting piece of tech," commented Dr. Wells as he entered.

"How did he even get a suit in this thing?" asked Cisco as he came over to examine the ring and picked it up, "You can actually feel it vibrating."

"Hey," said Joe as he entered with a file in his hand before looking up at Naruto on the monitor, "Is August gonna be okay?"

"Mr. Uzumaki is taking the news that he killed an innocent man not too great," said Dr. Wells before he noticed the file in Joe's hand, "What do you have there?"

"Well, apparently, Godspeed asked Iris to try and find someone for him," said Joe as he opened the file and examined it, "Dr. Joseph Carver to be exact."

"Who's Dr. Joseph Carver?" asked Barry after exchanging looks with everyone.

"That's just it," said Joe as he handed the file to Dr. Wells, "We don't have anything about him. But Iris somehow managed to find him."

Barry took the file from Dr. Wells and went back to see Naruto, arriving a second later.

"What do you know about Dr. Joseph Carver?" questioned Barry.

He just started chuckling and gave Barry a sad smile.

"How much is the information worth to you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not playing games here, Naruto," said Barry sternly, "Tell me who Dr. Carver is."

"I'll tell you on one condition," said Naruto as he stood up, "Let me out and I'll tell you."

"No," said Barry as he shook his head, "You're not getting out of there."

"Then I guess we'll just have to let the mad doctor kill all those people," said Naruto tauntingly, "I can just imagine the headlines. The Flash Ignores Warning. Let's Millions of People Die!"

"Taunting me isn't going to work, Naruto," said Barry with a scowl.

"Then how about I tell you the name of the person that killed your mother?" suggested Naruto.

Barry's stance relaxed a little and Naruto smiled.

"I see I have your attention now," said Naruto as he went up to the glass, "Let me out and not only will I tell you about Dr. Carver. But I'll also tell you the name of the man in yellow."

"Barry, don't listen to him," said Dr. Wells over the intercom.

"I alone have the proof to get your father out of prison, Barry," said Naruto as he placed his hand on the glass, "I can make it so you actually get to hug him again."

Barry looked around like he was having a mini crisis as Naruto knew he was close.

"How about I give you a little hint?" suggested Naruto, "His last name… is Thawne."

Barry looked up at Naruto and scrunched his eyes closed as he opened Naruto's cell.

"Thank you, Barry," said Naruto as he exited the cell and grabbed Barry then ran back to the main lab, where Joe pulled his gun.

"You know that never works, right?" asked Naruto as Joe's gun suddenly came apart in his hands, "Now, unless anyone else is going to try something like that, I do believe I owe an explanation as to who Dr. Carver is."

Naruto grabbed a chair as sat across from everyone while he got comfortable.

"Dr. Joseph Carver was an old colleague of my mother's," explained Naruto, "He was the only one that saw my mother's theories as not crazy and they became partners."

"So, why don't we know anything about him?" asked Joe as he carefully put his gun back together.

"My mother caught him selling their research to… less than desirable people and he was fired," said Naruto as he sped to Cisco than back to his chair with his ring now on his finger, "He swore revenge on my mother before he vanished without a trace."

He then stood up and grabbed a scalpel from the med room and pulled out the Speed Bomb he had.

"Oh, this won't go off unless I set the time and start it," assured Naruto as he scratched something on the back of the watch before putting it away, "Anyway, that weapon that Barry was shot with when he rescued Iris yesterday are designed to negate the speed of a speedster. They were actually one of the weapons my mother deemed too dangerous."

"So, you asked my daughter to find Dr. Carver for you," said Joe and getting a nod in response, "If I could only shoot you…"

"And by the looks of it…" said Naruto as he sped out of the room and returned a second later with the file Barry had left back in the Tube, "…she found him. He's at the Black Hole's hideout in a warehouse just outside of town."

"And that's important how?" asked Cisco.

"Do you know what happens when the molecules of a living organism stop?" asked Naruto like Cisco should know this.

"They die," stated Dr. Wells.

"Exactly," agreed Naruto, "These weapons could be used to kill countless people and I don't intent to let Dr. Carver do that."

"How can we be sure you're being honest about this?" asked Joe.

Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before handing it to Cisco.

"That's the formula to remove a speedster's speed," said Naruto as he removed the Speed Bomb from his pocket and held it up to Barry, "You can also hold onto this."

Barry took the Speed Bomb and examined it.

"The timer hasn't been set so it's useless right now," assured Naruto, "We need to leave now if we're going to catch them by surprise."

Barry looked at everyone for a moment before he looked back at Naruto.

"Alright," agreed Barry as Naruto punched his left hand then parted them as a bolt of lightning struck him, turning him into Godspeed, **"Let us be off."**

He ran off with Barry following him after grabbed his suit and they raced out of town with Barry always a little behind. Godspeed, however, whenever Barry lost sight of him, would wait until he saw Barry again before continuing. The sky grew dark when they reached the warehouse and they watched it closely from a neighboring hilltop.

"So, that's it?" asked Barry.

Godspeed removed the emblem on Barry's chest, causing the scarlet speedster to jump back.

 **"The man that killed your mother has been using S.T.A.R. Labs computers to monitor your every move,"** warned Godspeed, **"I removed this so that he couldn't hear us for now."**

"I don't understand you," said Barry, "You kill all these people and yet, the only thing that affects you is that you got it wrong about Parks."

Godspeed sighed as his mask turned into a shower of particles and revealed his face.

"You can't save everyone," explained Naruto in a depressed tone, "After I was adopted by the Hearts, I swore never to let anyone else get hurt," he lowered his head at this, "I have lost so many people in my life, Barry. My mother, my father, my adoptive parents, my adoptive grandfather, and now, I've even lost Meena."

He got down on one knee then sighed.

"I thought that by going fast and stopping these people from hurting anyone else again, I could be of some good," said Naruto, "That D.A. was intimidating witnesses for the mob and even killed several of them. That crook was a child molester that was about to get put away on lesser charges. Those officers that were in the courtroom were dirty cops. And that judge was taking bribes while ruling in favor of the Albanian mafia."

He looked at his hand and watched it vibrate.

"And now, I have innocent blood on my hands," he said as he tried not to cry, "If getting my speed removed is the only way I can make up for it, I'll gladly have it be gone so I can just spend more time with Don and Dawn."

"Well, after this is over, besides removing your powers, we really need to talk about your choice in names," quipped Barry.

Naruto chuckled and stood up.

"By the way, I believe I owe you the name of your mother's killer," said Naruto.

"That's right," said Barry as he recalled what Naruto had told him, "You said it was Thawne. As in Eddie Thawne?"

"No," said Naruto as he shook his head, "By breaking the speed of light, you're able to travel through time. The man who killed your mother came from the future. His name… is Eobard Thawne."

"Eobard Thawne…" repeated Barry as Naruto held up his emblem.

"Might want to let everybody know you're okay," advised Naruto, "And don't say Thawne's name unless you're outside of S.T.A.R. Labs."

Barry nodded and replaced the emblem.

"Guys, I'm okay," assured Barry, "Naruto just wanted to have a chat in private."

Naruto smiled and his mask reformed.

 **"You ready, Flash?"** questioned Godspeed as they stood side by side.

"Whenever you are, Godspeed," responded Barry.

They both ran into the warehouse and knocked out each of the men they found inside, in addition to destroying any weapons they found.

"That's all of them," said Barry.

 **"This doesn't make any sense,"** said Godspeed in confusion, **"Dr. Carver had to be here. He couldn't just vanish."**

"I did twelve years ago and I could do so again!" came a voice from above them.

The looked up to see an old man in his late fifties smirking down at them.

"Hello, young Naruto," said Dr. Carver as he addressed Godspeed, "I see you're powers have finally manifested and that you're using _my_ combat suit."

 **"These were never yours, Carver,"** stated Godspeed in distain, **"You stole my mother's research and used it to create weapons."**

"She was too much of a coward to see the true potential of her research," remarked Dr. Carver, "She could've ruled the world but she just had to try and find a way to cure you of your Speed Sickness."

"Speed Sickness?" asked Barry as he looked at Godspeed.

 **"Enough!"** shouted Godspeed as he made for Dr. Carver but hit an invisible electrical wall that made him yell in pain before he shot back and landed at Barry's feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Barry as he helped Godspeed up.

"Did you honestly think that I hadn't considered you coming here?" questioned Dr. Carver in amusement, "I set up that little trap to stop you just in case you decided to show up."

 **"What are you planning, Carver?"** demanded Godspeed.

"I'm planning to do what your dear mommy never had the courage to do," stated Dr. Carver as he went over to the large machine next to him.

"What is that thing?" questioned Barry.

"This, my dear Flash, is the Speed Machine," explained Dr. Carver, "With it, I shall take the Speed Force into my body and become one with it!"

 **"You're insane,"** stated Godspeed as he moved away from Barry, **"You and I both know what happens to someone that has too much of a connection to the Speed Force."**

"Yes, but unlike you, I took some precautions before completing this contraption," said Dr. Carver as he removed his jacket to reveal a metal exoskeleton.

 **"If you think that your little suit is going to help you, you're wrong,"** said Godspeed angrily.

"Well, let's just find out!" stated Dr. Carver with an insane smile on his face before he flipped the switch of his machine.

The metal structure came to life and Dr. Carver laughed as he was struck by the lightning he created. Dr. Carver then suddenly screamed in pain as his skin seemed to wrinkle and his eyes turned red. His body expanded and lost its solidity as he became a monstrous, human-like tornado. Godspeed grabbed Barry and ran out the entrance of the factory. The tornado that was Dr. Carver grew and grew as Barry and Godspeed watched from afar.

"Barry, you have to get out of there!" stated Caitlin, "Dr. Carver is already an F5 tornado and picking up speed! There's nothing you can do!"

"What if I unravel it like I did with Mardon's tornado?!" shouted Barry over the sound of rushing wind.

 **"Barry,"** said Godspeed in a serious tone and getting the man in question to look at him, **"Look after the twins for me."**

He grabbed Barry by the throat and ran back to Central City as fast as he could and shoved Barry into the very cell he was imprisoned in a few minutes ago. He closed the door and Barry quickly got to his feet and banged on the glass as Godspeed left.

"Naruto, no!" yelled Barry.

* * *

The tornado that was now Dr. Carver slowly made its way to Central City and Godspeed watched while pulling out the stopwatch he had stolen back from Barry. He set the Speed Bomb to go off the moment he pressed the button but paused. His hands began shaking as he got cold feet. Two ghostly hands held onto Godspeed's arms as his suit vanished and he looked over each of his shoulders.

"Mom," said Naruto in disbelief, "Dad."

Both ghostly images nodded to Naruto and he looked at the Speed Bomb as his suit returned.

 **"Don,"** said Godspeed quietly, **"Dawn. I love you both."**

He roared and pressed the button.

* * *

Barry ran outside of S.T.A.R. Labs after Cisco had quickly let him out of the cell and saw Dr. Carver in the distance. A massive explosion like the type you'd see from an atomic bomb went off behind Dr. Carver and caused Barry to look away before he was blinded. But then, the explosion withdrew and went back to its point of origin, instantly repairing everything it had touched.

"What was that?!" yelled Barry.

"It would appear there was a massive explosion behind that tornado," said Dr. Wells.

Barry went pale under his suit as he looked and found that he was missing something.

"That was the Speed Bomb!" he yelled, "Naruto just used the Speed Bomb!"

A white and gold light rose up around Dr. Carver, causing him enormous pain. Electricity came off Dr. Carver before the lightning let out a loud crack and the tornado vanished. Barry ran toward where the tornado had been and found a twitching and heavily injured Dr. Carver on the ground next to Godspeed's empty suit and the now useless Speed Bomb. Barry fell to his knees next to the suit and held it in his hands as he heard sirens approaching.

 **(That Night)**

Everyone stared at Godspeed's suit on display next to Barry's as Joe entered.

"Dr. Carver is now in CCPD custody and is going to be arraigned on charges after he's discharged from the hospital," informed Joe as he approached and looked at the suit, "Any sign of him?"

"No," said Barry as he held up the used Speed Bomb," This and the suit are all that's left."

"And we're sure that that thing isn't going to go off?" asked Joe cautiously.

"I scanned it and it's no longer a threat," said Cisco.

"I just don't get what happened," said Caitlin, "The Speed Bomb that went off in Naruto's house destroyed everything in his lab. But this one didn't destroy anything."

"I think that's because Mr. Uzumaki absorbed the energy before it could do any damage," stated Dr. Wells as he cleaned his glasses, "He absorbed all the explosive energy in order to further increase his speed in addition to what the Speed Bomb normally does."

Barry turned over the stopwatch and read what Naruto had scratched on the back. He grabbed his suit and ran out, leaving everyone thoroughly confused.

* * *

Iris walked home when Barry appeared in front of her.

 **"I need a favor from you,"** said Barry as he distorted his voice.

"Anything," she said.

 **"Please, write about Godspeed,"** asked Barry, **"Let the city know that he saved them from that tornado."**

"That wasn't you?" asked Iris in surprise.

 **"No,"** said Barry as he looked away, **"Godspeed did all those things because he wanted to find the person that killed his grandfather. Shortly before we stopped that tornado, he showed remorse for what he had done. The last thing he said to me was to look after his kids."**

"But…" began Iris hesitantly.

 **"Please,"** said Barry, **"He deserves to be remembered as a hero. Godspeed, I believe, always knew he wasn't long for this world. He just wanted justice for the only family he had left before he died."**

Iris sighed and looked at Barry.

"Alright," said Iris, "I'll try my best to make him a hero."

 **"That's all I ask,"** said Barry before he sped off.

From the shadows of an ally, Itachi held his cellphone to his ear.

"Start the project," he said before he hung up and vanished into the darkness of the ally.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (Flamers will be ignored, blocked, and deleted. Constructive criticism is allowed though.)**


	3. God of Speed No More

**God of Speed No More**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties in any way.**

* * *

"Start talking," said Batman to the clone of Superman and the rest of the sidekicks.

Robin opened his mouth to start speaking when a bolt of lightning struck right behind the clone. Everyone was knocked back with Superman being the only one to remain standing. Everyone pushed themselves up to look as the smoke cleared and a young girl of about 16 with waist length blond hair was vibrating extremely fast in front of them all. However, that wasn't what Kid Flash was focused on.

"Uh, was there anything about a naked chick in the files?" he asked Robin with a blush on his face.

"Not that I know of," replied the equally as red Robin.

The girl looked around for a moment before she stopped at the sight of Flash.

 **"Barry…"** said the girl as she reached out for him before she fell over unconscious, the vibrating ceasing.

 **(The Next Day)**

Wonder Woman, in civilian clothes checked on the girl that had appeared at Cadmus last night to find her sleeping comfortably. She reached back to swap out the pillows when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down at the girl to find that she was now wide awake. The girl clocked Wonder Woman in the face, causing her to stagger back. The girl then sped out of the room as a blur and Wonder Woman got on the speaker for the entire building.

"The girl is awake," she said through deep breaths, "Be careful. She doesn't know what's going on."

* * *

The girl in question ducked inside a broom closet and took several deep breaths while trying to process what happened. She felt her chest then between her legs before groaning. She then sped out of the broom closet and down the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Wally," said Wally as he introduced himself as he ran next to her, "How about you stop running and we grab something to eat?"

The girl rolled her eyes then looked ahead. She put on some more steam and ran through the wall while Wally went face first into it. The girl took several deep breaths as she was suddenly winded before she looked at her vibrating hand to see it sputtering between going fast and stopping.

"Please, calm down," said Aqualad as he approached, "We do not wish to harm you."

The girl glared at Aqualad then began running around him with lightning trailing her. An instant later, Aqualad yelled in pain as he was struck by the lightning coming off the girl. The girl continued running through the halls of what appeared to be a teched out cave when she skidded to a halt in front of Superman's clone.

"Stop right there," he shouted.

The girl's eyes sparked as she broke into a run went through a portal between them. She came out of one on the clone's right and sent him flying with a Supersonic punch. The girl suddenly felt her strength leave her as she fell to one knee and looked at her hand to see it wasn't vibrating fast anymore. She heard something above and rolled out of the way as Robin landed where she had just been.

"Just listen to us!" exclaimed the boy wonder, "We're here to help you!"

"I can help myself," said the girl as she charged.

Robin moved out of the way of the punch but didn't get to far as the girl knocked his legs out from under him, causing him to land hard on his back. The girl then sprinted for the exit before Flash got in front of her.

"You know, this is a really strange way to thank us," he quipped.

The girl took a step back and looked to see that she was surrounded by the members of the Justice League.

The girl sighed in defeat and faced the other members of the League with her hands up..

 **(One Long Story Later)**

"So, you used the Speed Bomb to stop Dr. Carver and that's the last thing you remember?" questioned Batman.

"Yeah," said the girl as she looked away.

"Don't worry," assured Flash, "We'll get you home in no time."

"Good luck," said the girl sarcastically, "This version of you has a better chance of banging Wonder Woman than I do of getting home."

Wally chuckled but stopped the instant Wonder Woman shot him a look. Martian Manhunter entered with a young girl of his species and Batman introduced them. The girl walked off but the young girl that Martian Manhunter brought with him noticed this and went over.

"Hi, I'm M'gann," said the martian girl with a cheery tone, "But you can call me Megan."

"And you can just fuck off," said the human girl as she went down the hall, leaving everybody stunned.

"Hey!" called out Robin after the girl, "Apologize!"

"And why should I?!" shouted the girl back, "I'm grateful that you all helped me last night! But that doesn't mean I have to do what you all tell me!"

She disappeared into the halls of Mount Justice and Megan made to go after her but Martian Manhunter stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She just needs time to adjust," assured Martian Manhunter.

Megan looked at the darkness of the hall then went back over to the others.

* * *

The girl stopped once she was far enough away and leaned against the wall. She began to cry and slid down to the floor.

 **(A Week Later)**

Megan walked in the room that Naruto, as they had learned her name was, used for a lab/bedroom to find the girl working on a large device.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Megan nervously.

"Building particle accelerator," said Naruto as she went over a few things.

"That sounds exciting," said Megan with a little more confidence.

"Not really," said Naruto, "I had to design this one to meltdown."

"Uh, why?" asked Megan curiously.

"To try and regain my speed," said Naruto as she checked a computer, "I got my speed when the particle accelerator on my Earth exploded. This is obviously a much smaller scale so it doesn't cause as much damage."

Naruto typed some things on a computer before heading to the door, Megan following her out.

 _"So, what was your world like?"_ thought Megan through a telepathic link.

Naruto ignored the voice in her head as she fingered the white ring on his right middle finger.

 _"Mom,"_ thought Naruto in despair as she entered the training area to find Superboy sulking around.

"I wonder why Superman never comes here," wondered Naruto sarcastically, "Maybe it's because he just sees you as a worthless knock off of him."

"What did you say?" demanded Superboy.

"He probably just thinks you aren't even worth his time," taunted Naruto with a smile.

Superboy roared and charged forward. Naruto calmly side stepped the punch and used the momentum to flip the clone onto his back. Naruto smiled as Superboy got then charged again. She tripped him and he went tumbling to the floor.

"If this is how good you are, Superman is never going to think you're more than a poor imitation of him," said Naruto with a friendly smile.

Superboy got to his feet then looked over his shoulder.

"I hear an alarm," he said in confusion.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before her eyes went wide and she ran down the hall. The entire mountain began to shake and Naruto staggered against the wall before she pushed herself up then continued running. She ran down the hall that led to her room but the door to it exploded, sending out a pulse of energy that knocked her off her feet and down the hall.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Megan as she and Superboy hurried to her side.

Superboy rolled her over, seeing she was unconscious, and picked her up.

"You go get Black Canary on the line," said Superboy, "I'll get her to the med room."

Megan nodded and went off to the com room while Superboy ran off.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Black Canary walked out of the med room and Megan went up to her.

"So, how's Naruto?" asked Megan.

"Well, I don't know much about particle accelerator explosions so I asked Barry to stop by and take a look," said Black Canary as a scarlet blur ran inside the room, "And while he's doing that, just by a physical examination, she's as healthy as she was when she showed up at Cadmus."

* * *

"Why did you build that particle accelerator?" questioned Flash.

"I need my speed back," said Naruto, "I have to get home."

"The League told you that…" began Flash.

"I couldn't give two shits about the League," said Naruto as she closed her eyes, "I just want to see my kids again."

"I get that you miss your kids," said Flash, "But these kinds of things take time."

"When was the last time that you couldn't tell your Iris that you loved her?" questioned Naruto.

Barry remained silent and Naruto got up.

"That's what I thought," said Naruto as she headed for the door before she stopped, "I wonder how you're going to feel when you fail to save someone close to you."

She exited the door and walked past Black Canary, Megan, and Superboy. Naruto suddenly grabbed her head and fell against the wall.

"You need to rest," advised Megan as she went over to Naruto to help her.

Naruto tried to push Megan away put ended up taking her down to the floor as she fell. An instant later, both girls blushed as their lips were touching. They scrambled away from each other and Naruto hurried down the hall. Megan, meanwhile, touched her lips and felt them tingle.

"Well, that was a little awkward," said Flash before he left.

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto read a book in the forest outside Mount Justice when she heard the sound of rushing wind overhead then went back to the entrance. It opened and Megan and Superboy came out with Robin, Wally, and Kaldur just as Red Tornado landed.

"Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" asked Red Tornado.

"They were wondering if you had a mission for them," said Naruto with a yawn as she closed her book.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," stated Red Tornado.

"But it's been over a week," argued Robin.

"You will be tested soon enough," interjected Red Tornado, "For the time being, enjoy each other's company."

Red Tornado then went inside as a computer scanned him. Naruto stood uncomfortably next to Megan and put her book away in her jacket. She raised her head and looked up over her shoulder at the sky.

"Something wrong?" asked Robin.

"It's nothing," said Naruto as she looked away from the moon.

"Now, let's tour the clubhouse," suggested Kaldur.

"Superboy, Naruto, and I live here," said Megan, "We can play tour guides."

"Don't look at me," said Superboy when Robin and Wally looked at him before looking at Naruto.

"The most I could tell you is where the training room is, the kitchen and what remains of my room," said Naruto.

"Well, a private tour sounds much better," said Wally as he tried to sound sly to Megan.

"Nobody said anything about a private tour," argued Robin.

"Team building," said Kaldur, "We'll all go."

"You five have a great time," said Naruto as she walked off, "I need some time to myself."

"You sure?" asked Wally as he tried to get a little friendly with her, "I'd love to see your room."

"My room is currently in ruins due to the particle accelerator I was working on malfunctioning sooner than I had planned," said Naruto in annoyance before she swept Wally's legs out from under him, "And second, you don't really have the right _equipment_ for me."

Naruto headed off and walked toward town. All the while, she began getting depressed before heading toward the park. Sitting down on a bench, Naruto gazed up at the moon before closing her eyes.

" **Look out!"**

Naruto's eyes shot open and she quickly caught a ball that was flying right at her face.

"Sorry," apologized an eight year old girl in a wheelchair as she approached with a service dog, "I didn't mean to throw it that hard."

"It's okay," assured Naruto with a smile before she handed the girl the ball and started petting the dog, "Who's a good boy? You are."

The dog rolled over on its back and Naruto began to scratch its belly.

"He doesn't really take to strangers that easily," remarked the girl.

"I have that effect on people and animals," said Naruto before looking up at the girl, "I'm Naruto, by the way."

"I'm Meena," said the girl proudly, "Meena Dhawan,"

Naruto froze when he heard that name before quickly shaking it off.

"That's a nice name," said Naruto with a forced smile, "So, how did you end up in a wheelchair?"

"I've been like this for as long as I can remember," said Meena as she gestured to her legs, "I mostly stay at the hospital so I've never really been to school."

"Oh," said Naruto in empathy, "When I was born, I didn't get to leave the hospital for over a year."

"So, you couldn't be with your mommy or daddy?" asked Meena in surprise.

"No," said Naruto as she shook her head, "My mommy and daddy went away for a long time a few years ago and I haven't seen them since."

"That's so sad," said Meena.

"It's fine," assured Naruto, "I had all my friends to cheer me up."

"I don't have any friends," said Meena sadly.

A lightbulb went off in Naruto's head she looked at the girl.

"Hey, what's the one thing you want the most?" asked Naruto.

"Huh?" questioned Meena with her head tilted, "What do you mean?"

"Is there anything you want?" asked Naruto, "Anything your mommy and daddy haven't been able to do for you? You name it and I'll make sure you get it."

"Well…" said Meena as she thought about the question, "I wanna go to outer space."

Caught off guard, Naruto just blinked.

"Why do you want to go to outer space?" asked Naruto.

"I love looking at the stars," said Meena before looking at the moon, "And, from my bed at the hospital, I can see the moon all the time when I look out the window. I want to be an astronomer when I grow up."

Naruto smiled and gave her a hug.

"I promise that I'll make that dream of yours come true," said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Meena.

"It's a promise," assured Naruto as she move back.

"Meena," called out an adult, "It's time to head back to the hospital!"

"Coming!" called back Meena, "I'll see you later, Naruto."

"See ya," said Naruto with a smile.

"Let's go, boy," said Meena to the dog before heading over to the person that called for her.

" **Are you sure you can keep that promise?"**

Naruto looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find anyone near him.

" **Why do you want to help that girl?"**

"Who's there?" questioned Naruto as he spun around.

" **Answer my question,"**

"She…" began Naruto before she got a lump in her throat, "She has the same name as my wife from my world."

" **I see. I know of your pain, Naruto Uzumaki. I can help you. I can even cure your sickness."**

"How?" asked Naruto to the voice she still couldn't find the source of.

" **Become my servant. Obey my orders and I shall give you power to replace what you lost."**

An explosion went off in the distance and Naruto turned to where it had come from.

"I accept," she said confidently.

" **Turn to the heavens and gaze upon me."**

Naruto looked up into the sky and stared at the moon, feeling something stir inside of her.

 **(Two Minutes Later)**

"I'm waiting for a real hero!" declared Mr. Twister before a revving came from above.

The young heroes looked up at the roof of the building just as a white motorcycle flew off right at Mr. Twister and exploded in his face. The rider, who had jumped off, landed on one knee and slowly stood up. From what the young heroes could see, the person was wearing a long white cape with a hood over their head. But from Mr. Twister's point of view, he could see that the person was female based on the shape of the silver armor over her body but her face was completely obscured by the hood with only glowing white eyes being shown.

 **"I am Moon Knight,"** said the woman to Mr. Twister, **"And my master has declared that you must be stopped."**

"And are you going to provide me with an actual challenge?" questioned Mr. Twister as he pointed his hands at Moon Knight.

Moon Knight pulled a staff out of her boot and charged forward.

"Megan, read their minds," ordered Kaldur, "Find his weakness and who she is."

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," said Megan worriedly.

"It's okay on bad guys and those we don't know about," said Robin urgently.

Megan watched as Moon Knight dodged Mr. Twister's blasts of wind and focused. She crunched her eyes a little before opening them.

"I can't read anything from them," she stated.

* * *

Moon Knight skidded back and threw her fist forward, sending a large torrent of water that appeared out of thin air right at Mr. Twister, who shielded himself with a barrier of wind.

"I must admit that you do amaze me," remarked Mr. Twister, "However, it won't be enough."

Moon Knight glared at Mr. Twister, tossing her staff aside before pulling out two silver daggers. She threw them back at the young heroes as they approached, causing them to stop in their tracks.

 **"This is no battle for mere children,"** stated Moon Knight.

"We're not children!" shouted Wally, "We know who that is and what he wants."

Moon Knight sighed as she held her head shook it.

 **"My master sees all on this Earth,"** stated Moon Knight, **"That is not who you think it is."**

"And just who do they think I am?" asked Mr. Twister.

 **"Take a wild guess,"** said Moon Knight as her daggers vanished and she fired off a pistol at Mr. Twister.

The bullets harmlessly bounced off the robot as he chuckled and raised his hands, causing storm clouds to gather and swirl around him.

"An impressive show," remarked Kaldur, "We will not engage!"

Lightning flashed and Wally began getting nervous.

"Um, could Red Tornado do that?" he asked cautiously.

"You think I'm Tornado?" said Mr. Twister in amusement, "Ironic."

Lightning blew apart the ground at their feet and Moon Knight shielded herself with her cape as she and the others were knocked back. Superboy angrily jumped into the air to attack Mr. Twister but was sent flying into the ground by a blast of electricity from the robot, causing him to skid back until he was next to the others. Mr. Twister approached as Moon Knight threw her cloak over them all and they vanished from his sight.

"Fine then," said Mr. Twister as he stopped in his tracks, "I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide-and-seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy."

He then flew away toward town and Moon Knight removed her cape from everyone as it shrank to its normal size.

"What happened?" asked Wally.

 **"Are you all idiots or something?!"** shouted Moon Knight as she removed her hood and revealed that she was Naruto, "Did you really think that Red Tornado would give you all a test by putting civilians in danger?!"

"What's with the new getup?" asked Robin.

"Ugh!" groaned Naruto as she turned away, "I don't have time for this!"

She turned just as the motorcycle from before appeared behind her and she got on. Flipping her hood up, she started the engine.

 **"Next time, don't be so naïve,"** stated Moon Knight before she shot off toward town.

" **You are a strange individual."**

 **"Isn't that why you chose me?"** asked Moon Knight as she quickly approached the city.

She saw Mr. Twister in the distance and put on a little more speed. She raced through the streets before motorcycle disappeared and she broke into a run.

"Bailey!" called out a voice that made Moon Knight stop dead her tracks with dread.

She looked to her right and saw Meena rolling around, looking for her service dog.

"Bailey, where are you?!" she called out fearfully.

Moon Knight noticed Mr. Twister facing their direction and ran for the disabled girl. Just as Mr. Twister sent said natural disaster at them, Moon Knight grabbed Meena and jumped away just in time. Meena looked up at Moon Knight and she was instantly in awe. Moon Knight found some people and landed in front of them. She handed Meena off to a man and looked at him.

 **"Get her to the hospital right now,"** stated Moon Knight before she ran back to deal with Mr. Twister.

* * *

"The reprogramming won't take long," said Mr. Twister as the cables from his fingers attempted to reprogram the fallen Red Tornado.

"Longer than you may think," said Megan as the head of Red Tornado turned into her own.

"No," said Mr. Twister in disbelief before Megan sent him flying into the twister that was created by Wally.

The villain was thrown at Superboy, who caught him and repeatedly punched him in the chest. He then delivered one punch to the face and sent Mr. Twister right into the harbor. Under the water, Mr, Twister turned around to see Kaldur swing a broken pole against his chest then channel electricity through it, sending him flying back out of the water. Megan followed this up by lifting him into the air then telekinetically tearing off his remaining arm. Robin threw several exploding boomerangs at Mr. Twister that exploded on impact before Megan let him fall to the ground.

All the young heroes gathered around Mr. Twister as he got up onto his knees and a man ejected from his chest.

"Foul," said the man in pain, "I call foul."

Moon Knight landed on top of him and as she did, she stabbed him through the skull with her two knives before dropping a grenade on him and jumping away. The grenade exploded behind her and all the others stepped back in shock at what had happened.

"I don't know how things work on your Earth," said Robin angrily, "But here, we don't kill captives!"

 **"He wasn't even human!"** shouted Moon Knight back before she grabbed Robin and tossed him into the crater where the remains of the robot was, **"My master told me this before I fought him the first time."**

"Who is this master you keep speaking of?" asked Superboy.

Moon Knight jerked her thumb up at the moon and everyone looked up at it.

"Be real," said Wally, "The moon is your master?"

 **"The Egyptian God of the Moon, Khonsu, actually,"** said Moon Knight, **"But he speaks to me through the moon."**

"When did you get these powers?" asked Kaldur.

 **"Oh, a couple of minutes ago,"** said Moon Knight after quickly checking the position of the moon in the sky, **"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check up on someone."**

She started walking but stopped a bit short.

 **"Change the cave's computer to recognize me as Moon Knight, okay?"** asked Moon Knight before the light around her seemed to bend, causing her to vanish.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Meena sighed as she looked out the window of her hospital room at the moon.

 **"Beautiful, isn't it?"** asked Moon Knight from the shadows.

Meena jumped in shock and looked at Moon Knight as she stepped out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" asked Meena.

 **"I am called Moon Knight,"** said Moon Knight as she took a seat at the end of Meena's bed to stare at the moon with her, **"I am the moon's will give physical form."**

"Thank you for saving me," thanked Meena as she gave Moon Knight a hug.

Moon Knight was surprised by the hug but gave her a hug back.

 **"I met someone earlier,"** said Moon Knight, **"They said that you wanted to go to outer space."**

"You saw Naruto?" asked Meena with worry in her voice, "Is she okay?"

 **"Naruto is fine,"** assured Moon Knight, **"I made sure she got somewhere safe."**

"Thank you," thanked Meena again as she let go of Moon Knight.

 **"I promise you that one day, I'll take you up there,"** promised Moon Knight, **"You have my word."**

She headed for the window and opened it.

"Wait!" exclaimed Meena, "Don't go yet."

 **"I must do what the moon commands,"** said Moon Knight before an idea popped into her head.

She held up her hand and the moon light seemed to turn into a necklace that had a crescent moon inside of a circle pendant. She went over to Meena and placed the necklace around her neck.

 **"Whenever you wish to see me, spin that moon,"** said Moon Knight as she demonstrated how to do it, **"Day or night, if you need me, I will appear no matter what."**

She then went back over to the window and jumped out. Meena saw the shadow of Moon Knight come up into view before she lied down and went to sleep, the pendant of her new necklace clenched tightly in her hand.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

Recognized: Moon Knight. B 9-9

Moon Knight entered through the physical entrance in the side of Mount Justice and took a deep breath before she removed her hood and her outfit vanished, leaving her wearing jeans, sneakers, and a white hoodie. She walked through the halls before coming upon Megan leaning next to the entrance of her room.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto as she stood, not bothering to look at Megan.

"Well, Red Tornado wanted me to tell you that you did a good job out there like the rest of us," said Megan nervously.

"I don't need anyone's thanks," said Naruto as she started walking again.

"By the way," said Megan quickly, "Red Tornado said that you'll be staying in my room until we can get another one set up for you."

Naruto sighed and went into Megan's room with her. Naruto lied down on the bed and before Megan could say anything, Naruto was out like a light.

 **(Naruto's Dream)**

Naruto blinked as she looked at the familiar of her house back on her Earth before feeling something was off.

"You never cease to surprise me," came a familiar voice from behind her.

Naruto turned around and saw her Barry Allen smiling at her.

"You," said Naruto in realization, "You're the Speed Force."

"That I am," said Barry as he sat down on the couch, "Using that Speed Bomb was a tricky deal."

"What happened to my speed?" questioned Naruto.

"I took it back," said Barry with a calm smile, "I figured you wouldn't need it anymore."

"You don't understand," said Naruto, "I have to get back home. Don and Dawn need their father."

"Why should I give you your speed back?" questioned Barry calmly, "You used it to kill people when you had it last."

"I…" began Naruto before she faltered and looked away in shame.

"Your mother was an interesting person," remarked Barry as he stood up and walked around Naruto, turning into Sakura in the process, "She begged for someone to allow her to have children. I took pity on her because of all the hardships in her life and decided to send a piece of myself into her."

"So, I'm actually a part of you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," assured Sakura as Naruto followed her into the kitchen, "But your connection to me was broken and resulted in your Speed Sickness."

"But it's gone now," said Naruto, "Khonsu got rid of it."

"No, he didn't," said Sakura as she sat on the counter, "He merely suppressed it for a while. The only way for you to be cured is to get your speed back."

"Then let me have it back," said Naruto.

"I'll think about it," said Sakura as she hopped off the counter and into Naruto's arms, transforming into his Meena, "If you can prove to me that you deserve your speed, I'll return it to you."

She then kissed Naruto and her entire world turned black.

* * *

"This is your target," said Ra's al Ghul as he handed a photo to a man in a black cloak, "You are to observe and if she gets in the way… eliminate her."

The man gazed at the photo before it disintegrated in his hand. He then turned into a black cloud that flew off into the sky.

 **(Earth-1)**

"You failed," came a disembodied voice.

Dr. Carver shot up from his bed in his cell and looked around fearfully. He went to the door and looked around, fear plastered on his face.

"You failed, Carver," said the voice again.

"I'm sorry," apologized Carver as he backed away slowly while looking around, "Please… let me try again."

He looked around quickly before he backed up against the wall. A metal claw then grabbed him by the neck as he looked like he was looking death right in the face. An instant later, Carver screamed.

* * *

 **This is going to be a bit of a rant. Just bare with me for now.**

 **First thing's first. I'd like to congratulate the five morons I had to block for flaming for being the first ones to have that done to them in over five months. Second of all, THIS IS MY STORY. I don't have to deal with all the crap from people that have only written a few stories that were discontinued after posting two chapters. For the dumbass who criticized me for my grammar, English is my first language and unlike you, I actually graduated high school. Third, this website was made for people to write how they see fit. It doesn't matter if the grammar or spelling is terrible. The vast majority of us don't care about and actually try to enjoy the story the author's mind came up with regardless of how fast it moves or how slow it gets. We enjoy it for it's potential and interactions between characters. Not for the proper spelling of the word "because". Fourth, I write my stories how I want to and nobody has the right to tell me to delete my story just because they didn't like my writing style. I hope you enjoy reading this because I don't want anybody that doesn't have an open mind to read my stories. If anything, those people can go chat with a racist like God-ShadowEX100.**

 ***takes a deep breath***

 **I apologize for all my faithful readers for putting that in but I just needed to get it off my chest because those people have been spamming me with messages flaming me about my stories.**

 **Either way, I took Moon Knight from Marvel because I feel like I can't really use any of the more popular ones due to finding it hard to write them into the story. As for Naruto changing gender, I feel like the Speed Force wanted to have a little fun with him, hence the conversation with it at the end of the chapter. As for the last two parts of the chapter, I borrowed a character from another franchise but he won't make his proper debut for a couple chapters. And with the second scene, those who watch season 3 of the CW's The Flash should recognize it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED, DELETED, AND BLOCKED. Constructive criticism is allowed though.)**


	4. Battle of the Gods Pt 1

**Battle of the Gods Pt. 1**

 **Okay, this chapter is going to be rather short. It's going to introduce the main antagonist for the story as well as explain the whole "Naruto was turned into a girl" thing. I tried to explain it as best I can so please don't hate on me too much if you still don't understand it. I also decided to talk your advice and try to go slower on the progression of this story, hence the two part story arc.**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties in any way.**

* * *

Wally walked into the dining room of Mount Justice and his mouth began watering at the sight and smell of delicious food that was neatly presented.

"Oh, hello, Wally," said Megan as she walked inside.

"I think I'm in heaven," said Wally dreamily.

"Well, if you want, you can eat all you want," said Naruto in a happy tone as she grabbed Wally's arm and pulled him over to a chair.

She sat Wally down and got him a T-Bone steak.

"I made that special for you," said Naruto in a flirty voice before giving Wally a peck on the cheek and skipping off into the kitchen.

Wally began digging in and Megan went up to him.

"Don't you notice anything… odd about Naruto?" asked Megan in a cautious tone as she looked at the back of Naruto's head.

"Not really," said Wally as he swallowed a mouthful of steak.

Naruto came back in with chocolate soufflé and Wally's eyes sparkled with happiness at the sight of it. Naruto placed it down in front of Wally and he got ready to eat before Naruto grabbed the back of his head and forced him face first into it. Wally immediately sat up and Naruto gasped in fright.

"Oh, my gosh," said Naruto worriedly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Wally as he tasted the soufflé, "It's actually pretty good."

"It's supposed to be the most delicious thing you've ever tasted!" yelled Naruto angrily as she grabbed Wally by the neck and threw him through a wall.

Superboy, who was walking in the hall on the opposite side of the wall, peered in just as Naruto looked at Megan happily.

"Would you like anything, Megan?" asked Naruto sweetly.

"No thanks," said Megan with a scared smile on her face, "I'm still full from the best dinner I ever had last night."

"Well, I guess I'll just make some cookies for Kaldur and Robin when they arrive," said Naruto as she skipped back into the kitchen.

"Okay," said Wally in defeat, "Something is definitely wrong with her."

 **(Half an Hour Later)**

Naruto walked into a sitting room holding her head and plopped down on one of the couches. She lied down and groaned lightly in pain.

"It's nothing the League or the team needs to know about," stated Naruto, finally acknowledging Black Canary, who was sitting on the couch opposite her.

"Ever since you acquired these powers, you've been acting strange," commented Black Canary.

"I already told her that she doesn't need to know about it," said Naruto in a slightly edgy tone.

"But I really think you need to…" began Black Canary before Naruto groaned.

"Don't make me lock you two up for a week," said Naruto in annoyance, "I have enough with you both coming out at random times and I just want to relax."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Black Canary curiously.

"Just some voices in my head," said Naruto with a sigh, "I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since they started."

"Just when did these voices come into your head?" questioned Black Canary.

"About two days ago," said Naruto as she rolled over onto her side, "The day after I got my pow…"

Naruto began snoring and Black Canary walked out of the room.

 **(Naruto's Dream)**

Naruto looked around in her old house and heard something in the kitchen. She went inside and found her Barry sitting at the dining room table with herself.

"Ah, and here's our dear friend," said Barry as he noticed Naruto.

The other Naruto turned to her and revealed she had silver eyes.

 **"Care to join us?"** asked the other Naruto.

"Am I dreaming or is this really happening?" asked Naruto.

"A little of both," said Barry took a drink.

Naruto sat down as a bottle of sake appeared in her hand. She chugged down a quarter of the bottle before looking at her silver-eyed counterpart.

"Can you please not take that form, my lord?" asked Naruto in annoyance.

 **"I think I look rather dashing,"** said Khonsu as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I was a boy on my Earth," said Naruto as she looked at Barry, "Why do I suddenly have an inny instead of an outty?"

 **"It was the only way for you to survive** ," said Khonsu as she took the bottle from Naruto and drank deeply.

"What she means is that the energy from the Speed Bomb was tearing you apart," explained Barry, "As I explained the last time we spoke, I said that I found you interesting."

"What does that have to do with me becoming a girl?" questioned Naruto.

"When you stopped Dr. Carver, the resulting burst of lightning destroyed your body," explained Barry, "You were nothing more than a simple thought that refused to die."

 **"You were losing strength while you were back with the Speed Force but I heard you,"** explained Khonsu as Barry turned into Meena, **"You had said that you would accept any form as long as it was human. I managed to figure out what you looked like before but I wasn't able to specifically assign you a gender."**

Naruto tried downing the rest of the sake but came to the end of the empty bottle.

"Am I going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life?" asked Naruto.

 **"If you ever regain your connection to our friend you will,"** said Khonsu as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, **"But since my power is the dominant one on this Earth, you'll be a female as long as you're without your speed."**

"This is a lot to take in," said Naruto in exasperation.

"You'll get used to it," said Meena as she ate a sandwich.

"By the way, since this is in my head, where are…" began Naruto before she heard running behind her.

"I'm so glad you came!" exclaimed a young eight year old with white eyes and dark blue hair as she threw her arms around Naruto, "I finally get to see you after so long!"

 **"There's one right there and the others…"** said Khonsu as she gazed at the young boy in the back corner.

He looked like how Naruto looked on her Earth when she was about twelve.

"You going to come join us?" questioned Meena.

The boy scoffed and looked away.

 **(Back in the Real World)**

"So?" asked Megan as the entire team waited to hear what Black Canary had found out.

"Good news is that there's nothing physically wrong with her," said Black Canary as she folded her arms.

"And what's the bad news?" asked Robin.

"She's developed multiple personalities due to her powers," explained Black Canary.

"And one of them is violent," grunted Wally as he tried to get feeling back into his shoulder.

The door behind Black Canary opened and a scowling Naruto appeared behind her.

"Sorry we woke you up," apologized Kaldur.

"Whatever," said Naruto before she looked off to the side and sighed, "I'll be back in a bit."

She flipped the hood of her hoodie up, causing her suit to appear on her before she vanished into the shadows.

"Anyone have any idea where she goes when she does that?" asked Superboy.

* * *

Meena stared at her necklace and sighed.

 **"You called?"** asked Moon Knight as she stepped out from the shadows.

"I'm worried about Bailey," said Meena, "I haven't seen him in days."

Moon Knight took a deep breath and sat down at the end of the bed.

 **"Bailey won't be coming back,"** said Moon Knight regretfully, **"He's gone."**

"Gone where?" asked Meena, not understanding what Moon Knight was saying.

 **"He's… gone to live on a farm,"** said Moon Knight.

"Well, can you go get him back?" asked Meena hopefully.

 **"I'm sorry,"** apologized Moon Knight, **"But that is the one thing I cannot do."**

"Oh," said Meena in a depressed tone.

 **"Don't worry,"** assured Moon Knight, **"I will find you a new friend."**

Moon Knight got up to leave when a tall being covered in armor suddenly appeared in the room and pinned Moon Knight against the wall by the neck.

"What's going on?!" questioned Meena fearfully as she looked around, "Moon Knight, what's happening?"

 **"Wh-Who are you?"** questioned Moon Knight as she struggled to breath.

 **"Savitar,"** said the man, **"The God of Speed."**

The door flew open and Superboy and Wally entered.

"Who's that guy?!" exclaimed Wally when he saw Savitar.

"Who are you talking about?" questioned Superboy as he looked around, "There's no one else here!"

 **"Let's go for a run,"** said Savitar before he and Moon Knight vanished in a flash of lightning.

* * *

"What's going on?!" questioned Kaldur urgently as they watched the tracker on Moon Knight appear randomly all over North America, "She's all over the place!"

"I don't know!" shouted Robin as he tried to get a lock on Moon Knight, "It's like she's everywhere at once!"

"But that's impossible," said Megan, "She doesn't have super speed anymore."

"But what if it's not her moving that fast?" poised Black Canary as she pulled out her phone and made a call, "Hey. We need your help."

* * *

Savitar raced through the Speed Force before throwing Moon Knight onto the ground. He hammered her in the back with his fists before delivering several punches to her back. He then grabbed her and ran through the Speed Force. He then threw Moon Knight, letting her roll and tumble on the desert ground before running with her again. He then dumped her in Central City. Moon Knight grunted in pain as she tried to gather enough strength to get up.

 **"Had enough?"** questioned Savitar as he stopped several feet away.

Moon Knight got to her feet and didn't even manage to take one step before Savitar knocked her to the ground. Before she hit, Savitar kicked her away before appearing on the other side and punching her back. Moon Knight had only a second to get up before Savitar jabbed her hard in the chest. Moon Knight groaned as she struggled to get away while Savitar walked up next to her.

 **"Hard to believe that woman thought that you could stop me,"** commented Savitar, **"I thoroughly enjoyed watching her die after I killed her husband."**

"You… killed my parents," said Moon Knight with blood leaking out the corner of her mouth.

 **"You are nothing without your speed,"** said Savitar mockingly as he grabbed Moon Knight by the neck and squeezed, **"I am the one, true, god of speed."**

Moon Knight gagged as her vision turned blurry. A red streak went by and grabbed Moon Knight out of Savitar's hands while a white one knocked Savitar away before vanishing. Savitar looked around then roared before he vanished.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay, Max?" asked a male voice that made Moon Knight stir.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Johnny," said a feminine voice, "I just wonder what Savitar could want with her."

Moon Knight opened her eyes to look up at the two speedsters that had saved her. One was a blond wearing red spandex with golden pants and gloves as well as red boots. The other was a woman with long red hair done in a ponytail wearing a white suit and blue pants and boots with blue gloves. Both wore domino masks that somehow made it impossible to tell what their faces looked like. Moon Knight removed her hood and her suit vanished. Naruto struggled to get up but fell and the woman caught her.

"You need to rest," advised the woman as she lowered Naruto to the ground, "You've got too many injuries."

"I don't need your help!" shouted Naruto as she pushed the woman away and stumbled over to an empty phone booth.

She picked up the receiver and dialed a number before hanging up.

Recognized: Moon Knight. B 9-9

Naruto vanished in a flash of light and the woman sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Everyone looked at the Zeta Beam platform and watched as Naruto appeared then collapsed.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Robin as everyone hurried over.

Megan helped her up and Naruto opened her eyes then smiled weakly at Megan.

"You know, you're pretty cute," said Naruto quietly before she kissed Megan on the lips.

Everyone, surprised by this, stared dumbstruck while Megan was even more surprised. Naruto parted from Megan and passed out in her arms. Megan used her powers to lift Naruto and took a deep breath.

"I'll take her to my room to rest," said Megan as she made to leave.

Warning! Intruder alert!

The alarm went off and everyone looked at the Zeta Beam platform as two people appeared in a flash of light from it.

"We're not here to fight," said the man as he held up his hands, "We're just here to make sure that that girl is okay."

"A likely story," said Wally as Megan backed away slowly with Naruto.

"Well, with Savitar after her, you're going to need all the help you can get," said the woman.

"Savitar?" asked Kaldur.

"A speedster much like Max and I," said the man, "We've been after him for a while but it would appear his goal was that girl all along."

"I told you that I don't need your help!" shouted Naruto as she fell to the ground and pushed herself up against the wall.

"Savitar isn't any ordinary speedster," said the man, "He's the first speedster."

Naruto panted and staggered down the hall with Megan following.

"Just who is Savitar?" questioned Black Canary.

"I do believe introductions are in order first," said the woman as she gestured to the man, "This is Jonathan Chambers. But you can call him Johnny," the woman then gestured to herself, "And I'm Maxine Crandall. But you can call me Max. And on our Earth, we are known as the heroes Max Mercury and Johnny Quick."

"I'm Black Canary," introduced Black Canary, "I'm a member of the Justice League. The kids are Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad."

"So, who is Savitar and why does he want Naruto?" asked Kaldur.

"As Johnny said before, Savitar was the first person bestowed with speed," explained Max, "He only appears to speedsters that are powerful enough to challenge him."

"But… Naruto isn't a speedster anymore," commented Superboy.

"Doesn't matter," said Johnny as she and Max sat down, "Anyone who has touched speed is fair game to Savitar. Over time, he became the god of motion, the fastest of us all. Normally, before Savitar graces an Earth with his presence, he sends a predecessor to prepare for his arrival."

"But nobody has even appeared yet to signal his arrival," said Robin, "So, why is he here?"

"Apparently, he has a dealing with that girl in the future and he wants to end her quickly," said Max, "We need to protect that girl from Savitar before she gets killed."

* * *

"Naruto, you need to rest," said Megan with worry as Naruto entered what remained of her room.

"Leave," ordered Naruto.

"No," argued Megan, "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Naruto fell at her desk and began crying. Megan, surprised by this, approached as Naruto held the ring on her right hand.

"He… he killed my parents," whispered Naruto, "Savitar… he killed them."

"I… I'm sorry," apologized Megan as she hugged Naruto, "We will stop him."

"This is my business," said Naruto as she pushed herself up to her chair, "If you want to help, get me some of the fuel that I had for my particle accelerator."

"You're going to rebuild it?" asked Megan in shock.

"No," said Naruto as she pulled out a stopwatch, "Besides, I'll need Wally or Flash to help soon. Now, leave me to my work."

Megan appeared unsure but headed for the door.

"Before I go, I just want to tell you something," said Megan as she stopped at the door, "You're a good kisser."

Naruto was glad Megan couldn't read her mind as she got to work.

* * *

Megan walked into the main room and found everyone going over a plan with Flash.

"All speedsters are able to locate each other through their connection to the Speed Force," said Johnny as a map was brought up on the computer, "However, this mountain is able to block all signals from the Speed Force."

"She should be safe if she stays here," said Flash, "Savitar won't find her here."

"Anybody know where I can find some plutonium?" asked Megan as she approached.

"Why do you need plutonium?" asked Max as they all turned to her.

"Naruto was asking me to fetch her some," explained Megan in slight confusion, "I don't know why though."

"Wait," said Wally as he looked at Barry, "Wasn't plutonium in the particle accelerator at the S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City when it melted down?"

Flash and the other two adult speedsters looked at each other before rushing off down the hall.

* * *

The trio burst into Naruto's room and felt a sudden weakness in their bodies.

"I didn't actually expect you all to come here this quickly," commented Naruto as she continued working on a stop watch while wearing magnifying goggles, "Now, if you all could continue running in here for a bit, I'll be done shortly."

"Why are you trying to build a particle accelerator?" questioned Johnny.

"I'm not," said Naruto calmly as she focused on the stop watch as everyone else entered the room, "I just told Megan that so you three would rush here. I actually needed your excess Speed Force energy that you give off when you run."

"And why would you need that?" asked Black Canary.

"Because if I want to make a Speed Bomb, I need Speed Force energy," said Naruto as she picked up a small fuse.

"A Speed Bomb?!" exclaimed Robin, causing Naruto to almost drop the fuse.

"Not so loud!" hissed Naruto angrily, "Do you want me to accidently blow up this mountain?!"

"Why would you even want to make one?" questioned Kaldur, "Isn't that what got you here in the first place?"

Naruto sighed and set the tweezers she was holding down.

"On my tenth birthday, my parents were killed," explained Naruto in a depressing tone, "That night, there was a storm of lightning inside my house. I couldn't exactly use the Speed Force but I could see that what caused the lightning were speedsters."

"And one of them was Savitar," guessed Superboy.

Everyone looked back at him before looking again at Naruto, who had lowered her head.

"He crushed my father's neck in his bare hands," recalled Naruto, "He then tried to kill me and my mother when a person in white chased him around the house to try and stop him. The next thing I know, I'm two miles from my house. When I get back, my mother is lying in a pool of her own blood."

Naruto looked at the half-finished Speed Bomb and closed her eyes.

"This Speed Bomb is the only way I can match Savitar's speed," said Naruto, "I have to do this to avenge them. Even if it's temporary, we need every chance we have to defeat him."

"But getting yourself killed isn't the answer," said Wally while nervously looking off to the side quickly.

Naruto followed Wally's gaze and her face turned to a pissed off one.

"Give that back!" shouted Naruto as she lunged for Robin in order get back a canister he had taken.

Flash, Johnny, and Max restrained her while Black Canary quickly put a collar around Naruto's neck.

"I'm sorry," apologized the female Justice League member, "But we can't have you leaving the hideout."

Naruto glared at Black Canary as they all left and Kaldur took the unfinished Speed Bomb. Naruto ran toward the door but it closed and locked behind the others.

"Let me out!" shouted Naruto as she pounded on the door to no avail.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (Flamers will be ignored, blocked, and deleted)**


	5. Battle of the Gods Pt 2

**Battle of the Gods Pt. 2**

 **Before you read this chapter, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND GOING TO THE DC WIKI AND LOOKING UP THE ARTICLE ABOUT THE SPEED FORCE. There are some things in this chapter that not a lot of people would know about ****UNLESS THEY GO TO THE DC WIKI AND LOOK UP THE ARTICLE ON THE SPEED FORCE.** **Several of the abilities displayed in this chapter are only available to masters of the Speed Force and there is a list of all the abilities that speedsters can use** **ON THE DC WIKI PAGE ABOUT THE SPEED FORCE.**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties in any way.**

* * *

"Are we really doing the right thing?" questioned Megan as they headed back to the main room.

"She needs to be kept safe from Savitar," said Max, "That means she needs to stay here."

"Wait," said Robin as a thought popped into his head, "What was Naruto doing when Savitar first found her?"

"She was at the hospital talking to a…" said Superboy before he realized what he was saying and looked at the speedsters with surprise on his face, "…a patient that she'd been visiting for the past couple of days."

Everyone else realized what was going on and the four speedsters ran off. They arrived at the hospital a minute later to find police were already at the scene.

"What happened?" asked Flash as they all approached the officers.

"A girl went missing from the hospital," explained the officer, "One moment, she was being evaluated by her doctor and she was gone the next. We have everyone looking for her because she's diabetic and she hasn't had insulin for almost a day."

"This is bad," said Wally, "She needs that insulin or she's going to go into shock."

"Well, if we were on our Earth, we could actually cure the diabetes," remarked Johnny.

"But we're not on our Earth," snapped Max back, "We need to split up and find her."

"We can use our abilities to track Savitar's trail and we're likely to find the girl," said Flash, "I'll take Wally with me. You two start going across the country and try following all of Savitar's hot spots."

Johnny and Max nodded before they all went off in different.

* * *

Inside her room, Naruto continued to pound on the door before her face turned to one of terror and she clenched her fist. She gritted her teeth and pulled her fist back while the collar around her neck began smoking.

* * *

Kaldur and Superboy looked at Naruto's door when the banging had suddenly stopped only to be knocked against the opposite wall as the door flew out of its place. Moon Knight towered over the downed heroes and proceeded down the hall.

 _"Everyone, Naruto's gotten out!"_ thought Superboy through a metal link that Megan had set up.

 _"But how?!"_ questioned Black Canary urgently, _"Never mind. We have to stop her from getting out."_

Kaldur and Superboy got up then went after Moon Knight.

* * *

Moon Knight stopped in her tracks for a second and looked over her shoulder for a moment before continuing. A moment later, she spun around and grabbed the invisible Megan by the throat.

 **"Give me one reason I shouldn't claw out your throat,"** demanded Moon Knight.

Megan gagged and held up the unfinished Speed Bomb. Moon Knight took it and let Megan fall to the ground.

 **"Why are you helping me?"** questioned Moon Knight.

"You and I have a lot in common," said Megan as she got up, "We both are in a place that we don't belong but we found people to help us get through it."

Moon Knight looked away before she thought of something.

 **"Are you able to density shift part of your body?"** questioned Moon Knight.

"Just my hand," said Megan.

 **"I need you to do something for me,"** said Moon Knight.

 **(Three Minutes Later)**

Moon Knight and Megan ran into the hanger and to the bioship when everyone entered.

"Megan, what are you doing?!" shouted Robin.

Moon Knight grabbed Megan and held a knife to her neck.

 **"One more step and she dies,"** threatened Moon Knight.

"I can't believe you would do this," said Kaldur, "We're your friends."

 **"I don't ever recall saying that I was friends with you people,"** said Moon Knight as he slowly backed away with Megan toward the Bioship, **"You're holding me prisoner here."**

"Only to keep you safe," explained Black Canary, "Savitar is going to kill you."

 **"It's not for you to decide whether I die,"** said Moon Knight as she stepped onto the bioship, **"It's always been my choice and I decided this a long time ago."**

The door closed and the bioship took off. Moon Knight took a deep breath and went to sit down. She flipped her hood off and her mask disappeared but her suit remained.

"Thanks for trusting me," thanked Naruto.

"Just be careful," said Megan worriedly as a work bench appeared next to Naruto, who sat down and placed a crystal shard next to the Speed Bomb.

"Don't worry," said Naruto as she got to work, "I will."

 **(A Day Later)**

An extremely pale and very sweaty Meena shivered as she lied next to a river when Flash and Kid Flash appeared.

"Good," said Flash in relief, "She's safe."

"And no sign of Savitar," said Kid Flash.

As if on cue, Savitar appeared behind them and both speedsters turned around.

"Please tell me you see him," pled Kid Flash.

"Oh, I see him," said Flash as he took in the sheer size of Savitar.

"We need to take him together," said Kid Flash urgently.

"No," said Flash as he looked at his sidekick, "I'll cover Savitar. You medicate the girl and get her to a hospital."

Flash charged but was caught by the throat and vanished with Savitar. Kid Flash hurried over to Meena and pulled out a syringe.

"It's going to be okay," said Wally as he stuck it in the girl and she looked at him, "Let's get you to a hospital."

Meena's eyes started to get droopy and she held up her necklace, weakly spinning the inside as she muttered under her breath before passing out. Wally picked her up then ran off.

* * *

Savitar threw Flash across a desert and let him tumble before grabbing him and running again. They reappeared in an ally and Savitar threw him against a wall. He then picked up Flash by the leg and swung him into a dumpster before throwing him against a second wall. Before Flash could hit the ground, Savitar grabbed him then ran up the side of the building and onto the roof, throwing him into a storage container then back into the ally.

Flash grunted as he hit the ground and scooted against the building as Savitar appeared in front of him. He tried to get away but Savitar caught him and threw him back against the wall.

 **"This is not your fight, Allen,"** shouted Savitar.

Two blurs knocked Savitar away and Flash got up.

"Remember us?" questioned Max as Savitar looked at them.

 **"You!"** growled Savitar.

"You're not getting away this time, Savitar," said Johnny.

 **"You don't think I didn't know you were following me?"** questioned Savitar as he charged.

* * *

Naruto closed the back of the stopwatch and took a deep breath.

"Done," said Naruto as she relaxed a little.

"You sure you can defeat Savitar with that?" asked Megan.

"I have to try," said Naruto as she flipped her hood back up.

Moon Knight's head shot up and she looked at the floor.

 **"Megan, let me out here!"** shouted Moon Knight.

Megan opened the back of the bioship and Moon Knight jumped out. She plummeted straight to the ground and landed with a loud boom. She looked up just as Kid Flash ran out of the hospital and took a step back in surprise.

"How did you get out?" he questioned.

 **"Move!"** shouted Moon Knight as she shoved Wally aside and ran into the emergency room, **"Meena! Meena, where are you?!"**

She began shoving doctors and nurses aside before entering an exam room and threw everybody away from the young girl.

 **"Don't you dare touch her!"** shouted Moon Knight as she knocked all the doctors to the ground and picked up the girl.

She went out of the room and Kid Flash got in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Kid Flash, "She's going to die if you take her!"

Moon Knight threw a flash bang on the ground and everyone shielded their eyes. Once the light cleared, Kid Flash ran around the hospital, trying to find Moon Knight and Meena. He then ran outside to see the bioship land and Megan came out.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Naruto just ran in and abducted a little girl," said Wally.

"What?!" exclaimed Megan, "But… that doesn't make any sense."

"We need to get back to the cave right now," said Kid Flash as they got in the bioship and headed home.

* * *

Moon Knight sat Meena down on a slab with lit candles around it. She looked at the moon and raised her hands while chanting in Ancient Egyptian. A silvery light came down from the moon and started enveloping Mena's body. However, the light started to turn black and it blasted Moon Knight off her feet. Moon Knight raised her head and saw the light had vanished.

 **"No,"** said Moon Knight in pain as she got up, **"No!"**

She stumbled over to Meena and held her in a tight embrace and cried under her mask.

" **You overestimated your abilities. You have taken away all but a few months of her life."**

 **"Please, master,"** begged Moon Knight the crescent moon, **"Give me the power to stop the one who took Meena. I give you my entire body."**

" **You are… interesting. Very well. I shall take your offering."**

A beam struck Moon Knight and she screamed in pain as she turned into an intense and bright silver light.

* * *

The bioship landed and Megan and Wally quickly got out.

"M'gann!" exclaimed Martian Manhunter as he hurried over to his niece and embraced her, "I'm glad that you are all right."

"I'm fine, Uncle J'onn," said Megan as Wally walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" he asked, "How did Naruto get out?"

"Come," said Martian Manhunter as he turned to the door, "Batman will explain."

Megan and Wally followed and entered the main room to find almost every member of the Justice League there as well as their teammates.

"There will be time for pleasantries later," said Batman when he saw them enter, "For now, we need to discuss dealing with Savitar."

"Per our new speedster friends, Savitar was the first person to be given speed and is far faster than anyone since," explained Black Canary, "He constantly searches for those who threaten this title and he now sees Moon Knight as a threat even though she doesn't have her speed anymore."

"She also just kidnapped that girl Savitar took from the hospital in Central City," said Wally.

"What?" questioned Black Canary in shock.

 **"My wife…"** came a distorted female voice.

Moon Knight stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked into the room. Everyone got ready to attack when Moon Knight stopped several yards from them.

 **"On my Earth, Meena's counterpart was my wife,"** said Moon Knight, **"I swore to protect her. She is my responsibility."**

"It doesn't matter if she was your wife on your Earth," said Superman, "You still kidnapped her."

 **"To heal her,"** responded Moon Knight, **"I tried to heal her and failed. I then gave my body to my Khonsu to take revenge on the one who made her like she was when I took her and killed my parents."**

"Naruto, this is crazy!" argued Superboy, "Flash, Johnny, and Max all fought Savitar and they couldn't even make a dent in him."

 **"I am not a normal girl,"** said Moon Knight as she held up a stop watch, **"I am Godspeed."**

Superman charged just as Moon Knight jumped into the shadows and vanished.

"Where did she go?!" questioned Batman urgently.

Robin ran through the computer and pulled up a map.

"She's right in the middle of downtown Metropolis," said Robin when he read it.

"Everyone, get to Metropolis," ordered Batman, "There's going to be plenty of casualties if this gets out of hand."

Everybody headed for the Zeta Beam platform when it exploded.

"She must've known we would try to go after her," said Green Arrow.

"Captain Marvel, Hal, John, and I will fly on ahead," said Superman as the three in question flew through the ceiling.

* * *

Moon Knight stepped out of the shadows of a tree in the middle of Metropolis and walked into the middle of an intersection. Cars swerved out of the way and crashed into others, creating a pileup in every direction.

 **"Savitar!"** shouted Moon Knight as she clenched the stop watch tightly, **"I'm right here! If you want me, then I'll fight you at my full power!"**

Moon Knight roared and pressed the button on the stop watch. An explosion instantly went out from the watch and practically everything around her was vaporized by the dome of energy that shot out from her. It soon encompassed practically the entire city before it collapsed in on itself and everything that it had destroyed was reformed, even the people as a bolt of lightning struck Moon Knight and blew everyone around off their feet. In her place stood the male Godspeed, wearing Moon Knight's cloak, cracking with electricity and heating the air.

Savitar appeared several yards in front of him and both stared each other down.

 **"I have torn apart dozens of different Earths that refused to kneel before me,"** said Savitar, **"I have destroyed you countless times. And now, you shall taste defeat again."**

 **"You've done enough damage Savitar,"** said Godspeed as he clenched his fists, **"All those different versions of me were lacking the one thing it took to defeat you."**

 **"And what would that be?"** questioned Savitar.

 **"A thirst for vengeance,"** stated Godspeed before Savitar shoulder tackled him.

Godspeed flew back and bounced on the ground while tearing up the street under him.

 **"All the different versions of you had tried to stop me but none succeeded,"** scolded Savitar, **"They should've known not to challenge a god."**

 **"I'm the god of speed, Savitar. Not you."** said Godspeed as he started hovering off the ground and faced the enemy speedster, **"And I'm going to kill you."**

Spinning at high speeds, Godspeed shot at Savitar, taking him off his feet and through a building, forcing it to collapse. Savitar took control by throwing Godspeed into another building and jumped in after him. The large speedster grunted as she hunched over before lightning shot from his hands and all over his body, tearing through the foundation of the building they were in. Godspeed quickly levitated as the ground below her collapsed just as Savitar managed to regain control. The building started to fall and Savitar jumped out while Godspeed spun around and went after him. However, a piece of falling rubble hit him and knocked him off course, sending him right into the bottom level of a parking garage.

Godspeed walked out like it was nothing and ran toward Savitar before jumping over a fuel truck that was thrown at him. The resulting explosion destroyed the support of the parking garage and Godspeed turned around. Savitar, seeing his chance, deliver a high impact punch to Godspeed, sending him to the ground. To anyone watching, it would appear as though two blurs were moving quickly before one was knocked back. Godspeed looked up in time to dodge Savitar's blow then delivered a left hook, knocking Savitar back several feet. Godspeed near instantly appeared next to Savitar then sent him right to the ground. Just as Godspeed was about to land the killing blow, a car landed on top of him, forcing him to shake it off and giving Savitar enough time to give him a hard kick to the face.

Godspeed landed on the ground and the instant he got up, Savitar sent him into the air with a punch. The golden speedster managed to just cause minor damage to the skyscraper he was hit into before hovering in the air above the room.

 **"So much for avenging your parents,"** taunted Savitar, **"You are just as pathetic and weak as that whore that gave birth to you."**

He ran up the building while Godspeed did the same and they collided in the middle. Savitar was sent flying to an unfinished building with Godspeed right on his tail. He came up through the floor just as Savitar came at him with a steel girder. A blast of lightning shot from Godspeed's hand, tearing the girder apart before Savitar hit him with the remains of it and sending into some reinforced pipes.

 **"My first kills were my parents,"** said Savitar as he tossed the girder aside while Godspeed got up, **"They tried to take my power from me. All because they were afraid of what I could do. So, I sent out to kill every version of them in the multiverse and take out anyone who would try to stop me."**

 **"Every version…"** muttered Godspeed as he looked up at the evil speedster, **"That means that you're…"**

Savitar tore several parts of his armor from his body then he moved his arms and legs around a little with the rest clattering to the ground. Godspeed looked in disbelief at the sight of the face they shared and Savitar smiled.

"Surprised?" questioned Savitar as he opened his arms, "I knew all along that the only person that could truly stop me was myself so I even killed my counterparts to stop them from trying to take my throne. You were the only one to get away."

Savitar hovered in the air before Godspeed jumped at him and spun at him, taking him through the steel foundation and into the sky. Savitar got free then with a punch that sent Godspeed flying back before he flew toward him and kicked him away. Godspeed managed to regain his composure before he and Savitar began playing a game of cat and mouse while flying through the city after he landed several punches on Savitar. Godspeed stopped when he lost sight of Savitar but turned around when he heard a noise, only to get Savitar flying through the building and knocking him into another.

Godspeed instantly flew out and dragged Savitar along the side of a building. Godspeed tried to deliver a punch but Savitar blocked it and hit Godspeed with an uppercut to the chin. While Godspeed was flying up into the sky, Savitar grabbed his cape and swung him around then let him fly through several buildings. Just as Godspeed had managed to slow down enough to get moving again, Savitar grabbed him and shot high up into the air.

* * *

Superman, the two Green Lanterns, and Captain Marvel landed and Superman surveyed the damage.

"We need to find anyone who didn't get out," said Superman as he turned to his fellow Justice Leage members.

"Uh, Superman," said Captain Marvel as he pointed up in the sky behind the Kyrptonian.

Superman turned around to gaze into the sky in time to see several burning pieces of a satellite fall to Earth. However, he also saw two people flying to the ground.

* * *

Savitar and Godspeed crashed into a train station and everyone inside ran screaming. Savitar managed to hover away for a moment before Godspeed tackled him to the ground. Godspeed managed to wrestle him into a choke hold when Savitar noticed some people across from them in a corner.

"If you truly are different than me, then save these people," said Savitar before lightning shot out of his eyes.

The people in the corner huddled together as Savitar's lightning slowly got closer. Godspeed tried to stop Savitar but was slowly failing, the lightning mere inches from the people.

 **"Stop!"** shouted Godspeed as he struggled to stop Savitar.

"Never!" yelled Savitar defiantly as Superman and the others arrived.

Godspeed roared in a blind rage and snapped Savitar's neck. The lightning instantly extinguished and Godspeed let Savitar's body fall to the floor. Godspeed took deep breaths as he fell to his knees then looked at his hands to see they were sputtering. He then looked at the Justice League members then back at the ground.

 **"Make sure his body is destroyed,"** said Godspeed, **"I'm sorry."**

Godspeed vanished in a flash of lightning and the members of the Justice League went over to the body.

 **(Earth-1 12 years ago)**

Godspeed landed in his old bedroom and took several deep breaths.

"Mommy!" came an all too familiar voice.

Godspeed hurried to the door and opened it a jar to see the screaming and terrified face of his mother as two blurs ran around her with lightning trailing them.

"Naruto, run!" shouted Kushina.

Everything suddenly slowed down as the person producing the gold lightning stopped and Godspeed saw that it was himself. That Godspeed saw him and shook his head as if to say not to stop this. An instant later, he was gone and Savitar stood over Kushina. A blade extended from his armor and he stabbed her through the abdomen. Kushina's body went tense as Savitar retracted the blade and vanished. Godspeed hurried to his mother's side and knelt at her side.

 **"Hey,"** said Godspeed as he held her gently, **"You're going to be okay."**

"Please," begged Kushina as she began to lose her strength while crying, "My husband, my son, are they…?"

Godspeed removed his hood and his mask turned to particles to reveal his face.

"It's me, mom," said Naruto as he cried, "Your little speedster is here."

"Naruto…" said Kushina as she reached up a hand to him, "I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, mom," assured Naruto as he continued to cry as well, "I'll be right here."

"Naruto," said Kushina as she started to lose her breath, "I… love you…"

"I love you too, mom," said Naruto as he took Kushina's hand and pulled her into gentle hug.

He then felt the electrical activity in her brain cease and sobbed into her hair. He stayed like that for a moment before he managed to stifle his tears and lie his mother back down, her hand being placed into her husband's. He looked at them for a moment before flipping up his hood, his mask reappearing, and vanished.

 **(Earth-16 Present Day)**

As the Justice League and the younger heroes helped clean up Metropolis and search for survivors, a bolt of lightning struck right behind Megan, Kaldur, and Green Arrow. They spun around as Godspeed weakly walked toward them and his suit disintegrated, leaving a still clothed but heavily injured female Naruto. Naruto managed to take several more steps before her injuries caught up with her and she fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Megan as the three of them hurried over while the rest of the League arrived.

Kaldur helped Naruto up and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Hey," said Naruto with a weak smile, "You ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma place just down the street. I've always wanted to try it."

Megan tearfully chuckled and hugged her friend.

 **(The Next Day)**

Naruto walked into the main room of Mount Justice with her arm in a sling and the team turned to her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Robin, "You were nearly killed yesterday."

"You know speedsters heal fast," said Naruto with a smirk, "Besides, since I was in the moon light, I was able to heal even faster."

"Do you… still have your speed?" asked Superboy.

"No," said Naruto as she shook her head, "It looks like it's gone for good. And… I'm sorry about what I did yesterday."

"Everything is forgiven," said Kaldur as he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Besides, even if you don't have your speed, you're still a member of this team."

Everyone gathered around Naruto and welcomed her to the team.

"Man, I could really go for some food right now," said Flash as he walked out of the back.

"Barry!" exclaimed Wally in surprise, "You're all right?"

"Do I need to lecture you on the powers the Speed Force gives?" teased Naruto playfully.

"Don't worry, Wally," assured Barry, "Besides, I need to get home in time to tell Iris that I'm fine," He then looked over his shoulder, "You two want anything?"

"I honestly could go for some waffles," said Johnny as he came out from the back with Max, "How about you, Max?"

"I wouldn't mind some muffins and coffee before we head home," said Max as she rubbed her temples.

"Think you could whip some up for us, Naruto?" asked Flash.

Naruto stared at Max and Johnny's unmasked faces, her lip trembling. She ran off down a hall, surprising everyone.

"Naruto, wait!" called out Megan as she went after the girl.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to mooch off these people," hissed Max as she elbowed Johnny in the ribs.

* * *

Naruto slumped to the ground and cried as Megan approached.

"What's wrong?" asked Megan.

"It's them," said Naruto through tears, "They look exactly like my parents. I… I should've remembered before but… they said that their mothers' maiden names were Chambers and Crandall."

Megan pulled Naruto into a hug and let her cry.

"They don't know that, Naruto," said Megan, "They don't know that they're your parents' doppelgangers."

"Do you want me to tell them that you had to leave?" asked Kaldur as he appeared in the hall.

Naruto tearfully shook her head and took a deep breath.

 **(Some Time Later)**

Naruto sat alone with Johnny and Max in a sitting room in Mount Justice with a tray of cookies between them that hadn't been touched. Naruto was looking at the floor and Johnny and Max were silent.

"So… we're the doppelgangers of your parents?" asked Johnny.

"Yes," said Naruto after a long pause.

Max ran a hand through her hair as she tried to process this all.

"I know this is a lot to take in," said Naruto, "But… I just thought that you both deserved to know."

"Well, Johnny and I were thinking about having kids," said Max nervously as she looked at the ground, "And knowing that Savitar is actually the son of our doppelgangers is a lot to take in."

She then went over to Naruto and hugged her.

"But it's even more comforting that you're also the child of our doppelgangers," she said lovingly.

Johnny joined in and Naruto began crying.

"Well, we need to get home," said Johnny after a minute of hugging.

"And where's that?" asked Naruto.

"I believe you'd call it… Earth-9?" asked Max of Johnny as she was unsure.

"Well, you better get going," said Naruto as she stepped back.

Johnny and Max put their masks on then began vibrating. Naruto watched as they darted out of the room and watched them run past countless times before jumping into a breach right in front of her.

"Are you going to be okay?" questioned Black Canary as she came up the hall.

"Yeah," said Naruto with a deep breath before turning to the older woman, "By the way, can you get me in contact with Superman? I need to ask him for a favor."

 **(That Night)**

Batman and Superman watched as Moon Knight introduced Meena to Krypto, who was going to be her new service dog.

"You sure it was a wise idea to let Krypto do that?" questioned Batman.

"Well, she did make a convincing argument to try and persuade me to give Krypto to that girl," said Superman, "Besides, she wants that girl to enjoy what little time she has left."

* * *

Moon Knight looked directly at them and nodded before she closed the curtain and went back to playing with Meena. She grunted a little in pain and looked at her hand to see it was fading away. Luckily, Meena was paying attention to Krypto so she didn't notice. Her hand regained its solidity and Moon Knight took a deep breath before silently leaving.

* * *

Under an extremely heavy guard, a body bag was rolled into a coroner's office with the coroner entering a short while later.

"Thank you for being here gentlemen," said the coroner as she went between the two soldiers, "But I'm afraid you won't be needed."

In an instant, the coroner pulled out a pistol and shot both men in the head at point blank range then tossed the gun aside.

"I hate using these things," said the coroner as she went over to the body bag and unzipped it.

She gazed at Savitar's body then positioned his hands so they rested on his chest. She took a glowing stone out of her pocket and placed it in Savitar's hands. An eerie light enveloped Savitar's body before being absorbed by it. For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, Savitar's eyes shot wide open.

* * *

A man in a trench coat walked down an ally just as Moon Knight stepped out from the shadows behind him.

 **"John Constantine,"** said Moon Knight calmly.

The man turned around and didn't at all appear surprised by Moon Knight.

"I didn't know it was Halloween yet," he remarked.

 **"I'm not here to play games with you,"** said Moon Knight as she walked up to him, **"I'm here with a proposition."**

"And what, pray tell, could someone that's possessed by the Egyptian God of the Moon want with me?" questioned Constantine as Moon Knight stopped several feet from him.

 **"What if I told you I was interested in putting a team together?"** asked Moon Knight, **"A team secret from the Justice League and deals with problems that they don't even know about. Problems that fit your field of expertise."**

Constantine folded his arms and began thinking.

 **"There are things going on that the League has no idea of,"** said Moon Knight, **"Particularly down in Hell. Once the League finds out about it, it'll be too late and we can't let that happen."**

"When do we begin?" asked Constantine.

 **"Welcome to the team, Hellblazer,"** said Moon Knight as she held her hand out to Constantine.

Constantine took Moon Knight's hand and shook as thunder boomed around them. From above, a man wearing a dark cloak and a skull mask watched the two before turning into a smoke that flew off into the cloudy night.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (Flamers will be ignored, blocked, and deleted. Constructive criticism is allowed though.)**


	6. Infiltrator

**Infiltrator**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties.**

* * *

Naruto walked with M'gann, who was in a human disguise, through Happy Harbor after having a shopping spree and they stopped at a little café.

"So, we've got new sheets, several blankets, a small rug, and…" said M'gann as she listed off what she bought.

"Several boxes of items I had hoped never to buy for myself," said Naruto as she buried her red face into her hands.

"It's not really that bad," assured M'gann.

Naruto glared at M'gann through her fingers then lowered her hands to scowl.

"I'm always in pain and those morons in my head won't shut up," said Naruto, "Not to mention it's really uncomfortable when it drops."

"You'll get used to it," said M'gann as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I need to go for a walk," said Naruto as she stood up, "I'll be right back."

She walked around the corner of the café as M'gann took a sip of tea. A moment later, there was a loud crash and M'gann looked toward the source of the sound. She quickly got up and rushed around the corner after turning into her martian form and flew over everybody. Apparently, there was an accident with a waste disposal truck and it had tipped over. But the thing that caused her to gasp was a familiar face on the ground.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed as she landed next to her friend.

"M'gann, we have a problem," said Naruto in a pained voice, "I can't exactly see anything."

M'gann's eyes grew big as she looked toward the spilling chemicals then watched several people help an old man up.

"She saved my life," said the old man, "She's a good kid."

M'gann held her hand up to her head and closed her eyes.

 _"Superboy, Kaldur, a waste disposal truck tipped over in town and Naruto's one of the casualties,"_ she thought through a telepathic link, _"I need help on clean up."_

 _"On the way,"_ said Kaldur over the link.

Naruto grunted loudly in pain as she reached for her eyes and M'gann began getting to work.

 **(Half an Hour Later)**

Naruto sat in Mount Justice with bandages around her eyes and read a brail book.

"How's she doing?" asked Kaldur of Black Canary while they watched from behind a one-way mirror.

"The optic nerves in her eyes were completely burned out," said Black Canary, "She's completely blind."

"Can she still do missions?" questioned M'gann

"It's going to be tough," said Black Canary, "She's going to need some time to learn how to fight like that. But's it's good that she already knows brail."

"I may be blind but I can hear you," said Naruto calmly as she shut the book then grabbed the cane next to her.

"Batman said Naruto can use Ace until she's able to fight again," said Robin as he approached with a robotic dog.

Naruto exited the room and looked in Robin's direction.

"At least Ace can help me find an apartment in Jump City," said Naruto calmly.

"Jump City?" asked Kaldur, "Aren't you living here?"

"This place is a little cramped for me," said Naruto as Superboy and M'gann, "Besides, the place I've been looking at is right next to a Zeta Beam platform so I can get here quickly. And it's well within my price range since I sold that patent to LexCorp. I know how to counter it so if Luthor ever uses it, it'll be easy to take care of."

Naruto pulled out her cell phone and went over to Ace, who ate the phone as a projected hologram came up on it.

"That's how much I sold it for," said Naruto.

"Doesn't seem that impressive," said Superboy.

"All the zeroes don't fit on one screen," said Naruto, "Ace, scroll the screen over."

The screen moved and everyone's mouth's fell open a little. He scrolled over again and their eyes grew wide.

"Whoa," said Black Canary in awe as Ace scrolled over again.

"Come on, Ace," said Naruto as she walked down the hall, Ace right behind her.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Naruto walked up to the apartment door with Ace and Naruto raised her hand. It suddenly started to fade away and Naruto quickly shook her hand, making it become solid again, then knocked. The door opened and an Asian girl a little old than Naruto opened the door.

"What happened to your eyes?" asked the woman before she looked down at Ace then pet him, "And who's big guy?"

"I was in an accident and lost my sight and the dog is Ace," said Naruto, "We don't have to worry about feeding him since he's a robot and I've got enough money to pay for the next several months on me."

"I knew you'd be a good roommate," said the woman with a coy smile as she let Naruto and Ace in.

The woman closed the door behind them then spun Naruto around. With one hand on Naruto's hip, the woman kissed her on the lips and Naruto let it sink in.

"Welcome home… Rio," said the woman.

"It's good to be home, Jade," said Naruto slyly as she kissed her roommate back.

 **(A Week Later)**

Recognized: Moon Knight B 9-9.

Naruto walked into the main room with Ace at her side and stopped when she heard several heartbeats.

"Naruto!" exclaimed M'gann as Naruto walked over to her and the group, "Why haven't you checked in? It's been a week."

"Sorry," apologized Naruto sheepishly, "I've been working with a friend on how to fight when you can't see."

"Really?" questioned Robin.

Naruto smiled and placed her hand on M'gann's cheek.

"I'm sure," said Naruto as she slowly moved her hand down to M'gann's arm, "So, what was everybody going to do today?"

"Well, we were going to the beach," said Kaldur.

"Good," said Naruto, "I'll just go get changed."

Naruto went down the hall with Ace and came out in a black bikini.

"Well, Ace and I will go wait for you guys," said Naruto as she passed by the rest of the team with Ace right behind her.

"Is it wrong to think she's cute when she's dressed like that?" asked Robin.

Naruto walked onto the sandy beach and felt the breeze of the ocean on her face.

 _"Feels really nice,"_ she thought before lowering her head, _"I wish I could see it."_

 _"Yay!"_ came a second and more excited voice inside her head, _"I've always wanted to go to the beach and play with friends!"_

 _"In case you haven't noticed, WE'RE BLIND!"_ shouted an angry voice inside her head, _"Why don't we just asked that old fart in the sky to give us our sight back?"_

Naruto sighed in annoyance and sat down.

"Can't those two ever shut up?" she asked no one in particular as Ace lied down next to her, _"And I already tried that, you two. Now, SHUT UP!"_

The door that led inside opened and the rest of the team came out. Naruto stood up and stretched then headed to the water.

"Hey!" called out M'gann, "Where are you going?"

"Blind people can swim too!" called back Naruto as she Ace came over kept an eye on her.

She dove in and calmly swam just a little under the surface. As she gathered her thoughts, a sharp pain shot through her legs and she tensed up. She gasped and water filled her lungs. An instant later, Kaldur pulled her up to the surface and she coughed hard.

"What happened?" questioned Robin as Kaldur brought Naruto ashore.

Naruto coughed some more before she grunted in pain as she grabbed her wrist. It seemed to vibrate out of focus as Naruto rolled on the ground as she screamed in pain.

"Make it stop!" she screamed, "Make it stop!"

A silver light gathered around her hand and quickly stopped it from vibrating. Naruto took several deep breaths as she flexed her hand and looked up at the team.

"I guess I have some more explaining to do," said Naruto with a sigh.

 **(A Couple Hours Later)**

"So, that's it," said Naruto with a sigh as he looked down from the team, Batman, and Martian Manhunter.

"So, you have this… Speed Sickness?" questioned Red Tornado.

"Yeah," said Naruto in defeat, "My life is tethered to my connection to the Speed Force. Since I'm losing it, I'm also losing my life."

"Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Kaldur.

"Because, it's my burden to bare," said Naruto with a sigh, "Khonsu is holding it off for now but unless I get my speed back, I'm going to eventually die."

"You should've told the League about this," scolded Batman.

"I didn't think it was important for you people to know," said Naruto as she pet Ace, "Besides, the Speed Force itself said that it would give me my speed back if I prove myself to it. No idea what it means though."

She felt something off and raised her head and froze.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"It's nothing," said Naruto as she shook her head, _"Why? Why am I thinking of him now?"_

As she was lost deep in thought, M'gann looked at her and tried to read Naruto's mind again.

 _"Oh, Naruto!"_ came the excited voice of a young girl, _"We've got a new friend!"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_ thought Naruto.

 _"She means that stupid alien girl,"_ came the annoyed voice of a young boy, _"She's reading your mind."_

 _"M'gann, please get out of my head before I tear yours off,"_ threatened Naruto angrily in her mind.

M'gann quickly ended the link and Naruto sighed. She flinched a little as her finger began fading while it vibrated before stopping. Ace growled when someone approached and Naruto placed her hand atop his head.

"Calm down, boy," said Naruto.

"I'm Artemis," said the girl as she held out her hand.

"And I'm blind," said Naruto as she turned her head to the side.

"Oh," gasped Artemis in surprise, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," assured Naruto before she turned her head in the direction of the Zeta Beam platform, "And here comes our resident speedster."

Recognized: Kid Flash. B 0-3

Wally appeared in a flash of light on the Zeta Beam platform dressed in beach clothes with plenty of stuff in his arms.

"Let's get this party star…" exclaimed Wally before he tripped.

The beach ball bounced out of his arms and over Batman before it rolled to a stop. Naruto's cellphone went off and she tapped Ace on the head. A soundproof energy dome appeared over her as she pulled out the phone and she answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

* * *

"I don't recall me risking my hide during the recruiting phase as part of the job," shouted Constantine over the large amount of energy bolts flying over his head while he took cover.

"I volunteered to go to Azareth but you insisted on going instead," said Naruto over the line, "What did you do to get them to attack you?"

"Oh, just accidently damaged a statue of their founder," said Constantine as he peered around the pedestal he was hiding behind, only to quickly pull his head back to avoid another laser bolt.

* * *

"Just get back and I'll try myself later," said Naruto in exasperation, "I can't have your death hanging over my head. I've gotta go before the others get suspicious about why I'm not paying attention."

She hung up and tapped Ace on the head again, getting him to retract the soundproof dome.

"Abducted two weeks ago," said Red Arrow as everyone examined the screens the computer brought up, "By the League of Shadows."

Naruto clenched her hand for an instant at the name of the organization.

"Whoa!" said Robin in awe, "And you want us to rescue her?"

"He obviously rescued her beforehand, Richard," said Naruto as she got up and Ace helped her over, "Besides, I'm sensing a but here."

"And just who are you?" questioned Red Arrow suspiciously.

Naruto smirked and flipped up her hood, donning her Moon Knight armor before flipping it off to return to normal.

"The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon," said Red Arrow as he pressed a button on his remote to bring up several more screens, "Doc calls it "The Fog", comprised of millions of microscopic robots."

"They can break down anything they're targeting," said Naruto as she placed a hand on Ace's head, "But their biggest use is gathering information."

"How do you know that?" asked Wally.

"I had Ace here hack into Speedy's program and translate it into Morse Code for me," said Naruto as Ace gave over several audible growls with several quick breaks between them.

"Either way, the Shadows can use that information to gain access to weapons, strategic defense, innovative science, and tech," said Red Arrow.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," listed off Artemis, "Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," remarked Wally and getting a teasing smirk from Artemis, "Who are you?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert," reported Red Arrow.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…" realized Robin.

"They'll target her," said Red Arrow as another screen popped up, "I hid her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" asked Green Arrow incredulously.

"She's safe enough for now," responded Red Arrow.

Naruto raised her head and turned her head slightly to the left. Batman noticed this but kept most of his attention on Red Arrow. A soft and raspy voice reached Naruto's ears before she folded her arms after Red Arrow left.

"Anybody else hear that?" she asked.

"I don't hear anything," said M'gann.

Naruto jumped and spun around.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaldur.

"I just felt something touch my shoulder," said Naruto as she got into a fighting stance.

"Naruto, there's no one here," said Wally.

Naruto took several deep breaths before getting out of her stance and turning toward the team.

"Perhaps you should sit this one out," advised Superboy, "We still haven't tested the full extent of how bad your blindness is."

Naurto smirked and whistled. Several balls shot out of Ace's back just as Naruto pulled out a silver pistol and fired off in the direction the balls had gone in. They landed on the ground but didn't bounce as they each had a hole in them.

"You were saying?" asked Naruto before blowing off the smoking barrel.

"I vote she goes," said Wally almost instantly.

Naruto smiled and flipped up her hood. She walked toward the Zeta Beam platform before stopping next to Kaldur.

 **"You sit this one out,"** said Moon Knight as she placed a hand on Kaldur's shoulder, **"We can call you for back up if we need it."**

"Are you sure?" asked Kaldur.

 **"Positive,"** said Moon Knight, **"Besides, this will give you time to explain to Batman how bad the damages to the living quarters are."**

A large portal opened in front of Moon Knight and she casually walked inside.

"Why use a Boom Tube?" asked Wally aloud.

"What damages?" questioned Batman.

Aqualad sighed and hung his head.

* * *

Moon Knight stepped out of the Boom Tube right outside the high school when she paused. Feeling something, she turned her head a little before blinking. She raised an eyebrow as she began to see extremely blurry shapes. She held up her hand in front of her face to see a large smudge moving across her eyes.

 _"My sight's returning?"_ she thought in disbelief, _"But how?"_

 **(That Night)**

Moon Knight sat around and watched Dr. Roquette work on the virus while everyone else was communicating via M'gann's telepathic link. Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis were also in the room with Moon Knight and Roquette while M'gann and Superboy patrolled outside. Moon Knight turned on a second computer and quickly typed something on the monitor before she threw a pencil at Kid Flash. Having been hit in the head, Kid Flash glared at Moon Knight, who gestured him over to read what was on the monitor.

 _"M'gann, Naruto wants you to add her to the mental link,"_ thought Kid Flash.

After a moment, everyone heard Moon Knight sigh.

 _"Don't expect me to allow this to continue all the time,"_ thought Moon Knight, _"After this mission, I'm kicking you all out. It's bad enough that I have those four kids running around inside my head."_

 _"Four kids?"_ questioned Artemis.

 _"She means me and my brothers!"_ exclaimed an elated feminine voice, _" Hi, new friends! Oh, M'gann, you're so pretty! And I can't wait to see our newest friend in bed."_

 _"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"_ shouted an angry male voice, _"IT'S BAD ENOUGH WE'RE LETTING PEOPLE IN OUR HEAD BUT THEY DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU!"_

 _"Both of you, go away!"_ thought Moon Knight angrily.

 _"I couldn't get the Justice League to look after me,"_ thought Dr. Roquette in annoyance.

 _"Just be happy we even agreed to protect you,"_ thought the disgruntled Moon Knight, _"And Wally, shut up about Artemis taking Speedy's place."_

 _"But she…"_ began Kid Flash.

 _"No buts!"_ thought Naruto loudly, _"It's bad enough that I'm going to eventually die unless I get my speed back, but I don't have enough patience to deal with your whining. Artemis, please go help M'gann and Superboy patrol the perimeter."_

 _"Gladly,"_ thought Artemis as she stormed out of the room.

Moon Knight took several deep breaths before getting up to peer over Roquette's shoulder.

 _"The virus won't be of much use if we don't track the weapon,"_ thought Moon Knight as she folded her arms, _"Can you track it?"_

 _"My utility fog is not a weapon,"_ thought Roquette as she glared back at Moon Knight, _"It's science, brilliant science."_

Moon Knight held out her hand to stop Roquette as she suddenly looked off to the side.

 _"Just get to it,"_ thought Moon Knight with concern, _"Everyone, be on guard. There's something here that's not supposed to be."_

Roquette went online and began searching.

 _"Tracking the Fog now,"_ she announced as the program began working.

 _"Mmm,"_ thought Artemis, _"That boy."_

 _"He can hear you, you know,"_ thought M'gann in annoyance, _"We all can hear you."_

 _"Oh, I know,"_ thought Artemis in a sultry tone.

 _"M'gann, we've located the Fog,"_ announced Moon Knight as she looked at the Roquette's screen, _"Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."_

Moon Knight then sat down and blocked off the connection to the others for a moment as she took out her cellphone, getting a look from Kid Flash.

 _"It's untraceable,"_ assured Moon Knight before she dialed.

"Hello?" asked Constantine from the other end.

 **"It's me,"** said Moon Knight, **"Have you ever heard of a creature that only one person can sense but others can't?"**

"You're going to have to be more specific," said Constantine.

 **"The person sensing the creature feels cold,"** added Moon Knight, **"It feels like a strange sense of dread falls over the person. Like you're at the end of your rope."**

"Well, there are plenty of creatures that could cause that," said Constantine, "But the one you're most likely thinking of would be the Grim Reaper himself. But he only appears to those are about to die."

 **"Great,"** said Moon Knight before she suddenly looked up, **"I'll call you back tomorrow."**

She hung up and pulled out two small swords.

 _"Wally, patrol the halls,"_ ordered Moon Knight, _"M'gann, Artemis, be careful out there. We've got a visitor."_

Wally quickly left and Moon Knight took a position closer to Roquette. About two minutes later, the door squeaked and Moon Knight looked over her shoulder a little. A high pitched whirling went through the air and Moon Knight deflected the shuriken aimed at Roquette. She then shoved Roquette to the floor and got in front of and blocked several more with the armor on her left arm.

"Nice reflexes," said the distorted voice of the woman who was attacking as she darted inside with two sais in her hands.

 **"I was taught by the best,"** said Moon Knight as she and the woman fought.

"Too bad my poison splatters quiet easily," chimed in the woman before Moon Knight kicked her back, forcing her to lad on a desk.

 _"Artemis, M'gann, Wally, we're under attack in the computer lab,"_ said Moon Knight urgently as she reengaged the woman.

 _"On our way,"_ thought Artemis urgently.

Moon Knight backed toward the wall with Roquette and continued on the defensive until the woman put her in a head scissors and took her to the ground. The woman through a sai at Roquette but Moon Knight managed to block it by throwing her own sword.

"Almost," said the woman as she pulled out another sai while getting up at the same time as Moon Knight before locking blades, "You getting tired yet?"

 **"I have a lot of stamina,"** said Moon Knight before she was headbutted to the ground by the woman.

"But you have a fragile head it seems," said the woman as she raised her said.

Artemis' arrow flew by, knocking the said out of the woman's hand while also grazing it. The woman glared at Artemis, who already had another arrow notched.

"Don't move," warned Artemis.

Moon Knight grunted as she got to her feet and realized her eye sight had completely returned. She looked up at the woman as she cut through/deflected the arrows. Wally and M'gann entered behind Moon Knight and the woman looked at them.

"Maybe a little too interesting," said the woman.

 **"Jade?"** asked Moon Knight in confusion as she pulled off her hood.

The woman's eyes grew wide under her mask and she quickly threw down a flashbang. Wally ran through the smoke to try and grab her but only in grabbing Artemis. He quickly jumped back and looked around the room.

"Gone," he said in annoyance.

"She's getting away," said Roquette loudly, "You're letting her get away!"

"This is all your fault!" shouted Kid Flash at Artemis.

Naruto spun Kid Flash around and slapped him across the face.

"Enough," she said in disgust, "You need to swallow your pride and accept that she's part of the team."

"But she drove Speedy out," argued Kid Flash.

"She did nothing of the sort!" yelled Naruto, "He's just got such a stick up his ass that he doesn't want any help!"

"You take that back!" demanded Kid Flash.

"I may not have my speed anymore but I can still kick your ass!" shouted Naruto back.

"Why did you call that woman Jade?" questioned M'gann as she tried to defuse the situation, "Do you know her?"

Naruto took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"I thought I did," said Naruto as she flipped her hood up, **"We need to move the doctor quickly."**

She took a communicator and held it up to her ear.

 **"Hey, Kaldur,"** she said over it, **"Looks like we need your help after all."**

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Moon Knight stood inside an internet café while Dr. Roquette worked on the virus.

"I've almost got it," she announced.

After about five minutes, Moon Knight pulled out one of her short swords and threw it at the ceiling. It collapsed and Cheshire fell through. She grunted as she got up and Moon Knight got between her and Roquette.

 **"Stand down, Jade,"** ordered Moon Knight as she held up her other sword.

"I have to admit that I was surprised when you were here, Rio," said Cheshire, "But a mission is a mission."

 **"If you want her, you're going to have to go through me,"** said Moon Knight.

A strange black smoke flew in through the hole and Moon Knight grunted as it wrapped around her just as Kaldur arrived. The smoke pulled Moon Knight off the ground and out of the hole in the ceiling. It carried Moon Knight into the forest and let her fall hard onto the ground. Moon Knight grunted in pain as she looked up to see the smoke forming a man with a long black jacket over armor that had grenades strapped to his chest. A long skull mask obscured his face and seemed to change his voice.

 **"You… you're Reaper,"** said Moon Knight as she got to her feet.

Reaper pulled out two sawed-off shotguns and Moon Knight jumped into the bushes to dodge the blasts that came from them. Moon Knight pulled out her pistols and dove out from cover while firing. The shots never made contact as Reaper as he turned to smoke wherever the bullets would've hit. Reaper dropped his shotguns and shakily raised his hands as black smoke rose from his feet. An instant later, blood red lasers shot out from the pistols he pulled out of his coat in every direction. Everything the lasers touched disintegrated and Moon Knight had to constantly keep running. A laser struck her in the heel and Moon Knight fell to the ground.

Reaper floated over to Moon Knight and grabbed her by the throat. They flew through countless trees with Moon Knight crashing through each one. They eventually made it back to town and Moon Knight landed in the water. Moon Knight grunted as her hood fell off and felt her wounds slowly heal in the moonlight. Reaper stomped on Naruto's back and she hacked hard. He pointed a pistol down at her head and Naruto looked up at Reaper, managed to see an eye through Reaper's mask.

 **"Die,"** said Reaper coldly.

"S-Sasuke," muttered Naruto as she was about to pass out from the pain.

Reaper paused before he caught an arrow aimed directly at his head. He looked at it before the tip exploded right in his face. He grunted and staggered away as Kid Flash grabbed Naruto and appeared back with the team. Reaper glared at the team as they all drew their weapons.

"You can't take us all on," said Kaldur.

Reaper glared at them through his partially broken mask and glared at them with his red eye that had three tomoes in it before he turned into black smoke and flew off. Naruto sluggishly got to her feet and her armor vanished. She removed her jacket and shirt to reveal her wrapped chest as she walked forward. She stepped into the water and took a deep breath before she plunged into the water.

"What's she doing?" questioned Wally.

A silver light appeared in the water with the sound of chanting in a strange language filling the air. An instant later, Naruto broke through the water's surface and took in the slight tingling sensation that enveloped her body. She looked at the others and walked toward them. Gathering her clothes, Naruto left through a Boom Tube without saying a thing.

 **(The Next Day)**

In the world of Azarath, a young girl garbed in white sat meditating when Moon Knight walked up behind her.

 **"Rachael Roth,"** said Moon Knight calmly.

The girl looked back at Moon Knight and frowned.

"How do you know my name?" asked the girl.

 **"I apologize for being so formal,"** said Moon Knight, **"Perhaps you would prefer the name Raven?"**

"Who are you?" questioned Raven as Moon Knight took a seat next to her.

 **"You are special, Raven,"** said Moon Knight as she picked a flower and smelled it, **"And I'm not talking about who your father is."**

"You know about my father?" questioned Raven.

 **"I know he is a being of pure evil and you want to find out more about him,"** said Moon Knight as she handed the flower to Raven, **"But you know all about him already. And if the time comes that he wishes to take over Earth, you're going to need help."**

Moon Knight stood up then took a deep breath.

 **"If you ever wish to have help dealing with him, come find me on Earth,"** said Moon Knight as she looked back at Raven, **"** **Azarath Metrion Zinthos."**

Moon Knight vanished as light seemed to bend around her, leaving Raven by herself with the flower in her hand.

 **(Back on Earth)**

Moon Knight entered Mount Justice then flipped her hood off to remove her armor with Ace waiting for her. They entered the sitting room and found the entire team assembled there.

"Why do I feel like I just got called the principal's office?" asked Naruto as she went over to a snack tray and picked up a mini sandwich.

"How do you know Cheshire?" questioned Kaldur.

"She's my girlfriend," said Naruto casually as she ate the mini sandwiches.

"Define girlfriend," said Robin.

"The kind that's in love and has sex," said Naruto as she got herself a glass of water, "She's also the one that taught me to fight without sight."

"Clearly not a problem anymore," said Wally.

"How can we be sure that you won't tell Cheshire about any of us?" questioned Superboy, "Or any of the League's secrets?"

"How can we be sure you won't turn on us?" retorted Naruto as she looked at each of her teammates, "How can we be sure Kaldur won't freak out when he finds out who his father is? How do we know if we can trust M'gann given what she really is? How are we able to trust Artemis when I know who her family is?"

"How do you know all these things?" questioned M'gann cautiously.

"I hacked the Justice League's computer and found out a lot of things," said Naruto as she sat next to Ace, "The rest I did some guessing and others I got from Lord Khonsu."

Everyone looked at each other as took another sip of water.

"We all have secrets we want to keep but I'll tell you all one thing," said Naruto, "Back on my Earth, I was the youngest detective in the history of the Central City Police Department. I joined them because I didn't want anyone to go through the pain I experienced when I lost my parents to Savitar. I did many horrible things as Godspeed but I did them all with that ideal in mind."

She sat her cup down and looked at the floor.

"When I first got my speed, I had been using it to kill people that were criminals," she confessed, "But my pride obscured my judgement and an innocent man lost his life. I lost everything because of it. But being a cop made me realize something. You need to have contacts in the underworld that will help you."

She stood up and Ace did as well.

"You can all discuss my membership in this team while I try and go talk to Cheshire," said Naruto as she and Ace left through a Boom Tube.

* * *

Naruto and Ace exited the Boom Tube and came face to face with Jade. They sat across a coffee table from each other and remained silent.

"So… how is this going to work now?" questioned Jade suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking we could go see a movie since I'm probably not going to be a member of the team with your sister anymore," said Naruto calmly as she put her feet up.

A door appeared in the middle of the room and it opened with Constantine walking out.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Not really," said Naruto as she looked at the man, "Why are you here?"

"I've managed to convince an old friend to join our little group," explained John.

"I see," said Naruto as she pulled out a deck of cards.

"What group?" questioned Jade as Naruto shuffled the deck of cards.

"I'm putting a team together that deals with the supernatural side of crime," explained Naruto while dealing the deck, "This is a team that the Justice League doesn't know exists. And now that I think about it, you would make a pretty good addition to it."

"You're seriously asking a criminal to join you?" questioned Jade in amusement.

"You know quite a bit about southern Asian mythology from what you told me about yourself," said Naruto calmly with a smile, "Besides, I hear your mother's medical bills are quite high."

"What about them?" questioned Jade as the mood suddenly turned dark.

"It's just I have some extra cash lying around and was looking for an investment," commented Naruto as she looked at her cards, "And it would be a shame if she suddenly lost her insurance."

"You little…" growled out Jade.

"Oh, I'm not threatening to get rid of it," assured Naruto, "I'm only a minority owner in the company so I don't have much say. I'm just saying that in the event of her losing coverage, I would be happy to pay it for her."

Naruto put her hand down and reveal a royal flush.

"What do you say, Jade?" asked Naruto with a cunning smile.

Reaper entered a dark and dirty apartment as smoke then calmly walked to the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at his broken mask while his wounds quickly healed. He clenched his fists and shattered the mirror with a single punch.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (Flamers will be blocked, ignored, and deleted. Constructive criticism is allow though.)**


	7. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other licensed properties in this story.**

* * *

In Gotham City, several thugs groaned in an ally as Moon Knight stood over them. She jumped onto the top of a building as the police were coming, landing right in front of Batman. The caped crusader kept his normal frown on his face as Moon Knight walked past him.

"That was… adequate," commended Batman.

 **"I know Gotham is your city but what are you doing here, Bruce?"** questioned Moon Knight as she stopped in her tracks.

"The League has finished debating about your situation," explained Batman.

 **"And?"** asked Moon Knight as she looked up at the moon.

"You're expected to be with the team for training tomorrow," said Batman.

 **"The League actually called an emergency meeting to discuss just that?"** questioned Moon Knight in amusement.

"No," replied Batman, "The League thought it best if you were to create a team like the one you're a part of."

 **"A team of sidekicks?"** poised Moon Knight before she picked up a rock, crushing it in her hand with quite a bit of effort.

"No," said Batman, "You're to train them into becoming the next generation of heroes."

Moon Knight smirked under her hood and turned to Batman.

 **"I should warn you that my screening process is going to be difficult,"** stated Moon Knight.

"Not a problem," said Batman, "Just make sure that these heroes are up to the task."

With that, he fired his grappling hook and swung off into the night. Moon Knight saw her suit fading in and out of existence then sighed.

 **"It just had to be around the time of the new moon,"** said Moon Knight as she entered a Boom Tube.

 **(The Next Day)**

Naruto entered Mount Justice through a Boom Tube and watched from a hall as Aqualad and Superboy were sparring from behind everyone.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice, don't you think?" asked Artemis of Megan, "Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out."

"I personally prefer my significant other to actually be female," commented Naruto as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"When did you get here?" questioned Wally.

"About a minute ago," said Naruto, "And Batman said that the League wants me to remain on the team."

"Well, while you're here, you wanna spar?" asked Artemis.

"No thanks," declined Naruto politely, "I wouldn't want to injure you too badly."

She held up her hand and saw it was fading in and out of existence.

"It still doing that?" asked Kaldur as Naruto sighed.

"Yeah," she said as she leaned against the wall, "And it's even worse since it's the night of the new moon tonight. That's when Khonsu's at his weakest."

Red Tornado came in through the hatch in the ceiling and everyone went over to see him.

"Do you have a mission for us?" asked Wally as he sped over to Red Tornado.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," stated Red Tornado as he stopped to look at Wally.

"Yeah," said Wally in defeat, "But the Batman's with Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But you're headed somewhere, right?"

"Wally, before you go any further, I just want to let you know that I'm a little hungover and I don't want to deal with your stupidity right now," said Naruto as she rubbed her head.

"If we can be of help…" inquired Kaldur.

Red Tornado turned around and brought of a picture of an old man.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend" explained Red Tornado, "He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," whispered Wally to Artemis when a shoe hit him in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"And he has been missing for over 23 days," explained Red Tornado as Kent's picture turned to one of a man wearing blue spandex and a golden helmet, "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League."

"Of course," said Kaldur as he recalled some information, "Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

"More like a poor man's Doctor Strange," remarked Naruto, causing everyone to look at him with questioning looks, "I'm just breaking the fourth wall right now. Please, continue."

She noticed Wally's stupid remark then rubbed her temples.

"Kent may be on one of his walkabouts, but he is the caretaker of the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded," explained Red Tornado.

"He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars," said Megan in delight, "I would be honored to help him."

"Me too!" said Wally almost instantly as he raised his hand, "So honored I can barely stand it. Magic… rocks!"

"Can I bring in an expert on these sorts of problems?" asked Naruto with a sigh, "He specializes in magic and might be of help in securing the Helmet of Fate."

"If the helmet is protected then I don't see the problem," said Red Tornado as he went up to Naruto and handed her a key, "Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

"What are the chances we both so admirer the mystic arts?" asked Wally, trying to flirt with Megan.

Naruto threw her other shoe at Wally and made him flinch when it hit. She then pulled her phone out and dialed.

"It's me," said Naruto when the person on the other end picked up, "I need you to meet me at the Tower of Fate. There's been a situation with the good doctor and we need to guard the helmet."

"Who do you think she's talking to?" whispered Superboy to Kaldur.

"Don't know," replied Kaldur as equally quiet.

"And I'm bringing company," said Naruto, "So, you need to keep it under wraps."

She hung up and saw the looks the team was giving her.

"What?" she asked.

* * *

Savitar looked at his hand, seeing it was vibrating slowly, before he swiped everything off the table in front of him while roaring in anger.

"You really need to learn to control your temper," said Lady Shiva as she entered the room with several medical instruments.

"That child partially severed my connection to the Speed Force," spat out Savitar, "I have every right to pissed off."

"Well, I've been tracking down Alchemy and it's going to take a while before he's found," said Lady Shiva as she prepared a syringe, "This may sting."

She stuck the syringe into Savitar's arm and injected the contents inside. Savitar took several deep breaths as the drug entered his system. His entire body began shaking at high speeds before suddenly stopping.

"It would seem I need to work on the duration of the effects," said Lady Shiva as she exited the room.

Savitar leaned on the arm of her chair and palmed his face while glaring through his fingers.

 _"I will kill that brat,"_ he thought as he glared holes through his fingers.

* * *

"When did you first realize your _honest_ affinity for sorcery?" questioned Artemis with a scowl on her face.

The team was currently in Megan's bioship and heading for the Tower of Fate. Naruto, meanwhile, rolled her eyes before turning away.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but…" said Megan as they approached the location.

"Nothing's there," finished Superboy.

"Take us down," said Kaldur.

Megan landed the ship and they all filed out.

"So, where's this friend of yours?" asked Artemis of Naruto.

As if on cue, a wooden door appeared in front of them and Constantine opened it then walked through while he closed it behind him. The door then vanished and Wally rubbed his eyes.

"This is John Constantine," said Naruto as she introduced Constantine to the team, "He's an expert on every type of magic you can think of."

"A pleasure," said Constantine as he looked down at Naruto, "Now, what exactly is going on?"

"Mr. Nelson has gone missing and we need to secure the Helmet of Fate," said Naruto calmly as she held up the key, "If you wouldn't mind unlocking the door then that would be nice."

"Well, let's go treasure hunting," said Constantine as he took the key and went into the park.

Naruto sighed and felt a tug in the back of her head.

 **(Naruto's Mind)**

Naruto sighed as she entered the living room of her house to find Meena sitting there.

"What is it now?" asked Naruto in annoyance.

"I can't take to my favorite person in the world?" asked Meena with a smile.

"No," said Naruto as she sat down in a chair, "Where are the kids?"

"I sent them off so we could talk," said Meena as she leaned forward toward Naruto, "You haven't been trying to get your speed back lately."

"Well… I've been busy," said Naruto uncomfortably.

"You're actually starting to like it on this Earth," teased Meena.

"No," said Naruto quickly, her face flushed, "It's just that… I'm being more cautious is all."

"You always were a bad liar," chuckled Meena, "But you have to be cautious with Reaper hanging about."

"I don't really remember much of that encounter at all," said Naruto as she held her head, "It's like… someone put up a titanium wall around that memory and is preventing me from accessing it."

"That does sound like Reaper," commented Meena as she began reading a book.

"Who is he anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Reaper is an agent of Death," explained Meena as she turned a page of her book, "Death sends him out when a soul has escaped the afterlife and returned to the realm of the living."

"But that's crazy," said Naruto, "I never died."

"The particle accelerator explosion that gave you your speed in the first place," reminded Meena as she continued reading, "Then there was the first Speed Bomb you used. Plus, you were medically dead when you first landed on this Earth."

"But why did he choose now to come after me?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Reaper is also a member of the League of Shadows," said Meena as she closed her book and began looking at apps on her phone, "He's the only member that's allowed to decline targets. When he's not hunting down rogue souls, he functions like any normal grim reaper or mercenary."

"Great," said Naruto in annoyance, "Not only did I have to face my evil twin but now I also have to deal with Death himself."

"Death is a she and Reaper is male," said Meena as she put her phone away, "I think it's time you should get back to your friends."

Naruto got up and headed for the door.

"Just one last thing before you go," said Meena as Naruto stopped with his hand on the knob, "Would you really want to give up seeing your kids again if it meant staying here?"

Naruto lowered her head and opened the door.

 **(Back in the Real World)**

"Here we are," said Constantine as they all stopped in the middle of the park.

"But there's nothing here," said Wally.

"All you've gotta to is believe," said Constantine with a smirk as he held up the key Naruto had handed him.

He walked forward then inserted the key into an invisible keyhole. A large stone tower appeared around the key and everyone's jaw but Naruto's dropped. The door opened and everyone walked inside, the door shutting behind them and vanishing.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" questioned Superboy before an image of Kent Nelson appeared in front of them.

 **"It's been a long time, John,"** said the image, **"While I don't mind you being here, you entered with several unknowns. What is their business here?"**

Naruto was about to speak when Wally stepped forward.

"We are true believers here to find Doctor Fate," he said with a smile.

"You idiot!" shouted Naruto as the floor beneath all of them vanished.

They all screamed as they plummeted toward the lava at the bottom of the pit. Constantine gritted his teeth and brought his hands together. Everyone started glowing but continued to slowly fall.

"Nice call," complimented Kaldur.

"Thanks," grunted Constantine, "But I can't hold this for long."

"This is all your fault!" shouted Artemis at Wally.

"What did I do?!" shouted back Wally.

"If we could just put this little spat on hold, that would be nice!" said Constantine as he was almost at his wit's end.

"Hello, Megan," said Megan as she palmed her head in realization, "We never truly answered the question," she then held her hand up to her mouth, "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!"

A slab of stone appeared over the lava just as Constantine ran out of strength but luckily, they were only about a foot from the stone disc. Everyone took several deep breaths before they got to their feet.

"This platform," said Kaldur as he knelt down to feel the disc, "It should be hot because of the lava. But it is cool to the touch."

Wally made to flirt with Megan again and Artemis was about to storm over to him when Naruto got in front of Wally and punched him in the face.

"I've had just about enough of you!" yelled Naruto in anger, "Because you can't control your boner for Megan, you nearly got us all killed!"

"When did this become my fault?!" argued Wally.

"When you lied to that apparition of Nelson and called yourself a true believer!" snapped Naruto.

"Wally, you don't believe?" questioned Megan.

"Fine!" relented Wally, "Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load."

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis," said Kaldur, "The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Not to mention that I just levitated us and stopped us from falling into a volcanic jacuzzi," reminded Constantine.

"And I'm possessed by the Egyptian God of the Moon," said Naruto.

"Have you ever heard of bioelectricity?" questioned Wally arrogantly, "Then there's telepathy and you have multiple personalities."

Naruto sighed in annoyance and looked away. She clapped her hands and time suddenly froze for everyone but her and Constantine.

"Something wrong?" he asked the young girl.

"Everything," said Naruto in frustration, "First I lose my parents to my doppelganger. Then I lose my wife. After that, I lose my speed and I'm going to eventually fade out of existence. And then I doom my wife's doppelganger to an early grave. It doesn't make it any easier to deal with it when I have to put together two teams and I've got the Speed Force itself breathing down my neck while Reaper is constantly hunting me down."

"Easy," said Constantine as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "There is a way for you to live actually."

"How?" questioned Naruto as she looked up at her elder.

"If you become Doctor Fate, you'll be immortal," said Constantine, "Doctor Fate doesn't need to eat, drink, or sleep. Also, Nabu can cure any aliment his host comes across."

Naruto seemed to take this into consideration as her spell faded away and time resumed. Kaldur found a handle and grabbed ahold of it.

"Wait!" exclaimed Wally, "The backdraft from the lava will roast us alive!"

Kaldur pulled up the hatch and a cold breeze greeted them with snow blowing up at them.

"It's snow," said Megan in joy as she felt the snow.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" taunted Artemis at Wally.

Naruto jumped through the hole but felt gravity shift the instant she went through. She managed to land on her feet with Constantine right behind her.

"I always did love this type of magic," said Constantine as the rest of the team came through with Wally being the last.

"Well?" questioned Artemis.

"Haven't you heard of string theory?" questioned Wally in defiance, "We're in a pocket dimension."

Naruto and Artemis groaned while Constantine looked off to the side.

"Looks like we won't have to wait to find Mr. Kent," he said smugly.

Everyone looked at what Constantine was talking about to see a cane floating a short distance away.

"Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," said Wally sarcastically.

He raced over to it just as Naruto and Artemis reached it and they grabbed it at the same time.

"I've got it," they each said at the same time before they realized something was wrong, "I can't let go."

They all were pulled into the air by the cane and vanished in a flash of light.

"Well, that was new," said Constantine to break the awkward silence.

They started walking and tried to find a way out of the frozen tundra.

"I don't understand Wally," said Megan, "It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"He's just using science to control what he can't comprehend," said Constantine, "I've met many people like him before. To those kinds of people, acknowledging it would be relinquishing that last little bit of control."

"How did you get involved in magic, Constantine?" questioned Kaldur.

"I come from a line of magicians that would play jokes on the old gods," said Constantine casually.

They all heard a loud creak and thud then looked to see a staircase that led to an open portal somewhere.

* * *

Naruto, Wally, and Artemis appeared in a room filled with flights of stairs and looked up to see two people torturing Nelson.

"Abra Kadabra," said Wally seriously.

"Well, would you look at that," said Kent with a smile.

Nelson's cane began glowing as the people standing over Nelson turned around with Nelson himself levitating and flying toward them. He knelt with the three teens and grabbed his cane, the ropes binding his hands vanishing and the kids being able to let go of the cane. Naruto pulled out a pair of pistols out from behind her and fired at the two people that had been holding Nelson prisoner, forcing the one with the cat to create a barrier.

"In here," said Kent as he held his cane up to the wall behind the teens and an elevator opened.

Everyone filed inside with Naruto providing covering fire as she slowly backed up. The doors closed Naruto sighed with relief as they felt themselves being pulled up. Elevator music played as they stood in silence before Nelson looked back at them.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way," said Kent as he introduced himself.

"I'm Rio," said Naruto, getting Wally and Artemis to raise their eyebrows, "The other blond beauty is Artemis and miss manners next to her is Wally."

"Well, Rio, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power," said Kent seriously.

"Abra Kadabra?" scoffed Wally, "Flash proved his uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

"Right you are," said Kent with an approving smile.

"He is?" asked Artemis is disbelief.

"Abra is a charlatan," said Kent.

"Mr. Nelson is talking about Klarion, the Witch Boy," said Naruto, "The boy with the cat. He's what's called a Lord of Chaos, which is the exact opposite of Doctor Fate."

Everyone looked at Naruto, who frowned and folded her arms.

"I'm possessed by an Egyptian god so I thought I'd dabble in the magical realm a little," said Naruto with a blush on her face.

"Where did you learn about magic?" asked Kent.

"A little on my own," said Naruto, "The rest from an old friend of yours. John Constantine."

"Ah, yes," said Kent as he recalled the man in question, "He often comes to the tower for afternoon tea."

"Here we go with the magic talk about," said Wally in annoyance, "You're supposed to be a Lord of Order?"

"Oh, no," said Kent as he took out his pocket watch and looked at the picture inside, "Not me. I'm just an old coot Fate used to put on. Until my wife, Inza, convinced me there could be more to life."

 _"I miss my wife,"_ thought Naruto with a sigh as she looked at the wedding ring on the cord of her necklace.

"Anyhow, Klarion's after the Helmet," said Kent as he closed the watch and looked at them, "If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They walked out and up a small set of stairs to a giant bell. A ringing went off behind them and they turned around and looked up to see a trapdoor appear above them. It fell open and Constantine fell out with Superboy, Kaldur, and Megan fell out of it.

"If you all could stop crushing my spine, that would be swell," grunted Constantine in pain as Artemis went over to help.

"John always did like to make entrances," commented Kent before Naruto tackled him and Wally to the ground to dodge a beam of energy coming from Abra Kadabra.

"I'm guessing these guys also like to make entrances?" questioned Wally as they all dodged another blast from Abra.

Constantine managed to get over to Naruto, Wally. and Kent as the old man hit the bell with his cane, causing it to glow. They quickly walked inside it as Klarion jumped in as well with his cat, Teekl.

* * *

The quartet appeared on the roof of the Tower of Fate with the Helmet of Fate floating in the air above them. Kent reached for it when Klarion appeared and fired sickly red energy at him.

"Mr. Nelson!" exclaimed Wally as he quickly caught Kent.

Constantine turned to Klarion with a scowl as Kent steadied himself and both recited a spell in a language only the two of them and Klarion understood. Klarion fired off another magical blast as a barrier appeared over the heroes.

"No!" shouted Klarion in a rage.

"Not bad for a former "Doctor Fake", eh, kid?" questioned Kent as he turned to Wally before he collapsed.

Naruto closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"John," said Naruto with controlled anger in her voice, "There's a girl in the hospital in Happy Harbor named Meena. Tell her Moon Knight is with Bailey. And keep Wally out of this."

She ran over to the Helmet of Fate and grabbed it.

"Hey, girl!" shouted Klarion, "If you put that helmet on, you'll never take it off!"

Naruto took a deep breath as Constantine shrunk the barrier to leave Naruto outside of it. She then put on the helmet just as Klarion fired another beam of magical energy at her. The beam struck but a bright light emanated from it and cast the magic aside to reveal Naruto had become Doctor Fate.

Fate floated up into the air and held out her hand, casting an ankh-shaped shield of energy to deflect Klarion's magic.

"Give it up, Nabu!" shouted Klarion, "Order went out of style in the 20th century!"

 **"Nabu isn't here right now,"** said Fate with her distorted voice, **"Please leave a message at the tone."**

She flicked her wrist, dispelling Klarion's attack and surprising him as well.

"How are you holding Nabu back?!" demanded Klarion.

 **"Wouldn't you like to know,"** said Fate.

Klarion roared and two pillars of stone rose out of the floor then came together on Fate. A glowing ankh appeared on the outside of the stone, blasting it apart to reveal Fate was unharmed.

 **"Tsalb,"** said Fate calmly as she fired a beam from an ankh made of energy from her hand.

It struck the ground and Klarion disintegrated while his cat went flying.

"Behind you!" shouted Wally.

Fate was too slow as Klarion's attack hit her in the back and she fell to the ground. Klarion appeared in front of her and fired off a ball of energy shaped like a demonic head. Fate dove out of the way then shielded herself from the retuning attack. Klarion, however, used that opening to hit Fate again and sent her rolling on the ground. Fate pushed herself up and case a shield that quickly cracked and shattered under the force of Klarion's magical bullets. After getting knocked back again, Fate took to the sky and flew around, dodging Klarion's attack before getting hit by the last one. She landed on the ground, grunting as her entire body ached.

"You may have Nabu's powers but you don't even know how to use them!" declared Klarion confidently.

He created a large magical storm that caused a bolt of lightning to head towards Fate, who created a rainbow barrier around herself.

"Ooh, Rainbow power," cooed Klarion sarcastically before Teekl meowed at him, "I am paying attention, you stupid cat!"

The cat meowed again and Klarion glared at it.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm winning," he started.

Fate saw this and broke through the lightning to disperse it.

 **"Shinra Tensei,"** she said in a commanding tone while holding out her hand toward Teekl.

The cat flew back and hit one of the many stones atop the tower.

"Teekl!" exclaimed Klarion as he hurried over to the cat to check on it before glaring at Fate, "I can't believe you would attack a defenseless pussycat."

 **"You really didn't think I wouldn't find out that that cat is your tether to this realm?"** questioned Fate as Klarion faded in and out of existence.

"You'll pay for this!" shouted Klarion as he grabbed Teekl and vanished.

 **"Get in line,"** said Fate calmly before she floated down to the ground.

The rest of the team yelled and grunted in pain as Kadabra's nets shocked them. Kadabra smirked and raised his wand when a large glowing ankh appeared behind him and removed his clothes, save his underwear, and wand. He gasped in surprise as Superboy got up and knocked him out with a single blow to the head.

"That was so cool, Naruto!" exclaimed Wally as he went up to Fate, but noticed that she wasn't even acknowledging he was there, "Uh, hello? Earth to Naruto! You in there?"

"Oh, she's in there," said Constantine as he walked up to them, "But she's not in control of her body right now. Good old Nabu doesn't like it when people put him down so they can move their own bodies while using his power."

"Can't you do something?!" exclaimed Wally as he looked at Constantine.

"Nope," said Constantine causally as they both looked at Fate, "She knew the risks already and paid the price to make sure that you lot survived."

Fate reached up to her helmet and removed it, to the shock of Constantine and Wally, causing her outfit to fade.

"That I did," said Naruto with a smile.

"How did you convince Nabu to let you take the helmet off?" questioned Constantine in disbelief.

"Nabu decided I wasn't suited for his powers and is allowing me to find him a suitable replacement," explained Naruto.

"Seriously?" asked Wally.

"Well, I did have a little help convincing him," said Naruto solemnly as she looked over at Kent's body.

 **(Later)**

Naruto sat the Helmet of Fate next to the rest of Wally's souvenirs then sighed. Artemis cleared her throat behind Naruto and the girl turned to her.

"Rio?" asked Artemis.

"It's… sort of my name now," said "Rio" sheepishly, "Before I sold that patent to LexCorp, I hacked the US Government systems and put my name down as Rio August Uzumaki."

"Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Artemis as she and Rio went and sat on a couch.

"I didn't see that it was any of your business," said Rio as she looked at the floor, "I figured that since I'm new to this Earth, I'd start out fresh as someone else."

"But you should've at least told the team about it," said Artemis.

"I was going to tell you all after that little incident with Cheshire and Reaper," said Rio with a sad chuckle.

"Oh," said Artemis embarrassingly as she looked away.

"I've actually got to get going," said Rio as she stood up, "Cheshire hates it when I'm late."

She headed for the door and walked into a Boom Tube.

* * *

Rio appeared in a deserted quarry and walked further into it when an oak door appeared in front of her. She pulled the door open and entered the House of Mystery. She closed the door behind her and turned around to face a purple being that looked feminine.

"Hello, Rio," said the being in a slightly questioning tone.

"Hello, Orchid," said Naruto as she removed her hoodie, "Is everyone else here?"

"They are in the library," said Orchid.

"Great," said Rio as she patted Orchid on the shoulder while passing her.

Rio entered the library to see several people sitting in front of the fireplace.

"And here's our fearless leader now," said Constantine as he held up a flask.

"A child?" questioned the only other man in the room, "Our leader is a child?"

Rio smirked and waved her hand. Fire leapt from the fireplace, causing everyone to jump back.

"I assure you, I'm more than capable with my abilities," said Rio as she went up to Jade, "Hello, dear."

She kissed Jade on the cheek then took the seat in front of the fireplace.

"I assume introductions are in order," said Rio, "I am Moon Knight. But my actual name is Rio Uzumaki and I am possessed by the Egyptian God of the Moon."

"I'm John Constantine," said Constantine, "I'm a… I guess you could say I'm a consultant on the things we're dealing with."

"I'm Jason Blood," said the other man, "I am possessed by the demon Etrigan."

"I'm Cheshire," said Jade in a bored tone, "And as my little girlfriend put it, my actual name is Jade. I have vast knowledge about various Asian myths and legends."

"I am called Katana," said the oldest woman in the room, "I possess the mystical sword known as Soutaker."

They all then looked at the last person, a girl about Naruto's age and dressed like a circus magician.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara," said the girl, "My father is Zatara of the Justice League and my powers are the same as his."

"Excellent," said Rio as a glass of wine appeared in her hand, "We have maybe one or two more pending members but this is about as good as we're going to do for right now."

"What is this all about exactly?" questioned Blood.

"Yeah," said Zatanna, "You said something about problems only we could handle."

Rio got up and stood in front of the fire.

"There are many things in all worlds," said Rio as she stared at the flames, "Each of them have a certain… _element_ to them that people like the Justice League can't handle. John and I gathered you all here because you all possess knowledge, skills, or the tools to deal with these threats."

She turned around to look at her team as the flames died.

"We are the only ones that can stop those threats," said Rio as it grew darker and darker with each passing second, "We… are Justice League Dark."

* * *

 **I've been getting multiple complaints about Naruto's gender recently and I give up. Those of you that want to know about it, fine. Naruto was eventually going to become male again after I was finished with the first season of Young Justice. I hope you morons who complained about Naruto's gender are happy because it's your fault that I don't get to surprise anyone with that particular bit. You all ruined the story because you all have been constantly bugging me with PMs and guest reviews that I have to delete and I can't take all that any more.**

 **Until further notice, this story is going on hiatus until I actually feel like uploading again or when I quit getting complaints about Naruto's damn gender.**


	8. At Death's Door

**At Death's Door**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties.**

* * *

Rio calmly sat in Jump City with Artemis and Jade, who were in the middle of an awkward silence, while they ate outside a café.

"You two are going to have to talk to each other sometime in the next century," said Rio with a sigh.

"Are you sure it's wise to do this?" questioned Artemis, "We did just fight her a couple weeks ago."

"Have you still not told your team that I'm your sister?" teased Jade.

"I didn't ask you both here to talk about your family reunion," said Rio as she handed them each several files, "I need you two to go through these files and find candidates for a team Batman is having me put together."

"Batman wants you to put together a team?" questioned Artemis as she examined a file.

"Like the one we're on," said Rio as she shot Jade a quick glance as though to tell her to keep quiet, "But I'm not going to accept just anyone onto this team. You two have some of the best minds I know. Plus, Jade here has a degree in psychology so that helps with the profiling."

"You have a degree in psychology?" asked Artemis in surprise of her sister.

"How do you think I deal with tough missions?" asked Jade with a smile as she looked at the file on top.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" asked Artemis of her fellow blond.

"I pretty good at multitasking," said Rio casually as she too looked through a file.

"This one seems good," said Jade as she handed Rio a file to look at.

Rio took the file and examined it.

"Victor Stone," said Jade, "He's an athlete that had a major accident and his parents, who were both scientists, fitted him out with cybernetics."

"What about his personality?" questioned Rio as she flipped through the file.

"He's stubborn," said Jade with a sigh, "He feels like an outcast to the rest of the world. But he really does try to do good."

"I'll see what he's about," said Rio before an explosion went off down the street.

"What was that?" questioned Artemis as they got to their feet.

"Egnahc rieht sehtolc otni rieht smorfinu," said Rio as she ran toward the blast.

A magical energy circled Artemis and Jade then dispersed, leaving them in their uniforms.

* * *

A girl of about thirteen with long red hair and glowing green eyes with her hands bound in shackles that covered them swung her arms around, destroying several large objects. The girl struggled to break the restraints on her arms before she stopped with a sigh. She looked at the column of a two-story pizza parlor and flew over to it. She began banging the restraints against it while shouting in her native language. However, she was unaware of the people on the balcony she was about to take down. The balcony was about to break off just as the girl pulled her arms back for a final swing. A Crescent Dart cut through the air, hitting the metal around the girl's face and causing her to stagger away from the pillar. The girl glared at Moon Knight, who got into a fighting stance.

 **"Who are you?"** questioned Moon Knight in a serious tone.

The girl jump toward Moon Knight then brought down her restraints. Moon Knight jumped back calmly and dodged the girl with ease.

 _"Judging from the language she's using, I'd say she's from outer space,"_ thought Moon Knight as she moved flawlessly back from the attacking alien girl, _"With training and a little restraint, she would be a powerful warrior."_

Jumping back from the girl, Moon Knight quickly thought up a plan but that was put on hold as the girl had kicked a car at her with ease. Dodging the flying car that hit a building behind her, Moon Knight grunted as she felt like something in her stomach had vanished. This was all the opening the alien girl needed to whack Moon Knight in the head and send her back a couple yards. Moon Knight rolled onto her feet to dodge the girl's attack just in time. Pulling out her bo staff, Moon Knight hit the girl with it to send her flying back into a car. The staff then shattered, surprising Moon Knight, just as the girl got up and popped her neck. Lunging at Moon Knight again, the girl was suddenly knocked away by an arrow exploding right next to her face.

"Need a little help?" questioned Artemis with a smile.

 **"I would say thanks for the help but…"** said Moon Knight as she pointed in the direction the girl had gone flying in.

The girl threw a bus at them and Moon Knight tackled Artemis away just as a young man wearing a gray hoodie jumped in front of the bus. What surprised the pair was that the man had managed to catch the bus with easy then tossed it over his shoulder.

 **"Victor Stone,"** muttered Moon Knight in approval.

"Yo!" shouted Stone, "Who here's messin' up my neighborhood?!"

 **"Guess Mr. Rodger's lyics were wrong,"** quipped Moon Knight as she and Artemis got to their feet and in front of Stone.

The girl gritted her teeth then slammed her restraints on the ground, making the earth tremble while also freeing her hands but her arms remained bound. She then held them up at the trio before firing bolts of green energy from her hands. The trio ran out of the smoke and away from the bolts as the girl started firing randomly to try and hit them. After a few more seconds, the girl took several deep breaths as she fell to her knees while several destroyed buildings smoked.

"She's going to destroy the whole city," said Stone as they hid behind the now flaming bus.

"We can't let her do that," said Artemis to Moon Knight.

 **"We may have no choice,"** said Moon Knight before they all ran around the front of the bus.

They skidded to a halt as an enormous black bird made of energy appeared between them and the girl.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer here," said a voice familiar to Moon Knight.

They looked back and Moon Knight smiled under her hood when she saw Raven, who was wearing a black cloak with the hood up.

 **"You're right,"** said Moon Knight as she flipped her hood off and lost her uniform, "Stand down."

"You think you're the boss or something?" questioned Stone.

"Yes," said Rio as she calmly walked toward the alien girl.

The girl got to her feet and held her glowing hands toward Rio with a scowl on her face.

"Easy," said Rio as she held up her hands, "My name is Rio. I don't want to hurt you."

The girl showed something in her native language as Rio reached into her pocket and pulled out a lock pick. She slowly and gently grabbed the girl's arm and picked the restraints. The girl's eyes stopped glowing as the restraints clattered to the ground. She felt her wrists and stretched them as Rio smiled.

"There," said Rio, "Now, we…"

Rio was instantly shut up as the girl had grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips. The jaws of Artemis and Stone dropped just as Cheshire arrived on the scene. The girl then shoved Rio to the ground and her eyes began to glow again.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, you will leave me alone," stated the girl as she turned.

She started to fly away when Rio grabbed her hand.

"Raeh em tuo erofeb uoy evael," said Rio.

The girl fell to the ground and glared back at Rio.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"I made it so you had to listen to me before you leave, Korriand'r," said Rio as the others approached.

"How do you know my name?" demanded Korriand'r.

"A simple spell," said Rio casually, "It let me search your mind and read your memories, Kori."

"Don't call me that!" snapped Korriand'r, "I'll listen to what you wish to say but then I'm leaving."

"She's a real piece of work," muttered Stone out of the corner of his mouth to Raven.

"It's also good that you're here, Mr. Stone," said Rio as she turned to him, "Based on what I saw, you've just made the cut along with Xena here."

"The cut for what?" asked Stone.

"The cut for…" said Rio before a silver blur giving off white lightning pinned her against the wall.

 **"Remember me?"** questioned Savitar as he drove his forearm deeper into Rio's neck.

"Savitar?!" questioned Rio in disbelief.

The two then disappeared, scorched pavement now where Savitar had stood.

"That was Savitar?!" exclaimed Artemis.

"This is bad," said Cheshire in concern, "If he's still alive, Rio is done for."

"Who is this Savitar guy anyway?" questioned Stone.

"Savitar is a person with super speed just like the Flash and Kid Flash," explained Artemis, "He's Rio's doppelganger from a parallel Earth that wants to kill her."

"Well, this is none of my concern," said Korriand'r as she turned to take off into the air but fell flat on her face.

"Rio's spell is still in effect," said Cheshire, "Until she says what she wants to say to you, you won't be able to leave."

Korriand'r growled then got to her feet. Stone started to leave when a wormhole opened up in front of him. The Flash jumped out of it before looking around.

"Oh no," said Flash with dread, "I came too late."

"What are you doing here?" asked Artemis.

"Oh, Naruto told me to come back to this time and help with Savitar," said Flash as he looked at his hand, "I'll never get used to the way this Earth feels."

"Wait," said Raven suspiciously, "This Earth?"

Barry removed his cowl and showed he looked strikingly different from the Flash that they knew and he appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

"My name is Barry Allen," said Flash, "I'm the Flash from the Earth that Naruto is from."

* * *

Rio grunted and struggled against the restraints she had been put in as Savitar removed his armor.

"How are you alive?" questioned Rio.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Savitar with hate laced in his voice.

"Yes, I would," said Rio as Lady Shiva walked into the room, "Who's the hot and evil version of Rosie O'Donnell?"

"This is Shiva," said Savitar as Lady Shiva injected the contents of a syringe into Rio's arm.

Rio tensed as a burning sensation went through her arm then she screamed in pain as her body vibrated uncontrollably. It stopped a few seconds later, leaving a sweating and out of breath Rio still restrained.

"What happened?" demanded Savitar.

"It appears that she burned through the Velocity-9 and rejected it," observed Lady Shiva as Rio tried to regain her breath.

"No," said Savitar as an idea dawned on him.

He went up to Rio and picked up her chin to force her to look directly into his eyes.

"Speed Sickness?" he asked and only got a death glare in response.

He began laughing as he let Rio's head fall then walked around the room.

"This is too perfect!" he exclaimed as he spun around, "Up the dosage and give it to her every seven minutes."

He left and Lady Shiva injected more Velocity-9 into Rio, causing her to scream in pain.

* * *

Everyone sat in the library of the House of Mystery around a large oak table as Barry talked with Constantine.

"Can I get anything for you all?" asked Constantine as he looked over at them.

"Now's not the time for drinks, John," said Jade with a scowl, "We need to get Rio back from Savitar."

"Why don't we just ask the League to help?" questioned Artemis.

"No," said Barry almost instantly as he went over to the table, "Naruto was very specific about how this goes down. We can't involve the League or Young Justice."

"Young what?" questioned Stone.

"That's what Naruto calls the groups he's in with Artemis and the others," explained Barry as he held up a burnt stopwatch and examined the back, "He said that you all are the only ones that can help me rescue him and stop Savitar."

"You keep referring to Rio as a he," said Jade.

"Oh, when he comes back to our Earth, Naruto, or Rio as you know her, becomes male again," explained Barry before he paused, "And I guess I should be calling him Rio since I'm on this Earth now."

"Why does she even want our help?" questioned Korriand'r, "We don't even know her."

"Not now," said Barry as he tossed her a picture, "But you all will."

Korriand'r picked up the photo then froze. She showed it to Raven and Stone before Artemis got a look at it. It was a photo of Moon Knight posing with Korriand'r, Stone, Raven, a boy with green skin, and someone that looked like a humanoid beetle.

"What is this?" she asked Barry.

"That is a photo of the Teen Titans," said Barry with a smile, "Moon Knight, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle. Robin also was also a member before that photo was taken."

"How can we be sure that this man is who he says he is?" asked Raven as she was unsure of Barry.

"He can be trusted," said Orchid as she appeared behind Barry.

He jumped away from Orchid and looked at her.

"So, you're Orchid," said Barry as he regained his barrings.

"You're conflicted," said Orchid as he examined Barry closely, "You trust Rio but you are also cautious of her. You admire her but also are ashamed to know her."

"Uh…" said Barry as he looked over at Constantine.

"She does that a lot," he explained.

"Well, if we're going to find this girl and stop this Savitar, we need to find out where they are," said Stone.

"Something just doesn't seem right," said Jade as she cleared one of her sai, "From what I was told, Savitar tried to kill her on sight last time and just how are we going to defeat him?"

"We're going to have to figure it out in two days," said Barry, "That's how much time we have before Savitar kills Naruto."

"Couldn't we just go get that Johnny Quick and Max Mercury that helped last time?" asked Constantine.

"Unless you can open a portal to their Earth, that's not going to work," said Barry.

"Don't bother," said Max as she walked through the door, "I'm here."

"How did you get in here?" questioned Korriand'r.

"I brought her here," said Orchid, "She's been waiting outside the room for the past five minutes."

"Johnny stayed behind to take care of things on our Earth," said Max as she took a seat, "I should warn you that I can only advise you all."

"Why?" asked Artemis.

Max remained silent before holding her stomach and everyone got the hint.

"Right," said Constantine, "Jade, take our guests back to yours and Rio's apartment while young Artemis will go back to her team, keeping in mind to not talk about what has happened."

Everyone but Barry, Max, and Constantine left and Max laid her head down on the table.

"Why now?" she whined as she felt queasy.

"You really shouldn't have come," said Constantine, "You should be resting."

"That's why I came here," said Max as Orchid placed a blanket over her, "Thanks. I was in so much stress last time I was sick that I almost died."

She fell asleep and Constantine waved his hand, causing her to vanish.

"I sent her upstairs," said Constantine as he turned to Barry, "I've already cast a locator spell and Rio is still within the limits of the city."

"I'll go search then," said Barry as he pulled his cowl up and ran out of the room.

"Orchid, I need your help preparing a summoning ritual," said Constantine as he left the room with Orchid.

* * *

Rio panted after Shiva had injected her with more Velocity-9 but couldn't even find the strength to move her head when Savitar entered the room.

"And how is our guest doing?" asked Savitar.

"Her body should be degrading but it appears to be working slower than normal," said Shiva as she readied another syringe.

"Leave us," said Savitar.

"Yes, sir," said Shiva as she bowed then left.

"Why don't you just kill me?" questioned Rio weakly.

"Because I want you to suffer," said Savitar as he slowly walked around Rio, "Speed Sickness, when exposed to a speed enhancer, causing the infected to degenerate out of existence. A side effect of this is that it causes immense pain."

He grabbed the syringe and jammed it into Rio's neck. The girl roared and screamed in pain as lightning came off her body. Reaper appeared out of the shadows and watched as Savitar left. Reaper walked up to Rio and she managed to raise her head. Reaper then removed his mask, giving Rio a look at his face.

"S-Sas… uke," said Rio weakly as she faded in and out of existence.

Reaper's hand became enveloped in a red smoke and he placed it against Rio's chest. Rio tensed as her pupils dialated. She began screaming as Reaper vanished and Savitar came speeding inside. Rio's flesh started rotting as a black suit formed on her body. The screams turned into monstrous roars as a torn cowl covered her had as red lightning shot out from her body. Rio broke free of the restraints then roared and the quaking Savitar. An instant later, Savitar ran out of the room with Rio moving equally as fast.

* * *

Flash stopped on a barren street to rest and took a deep breath. He saw a streak of white and red race past him and his face become one of horror.

"Oh, no," said Flash as he raced after them.

He managed to catch up and tackled the Black Flash, enabling Savitar to escape. Flash quickly got away from Black Flash as the other speedster spun around and roared at him.

* * *

"Why are we traveling like this?" questioned Korriand'r as they were all packed into a minivan.

"We can't really travel out in the open with the damage you caused," said the annoyed Jade as she drove through the streets.

"Why didn't you just open a Boom Tube?" asked Artemis.

"I don't know how to," said Jade through gritted teeth.

Just as they were pulling into an intersection, Flash was pinned, by the neck, to the hood of the car by a female black zombie version of himself. Cyborg held his right arm out and fired an energy cannon right at the Black Flash, knocking her off Flash. Everyone jumped out of the car and Artemis helped Barry up.

"Naruto, you need to stop!" shouted Flash as Black Flash got to her feet.

"That's Rio?!" exclaimed Raven.

Black Flash roared before looking over her shoulder and running off.

"Uh, where did she go?" asked Cyborg.

* * *

Constantine walked upstairs to the bedroom he sent Max to rest in then opened the door.

"Hey!" shouted Constantine as Black Flash stood over Max.

He fired a beam of magic at the speedster, who easily dodged the attack, then grabbed Max. Both vanished in the same instant that red lightning struck Constantine, knocking him off his feet. Constantine grunted as he got to his feet and gritted his teeth.

* * *

 **I'm going to give this one more try. I just said in this chapter when Naruto/Rio will be male again. So, please, stop with the comments about the gender.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (Flamers will be ignored, blocked, and deleted. Constructive criticism is allowed.)**


	9. Death Goes to War

**Death Goes to War**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties in this story.**

* * *

Johnny punched Constantine square in the jaw and everyone quickly restrained the speedster.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Johnny angrily.

"That was some right hook," said Constantine as he rubbed his jaw.

"You left her alone with that thing!" yelled Johnny.

"Hey, calm down!" shouted Barry as Johnny glared at him, "That thing that took her happened to be my friend! And I'm trying to figure out what happened to make her like that!"

"You think I care about your friend?!" shouted Johnny as everyone struggled to restrain him, "She was pregnant and you just let that thing take her!"

"Etarapes dna niartser meht!" called out a female's voice.

Everyone flew apart and were suddenly bound against the wall.

"You all need to get a grip," said Zatanna as she walked up to the group, "If we're going to save Rio, we're going to need to work together."

"When did you get here?" asked Constantine.

"I cast a spell to alert me if anyone on the team was in trouble and clearly, it was our dear leader," said Zatanna, "Esaeler meht."

Everyone that was restrained fell to the ground and looked at her.

"And you are?" asked Artemis.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara," said Zatanna as she introduced herself, "My father is Zatara on the Justice League."

"So, how do we save Rio and Max?" asked Raven.

"Did Rio tell you anything else about this time?" asked Jade as she looked at Barry.

"Not really," said Barry as he thought back, "All she really said was something about binding death."

"What?" asked the confused Koriand'r.

"I think he means enslave death," said Cyborg.

"Death is a biological attribute," said Johnny, "It's not an actual person."

"Well, not exactly…" said the slightly nervous Constantine, causing everyone to look at him.

* * *

Reaper walked into the dark and rundown apartment he used and sat on the old couch. He removed his mask and hood to allow the cool, dry air to hit his face. Running a hand thought his hair, he walked over to a window to stare out at the deserted city of Pripyat. Felling something in his gut telling him to move, his mask appeared in his hand and he placed it on before flipping up his hood then flying out as a cloud of smoke.

 **(That Night)**

"You sure about this?" asked Zatanna cautiously as everyone stood in front of a pentagram seal on the floor.

"Not really," said Constantine causally, "But this is the best chance we'll get."

He lit a match and dropped it into a bronze bowl at his feet. The resulting small explosion caused everyone to blink with a man who appeared in his early thirties, wearing a suit, to appear in since the seal. The man turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw Constantine.

"What is it now?" asked the man in annoyance, "Do you need me to deal with more specters coming after you?"

"No. I just want you to stand there and look pretty," said Constantine in a sarcastically annoyed tone.

"Who is that guy?" asked Cyborg.

"That… is Lucifer Morningstar," said Zatanna with a little fear in her voice, "He's the devil."

"Devil?" questioned Artemis, "As in _the_ devil?"

"Guilty as charged," said Lucifer as he put on the charm, "Are you throwing a party for me when it's not my birthday, John?"

"Cut the shit out, Lucifer," said Constantine in annoyance, "We need something from you."

"You always do when you summon me," said Lucifer as he caught sight of Raven.

"We need a spell…" said Barry, "…to bind Death."

Lucifer looked at Barry and Constantine like they were insane at that.

"You want to enslave Death?" questioned Lucifer in disbelief, "Are you bloody insane?!'

"You did it," said Constantine.

"But I let her go after I quit ruling Hell," said Lucifer as he turned away.

"You quit?" questioned Jade in disbelief.

"I was bored," said Lucifer casually while adjusting his tie, "Torturing all those souls gets tiring after a couple million years."

"Look, will you give us the spell or not?" asked Barry.

"Oh, I would love to," said Lucifer as he turned back around, "But I'm afraid I can't."

"Can't or won't?" questioned Koriand'r.

"Can't," said Lucifer as he motioned for them all to turn around.

They did so and Artemis almost instinctively fired an arrow right between Reaper's eyes. Needless to say, it did no effect as it went right through him.

 **"Why?"** questioned Reaper, **"Why do you interfere with the will of my mistress?"**

"Your mistress?" questioned Johnny.

"He means Death," said Lucifer.

 **"My mistress granted her mercy,"** said Reaper as he let his arms hand at his sides, **"She saved her life."**

"But that's not the life she wants," said Jade as she stepped forward, "She's already accepted that she's going to die and wants to spend what time she has left the way she wants."

 **"Don't insist that you know her like my mistress does,"** snapped Reaper, **"My mistress has known her longer than you've been alive."**

"She's my girlfriend!" shouted Jade when Reaper turned into smoke and pinned her against the wall.

 **"You may be her girlfriend but I've known her long before you,"** said Reaper before Johnny grabbed him and sped off.

"I'll go after them," said Barry as he too ran off.

"Are we just going to stand here all night or are we going to eat?" questioned Lucifer, causing Constantine to take a deep breath of annoyance.

* * *

Reaper grunted as he rolled on the ground and Johnny glared at him.

"You're going to fix this and get my wife back!" shouted Johnny angrily.

Reaper laughed as he got to his feet then drew his shotguns.

 **"You honestly think you can defeat the grim reaper himself?"** asked Reaper as the sky began to darken.

"I don't know about the grim reaper," said Johnny as he cracked his knuckles, "But I know I can kill you."

He ran forward as Reaper moved back and fired at him. Johnny dodged the shots as Reaper turned around and turned into fast moving smoke. Reaper spiraled up a building with Johnny hot on his heels. The instant he got onto the roof, he was shot off by Reaper. Reaper then turned to leave when a red blur began circling him. Reaper dropped his shotguns as he shakily raised his hands while black smoke rose from his feet. An instant later, what seemed like a monstrous amount of guns were firing off red lasers in every direction. One of the lasers hit the red streak and Johnny fell flat on the ground while clutching his arm.

 **"You're pathetic,"** said Reaper as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it down at Johnny's head, **"Join your wife in the afterlife."**

A bolt of lightning struck him in the face, causing him yell in pain and stagger back. Johnny looked at where the lightning had come from and saw Flash panting heavily. Reaper tore off his mask to glare at Flash, whose jaw dropped when he saw the face.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said Flash in disbelief, "But you're dead."

Sasuke scoffed as the burn on his face healed almost instantly.

"I was saved by my mistress," said Sasuke as he pointed a gun at Flash, "She gave me this power on the condition that I bring her the souls that have escaped their final resting place. Once I get back to my world, I will use these powers to get my revenge on the one who killed my parents. My brother."

"But why turn Naruto into that… thing?" questioned Barry as he removed his cowl.

"Savitar is also one of my assignments," said Sasuke as his mask reformed on his face, **"I made her into the Black Flash, an agent of the Speed Force, to catch Savitar and kill him. Besides, she also wanted her speed back."**

"No, she doesn't!" said Barry before Johnny went by him and tackled Reaper to the ground.

He began strangling Reaper before he turned into a black smoke and appeared behind the speedster and put him into a chokehold.

 **"You just don't get it,"** said Reaper before he shoved Johnny aside, **"Those with speed need a being who can catch them in order for them to die. She was the only one compatible with the Speed Force so she will now be forever known as the Black Flash."**

Reaper flew up into the sky and Barry went over to help Johnny.

* * *

Savitar took several deep breaths as he looked around. He let out a sigh of relief before a strangled and monstrous roar reached his ears. He started running as Black Flash caught up behind him and threw him against the wall. Black Flash roared as Savitar phased back through the wall and Black Flash went through, not seeing Savitar anywhere.

 **(Several Hours Later)**

A knock at the door woke Koriand'r and she went and opened it, finding an envelope on the floor. Picking it up, she opened it and looked at the piece of paper inside.

 **(Half an Hour Later)**

"Will we really be able to save Rio with that?" asked Jade.

"We should," said Constantine as he looked over the list, "We have most of the ingredients here."

"Keyword being most," said Cyborg as he was hooked up to a computer, "There is one ingredient we're missing."

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"An act of God… crystalized forever," said Constantine as he sat down and rubbed his forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Koriand'r.

"When lightning strikes sand at the right angle, it crystalizes in its exact shape," explained Barry.

"Then we can just make that ourselves," said Johnny.

"Doesn't work like that," said Constantine with a sigh, "It has to be natural lightning and that's extremely rare."

"I think I've got something," said Cyborg as everyone looked at him, "There's one such crystal in a private collection in Dayton, Ohio."

Barry ran out of the house and appeared a minute later with a crystal in his hand.

"This what we need?" asked Barry as he tossed it to Constantine, who caught it.

"It's too bad we need to actually damage this," said Constantine as he got up, "Orchid and I will get the ritual ready. The rest of you go do stuff until I call you."

"I guess I'll go get some sleep at home," said Jade as she got up.

"Want a lift?" asked Barry as he picked her up bridal style and they sped out of the room.

* * *

Barry sat Jade down in her apartment and she struggled to regain her composure.

"It's a little hard to get used to for first time passengers," said Barry as he sped into the back then came out in civilian clothes, "So, you're Naruto's girlfriend here?"

"Yeah," said Jade as she sat down while Barry went over to the fridge.

"Can you tell me something?" asked Barry as he pulled out some sodas then walked back over to the couch.

"What do you need?" asked Jade as Barry sat down after handing her a soda.

"Does Naruto ever talk about home?" asked Barry, "I mean… our home."

"Not really," said Jade as she drank her soda, "She tries very hard to avoid that subject. I asked her once and she got all depressed and I heard her crying in the bathroom afterward."

"I can only imagine," said Barry as he looked out the window, "Naruto was my best friend. Our parents died in similar ways. Her to Savitar and mine to our world's Reverse Flash. Not to mention his wife died shortly before he came here."

"Rio was married?" asked Jade in surprise.

"Yeah," said Barry as he sat down his can and looked at the floor, "Meena Dhawan. She was a physicist and neurobiologist on our Earth. She was the first one that Naruto opened up to after he was adopted. Instead of actually calling him crazy, she tried to understand him. She was even there for him when his adoptive father committed suicide and his adoptive mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's."

"I never knew she had it so hard," said Jade as she looked away, "My entire family except for my sister is a bunch of criminals and I've never heard of anyone going through so much pain."

"It probably makes it even worse since he left behind two children on our Earth," said Barry as he pulled out a different photo than the one he had shown them yesterday.

"I had no idea that she was even a parent," said Jade in a depressing tone.

"Naruto has this bad habit of thinking that he needs prove that he can do everything by himself," explained Barry, "He feels like it's his responsibility to rid the crime in the world to make sure that no one can be as hurt as he is."

As Barry talked, Jade thought about all the time she had spent with Rio and realized something. She put her head in her hand and, with her hair obscuring her face, cried.

 **(That Night)**

"So… this is it?" asked Artemis as they looked at the small set up that Constantine and Orchid had made.

"Yes," said Orchid in her monotone, "All that's needed is the blood of the person that wishes to bind Death."

"I'll do it," said Raven as she walked forward.

"No," said Cyborg as he stepped forward, "I'll do it. I can spare some of the last bit of the blood I have left."

"I'll do it," said Koriand'r as she strode forward, "It's probably going to take someone with great strength to handle Death."

"Why don't you all just do it?" asked Johnny in annoyance, "The longer we waste here, the less time we have to save Max."

"Very well then," said Constantine as all three walked up to him.

The each held out an arm as Constantine took out a large knife. He cut each of their arms, the blood draining into the bowl they were over before they wrapped up the wounds. Constantine took a deep breath and looked at the spell he needed to read.

"Te nunc invoco, mortem," recited Constantine.

The entire house began shaking violently, surprising everyone.

"What's going on?!" shouted Barry over the loud shaking.

"Te in mea potestate defixi," recited Constantine cautiously as books fell off the shelves and the floorboards cracked, "Nunc et in aeternum!"

The shaking suddenly stopped and it was eerily quiet.

"Hello?" asked Constantine cautiously, "Death?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" came an angry female voice from behind them.

They all spun around to see a pissed off goth chic glaring at them.

"Is it wrong to think Death is kind of hot?" whispered Johnny to Jade.

"Now, listen, Death," said Constantine cautiously while raised his hands slightly, "It's not what it looks like."

"You fucking bound me," said Death as she held up her arms, which had black wispy chains around them.

"For good reason," said Cyborg, in equal caution, "Just hear us out."

"Jalapeño Nachos?" asked Constantine quickly as he went over to a bag and drink next to a table, "They're the best in the state."

"You really think that will get me to calm down?" questioned Death, making Constantine pause and turn pale, "Now, unbind me."

"We can't," said Koriand'r confidently before Death shot her a scowl, "Not… yet."

"Well, this isn't going to go well for you," said Death before she looked away.

"We need you to return the Black Flash to normal," said Barry.

"Pardon?" asked Death as she looked at Barry.

"Return the Black Flash to normal," said Raven, "Respectfully."

"And what makes you think I could that?" questioned Death.

"The Black Flash is the embodiment of death for speedsters," said Johnny, "You're the only one that can stop him."

 **"Amazing,"** said Reaper from behind the group as they all looked at him, **"You just ignore my warnings. I apologize for this, mistress."**

"It's quite alright," said Death as she took the seat next to the table with the nachos, "Besides, I don't recall saying that I need another reaper to catch Savitar."

 **"I thought it was the best choice of action,"** said Reaper.

"I don't doubt your logic," said Death as she took the nachos out of the bag then began eating them, "What I doubt is your reasoning that you actually needed someone else to catch Savitar."

 **"Please forgive me, mistress,"** said Reaper as he walked up to the chair and knelt with his head down to Death.

"I can't control Black Flash since that's the responsibility of the Speed Force," said Death as she ate a nacho, "But I can tell you how to how to return her to normal."

"Tell us," said Jade before Death set her eyes on her, "Please."

"When Black Flash is created, the host lose their reason and memories," explained Death as she took a drink, "You need to get her to remember who she was before she became Black Flash in order to save her. By the way, I suggest you hurry. That other speedster she took is almost dead."

"Where are they?!" demanded Johnny as stepped forward.

"Where else does the speed from fallen speedsters go?" asked Death with a smile, "Besides, I have a feeling that I'll be reaping somebody really soon."

 **(Later)**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Constantine as Flash and Johnny had suited up.

"We need to get into the Speed Force to find Max," said Johnny, "I can't let her die."

"We're coming with you," said Koriand'r as she, Raven, and Cyborg stepped forward.

"No," said Flash, "The Speed Force isn't something normal people can go into."

"That girl is supposed to be our team leader," said Raven, "We need to rescue her. Besides, we want to hear what she wanted to say to all of us."

"Fine," said Constantine as he turned to the doorway and began chanting.

A spinning blue portal appeared in front of them and they all ran through. It closed a second later and Constantine fell to his knees.

"John!" exclaimed Jade as she ran over with Artemis to help him up, "He's running a fever. We need to get him to a bed."

Artemis nodded and went through the doorway with Orchid following.

 **(Speed Force)**

Everyone stepped out of the portal and looked around.

"This place feels… weird," said Cyborg as he flexed his hand.

"Why is there nobody else here?" asked Raven as she looked around the park they had landed in.

"The Speed Force is the only thing that exists here," explained Johnny, "That and Time Wraiths."

"What are these… Time Wraiths?" asked Koriand'r.

"You don't have to worry about them," said a calm male voice behind them.

They all spun around and saw a man wearing black standing there.

"Ronnie," said Flash cautiously.

"Mind telling me why you brought three people that don't even have speed to my realm?" questioned Ronnie.

"We're here to find my wife and return the Black Flash to normal," said Johnny.

"I see," said Ronnie in understanding, "The answer to both your requests is no."

"What?" asked Koriand'r

"I cannot allow you to do either of those things," said Ronnie calmly.

"Listen," said Cyborg as he pointed his arm cannon at Ronnie, "Like it or not, we're going to do what we want. So, get out of our way."

"I'm afraid that's a bad decision," said Ronnie when a monstrous roar reached their ears.

The group was knocked off their feet and looked up as Black Flash roared at them with her back to Ronnie.

"Naruto," muttered Flash.

Black Flash was then thrown back by a black energy beam that came out of Raven's hand, giving them enough time to get to their feet.

"You guys go find Max," said Cyborg, "We'll hand this thing."

"But she's too fast for you all," said Johnny.

"We just need to hold her off long enough for you guys to find Max and get out," said Koriand'r as Raven encased Black Flash in a black dome of energy, "Get going."

Flash nodded and he and Johnny ran off. Black Flash broke through the dome and the remaining members of the group that stayed to fight got into stances. Black Flash roared before she and the group charged at each other.

 **(Back on Earth-16)**

Lady Shiva paused as she was about to leave her lab then looked over to see nothing was there. She left, the door closing behind her. Reaper formed in the room and went over to a stone box. Opening it, he removed a glowing stone from it then placed it inside his cloak.

 **"Going somewhere?"** questioned Savitar from inside his armor.

Reaper turned into a smoke then flew out of the vents to the roof of the building. As he reformed, he pulled out his shotguns and fired at Savitar, who appeared behind him. Momentarily blinding the speedster, Reaper turned into smoke against and quickly flew down the building. Savitar raced after him before running around the smoke, trapping it inside a vortex. Forced to reform, Reaper fell to his knees before Savitar grabbed his neck.

They then ran through the Speed Force, coming out in Antarctica, and throwing Reaper through a glacier. Falling to the icy surface, Reaper grunted as Savitar towered over him.

 **"You're as pathetic as your friend, Uchiha,"** said Savitar as Reaper attempted to get away, only for Savitar to grab his leg and slam him repeatedly into the ground.

They then raced back through the Speed Force again and came out in the middle of a busy street in Metropolis. People ran, screaming, as Savitar threw Reaper into a car, totaling it.

 **"Give me back the stone!"** he demanded.

Reaper chuckled as he reached into his cloak and planted a bomb on Savitar. Turning into smoke, he managed to get away just as the bomb went off. Space seemed to bend around Savitar as he was pulled into a singularity and roared in anger as he vanished shortly before the singularity exploded, causing the surrounding street to be destroyed.

Reaper took several deep breaths as Superman arrived and stared him down.

"Who are you?" demanded Superman.

Reaper reached into his cloak to pull out the stone he'd stolen before tossing it to the Kryptonian.

 **"Make sure that gets to John Constantine,"** said Reaper, **"Tell him it's the only way that they're going to be able to stop Black Flash."**

With that, he turned into smoke and flew up into the air, leaving Superman to look at the glowing white stone.

 **(Back in the Speed Force)**

"I can't get a shot!" yelled Cyborg as Koriand'r continually fired green bolts at the running Black Flash.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven as two giant black claws from her hands started to close around Black Flash.

Cyborg fired when Black Flash stopped but was shocked when Black Flash appeared right in front of him. She grabbed him by the arm and threw him through a tree.

"Cyborg!" called out Koriand'r before she was struck by red lightning and thrown back.

Raven encased herself in a sphere of black energy before the Black Flash reached her. She punched the sphere, causing it to shatter as Raven disappeared into the ground. A bolt of green energy hit Black Flash in the back just as the three vanished from sight.

Flash and Johnny ran through the rooms of a hospital, looking for Max when Barry peered through the door window of a room.

"In here!" he shouted as he rushed inside.

Johnny appeared next to him and quickly checked on the unconscious Max.

"We're good," said Johnny with a sigh of relief, "She's alive."

Raven, Cyborg, and Koriand'r appeared out of the shadows, looking exhausted.

"We held him off as long as we could," reported Cyborg.

They then heard a monstrous roar in the distance and looked toward the door.

"I'll distract Naruto while you all get back to Earth," said Flash.

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Koriand'r, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I have to try," said Flash as he headed toward the door, "Besides, I think I know how to get through to him."

He ran out of the room and saw Black Flash looking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Naruto!" called out Flash, causing Black Flash to turn around, "You wanna race?!"

He began running and Black Flash roared before chasing Flash. They ran around the hospital before running out and jumping into a swirling blue portal.

* * *

"So, how are we all going to get back?" questioned Koriand'r.

"I could take you all back one at a time but that's time we don't have," explained Johnny.

"Necronom Hesberek Mortix!" called out Raven as her eyes glowed while she raised her hand to the wall.

A swirling blue portal appeared against the wall and every looked at Raven as she hurried to the portal.

"Come on!" she shouted.

Koriand'r and Cyborg ran through the portal while Johnny picked up Max and sped through. Raven then followed with the portal closing behind her.

 **(Earth-16)**

Raven jumped out of the portal and fell flat on her face. Koriand'r helped her up as Johnny was helping the now awake Max to her feet.

"I'm fine, Johnny," said Max as she stood on her own, "I just had a nap."

"Max, how long have you been asleep?" he asked curiously.

"Only a couple minutes," said Max as she rubbed her eyes.

"Anyone wanna tell the crazy lady that she's been asleep for about two days straight?" asked Cyborg.

"Two days?!" exclaimed Max in disbelief, "But… I just fell asleep not a few minutes ago."

Flash jumped out of a spinning blue portal and panted as he held his knees.

"What happened to you?" asked Raven.

"I just… raced Naruto to… the end… of time," said the exhausted Flash, "What I tried to do… before that… didn't work."

A familiar roar reached their ears and everyone froze as Black Flash appeared in front of them. They all got into fighting stances while Johnny got between Black Flash and Max when Flash removed his cowl.

"Naruto, it's me," said Barry cautiously, "It's Barry."

Black Flash roared as Barry pulled out a photo. He tossed it to the floor then quickly got back as Black Flash went to see what it was.

"You remember those kids, don't you?" asked Barry, "Those are you kids, Naruto. Yours and Meena's."

Black Flash examined the photo like she didn't know what it was when a metal spike impaled her through the chest. Everyone gasped as Savitar threw Black Flash aside and stared them down.

 **"I just killed death!"** laughed Savitar maniacally.

Max looked away, distraught, and saw Death watching her closely.

Cyborg fired his arm canon but was thrown through a store window. Koriand'r then tried rushing Savitar but was caught by the neck and slammed into the ground. Barry yelled in anger and punched Savitar, sending him skidding back several feet.

 **"Impressive, Flash,"** chuckled Savitar, **"But if your friend couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can?"**

Barry pulled his cowl over his face then raced after Savitar through the city. Flash gritted his teeth as he tried to catch Savitar when the armored speedster suddenly stopped and clotheslined him. Barry flipped back and landed hard on his face as Savitar planted his foot on the hero's head.

 **"Goodbye, Barry Allen!"** shouted Savitar when a bang went off.

Savitar looked over his shoulder just in time to see a black cloud of smoke grab him and force him off Flash. Pulling the speedster high into the air, the smoke let him go and reformed under him as Reaper, who was covered in swirling black smoke. He pulled out his pistol and fired. What appeared to be countless afterimages fired red lasers along with the pistols before Savitar began spinning and drilled into Reaper. Luckily, Reaper managed to evade damage by turning into smoke with Savitar spinning toward the ground at terminal velocity. He plowed into the ocean with Reaper, as his smoky form, hovered over the water, waiting.

Pretty soon, Savitar ran to the surface of the water and Reaper chased after him. They sped off towards land and Savitar phased through a cruise liner, causing it to explode and scatter Reaper as he was mere feet from it when it happened.

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Max as she checked on Koriand'r.

Johnny looked beyond Max and shoved her out of the way of Savitar, who grabbed him by the neck.

"Johnny!" yelled Max in fear.

 **"I finally get my hands on you,"** said Savitar as Johnny struggled for breath.

Max tried to get up to save Johnny but felt her stomach churn with excruciating pain, forcing her to watch as Savitar did what she dreaded most. With one swift motion, an audible snap was heard and Johnny's body went limp. Flash had just arrived on the scene when it happened and looked on in disbelief as Raven, Cyborg, and Koriand'r watched in horror. Johnny's body fell to the ground and Savitar laughed in victory.

The air then suddenly seemed to get hotter as everyone looked at when Black Flash had been tossed. She was now getting to her feet as red lightning flew wildly off her. The sky grew pitch black as Black Flash growled before roaring when a bolt of lightning struck her.

" **SAVITAR!"** yelled Godspeed as he flew out of the lightning and delivered a hard right to the evil speedster.

The resulting impact caused an enormous shockwave that not only shatter windows and sent Savitar flying, but also parted the clouds in the sky in a straight line that went around the world. Godspeed roared in anger as he spun around and planted his fist in the top of Savitar's skull, causing a massive crater that toppled countless buildings. Savitar managed to catch Godspeed's next punch and push the white speedster back. They glared at each other before speeding off around the city, causing untold destruction in their wake.

"They're going to destroy the entire city!" shouted Koriand'r.

"Then I guess it's good that we have a plan," said Constantine as he emerged from a doorway.

"What plan?!" questioned Stone as Raven helped him out of the store.

Constantine smiled and held up a glowing white stone.

"Where did you get this?" questioned Flash as he hurried over and took the Constantine.

"Believe it or not, I got it from Bruce Wayne," said Constantine as he took the stone back, "It was originally supposed to be used on the Black Flash but Savitar is a more pressing concern."

He tossed the stone to Raven, who caught it and examined it.

"This stone…" she said incredulously, "I can feel the power coming off it."

"That is the philosopher's stone," said Constantine as he looked off at the continued destruction that Savitar and Godspeed were causing, "You're going to seal Savitar inside it."

"Me?!" exclaimed Raven in disbelief.

"You already know the curse to do it," said Constantine with a smile as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Rio saw your potential and knew you were going to become the most powerful mystic on Azarath. But you can't do it alone," he looked at Cyborg and Koriand'r, "You three must work together with her in order to defeat Savitar and become what you were meant to be. Heroes."

 **(Two Minutes Later)**

Godspeed chased after Savitar when Flash came running up next to him.

"Remind you of the good old days?" joked Flash.

 **"I'm kind of busy right now, Barry,"** said Godspeed as they continued to chase Savitar.

"Listen," said Flash as they both turned a corner after Savitar, "We think we may have a way to defeat him."

 **"I'm not going to just defeat him,"** said Godspeed as the amount of lightning he produced grew exponentially, **"I'm going to kill him."**

"Remember what happened with Billy Parks," reminded Flash, "You killed an innocent man and you're causing countless civilian casualties right now."

Godspeed took a deep breath and tried to quell his anger.

 **"What's the plan?"** he asked.

"Just lead him back to the others," said Flash as he went off.

Godspeed put on an extra burst of speed and managed to corral Savitar back in the direction of the others. Godspeed managed to get ahead and ran through the intersection just in time for Savitar to be struck by Cyborg's arm canon and Koriand'r's bolts. Savitar roared in pain and fell to his knees.

"Malthinae!" shouted Constantine as he threw his arm forward.

Countless items either wrapped around Savitar or impaled him limbs, holding him in place.

"Now!" shouted Constantine as Raven floated into the air with her eyes and hands glowing in a black light.

"Aldruon En Lenthranall Losolomirus Nor!" she shouted as she thrust the philosopher's stone forward to fire the black energy that had gathered around it.

Savitar roared as Flash ran in a circle very quickly with Godspeed joining him. A portal to the Speed Force soon opened up and Flash quickly grabbed the stone from Raven then threw it into the portal. Savitar was pulled off the ground and floated toward the portal.

 **"This isn't over!"** he shouted as he struggled to get free, **"You have all angered God and will soon feel his wrath!"**

His armor began to be torn from his body and soon exposed his face just as Reaper reformed in the shadows.

"I will have my revenge!" he declared as his was completely pulled into the portal.

It instantly closed and Godspeed took several deep breaths as his suit turned into a shower of particles, leaving a completely normal Rio in his place.

"Johnny!" exclaimed Max as she finally managed to get enough strength to go over to her husband's body.

She held his head against her chest and cried. Death walked up to Max, surprising everyone but Rio, and knelt on the other side of Johnny's body.

"I'm sorry," apologized Death, "If there was something I could do, I would do it. But there's no changing what has happened."

Holding her hand over Johnny's face, a faint light gathered in her hand as she stood up, Max looking at her with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll make sure you and he meet again someday," said Death as she turned around and began walking, eventually fading away.

 **(Three Days Later)**

Barry watched from a distance as Rio and Jade talked before hugging and Jade left in a speedboat. Barry walked over to his old friend and they looked out at Jump City.

"This place is nice," commented Barry as the sun set behind them.

"It really is," replied Rio calmly as she tried to get her hand to vibrate again but nothing happened, "Looks like the V9 finally burned out of my system."

"Hey," said Barry in concern, "In the time I'm from, you never told me why you chose to stay here."

Rio sat down and sighed.

"I always felt out of place back on our Earth, Barry," confessed Rio, "I wasn't happy. Meena did give me some happiness but… it wasn't the happiness I was looking for. Those anti-depressants I was taking were for that very reason. When I stopped Dr. Carver, for the first time, I felt like I was doing something meaningful with my life. I felt like I was finally at peace. That's the same feeling I get from here."

She looked at the photo Barry had given her when she was Black Flash and smiled.

"Don't get me wrong," said Rio, "I do love Dawn and Don and I do love the time I spent with Meena. But I just feel like I belong here. This place feels like home to me for the first time since before my parents died."

Barry put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at his smiling face.

"I understand," assured Barry, "I'll go let everyone back on Earth-1 know about your choice."

He put his cowl on then started to stretch.

"By the way," said Rio as she stood up, "You don't seem surprised at all to find out that I'm a girl now."

Flash just smiled and ran across the water, eventually jumping into a portal that closed the instant he went through. Cyborg, Raven, and the newly christened Starfire came up to Rio and stopped several feet from her.

"What did you want to say to us?" asked Starfire.

Rio smiled and flipped up the hood of her hoodie, turning her into Moon Knight once again.

 **"We all have so little time in our lives,"** said Moon Knight calmly, **"Our lives are so fleeting that we're nothing but a speck in the entire multiverse."**

She reached up to the sky as stars began to appear and smiled under her hood.

 **"We may have known each other as friends or enemies in these other worlds,"** she continued as she clenched her hand, **"In others, we may not have known each other at all. But what I do know is that the four of us can make a difference here."**

She then turned to her new team and looked at each of them.

 **"We all have something that makes us special,"** she explained, **"Whether it be cybernetics, magic, alien abilities, or being possessed by an ancient god, we all can change not only our fates but those of everyone around us. If you'll let me, I promise that not only can I help you all out, but we can help our those we love and others out there."**

All three nodded and Moon Knight lowered her head, letting out a small chuckle.

 **"Well then, let's show the world what the Teen Titans are made of,"** said Moon Knight as they all headed inside the giant T-shaped tower on the island where they stood.

* * *

"Watch her," said Death to the kneeling Reaper behind her as they looked off at Titan Tower, "Until further notice, your job is to observe her while carrying on your other duties."

Reaper turned into smoke and floated away while Death gently caressed her left ring finger.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (Flamers will be ignored, blocked, and deleted)**


	10. Revelations

**Revelations**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties.**

* * *

"This place is amazing!" exclaimed Starfire as she moved about the penthouse of the hotel the Teen Titans were staying in.

"Well, I thought this would be a nice place for some team building exercise," said Rio as she sat her bag down.

"Dibs on the master bedroom!" yelled Cyborg as he made a beeline for said room.

"Pots mih," said Zatanna as she also entered.

Cyborg hit an invisible wall and slid to the ground.

"Sorry," apologized Rio sheepishly as Raven glided in behind her, "I promised Zatanna she could have it since she's new to this whole "hero" thing."

"Why are we really here?" asked Raven as she floated over to the kitchen.

"We can't just come here for a nice team building exercise?" asked Rio.

"You told me this was a vacation from the JLD," said Zatanna.

Rio sighed in defeat and looked down a dark hall.

"I know you're there, Sasuke," said Rio in annoyance.

Reaper calmly walked out of the darkness and the other Titans got ready to fight.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rio as she got between them, "Sasuke's here because I asked him to come!"

"Are you forgetting what happened the other week?!" exclaimed Cyborg, "He turned you into that… thing!"

"I know," said Rio, "But Sasuke has some information for us."

"What kind of information?" questioned Starfire.

 **"There's going to be an assassination attempt during the Rhelasian peace talks,"** said Reaper, **"I informed your leader of this development the other day and told her to take proper action."**

"Our mission is to stop this assassination and make sure the peace talks proceed without a single death from either delegation," explained Rio, "Zatanna's mission is to stay here and practice her magic."

"But I can help," she complained.

"I know you can," said Rio as she turned to Zatanna, "But I told your father that you wouldn't get hurt and I'd prefer not to have my intestines fly out of my mouth."

She then looked at the Titans then a clock out of the corner of her eye.

"We have half an hour before the peace talks are set to begin," said Reaper before she looked over her shoulder at Reaper, "Your payment is on the roof."

Reaper backed into the shadows and quickly vanished. Rio looked off to the side before pulling out her phone.

"Everyone get ready to move out," said Rio as she hurried into the master bedroom.

Cyborg groaned and got ready while Zatanna followed Rio. She peered inside the master bedroom and saw Moon Knight on the phone.

 **"I'm sorry I couldn't be there,"** said Moon Knight to the person over the phone, **"I'm helping my friends out right now. Okay. I'll bring you back a souvenir. Talk to you later. Bye."**

She hung up and sighed.

"Who was that?" questioned Zatanna as she entered.

 **"The girl from Happy Harbor Hospital I've been visiting,"** explained Moon Knight as she removed her hood, "I've been trying to visit her whenever she calls for me. Every time I'm unable to, I bring her something from whatever country, state, or city I'm in at the moment."

"What makes that girl so special?" questioned Zatanna as Rio went into the bathroom.

"She's the doppelganger of my ex-wife from Earth-1," explained Rio as she splashed some water in her face, "Before, I just visited her because I was checking up on her. Then I screwed up a ritual that was supposed to fix whatever shit Savitar had done to her and now she's only got a few more months to live."

"You did what?!" exclaimed Zatanna in anger.

"We can talk about this more later," said Rio as she went over to a suitcase that was on the bed and picked it up, "Just relax and practice your magic."

Zatanna narrowed her eyes as Rio went back into the main room before lying down on the bed and turning on the TV.

 **(Half an Hour Later)**

"I need access to the Justice League's database and exact height of the League of Shadows assassin known as Cheshire," said Red Arrow over the earpiece he wore.

"Checking," said Kaldur on the other end.

"I can handle this Kaldur," said a female voice over the communicator, "Jade is 5' 6"."

"Who is this?" questioned Red Arrow angrily.

"Did I hurt poor Speedy's manliness by helping?" asked the feminine voice.

"Rio, how did you get in this call?" questioned Kaldur.

"You guys really need to upgrade your systems to avoid hacking," said Rio with a chuckle as what sounded like rushing air and rockets suddenly became clearer.

"What's that noise?" questioned Red Arrow as he peered out from behind the pillar he was stationed at.

"Trying out some new tech," said Rio, "Speaking of Jade, I really need to get back that necklace I left in the apartment after we broke up."

Red Arrow sighed as he ended the call and activated the computer in his glasses. As he looked around, the glasses showed him the height of all the women he saw before it picked up one matching Cheshire's height inside a news stand. He pulled his head back and pressed a button on the handle of his suitcase, causing the sides to fall off, exposing his bow.

The car holding the arbitrator arrived under police escort and Cheshire climbed on top of the news stand she was in with her uniform on and a rocket launcher in her left hand. She took aim and was about to pull the trigger when Red Arrow's arrow hit the end, surprising her enough to accidently launch the rocket into the sky. All the civilians ran screaming while the North and South Rhelasian ambassadors were quickly taken inside. Tossing the rocket launcher aside, Cheshire pulled out her sais and made her way toward the car the arbitrator was in. Red Arrow got ready to move when all the speakers in the area suddenly started playing 80s rock music.

"Roy, you didn't even let me finish talking to you," said Rio through his ear piece.

The sound of multiple rockets reached everyone's ears and they looked to see someone made of metal wearing flying toward them. The person fired off a beam from their hand, hitting Cheshire and knocking her to the ground. The person landed and pointed both their arms at Cheshire while dozens of weapons came out of the suit to be aimed at her.

"What's new pussycat?" questioned the new Moon Knight.

"Really?" questioned Cheshire as she dropped her sais, "That's the best pun you could come up with?"

The rocket she had fired landed several yards behind her, ironically hitting the news stand she had been in, causing it to explode and dozens of newspapers to fly through the air.

"I guess you could say that a cat got my tongue," quipped Moon Knight as Roy came over to him.

"Moon Knight," he stated in acknowledgement.

"Speedy," said Moon Knight as about a dozen men ran over and pointed their guns at them all.

"Don't move!" shouted one of the men.

Moon Knight sighed as she kept her weapons pointed at Cheshire. Roy turned toward the limo that Cheshire tried to blow up, only to be surprised that Lex Luthor stepping out of it.

* * *

Reaper watched Moon Knight from under a larger black cloak when Death appeared behind him.

"That is some tech she gave you," commented Death.

Reaper instantly turned around and fell to one knee with his head lowered.

"As you were," said Death.

Reaper got up and turned back to look down at Moon Knight.

 **"She's been… distant from the others,"** reported Reaper.

Death sighed and gaze at Moon Knight's armor.

"At this rate, you'll be able to retrieve her," said Death as they watched Moon Knight had Cheshire over to the police.

 **"May I speak freely, mistress?"** asked Reaper, getting a nod in return, **"Perhaps we should tell her the nature of her destiny."**

"No," said Death sharply, "You are not to speak a word about it to her."

 **"As you wish,"** said Death as he turned into smoke and flew up into the sky.

* * *

Zatanna sighed as lounged in the penthouse after the Titans had left and turned on the TV.

"It would appear that this mysterious Moon Knight was specifically asked by Mr. Luthor to provide security for this summit," explained the reporter as the camera cut to the armored Moon Knight talking with Lex Luthor as the other Titans arrived.

Zatanna shut off the TV and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and searched around for something to eat when she noticed a black dial in the back behind a bowl. Turning it, she heard a click and looked behind her. She walked around the penthouse and food a bookcase had swung away from the wall slightly. She swung it open to find an average sized wall safe.

"Kcolnu," said Zatanna.

The safe opened slightly and Zatanna was shocked at what she had found inside.

* * *

"Interesting new suit," said Jade as she walked into her cell at the police station with Moon Knight escorting her.

"I'm trying rely on Khonsu's powers less," said Moon Knight as she closed the cell door and locked it.

"I hear you and Zatanna are a thing now," said Jade as she began doing tai chi in the cell.

"What about it?" questioned Moon Knight.

"I wonder how she'll react when she finds out your little secret," pondered Jade as she raised her leg over her head.

Moon Knight lowered her head a little and took a deep breath.

"Who hired you?" questioned Moon Knight.

"Shadows," said Jade slyly.

"You know what I mean," said Moon Knight in annoyance.

"Relax," said Jade with a smile, "My job wasn't to actually kill anyone. It was just to make it look like it was."

"Really?" asked Moon Knight.

"It seems that the little arrow is under some sort of brainwashing," informed Jade, "We've been using him to gather information on the Justice League and Young Justice and he doesn't even know it."

"Relay all this information you can to John when you're able to," said Moon Knight just before Red Arrow entered the room, "We'll sort this out at a later date. For now, enjoy your time here."

She turned to leave but stopped next to Roy.

"Good luck getting anything out of her," said Moon Knight calmly as she walked out the door, "She won't even talk to me."

A Boom Tube opened and Red Arrow turned to Cheshire.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Rio studied a slowly spinning hologram in the middle of the living room of her armor and removed some things.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Zatanna as she came out of the back, "Shouldn't you be protecting the diplomats?"

"Cyborg is monitoring all communications while Raven put up sensory spells around the perimeter and Starfire is acting as extra security for Luthor," explained Rio as she removed another thing from the hologram, "Why were you in my safe?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zatanna.

"You were in full view of the moon when you opened that safe," said Rio as she kept her eyes on the hologram, "While I may hate the fact Khonsu fucked up my head, he does give me a lot of information."

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me why I found several empty anti-depressant bottles along with a dagger that has your blood on it and a half empty bottle of vodka," said Zatanna with a scowl as she folded her arms.

Rio swept the hologram aside, making it vanish, then sat down on the couch.

"You wouldn't understand," said Rio solemnly to the floor.

"Rio, I can help you," said Zatanna as she put a hand on Rio's shoulder.

 **"I don't need help!"** yelled Rio as she backhanded Zatanna in the face.

She froze at what she had done as Zatanna fell to the floor and held where Rio had slapped her. Rio quickly backed away and ran for a bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she cupped water in her shaking hands and splashed herself in the face. After taking several deep breaths, she looked up into the mirror and saw Savitar standing behind her. She spun around to see nothing was there before looking back in the mirror to see she was alone. Turning away from the mirror, she slid down against the sink while knocking somethings off the counter and lied on the ground. Zatanna rushed in and tried to shake Rio awake before she mouthed something.

Rio instantly felt better before Zatanna collapsed. Rio grunted as she picked her up and ran her to the master bedroom. She then ran into the master bathroom and ransacked the drawers before she came upon some syringes. She rushed back to Zatanna with the syringes then prepped them quickly as Zatanna started to struggle breathing. Rio then stuck one syringe in Zatanna's arm and injected her with the contents before she placed her hand over Zatanna's throat.

"Nepo reh yawria," cast Rio.

Zatanna gasped for air then took several deep breaths as did Rio while she relaxed.

"Don't ever cast a spell like that again," warned Rio in a serious tone as she and Zatanna's gaze met, "This pain is mine to bare and mine alone. I don't need someone else I care about dying on me."

A silvery metallic liquid moved up her body as she headed for the balcony. Once outside, the metallic liquid had become a solid suit of armor similar to her original armor. Moon Knight looked down at her hands, flexing her fingers, before shooting off into the night sky. As she flew through the sky, Moon Knight heard a ping in her ear.

"It's me," came Roy's voice, "I… may be in over my head."

"I'll be over at the peace summit in about five minutes," said Moon Knight over the com, "I need to pay somebody a visit."

Suddenly stopping, Moon Knight spun around as her right arm formed into a sword, which she used to cut the black smoke that had been trailing her. She shot toward the ground then shot up into the sky before the cloud of smoke could react. Going at high speeds into the sky, the smoke stopped short of the ozone layer as Moon Knight grunted under the shortness of breath she was having. She started flying back down to the ground then landed on the roof of the building the peace summit was being held in. Moon Knight gazed up at the sky, not seeing any trace of Reaper following her, before her mask melted into the rest of her suit.

"Something wrong?" questioned Raven as she appeared behind him.

"Just… stuff," said Rio as she sat down then stared at the moon.

"You can either tell me or I can read your memories," said Raven as she took a seat next to him.

Rio withdrew the suit from her arms, revealing that she had several dozen cuts in the process of healing.

"Who did this?" questioned Raven in a serious tone.

Rio's suit covered her arms again while she remained silent. Taking a moment, Raven's pupils grew when she realized what was happening.

"Why?" she asked.

Rio lowered her head, her hair obscuring her eyes, as she cried.

"I don't want this," said Rio softly.

"Don't want what?" asked Raven in concern.

"This," said Rio as she held up her arm, "I never wanted to be like this. Back on my Earth, my parents would either push me away or push me far beyond my limits to do everything I could to be a unique individual."

Pushing her hair back, Rio closed her eyes.

"When I first got my speed, I found a message from my mother telling me that she wanted me to help people," Rio shook her head at this, "I don't want to do that. I just want to be a normal person. I want to have a family. I want to teach my kids to ride bikes. I want to grow old with someone special. I just… I just want to be normal for once in my life."

"But most people would be thrilled to be doing what you are now," said Raven.

"I'm not most people," said Rio solemnly, "I killed over two dozen people back on my Earth and countless more here. I'm more like Savitar than anything."

"You're nothing like Savitar," retorted Raven.

"46,382," said Rio guiltily, "That's the amount of people that died during my first fight with him. I'm not even going to bother touching the number in our second outing before we sealed him."

She hung her head and clenched her fist.

"Zatanna nearly died because of my stupidity," she spat out, "I was happy when I stopped Dr. Carver back on my Earth but… I did that out of guilt for what I had done and I keep seeing all the faces of the people I killed whenever I close my eyes. As soon as I get my speed back, I'm never doing this kind of stuff again."

Her mask moved over her face and she headed inside. Raven frowned then went after her. Moon Knight entered Luthor's private suit and said man looked at him along with Mercy and Starfire.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of having you grace us with your presence?" asked Luthor.

Moon Knight remained silent and held her hands, which Starfire noticed were shaking almost violently.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Luthor and Mercy left with Starfire closing the door behind them.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Red Arrow.

"She's been shaking nonstop since she got here," said Starfire as they both looked at Rio.

"Later," said Moon Knight, getting to her feet,

A Boom Tube opened and Cyborg entered with Raven.

"So, what's the plan?" questioned Cyborg.

"Cheshire is most likely to disguise herself again so when I confront her, and she'll likely be using explosives, Raven and I will instantly cast a barrier of magic after Speedy detonates the explosives prematurely with an arrow, shielding the entire delegation from the blast," explained Moon Knight before a ringing went off in her ear.

Sighing, she held her right hand up to her ear.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We've got a bit of a situation back at the cave," said Kaldur over the line.

"My shift with the Titans ends after this," said Moon Knight with a sigh, "I'll be there as soon as we get back."

Moon Knight lowered her head and took a deep breath.

"Go down to the conference room and take your positions," ordered Moon Knight, "Speedy, you'll remain on stage with Starfire and Cyborg."

"It's Red Arrow," said Red Arrow with a sigh as he left with the others.

Moon Knight's armor retracted inside her hoodie and she finally broke down. Getting into a fetal position on the couch, she cried into her knees.

* * *

Reaper, seeing this as he hovered in the air, made to move forward when he found himself suddenly paralyzed.

"I told you to observe her," stated the angry Death as she walked on air behind him, "She is no longer someone you need to retrieve."

Reaper grunted as he couldn't move while Death stopped several feet behind him. Flicking her wrist, Reaper's entire body turned into smoke that scattered and thinned out until there was no trace of him. Death, meanwhile, looked at Rio with a sense of guilt before gazing at her barren left ring finger.

"I'm so sorry for all of this," apologized Death quietly before she spun around, vanishing into thin air.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Everyone was in the conference room as Luthor mediated the peace talks by suggesting someone perform the Rhelasian tea ceremony. A woman in Rhelasian garb wheeled a cart over before Moon Knight got in front of her.

"I don't remember you ever wearing that around the apartment, Cheshire," said Moon Knight to the shock of everyone.

Cheshire narrowed her eyes and threw the cart forward just as Red Arrow shot an explosive arrow that made it just past a magical barrier that was cast by Raven. The cart exploded on contact with the arrow, the barrier protecting all the civilians while the blast blew out the windows. The barrier went down as the Titans and Red Arrow gathered behind Moon Knight to prepare to attack Cheshire, who was getting up from the blast.

"It's over, Cheshire," said Red Arrow as he pointed an arrow at the thief.

"You would think so," said Cheshire as she got up.

A helicopter came up to the broken window with Sportsmaster and several henchmen standing at the door.

"Titans, go!" order Moon Knight as they all charged.

Moon Knight flipped over Cheshire, blades growing out of her forearms, and charged at Sportsmaster. The villain pulled out a pair of flails on chains then engaged Moon Knight. Cyborg shot his arm cannon at several people while Starfire threw starbolts at any of the League of Shadows members that managed to get close to the table. Raven's eyes turned black as magical energy gathered around her hands then took the form of a large bird, which swooped around the room, knocking down anyone that got in its path. Moon Knight managed to catch random glimpses of Red Arrow fighting Cheshire while she battled Sportsmaster, who now had rapier in his hand.

"Nice moves, knight," complimented Sportsmaster as he held the rapier in a starting fencing stance, "This team is doing better than the other one did in Santa Prisca or Bialya."

"Get that from the little mole on that team?" taunted Moon Knight.

"I don't know how you know about that but it doesn't change a thing," said Sportsmaster.

"Moon Knight, let's end this!" called out Red Arrow as he shot an arrow at the sprinkler system.

The arrow exploded on contact, causing the sprinkler system to go off. Moon Knight's eyes glowed through her mask as she made several different signs with her hands. The water took the form of a dragon that swam around the room and scooped up every foot soldier of the League of Shadows. Cheshire landed in front of Sportsmaster and put her mask on before pulling out an explosive. Throwing at the water dragon, it exploded covering everything in a thick smoke. Red Arrow, Raven, and Cyborg coughed when one of the foot soldiers jumped out of the smoke. The smoke quickly incased him again, holding him in place, as he gagged loudly as he struggled to breath. A moment later, his uniform fell to the ground, without him in it, as the smoke came together, reforming Reaper.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Starfire.

Reaper was about to speak when he spun around and hurried over to Moon Knight, who was holding her waist. Moon Knight slowly and shakily moved her hand, gazing at the red liquid that coated it.

 **(One Minute Ago)**

As Cheshire pulled out the explosive, Sportsmaster pulled out a gun then fired just as the explosive went off.

 **(Present Time)**

Moon Knight looked at Reaper in the eyes through his mask before she fell to her knees then flat on the ground.

"Moon Knight!" exclaimed Starfire as she and the Titans hurried over to their fallen teammate.

Cyborg grabbed Reaper and threw him against a pillar.

"What did you do?!" demanded Cyborg angrily.

 **"I did nothing,"** said Reaper as he phased back through the pillar then came around, **"That happened before I got here."**

Red Arrow turned Moon Knight over and checked her pulse.

"We don't have a pulse here," he said urgently.

Moon Knight suddenly shot up into sitting position and gasped for air, surprising everyone. She got to her feet and went toward the hole in the wall. Taking a deep breath, she took off with the autopilot on her suit going as she passed out inside it.

 **(Several Days Later)**

Recognized: Moon Knight T 0-1

Rio walked into the cave tiredly on a crutch and holding her waist with Ace at her side to see the entire team waiting for her.

"How are you holding up?" asked the newly christened Connor Kent.

"Still in a lot of pain," said Rio as she sat down and leaned on Ace, "Batman said to take it easy for the next couple of weeks and I'm planning on it."

"Well, now that she's here, we can finally begin," said Kaldur as several screens popped up, "A few days ago, I found several boxes full of powerful and illegal drugs hidden throughout the cave."

"What?!" exclaimed Wally, "How did they even get there?!"

"I don't know," said Kaldur as he brought up another screen, "I couldn't find any trace of fingerprints or DNA evidence on the drugs."

"Did you alert the League that the cave had been compromised?" asked Robin.

"I thought it best if we deal with this as a team before we bring this to the League," explained Kaldur.

"Only us and members of the League should be able to get in here," stated Artemis, "How could someone else have gotten in."

Megan raised her head when she felt something off and looked over at Rio to see she was trying not to cry.

"Rio, is something wrong?" she asked the other girl with everyone looking at her.

"I… I tried," said Rio quietly.

"Tried what?" questioned Connor as he heard her with his super hearing.

"I… I couldn't take it," said Rio as tears began running down her cheeks, "I… see their faces. I… see him… taunting me."

She started sobbing lightly as everyone began to realize where this was going.

"I can't stop," cried Rio as Ace tried to comfort her, "I just… I can't stop."

Megan floated over to her friend, pulling her into a hug, and let her cry into her shoulder.

From the darkness of the cave, Death leaned against the wall, watching events unfold. When Rio had started crying, Death looked away in shame and guilt as Megan helped Rio into a bedroom to rest.

"You saved her," came an old voice behind Death.

"I know," said Death, her voice riddled with guilt.

"You changed her destiny again," said the old man behind Death, "You know the rules."

"Obviously," said Death as she turned and walked past the old man before stopping, "It's just… I owe her."

"You owe her nothing," said the old man, "You are one of the Endless. One of the ones that guides everything single thing in the universe."

"I don't need you to remind me, Destiny," said Death angrily before quickly becoming calm again, "You may have written her fate down but she is one of the few that are outside you sight."

"Only because you consistently prevent her from reaching her ultimate fate," said Destiny, "Could it perhaps be that you still harbor feelings for her?"

Death spun around, slapping her brother across the face.

"Don't you dare assume you know how I feel," said Death angrily before she turned away and continued walking.

"Be careful, Meena," advised Destiny.

Death stopped at the mention of the name and clenched her fists.

"Call me that again," spat out Death as she gave Destiny a look of pure hatred over her shoulder, "I dare you."

"I'm just reminding you," said Destiny, "Should you spill our blood, you will no longer be one of us."

Death looked away and vanished with Destiny following seconds later.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED BUT FLAMERS WILL BE BLOCKED, IGNORED, AND DELETED)**


	11. Identity Crisis

**Identity Crisis**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties.**

* * *

"Well then, will conclude the meeting here," said Constantine as he formally ended the meeting of Justice League Dark.

"Before we go, I have a question," said Richard Blood, "Where is our fearless leader?"

"I've been wondering as well," said Katana before she looked at Zatanna, Cheshire, and Raven, "You three were the last ones to see her."

"You're guess is as good as ours," said Cheshire as she played with a sai.

"I personally haven't seen here since I found out she had been a drug addict," said Zatanna.

 **"Isn't there anything you can do to track her?"** asked Deadman of Constantine.

"I don't think so," said Constantine after a moment of thought, "Ever since we first made contact, she has been studying magic religiously. I tried my most powerful tracking spell and couldn't find anything."

"Well, the Justice League, Young Justice, and the Teen Titans are looking for her as well," said Raven.

"Have you ever thought that she may not want to be found?" questioned Blood.

"She's going to kill herself," snapped Zatanna at Blood, "We have to find her."

"Easier said than done," said Blood as he drank some tea.

"There may be a way to contact someone who knows where she is," said Orchid as she appeared with pieces of a broken crystal in her hand.

* * *

Rio sat in the darkness of her own apartment, a half empty bottle of vodka in her hand and several open pill bottles on her nightstand. After she had confessed to doing drugs to the other members of Young Justice, they had tried to get her help but she quickly escaped, using her money to go into hiding. Having to move several times to avoid detection, she didn't have much with her. She had been spending the little money she got from odd jobs to get anti-depressants, sleeping medication, and alcohol off the black market.

Turning on a small light, Rio took a deep breath before removing her shirt and letting her sweaty body cool off. Lying back down on the bed, she gazed up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Just moments later, the echo of Savitar's laugh reached her ears before she blindly turned on the TV.

"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve," said the reported on the news, "And, despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."

Looking at the TV, Rio watched as the members of the League were having difficulty fighting off a monstrous amount of giant vines. The TV went to static all of a sudden before it showed the painted white face of the Joker, knocking on the camera he was looking into. Ignoring a little of what Joker was saying, Rio watched as he turned the camera to show his comrades that consisted of Poison Ivy, Black Adam, Count Vertigo, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, and Wotan. She threw the remote through the TV and held her head in her hands.

Gazing to her side, Rio looked at her old wedding ring before heading to the balcony while she put her shirt back on. The metal liquid spread out from under her suit, encasing her in her armor before she jumped off the balcony and through a Boom Tube.

* * *

The shaking ceased and everyone cautiously looked around.

"Please tell me that it didn't work," said Blood cautiously as Zatanna wrapped up the cut on her arm.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't," said a very pissed off Death from against the far wall.

"Triple Bacon Cheeseburger?" asked Constantine as he quickly grabbed a bag and sat it at Death's feet before retreating just as quickly.

"You're just lucky you got it from my favorite place," said Death as she sat on the floor then pulled the cheeseburger out of the bag.

"Where's Rio?" questioned Cheshire.

"Don't know," said Death as she took a bite.

"What do you mean you don't know?" questioned Raven.

"She has a sigil carved into her flesh that prevents me from finding her," said Death after swallowing, "How she leaned about it, I don't know. Not even Reaper can find her."

 **"How could she vanish from your sight?"** questioned Deadman, **"You're Death."**

"Very ancient magic," said Death as she pulled a fry out of the bag, "I thought that every trace of it had been extinct. Now, I'm busy. So, if there's anything else you need, talk fast."

"This is getting us nowhere," said Cheshire as she pulled a scythe from behind a chair.

"Thanks for returning that," said Death as she scythe appeared next to her that very instant, surprising Jade.

"Rio's speed," said Zatanna as she stepped forward, "We figure you're one of the only people that can restore it?"

"Do you?" said Death as she took another bite of her burger.

"She's dying of Speed Sickness," explained Zatanna.

"I've heard," said Death as she gave a subtle look of dismay toward the wall.

"And her hallucinations," said Zatanna, "They're destroying her psyche. She's even resorted to drugs."

"Quit shuffling and deal," said Death as she scowled at Zatanna.

"I want you to fix both those problems with her," said Zatanna confidently.

Death seemed to consider this before looking at Constantine.

"No drink?" she questioned.

Constantine instantly conjured a bottle of sake and hurriedly gave it to Death.

"Choose," said Death as she uncorked the bottle.

"Huh?" questioned Zatanna.

"Her speed or her sanity," said Death, "I only help people once, not twice. Pick one. And besides that, I require payment for it."

"Her sanity," said Zatanna without a second thought, surprising everyone, "I don't know how long she's been having these hallucinations. But if they're this bad, I don't know how long she's going to last. I don't how badly it's damaged."

"It's flayed to the raw nerve," explained Death as she swallowed the last of her burger.

Everyone looked at each other at how badly their leader's mind was as Zatanna tried to find the words to speak.

"Well, is there any way for you to… hack the raw part off?" she asked hopefully.

Death let out a sigh as she got to her feet and took a swig of sake.

"You don't know how bad Naruto's mind is," said Death in amusement as she walked passed Zatanna, "Her parents were killed in front of her and her wife was blown to atoms on their anniversary. What do you think the human psyche is? It's not the soul but still delicate. It can be bludgeoned, tortured, but never broken like some people think. Not even by me."

"Well, there's gotta be something!" said Zatanna.

"Maybe," said Death as she handed the bottle to Constantine, "I can't erase her hell. But I can put it behind a wall."

"A wall?" asked Raven.

"In her mind," reiterated Death, "A dam to hold back the tide," she closed the distance between her and Zatanna until they were an inch from each other, "Nasty, those memories. You haven't even seen the worst of what they'll do to her."

"Okay," said Zatanna nervously, "A wall. Sounds good."

"But it's not permanent," said Katana.

"Very good," complimented Death as she looked over her shoulder at the swordswoman before looking back at Zatanna, "Nothing lasts forever. Well, I do, but…"

"So, that's the choice?" asked Zatanna, "Rio with no sanity, or Rio with some drywall that, if or when it collapses, she's done?"

"Pretty much," said Death, "What's it going to be?"

She held up her hand and Zatanna looked at it.

"What's this price she has to pay?" questioned Blood.

"Her soul" said Death casually.

"What?!" exclaimed everyone else in the room.

"If she wants this for Naruto, it requires something of equal value to what she's asking for," explained Death as she turned to them, "Without this, your friend is as good as dead."

Zatanna grabbed her hand and Death looked at her with surprise.

"Deal," said Zatanna seriously.

Death pulled her hand away from Zatanna then waved it in front of her face. Zatanna felt something cold pass through her and staggered back.

"As soon as Naruto is located, I'll put that wall up," said Death before she held up her arms, showing Zatanna the smoky ethereal chain around them, "Now, if you don't mind."

"Dnibnu reh," spoke Zatanna.

The chain turned into a shower of particles and Death flexed her hands. Everyone blinked and looked around as Death had vanished along with the sake bottle Constantine had been holding.

* * *

Ultra-Humanite took aim at Robin and Miss Martian when a Boom Tube opened up to his left and Moon Knight jumped through, kicking both him and Poison Ivy away. The plants binding Miss Martian and Robin relaxed enough for them to escape and they ran. As Robin ran into the forest, Poison Ivy got up to stop him when Moon Knight got between them. The lower half of her mask retracted as she quickly made several hand signs then blew out a ball of fire at Ivy. Ivy shielded herself as Moon Knight jumped through the ball of flames and kicked her hard in the chest.

Jumping through a Boom Tube, Moon Knight came out over Wotan, causing him to drop his spell when she hit him in the head. Landing calmly on one knee, she charged Ultra-Humanite, her fist tearing through his gun and sending the simian back several yards.

"When did you get here?!" exclaimed Superboy.

Moon Knight ignored him before jumping through a Boom Tube to get between Kid Flash and Count Vertigo and Black Adam. Holding her own against the ancient Egyptian, Moon Knight grabbed Black Adam's arm then threw him into Count Vertigo. The giant plant exploded and Moon Knight looked off to the side before jumping into another Boom Tube, coming out in front of Atomic Skull to block the energy beam that was shot from his head at Robin and Miss Martian.

"Enough!" exclaimed Wotan as he flew up into the air.

Blocking Robin's exploding throwing stars with a forcefield, he shot lightning at everyone, causing them to faulter. Moon Knight managed to catch a glimpse of Aqualad catching a duffle bag from Miss Martian's bioship before knocking the lightning holding her down away and running toward the Atlantian. Grabbing the Helmet of Fate from Kaldur's hands, she quickly threw her hood off and put it on. Following a bright flash of light, Doctor Fate stood in the swamp, glaring up at Wotan. Flying into the air, Fate shot a beam at Wotan, sending him crashing into the Injustice League's HQ with the beam turning into energy chains.

"Solvo quod reverto!" called out Wotan as the chains holding him shattered.

He then sent the chains toward Fate, who flicked her wrist to completely destroy the chains.

"I hear you can suppress Nabu," said Wotan as he flew up to level with Fate, "But that won't help you against me. Fulmina venite!"

Shooting magical energy from his hands, Wotan was shocked when Fate effortlessly grabbed the attack with her own hand. Wotan angrily fired more attacks before Fate fired one of her own. Absorbing the attack, Wotan vanished and appeared behind her. Just as Wotan's next attack was about to hit, a barrier appeared around Moon Knight, who just calmly turned to Wotan.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Wotan.

"Ekirts natoW nwod!" called out Zatara as Wotan was struck down.

Fate paid the Justice League no attention when they arrived and just took several deep breaths. The laughter of Savitar rang in her ears as Fate held her hand up when Joker started going off on a rant. The Clown Prince of Crime gagged as he felt like something was squeezing his throat and everyone looked at Fate.

"Rio, stop!" exclaimed Miss Martian as Fate ignored her.

Fate seemed to snap out of a trace and lowered her hand as Joker fell into the water, unconscious. Fate removed her helmet with a flash of light and Moon Knight tossed it toward Kaldur.

"Rio, just let us help you!" called out Robin as he took a step forward while Moon Knight turned to a Boom Tube.

"No one can help me," muttered Moon Knight as she went through the Boom Tube and vanished.

Reaper, having watched from afar, caught Artemis's eye and motioned for her to follow him.

"I'll be right back," said Artemis to Green Arrow as she went after Reaper.

Stopping a couple dozen yards away, Artemis stood in a clearing with Reaper and scowled at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

 **"My mistress is looking for her,"** said Reaper with his raspy voice, **"She recently made a deal with someone to save her sanity. She requires your friend's location."**

"Well, in case you missed everything, she apparently doesn't want any help dealing with this," said Artemis disgruntingly.

 **"That is where you're wrong,"** replied Reaper, **"Naruto feels like everything that happened with Savitar is her fault. You need to convince her that it isn't."**

"And just how do we do that?" questioned Artemis.

 **"The girl she is close with,"** said Reaper before he back into the shadows, vanishing from sight.

 _"The girl she's close with…"_ thought Artemis, _"Does he mean Jade?"_

* * *

Moon Knight's armor retracted under her shirt as she plopped down on the bed, exhausted. Reaching for a bottle, she found it was empty before sighing. Getting back up, she flipped her hood as she left the apartment building and walkthrough through the deserted streets before entering a Boom Tube and coming out on a beach. Gazing back at the deserted island town she called her home, Rio walked along the beach before coming to a city.

As the morning inhabitants of the city began their day, Rio made her way to a small convienence store and grabbed some strong sake in the back. As she looked through some small food items, she heard yelling from the front of the store and peered around an aisle to see a man holding up the cashier. Rio sighed as she went up to the gunman from behind and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. An instant later, the gunman was sent crashing through the front window of the store before Rio paid for the sake. Walking down the street Rio tried to tune out the noise of the man she had tossed through the window when she had enough. Grabbing a stone, she sat her sake down and threw it at the man's head, knocking him out cold.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Artemis sat calmly in her bedroom in Gotham as she raced through what she had spoken about with Reaper.

 _"A girl Rio's close with…"_ she thought intensely, _"It could be Jade but they broke up weeks ago."_

Groaning in frustration, Artemis covered her head with a pillow as she tried to relax.

 _"I just wish those things with Savitar had never happened,"_ she thought depressingly, _"If it weren't for him, Rio wouldn't have been like this."_

As she went over everything from their fights with Savitar, a lightbulb went off in her head.

"That's it!" she exclaimed as she sat up.

Quickly heading out, Artemis went into a ally then dialed a number in an old phonebooth.

Recognized: Artemis B-07

* * *

Connor, Megan, and Kaldur looked at the Zeta Beam platform as Artemis arrived, panting.

"Artemis, what are you doing here so late at night?" questioned Megan.

"That girl…" said Artemis between deep breaths, "The girl that Savitar took that one time…"

"What about her?" asked Connor.

"Rio would always leave during training and stuff to go see her, right?" asked Artemis, "We could use her to find Rio."

"We already tried that," explained Kaldur, "She said Rio hadn't been to see her since before her mission in Taiwan with the Titans."

"But Rio cares about her," reasoned Artemis, "She treats her with more concern than herself. If she were to talk to Rio…"

"Then she could convince Rio to get help," realized Megan before hitting her forehead, "Hello, Megan."

"But we still need to find her," said Connor before a beeping went off on the Cave's computer.

Pulling up a screen, everyone watched as a map of the world that had countless other dots on it appeared in front of them.

"What is this?" asked Artemis.

"I programed the Cave's computer to put up a marker when there's been a potential sighting of Rio," explained Kaldur as he checked the computer, "This time, it was in Nagasaki, Japan."

"Kaldur, isolate Japan please," said Artemis with a thought popping into her head as Kaldur did what she asked, "Now, isolate cases where the individual was male."

A shocking number of dots disappeared leaving only a couple dozen.

"Now, show only ones where there have been strange instances either before, during, or after the sightings," said Artemis.

The computer narrowed down the results again and left them with only five places along the southern coast of Japan.

"Why did you have Kaldur narrow down the results like that?" asked Connor.

"Because most of the sightings were in East Asia," explained Artemis, "Then there's Rio's gender followed by her sense of justice as she used to be a police detective on her Earth."

"So, that would mean that one of these sightings has to do with Rio!" exclaimed Megan.

* * *

"I'll send word to Wally, Robin, and the Titans to each check out these locations," said Kaldur over via the bug in the Cave.

"You got that?" questioned Cheshire of Katana, who nodded and proceeded through an ethereal portal.

Pulling out a cell phone, Cheshire dialed a number and held it up to her ear.

"Hey," she said seriously, "We've got a location."

* * *

Rio returned to her apartment through a Boom Tube to avoid the long trek home and sat down. Taking a swig of sake, she down a couple of pain killers before she thought about the other members of Young Justice.

 _"Who are you?"_ she thought before she tried to get some sleep.

 **(That Night)**

"Are we sure she's actually going to be here?" questioned Starfire as she stood with Kaldur and Wally on the island of Hashima Island.

"This is the only other place left," said Kaldur, "Besides, it would make sense. No tourists are allowed here at night and it's close to where the last sighting was."

"I'll go take a look around," said Wally before he ran right into an invisible wall.

Grunting as he staggered back, Wally nursed his nose.

"She's here alright," said Wally.

"Impressive," said Constantine as he passed the young heroes to look at the barrier, "I haven't seen a barrier this strong in a long time."

"How did you get here?" questioned Starfire.

"I was actually looking for our little friend as well," explained Constantine as he pulled out a wooden stake from his jacket.

Stabbing it in the barrier, the barrier shattered and Constantine walked down the street. Everyone caught up to him as he led them to an old building and heading up to the top floor. Going to a room at the end of the hall, Constantine knocked and waited.

"How do you even know she's going to be here?" asked Wally before his question was answered when a heavily dirty and malnourished Rio opened the door.

"I knew I should've put up some more spells besides that barrier," said Rio as she went back inside.

"What happened to you?" questioned Starfire.

"Everything," said the detached Rio as she grabbed her bottle of sake then drank heavily from it, "Did you know that I'm not able to die?"

"What?" asked Wally as he didn't understand the question.

"I can't die," said Rio plainly, "The first time I came here, I jumped from the balcony and woke up on the ground several hours later."

"But how's that possible?" asked Kaldur.

"You'd have to ask Death," said Rio in misery as she sat down at the table, "Just leave me be."

"We can't do that," said Starfire.

"Why not?" asked Rio, keeping her eyes off them, "And don't say it's because I'm your friend. I've been hearing Savitar's voice for so long I can barely remember who you guys are."

"Fine," said Kaldur as he nodded at Wally, "We'll leave. But there's someone who wants to speak to you first."

Rio closed her eyes as Savitar's face flashed through her head before holding her head in shame.

"Naruto?" asked the familiar voice of a young girl.

Rio froze up the moment the voice spoke and looked to see Meena, standing on crutches with Krypto beside her, standing with everyone.

"These people said you were feeling sick," said Meena as she walked up to Rio, "Are you okay?"

"Why did you bring her here?" growled Rio at Kaldur, "She's not supposed to leave the hospital."

"I came because they said you needed help but didn't want any," said Meena, "You need to go with them."

"I can't," said Rio as she began to cry, "I killed all those innocent people. I killed Johnny. I killed my ex-wife. I killed my parents."

"But that's okay," said Meena, "I found out a few days ago that I only have a few weeks left. But you know what? I just smiled because I had my best friend to talk to."

She gave Rio a hug, surprising the older girl.

"But now, my best friend needs help," said Meena as she continued to hug Rio, "And I'll be with her every step of the way until she is all better."

"But how can I even look at myself after I did all those things?" questioned Rio as she tried to stop crying.

"I don't know what you mean," said Meena as she took Rio's hand, "But I'll do whatever I can to help you get better."

After letting the hug sink in for a few minutes, Rio finally managed to stop crying and looked at her friends.

"I… I think I'm ready to try," said Rio nervously.

"Excellent," said Death as she suddenly appeared across the table.

Everyone jumped at her voice and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Starfire.

"Holding up my end of the bargain," said Death as she took a sip of sake before looking right into Rio's eyes, "Now, Naruto, I'm going to put up a barrier inside your mind."

"A what?" questioned Rio.

"It might sting a little but do me a favor," said Death, "Don't tap on the glass. Because, trust me, you're not going to like what comes around."

Extending two fingers, Death touched right between Rio's eyes, making them roll back up inside her head. Shaking almost violently, the heroes tried to stop Death when Constantine cast a barrier between them.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Wally.

"Just wait," said Constantine calmly as Rio's seizing slowly stopped before only her chest going up and down to show she was breathing remained.

"She'll wake up in about a week," said Death as she stood up with the bottle of sake in her hand before looking down at Meena, "I'll see you soon."

Everyone blinked and Death vanished.

 **(Earth-1)**

Death appeared in a nursery and gazed down at the two babies sleeping the crib. Her eyes watering as she grazed their cheeks, Death hummed an tune she hadn't hummed in a long time.

"Don't worry," said Death as her lip trembled, "Daddy will be back soon."

The two babies grabbed a hold of Death's hand in their sleep and cuddled the fingers. Death finally broke down into tears before she vanished from the room.

 **(Earth-9)**

Death walked into an auto-shop garage and went up to a man working on the underside of a car. Death took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Be with you in a second," said the man.

"I'd rather it be now… brother," said Death nervously with guilt laced into her voice.

The man stopped what he was doing, pushing himself out from under the car to show his gruff and unshaven face to Death.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he got up and went over to his workbench.

"I need a favor," said Death as she followed the man, "I need you to head to Earth-16 and watch someone for me."

"After what you and the others did to me?" questioned the man in annoyance as he started working on a small RC car, "Fat chance."

"Please, Destruction," begged Death as she held the pain inside her heart in, "Just this once then I'll leave you alone."

"And why should I-" began Destruction as he turned around but stopped when he saw she had been crying, "You fell in love, didn't you?"

Death remained silent as Destruction sighed in defeat.

"What's their name?" asked Destruction.

 **(A Week Later on Earth-1)**

Rio yawned as she walked into the kitchen of the Cave and grabbed what seemed like every piece of food out of storage. An hour later, practically everyone on Young Justice entered to find Rio had practically eaten everything.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Miss Martian as she flew over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Best sleep I've gotten in a long time," said Rio with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" asked Wally, "No more visions of Savitar?"

"All gone," said Rio as she grabbed an ear of corn and began chowing down.

"Well, once you're back to full health, we'll get you back on training," said Kaldur.

"Sounds good," said Rio as she picked her teeth while everyone left.

She looked at her reflection in the empty plate and gave it a sinister smile as her eyes flashed with white lightning.

* * *

 **Just a little bit of foreshadowing at the very end there. We're either at or just passed the half way point before this story leaves Earth-16 and heads to Earth-1 for a while. That is when Rio/FemNaruto will become regular Naruto again.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOW BUT FLAMERS WILL BE BLOCKED, IGNORED, AND DELETED)**


	12. Interlude: The Other Side of the Coin

**Interlude**

 **The Other Side of the Coin**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties.**

* * *

Barbra Gordon, aka Batgirl, was currently getting ready for the day in the apartment she lived in with her father, when there was a knock at the door.

"Barbra!" called out Commissioner Gordon from outside the apartment, "I left the house key inside on accident last night!"

"I'm coming," said Barbra as she walked to the door, "You need to start remembering these things or I'm going to have to start making fun of your age."

She opened the door and before she could react she felt an extremely blinding pain go through her abdomen as she flew back and crashed through a table.

"I do love tabletop editions," said the voice of the Joker as Barbra couldn't see as her vision was going blurry.

Barbra felt someone cutting her clothes before feeling an immense pain between her legs that caused her to pass out.

"Oh dear," said the person as they adjusted a collar around their neck so that the voice switched from Joker's to Barbra's own, "Well, let's just call dear old dad to come check up on us."

Pulling out Barbra's phone from her pocket and dialing a number while putting it on speaker, the person waited.

"I'm on my way home Barbra," said Commissioner Gorden.

"Dad, someone just broke into the house!" said the person fearfully before firing off the gun and ending the call.

The person laughed maniacally with Barbra's voice as they beat and bruised her then they closed the door behind them as they left with a trail of white lightning behind them.

* * *

Aquaman swam into the room of his young son when a blast of white lightning hit him, knocking him back. Regaining his bearings, he looked up with disbelief on his face that quickly melted into rage when he saw a transparent box with a young and heavily burned child inside.

* * *

Lady Shiva walked along a dark street after having completed a job when a streak of white lightning pulled her into an alley. Thrown against a brick wall, she grunted as she looked up at who had attacked her. Pulling out a sai, it was quickly blasted out of her hand by a bolt of white lightning.

"Why so hostile, Shiva?" questioned the all too familiar voice.

"Impossible," said Shiva as she gazed into the piercing blue eyes that fluttered with white lightning in them.

"It took a while but I finally did it," said Savitar before he stepped out of the shadows.

Shiva's face turned to one of disbelief as she took in Savitar's new appearance.

From above, Reaper, having tacked down Shiva on a contract, turned into a wisp of smoke that vanished.

 **(The Void)**

Reaper walked through the blowing sandy desert before appearing in a library much like the one in the House of Mystery. Passing several other occupants, Reaper went up to Death, who was in the middle of some type of game that Reaper didn't recognize.

"Yes?" asked Death as there was a mini explosion on the board.

 **"We have a problem,"** reported Reaper, **"He's in control."**

Death's gaze instantly shot to Reaper with a look of disbelief on her face. Getting up, she ran toward a wall and vanished but appeared a moment later flying in the opposite direction and hitting the opposite wall. Hurrying over to his mistress, he helped her up as Death gritted her teeth.

 _"Forgive me… Naruto,"_ thought Death angrily.

* * *

 **Just a little bridge to the next chapter since I'm having a hard try figuring out the next chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED, BLOCKED, AND DELETED)**


	13. Mind Over Matter

**Mind Over Matter**

 **Dealing with Devils**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties.**

* * *

Rio walked into the main hub of the cave to find the members of Young Justice were looking shaken as Batman and Captain Marvel helped Martian Manhunter to the back.

"What happened while I was sleeping?" asked Rio in confusion.

"We were in the middle of a training exercise with our minds linked but almost died for real," explained Kaldur.

"I see," said Rio in understanding, "I never got to ask you, Kaldur. Is it true that someone murdered Aquaman's son?"

The entire team seemed shocked at this revelation then looked to Kaldur, who closed his eyes and remained silent in mourning.

"How?" questioned Artemis, "They're… underwater."

"His majesty was struck by a bolt of lightning before he saw what had happened," explained Kaldur, "The young prince was killed via suffocation before being given third degree burns post mortem."

"That's terrible," said M'gann sympathetically.

"When did this take place?" asked Robin suspiciously.

"A couple days ago," said Kaldur, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… something similar happened to both Batman and I," relayed Robin, "Batgirl was almost killed when a bullet passed through her spine and left her paralyzed."

"Are you kidding me?" questioned Wally.

"No," said Robin as he shook his head, "Batgirl was also molested and severely bruised across her body. The only clue we have to the identity of the attacker is that she heard Joker's voice."

"But isn't he still locked up in Arkham Asylum?" questioned Superboy.

"Exactly," said Robin, "This doesn't make any sense. It even happened right around the same time that Aquaman's son was killed."

"Khonsu see anything during that time, Rio?" asked M'gann.

"Not that I know of," said Rio as she folded her arms while thinking, "I'll see if the Teen Titans can learn anything about this mess."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," said a man wearing a flannel shirt with jeans and a scruffy beard as he appeared at the entrance to the cave.

Everyone jumped away from the man and got into fighting stances.

"Who are you?!" questioned Wally.

"The name's Destruction," said the man as he pointed at each of them individually, "And you all could use a good nap."

At those words, all members of the team, plus Wolf, fell unconscious as Reaper appeared next to Destruction.

"It's your turn, now," said Destruction as he turned and vanished into thin air.

Reaper walked to the middle of the circle the team had fallen into before sitting down and meditating.

 **(Dream World)**

Everyone picked themselves off the ground and looked at the deserted city around them.

"Where are we?" asked M'gann.

"London," said Rio as she held her head, "Feels like I have a hangover."

"How did we get here?" asked Wally, "Where's that guy?"

 **"He's not your concern right now,"** said Reaper as he appeared before the group.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Artemis as she drew an arrow on Reaper.

Instead of speaking, Reaper pulled out one of his guns then fired it at the team. Scattering, Superboy made to punch Reaper but just went through him instead. Kaldur attempted to encase Reaper with the water he had drawn from the Thames but Reaper managed to stop it by firing off his guns through the water and making it scatter. Wally ran around Reaper but stopped almost instantly as he took cover to avoid the rapid shots coming from Reaper's guns as they were appearing through the smoke Reaper had become to avoid being hit. M'gann's eyes glowed as she held her hands out toward Reaper. Grunting, Reaper reformed then fell to all fours.

"You've lost, Reaper," said Rio as Artemis pointed her bow and arrow at him.

Reaper began chuckling, confusing everyone.

"What do you have to laugh about?" questioned Superboy, "You didn't hit any of us."

 **"Who said I was trying to hit you?"** asked Reaper as he raised his head and looked beyond the team.

Following his gaze, they saw multiple cracks in reality that were caused by dozens of bullet holes. Space shattered as a figure wearing white and giving off gold lightning broke through and landed on one knee. Standing up, Godspeed gazed at the team before locking eyes on Rio.

 **"Give me back my body,"** demanded Godspeed before vanishing with Rio in a burst of gold lightning.

"What just happened?" asked Wally as the crack that Godspeed had appeared from instantly repaired itself.

 **"I'll explain just as soon as the martian stops holding me,"** said Reaper.

M'gann freed Reaper, who got up and removed his mask.

"Let's just sit down for a moment," said Reaper as they all suddenly appeared in a coffee shop with coffees on a table in the middle of them.

"What was that?" questioned Artemis.

"I shifted where we were," said Reaper as he sat down with his clothes being replaced by an outfit like Superboy's then sipped his coffee, "Anything can happen in the Dream World."

"Dream world?" asked Kaldur, "So, we're asleep?"

"Yes and no," said Reaper as he sat his coffee down, "You're all technically in a trance to bring you all here. You can't die here, by the way, so just enjoy yourselves."

Everyone took a seat then took their seats and looked at their cups. Robin took his then cautiously drank from it.

"It's good," he announced.

Everyone else started drinking before Artemis looked square into Reaper's eyes.

"What did we see back there?" she asked.

"You saw Naruto fighting Savitar," explained Reaper as he took another drink.

"But… that wasn't Savitar," said Wally, "Savitar is a giant guy in metal armor."

Sighing, Reaper looked at M'gann and Kaldur.

"What did you two see?" he asked them.

"I saw that speedster that…" said M'gann before she finally processed what she was about to say, "Savitar is Rio's doppelganger."

"Exactly," confirmed Reaper to everyone's shock.

"What's a doppelganger?" asked Wally.

"They're beings from parallel world that look exactly like us but different," explained Kaldur.

"You all know how smart Naruto is," stated Savitar, "Therefore, it's safe to assume Savitar is just as cunning."

"But, why would Savitar attack Rio now?" questioned Robin.

"He didn't," said Kaldur as he also realized what was going on, "Rio attacked Savitar."

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Reaper

"But wasn't Savitar dealt with by the Teen Titans?" questioned Artemis.

"When Naruto was the Black Flash, Savitar had imprinted a portion of himself inside her," explained Reaper, "That's what caused Naruto to have all those visions and nightmares that drove her down that dark path."

"So, we've been living with Savitar this entire time?" asked Robin.

"Yes," confirmed Reaper.

"But wouldn't Death's wall have stopped him from taking over her body?" questioned Wally.

"Mistress had to tear down the rest of Naruto's sanity before building that wall," explained Reaper, "Savitar used that instant to get in control with Naruto getting put behind that wall. What I did was damage the wall enough so that Naruto could break through."

"But how does she have her speed?" asked M'gann.

"As I said, this is the Dream World," said Reaper as they suddenly appeared sitting on the ceiling, "Anything can happen here. We're going to stop Savitar before he wakes up. However, Savitar is aware of this and is looking for the only way out of here besides me allowing him out."

"Well, couldn't Savitar just will a door to appear?" asked Wally.

"No," said Reaper, "The spell I cast made it so that he has to find a specific core memory from Naruto in order to find the way out. Destroying that core memory is the key to getting out."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Superboy as he stood up, "Let's go find Savitar and stop him."

"Easier said than done," said Reaper as they reappeared back on the floor, "This Dream World is mainly Naruto's memories and as such, we have to go back to each of his core memories to find the one he's at with Savitar."

"Let's get going then," said Artemis as they all stood up with Reaper sighing.

"I can't even finish a cup of coffee," he said to himself as he replaced his mask, **"Let us be off then."**

Going up to a door, Reaper opened it to let a blinding light engulf all of them.

 **(Back in the Real World)**

Batman walked into the main hub of the cave and paused at the sight of Reaper meditating in the middle of the sleeping members of Young Justice.

"I wouldn't disturb them if I were you," said Destruction as he appeared next to Batman, who was about to try and wake them, "You'll doom us all."

Jumping away from Destruction, Batman got into a fighting stance before Destruction sighed.

"This isn't the time for us fighting," said Destruction as he leaned against the wall, "The fate of the entire multiverse relies on them stopping Savitar now."

"But Savitar is trapped in the Speed Force," stated Batman as he got out of his stance.

"A piece of him is inside that young girl," said Destruction as both he and Batman gazed at Rio, "If she wakes up with Savitar in control, they'll be no one that can stop him."

"What is your connection to Moon Knight anyway?" questioned Batman.

"My sister is an acquaintance of hers and asked me to watch over her," stated Destruction as he headed deeper into the cave, "I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?"

 **(Dream World)**

The members of Young Justice and Reaper stood atop a hill outside of Central City as a tornado headed toward the city in question. They watched as Godspeed activated the Speed Bomb in his hand with the resulting explosion destroying everything around him. Convulsing in pain, Godspeed struggled to stay standing as his suit continuously torn and reformed before he drew the explosion into his body, reforming everything around him. He then vanished from sight in an instant as an enormous ring of golden lightning going up the tornado. Following a crack of lightning, the members of Young Justice found themselves back inside the coffee shop with Reaper.

"So, that was Rio's final moments before coming to our Earth," said Wally.

 **"It would seem so,"** said Reaper as he sat back down in his chair and removed his mask, "Naruto always had this sense of responsibility that he needs to fight for everyone. He pushes himself to take on every sin he has committed and push his body beyond his limits."

Taking another sip of his coffee, Reaper looked deep into the dark roast inside the cup.

"What you all are witnessing is something Naruto keeps mainly to himself," he explained, "Back on our Earth, Naruto rarely talked at all after his parents were killed by Savitar. Before I became the being you all know as Reaper, I was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's first friend and rival."

"You know Rio?" questioned Robin.

"I know Naruto," said Reaper calmly, "Rio, as you call her, is a complete stranger to me. I'm telling you what I know about Naruto."

"Aren't they the same person though?" questioned M'gann.

"The person you know as Rio is happy, caring, and devoted to her friends," said Reaper, "The person I know as Naruto is depressed, detached from reality, and keeps to herself."

"That's a real 180," said Superboy.

"That's because you don't really know him," said Reaper as he drank some more of his infinite coffee, "Everything changed that night that Savitar killed his parents. He became the person I remember."

The door flew open and blinded everybody when a sudden rushing of wind and crackle of electricity reach their ears. They then found themselves inside a house next to a body while white and gold lightning circled around a woman with long red hair while a young boy with blond hair watched in horror.

"Mommy!" yelled the boy tearfully.

"Naruto, run!" yelled the woman.

The Young Justice members suddenly realized which memory they were in and watched in horror a few moments later. The young Naruto had vanished while Savitar stabbed the woman through the abdomen. Letting her body fall to the ground, Savitar then ran off.

"Shouldn't this memory have ended already?" questioned Kaldur when his question was answered by Godspeed, who was wearing a cloak with the hood up, hurrying to the woman's side.

 **"Hey,"** said Godspeed as he held her gently, **"You're going to be okay."**

"Please," begged the woman as she began to lose her strength while crying, "My husband, my son, are they…?"

Godspeed removed his hood and his mask turned to particles to reveal his face.

"It's me, mom," said Naruto as he cried, "Your little speedster is here."

"Naruto…" said the woman as she reached up a hand to him, "I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, mom," assured Naruto as he continued to cry as well, "I'll be right here."

"Naruto," said the woman as she started to lose her breath, "I… love you…"

"I love you too, mom," said Naruto as he took the woman's hand and pulled her into gentle hug.

The woman went limp and Naruto sobbed into her hair. He stayed like that for a moment before he managed to stifle his tears and lie his mother back down, her hand being placed into her husband's. He looked at them for a moment before flipping up his hood, his mask reappearing, and vanished. The members of Young Justice found themselves back in the coffee shop and Reaper was now eating a muffin.

"Before you all say anything, that was a memory," he stated, "It would be the most important memory that Naruto has where the exit is."

"So, that time after Rio fought Savitar in Metropolis, she went back to save her mother but didn't do it," said M'gann.

"As someone who grew up surrounded by knowledge of the Speed Force, Naruto knew the risks of changing the timestream," state Reaper as he tossed each of them a muffin, "By changing it, he could've caused a Flashpoint on his Earth."

"Flashpoint?" questioned Wally.

"A year ago, your Barry Allen went back in time and saved his mother from Reverse-Flash," explained Reaper casually, "It drastically altered the timeline but thankfully, he changed it back before any lasting damage could happen."

"So, Rio gave up saving her mother in order to stay with us?" asked Kaldur.

"When speaking to his Barry Allen after Savitar returned a few weeks ago, Naruto revealed to him that he felt like he had a place he belonged since before that night," relayed Reaper as he sat back down, "Whether it was to stay with you people or something other reason, I don't know. But Naruto feels like he's destined to be here."

The door flew opened and blinded everyone. They were now in a deserted playground and saw Naruto sitting on the swings while staring at the ground as it rained. Artemis made to go over to him but Reaper held her back and pointed toward Naruto. A young Indian girl about his age came up behind him holding an umbrella and put it over the both of them. The soaked Naruto looked over his shoulder at the girl with a blank expression while tilting his head a little.

"You looked cold," said the girl.

Naruto then looked stood up and walked over to a bench but the girl followed him to shield him from the rain.

"I'm Meena," said the girl with a smile, "Meena Dhawan."

The members of Young Justice looked amongst themselves when they heard this then back at Naruto, who was constantly playing on the playground as the rain kept going while Meena tried to keep him dry. There was another flash of light and they were back in the coffee shop.

"That girl…" said Robin, "Was that…"

"That was Meena Dhawan of Earth-1," said Reaper calmly, "Later known as Meena Uzumaki, Naruto's wife."

"Wife?!" exclaimed Wally incredulously.

"The day before he stopped Dr. Carver, she was killed when she unknowingly used a toned down version of a Speed Bomb," explained Reaper.

"So, Rio goes to see that girl in the hospital because she's the doppelganger of his wife," said Artemis.

"When are we going to find Savitar and Rio?!" questioned Superboy angrily, "We've done nothing but go through Rio's memories and haven't even found a single trace of her!"

"Connor," said M'gann in concern.

"I have to admit that this is getting a little tiring as well," stated Kaldur, "We must find the exit and stop Savitar."

Sighing, Reaper sat his muffin down then went to the door. Opening it up again, the light never came as there was just a brick wall behind it. Reaper walked through the brick wall before flying right back out. Pushing himself up, Reaper went back over to his muffin.

"That's where the exit is and good luck trying to get through," said Reaper as he got back to eating.

"What was that?" questioned Robin.

"It was Naruto's most precious memory so he sealed it off in case anyone tried to access it," explained Reaper, "Not even I have the power to unlock it."

"But there has to be something we can do," said Superboy as he went to punch the brick wall before flying against the opposite side of the room.

"There is one option," said Reaper as he looked over his shoulder, "You two can come out now."

They all looked to see a young child that looked about as old as Naruto was in the last memory they saw along with a girl that was a little younger with dark blue hair.

"What do you people want?" questioned the boy angrily.

"How did you get here?" asked Wally as he went up to the pair, only to get punched in the face by the boy.

"Just leave us alone," said the boy as he glared at each of them, "It's bad enough that we had to endure under that maniac for weeks but you all just made it even worse."

"Those are the split personalities that Naruto acquired when he made the contract with that moon god," explained Reaper as he went up to the pair and got down on one knee, "We need you both to unlock that last memory for us so we can help Naruto."

"And why should we trust any of you?!" yelled the boy, "You've all done nothing but make Naruto miserable since he got to this world! None of you will just let him be what he wants to be!"

"How have we been making Rio miserable?" asked Kaldur.

"None of you even notice how stressed out he's been with everything that's been going one!" yelled back the boy, "You all forced him to join your little team! You wouldn't let him fight Savitar the first time until you all forced him to pretend to take that martian girl hostage! You expect him to run another team by himself! You all even forced him into trying to get better! Didn't it occur to any of you to think that maybe he didn't want to be saved?! He likes it on this new Earth but because of all of you, Naruto can't do what he really wants! He just wants to be normal!"

The boy took deep breaths as all the members of Young Justice were shocked by this revelation of the person they thought of as their friend.

"And now, he has to deal with the fact that Savitar used his body to paralyze a girl and kill a baby all because you wouldn't let him be who he wants to be," said the boy as he tried to calm down.

M'gann went up to them as Reaper stood up.

"We're sorry about all of that," she apologized, "We were just doing what we thought Rio would want. But if that's the way she is, then we won't get in her way anymore."

"None of you will ever understand how much pain Naruto's been in all his life," said the boy, "He gave up an entire life to become someone he didn't want to be. If we were to let you through to that memory, what guarantee do we have that you'll honor your promise?"

"We don't know," said Robin, "But we all care for Rio. Not just as a member of the team. But she's like a family for us. If she doesn't want to be a hero, then we won't try to stop her."

"We'll all do our part to make sure that she can spend the rest of her life as she likes," said Kaldur as he stepped forward, "We've done all we can to help Rio but if she doesn't want it, we can deal with that as long as she's happy."

The girl tugged on the boy's shoulder and he looked at her. She nodded and the boy sighed. Holding his hand toward the door, a hexagonal pattern appeared over it then shatter.

"Don't make us regret this," said the boy as he and the girl vanished.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding and jumping through the brick wall.

Godspeed glared at Rio as they stood in front of a swirling portal with Rio having her back to it.

"Rio!" exclaimed Robin as he and the rest of the members came up behind Godspeed.

"Well, if it isn't my old friends," said Rio with a malicious smile on her face.

"Drop the act, Savitar!" shouted Artemis as she aimed right between Rio's eyes.

Sighing, Rio morphed into a male version of Rio and smirked at them.

"I must say, you all are so stupid not to notice that your dear friend was acting different," scolded Savitar, "My original plan was to frame this stupid girl for the crimes then kill you all but I guess I'll just have to settle for getting out of here and killing your sleeping bodies."

 **"Wally, you and Sasuke are with me fighting Savitar,"** said Godspeed as he kept his gaze on the evil speedster, **"The rest of you, break the final barrier around the exit portal. There's a friend outside that's been wanting to have a word with Savitar. The effects of the world don't work on it though so you'll have to do it by hand."**

"Got it," said Superboy before as they all kept close watch on Savitar.

Savitar's armor appeared around him and Godspeed clenched his fists.

 **"Let's do this,"** said Godspeed as he, Wally, and Savitar ran off with Reaper keeping up with them in his smoke form while the others ran toward the portal.

Running through the trees, Savitar led Godspeed, the now outfitted Kid Flash, and the smoky Reaper in and around the trees. Using the blades that extended from his arms, he sliced through two trees to impede them but Wally slid under them while Godspeed jumped over them and Reaper went around. Spinning and flying into the sky, Savitar shot lightning back at the ground that knocked the pursuing speedsters off their feet and scattered Reaper.

* * *

Superboy pounded on the invisible barrier around the portal while Kaldur slammed his water hammers against it as M'gann and Robin kept guard. Savitar appeared out of nowhere and knocked them all away from the portal. Grabbing M'gann by the neck, he constantly sent electricity into M'gann, causing her to wail in pain. Vibrating his hand Savitar made to stab her with it when Godspeed, having split in two, ran at him with the clone grabbing M'gann out of his grasp and the original phasing into Savitar's suit and knocking him out.

Landing flat on his face, Savitar looked at Godspeed, who was in his armor for a moment before he shattered it. He then got up but looked at his body in disbelief.

 **"I took away your speed and used a spell to seal off this world's powers to you,"** said Godspeed, **"It's over for you, Savitar."**

"What are you going to do?" questioned Savitar in a cocky tone as Wally and Reaper appeared with the rest of Young Justice, "We are so interlaced together inside here that if you kill me, you'll die as well and we'll both be revived."

 **"I'm not going to lay another finger on you,"** said Godspeed as the air around the portal seemed to crack, **"I'll leave it to someone who really wants to speak with you."**

An all too familiar roar to Artemis reached everyone's ears while Savitar's face had dread all over it. The seal around the portal shattered as a black streak that trailed red lightning ran out of it and next to Godspeed. Taking a step back, Savitar turned around to run but the Black Flash was behind him in an instant and stabbed him in the chest with his hand. Taking in a sharp breath, Savitar turned pale and stumbled back. Looking at his hands, he saw he was starting to disintegrate from his fingertips as his feet did the same. He roared as his head soon disintegrated and Godspeed rejoined with his clone.

 **"Stay where you belong,"** said Godspeed as his suit did the same and left him as Rio, "In my memories."

The Black Flash stopped right in front of Rio and roared before running off.

"He got a pretty fast replacement for me," remarked Rio as everyone approached.

"Is it really you?" questioned Kaldur.

Rio went up to Robin and looked right into his sunglasses.

"Your real name is Richard Grayson," she said before going up to M'gann, "You're a White Martian," she then looked at Wally, "You're an ass."

"I'm convinced," said Wally as Rio headed through the portal.

"What sort of memory is this?" asked Robin of Reaper as he and Wally rejoined the team.

Reaper pointed behind the student of Batman to see two people watching meteor shower.

"They say that when you see a shooting star, you can make a wish on it," explained Kushina before looking down at Naruto, "What did you wish for, Naruto?"

"I wish that you would become the greatest scientist in the world, mommy," said the young five year old Naruto with a toothy grin.

Kushina smiled before reaching behind her back.

"I have something to give you," she said with a sly smile, "Close your eyes and no peeking."

Eagerly, Naruto shut his eyes as Kushina pulled a small green crystal on a cord necklace out then placed it around Naruto's neck.

"You can open your eyes now," said Kushina.

Naruto did so then looked down at the necklace.

"I got that specially for you," said Kushina as she pulled Naruto into a deep hug, "Happy birthday, Naruto."

Naruto through his arms around his mother and gave her a big hug.

 **(Back in the Real World)**

Rio awoke with a groan as she sat up and stared into the eyes of Batman.

"Destruction told me everything," said Batman as he pulled out some batarangs, "Which are you?"

"Well, since I haven't killed everyone yet, I'm going to say I'm the real Rio," said Rio as she got up and headed toward the exit, "Once we find out about this mysterious group that manipulates the world from the shadows, I'm resigning from everything."

With that, a Boom Tube opened up and Rio proceeded through it as the others started waking up.

"Where's Rio?" questioned M'gann as she got to her feet.

"She went to start her shift with the Teen Titans if I'm correct," responded Batman as Reaper got to his feet then headed for the shadows.

"Wait!" called out Robin as Reaper stopped, "Why don't you stick around? We could use someone like you on the team."

Reaper let an amused chuckle and continued walking.

 **"I'll be in touch,"** he said as he vanished into the shadows.

 **(Jump City)**

Rio walked into the main room of Titans Tower and found Zatanna asleep on the couch, as though she was waiting for her. Quickly making two cups of coffee, Rio went over to Zatanna then set the cups down before gently shaking her awake. Groggily opening her eyes, Zatanna looked at Rio's smiling face before sitting up.

"When did you get here?" asked Zatanna as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just a minute ago," said Rio as she handed Zatanna her cup, "I just barely managed to beat the remains of Savitar out of my head with the others before coming here. Did you have anything to eat before you fell asleep?"

"Nothing tasted good," said Zatanna casually as she drank from the cup, "This coffee is really good."

"It's pretty hot though, isn't it?" asked Rio calmly.

"It sure is," said Zatanna with a smile.

"There's just one problem," said Rio, "That's iced coffee in your cup."

Zatanna froze as she dropped the cup and spilled the contents as Rio looked at the floor.

"How long?" she asked, getting a questioning look from Zatanna, "How long have you been without a soul?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Zatanna as she tried to defuse the situation.

"Losing your sense of taste is a sign of soul absence," said Rio darkly, "The other signs are not being able to sleep and your sense of touch being gone. I know you were faking sleeping earlier."

She slammed her fist hard into Zatanna's leg but the girl didn't react at all.

"How long have you been without your soul?" demanded Rio a little more forcefully.

"Since just before you got that wall put up in your mind," confessed Zatanna,

"That's nothing for you to give up your very soul for!" shouted Rio as she got up.

"I was worried about!" yelled back Zatanna as she got to her feet as well, "I couldn't stand to see you destroy yourself!"

"Does your father even know about this?!" questioned Rio.

"Don't you bring my father into this!" yelled Zatanna before Rio turned and headed for the exit, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to get your damn soul back from Death!" yelled back Rio as she stormed by Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg.

They all looked at Zatanna, who sat down and cried into her hands.

* * *

Rio entered her room and frowned in the darkness before lighting her bedside lamp.

"I know you can hear me," said Rio forcefully, "Show me your face, Death!"

Hearing a sigh behind her, Rio spun around and found Death leaning against the wall.

"I can't do that," said Death as she looked at Rio, "I can't return her soul."

"Bullshit," growled Rio, "You have the power to take souls and you could just as easily give it back."

"That's not how it works," said Death as she shook her head, "Once a deal is struck with a member of the Endless, it's impossible to undo it."

Rio grabbed Death by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

"You're going to return it right now," snarled Rio.

A gun cocked behind her and she frowned.

"Hello, Sasuke," said Rio as Reaper placed the gun against Rio's skull.

"You didn't have to come," said Death as she vanished from Rio's hand and appeared behind Reaper, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

The pair vanished and Rio left through a Boom Tube.

 **(Five Hours Later)**

"Anyone see Rio?" questioned Cyborg as he entered with some pizza.

"You don't think she went off again?" asked Starfire.

"I don't think so," said Raven as Cyborg sat the pizza in the middle of them all, "She promised that girl that she wouldn't do anything like she did before again."

Zatanna, feeling guilty, began biting her nails before the phone in Cyborg's arm went off.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered.

 **"It's me,"** said Rio from the other end, **"I'll be gone for the rest of the day. Something came up with Meena and I'm just staying to make sure she's okay."**

"Rio…" began Zatanna.

 **"We'll talk as soon as I get back, Zatanna,"** she said, **"I'll see you all at training tomorrow."**

Hanging up, Rio sighed as she turned to the man in front of her.

"Back to business," she said while looking straight into the man's eyes, "I've canceled my deal with Khonsu so I could do this. As for the terms, I give you my soul and, in return, you restore Zatanna's. Do we have a deal?"

The man smiled and held out his hand, which Rio took, her eyes now dancing with flames.

* * *

 **Before I end this off, I'd like to address something. A person I had banned for flaming this story wrote an anonymous review saying I can't tell the difference between constructive criticism and flaming. In addition, he went onto say that I just ban people randomly.**

 **There are five ways I ban people.**

 **1\. Swearing in the reviews. This goes without saying. I will not tolerate any foul language in any reviews for any of my stories. Other languages don't work as I have a program on my computer that translates any highlighted word or phrase into English so I can know what they said. The profanity filter doesn't matter. If you've sworn in your review, you will be banned on the spot.**

 **2\. Spamming anonymous reviews. This has come up quite a bit. I would ban a person for breaking one of these rules and they would continue to rant about being banned and other things I won't get into. I have a system for removing the ban on your account that I will explain at the end.**

 **3\. Rude comments about me, the author, or my family. This is something that is absolutely disgusting. Occasionally, I would get a review that would call me rude names or things about my family. This is a lifetime ban without the possibility of redemption. Under no circumstances will this ever be tolerated in any review or PM.**

 **4\. Borderline Flaming. This one is up for debate. To me, constructive criticism is advice readers give to the author in order to help them get better at writing. Flaming is blatantly pointing out what an author did wrong and complaining that the story or chapter didn't go the way you wanted to without offering up reasonable advice to help the author get better or explaining in a calm fashion what they had a problem with. And no, telling them to delete the story/shut down their account does not count as advice. With each of my reviews, I've had several that would seem okay at first glance. I read each review multiple times and should I and another person feel it falls under one of the five categories, that user is banned.**

 **5\. Not even talking about the story. This one is rare but I've had it happen. I would occasionally get a review that wouldn't even be about the story it's posted on. This is mostly people asking when I'm going to update another story that I haven't updated in awhile. I don't mind if you just make a little note about it at the end of the review but if the review is just asking about another story or some other topic then I will automatically ban them.**

 **Now, as I have said, there is one way of removing a ban I have placed. In an anonymous review or PM (I don't know if bans allow this), you put your username, the story you had placed the review on, and an apology for breaking the rules. My friend and I will evaluate your apology and if we feel that it is sincere, I will unban you. There is only one person I will never unban and that's God-ShadowEX 100. However, with people I do unban, we write the username down and if you break the rules again, it will result in a lifetime ban with no possibility of being removed.**

 **I hope each of you will remember this and keep it in mind when writing reviews. To those of you that were banned, do the same thing and remember that if you break the rules again should you be unbanned and break the rules again, you won't get another chance.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (Constructive Criticism is allowed but Flamers will be BLOCKED, IGNORED, AND DELETED)**


	14. Ghost in a Shell

**Ghost in a Shell**

 **I don't own Naruto, The Flash, Young Justice, or any other properties.**

* * *

Death stared out a window when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she was met by a sharp pain in her abdomen and flung through the building. Rolling on the ground, she stopped then grunted as she pushed herself up. She felt something trickle down her cheek and it off.

"Impossible," muttered Death as she stared at the blood from the cut on her cheek.

She grunted loudly in pain as she felt a burning sensation on her abdomen and looked to see a symbol glowing on her skin. Hearing footsteps again, she looked up at the man wearing a leather jacket and pants but what shocked her the most was that the man's entire head was a flaming skull. The man walked toward Death, who tried to vanish but found that she couldn't. The man stopped and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Reaper sending him flying away from Death. Pulling his pistols, Reaper fired at the man, who shrugged off each shot like it was nothing.

 **"Who are you?"** questioned Reaper as the man stopped in his tracks.

 **"Vengeance,"** said the man before he picked up a chain, igniting it with fire.

Reaper grabbed Death and both vanished as Reaper turned into black smoke that flew off. The man glared at them as they retreated and swung the chain so that it went over his shoulder and back up around, tightening around him. Whistling, a flaming motorcycle without a rider on it dashed over to the man, he hopped on and chased after the pair. Pulling off his chain when he saw the flying smoke, he threw it forward with the end wrapping around Death's leg. Pulling her out, Death landed hard on the ground and hacked up blood. Grabbing her by the neck after getting off his bike, he stared into her frightened eyes before Reaper shot him in the head. The man staggered back, dropping Death in the process, as the flames healed his skull. Reaper grabbed Death and hurried up into the sky.

* * *

Rio watched with Starfire and Cyborg as Raven went through a training exercise against some robots.

"So, how are things with you and Zatanna?" asked Cyborg.

"It's all good," said Rio as she folded her arms, "She managed to get her soul back and everything is peachy."

"You don't sound happy about that," commented Starfire.

"I'm still pissed off that she sold her soul," said Rio before shutting off the robots, "That's enough for now, Raven."

Raven went over to her team and looked at each of them.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"I guess I'll go," said Rio as she stepped forward.

Just as Rio was about to suit up, Reaper fell to the ground in front of her with Death rolling out of his arms and grunting in pain.

 **"Help her!"** yelled Reaper at Rio, who ran over to Death and checked on her while the rest of the Titans went to help Reaper.

Rio picked up Death and ran her out of the room to the med bay and started a quick physical. Feeling a tremendous amount of heat coming off her abdomen, Rio lifted Death's shirt up slightly and frowned when she saw a sigil burned into her flesh. She then began working on Death's other injuries when the others began helping Reaper in. Reaper removed his mask and his equipment turned into black smoke.

"How's she doing?" questioned Sasuke as he sat on an exam table.

"Besides the symbol carved into her flesh, she's going to pull through," said Rio as she put a cold compress on Death's abdomen and leg.

"What happened to you both?" asked Cyborg.

"Mistress was attacked and I tried to save her," said Sasuke as Starfire treated the bruise on his forehead, "The culprit was a man with a flaming skull."

Raven and Rio looked at each other before Rio shot her a look to remain silent on the matter.

"Are you sure you both weren't dreaming?" asked Raven cautiously.

"If they were dreaming, these wounds wouldn't be real," said Rio as she finished stitching the cut on Death's cheek.

"Ghost Rider," said Death with a sigh, "He's called the Ghost Rider."

"Ghost Rider?" asked Rio with an eyebrow raised.

"He's a human possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance that sends those that commit sin to Hell," explained Death weakly, "But he shouldn't exist here in this dimension. He's not a being of this universe."

"Well, this is an unexpected plot twist," said Rio as she went to work on Sasuke's injuries.

"Why don't you have a soul?" asked Death, causing everyone to look at Rio, who paused.

"None of your business," said Rio emotionlessly after a moment.

"Naruto, tell me," said Death in a stern but still weak voice.

"All you need to know is that Zatanna has hers back," said Rio as she put a compress on Sasuke's head, "I'm going to see if John has a spell to remove that thing from her stomach."

She proceeded through a Boom Tube as Death pushed herself up. She tried to stand up but fell back to the floor. Sasuke and everyone hurried over to her and Sasuke pulled her to her feet with her arm over his shoulder.

"What exactly is that sigil?" asked Raven.

"It stripped me of my powers and made me mortal," said Death as Sasuke helped her back up to the table.

"What do you mean?" asked Cyborg.

"The Endless don't bleed," said Sasuke as he helped Death lie back down, "Bleeding is a sign of mortality. There are very few ways to kill an immortal being and what's happening to mistress is the cruelest way for an immortal to die," he led everyone out of the room and toward the main room as Ace entered the med bay to keep an eye on Death as she slept, "This forces an immortal to suffer and know pain."

"So, how do we protect her?" asked Starfire as Sasuke sat down on the couch.

"We have to make sure she doesn't suffer any fatal wounds," said Sasuke as he tried to get the pain out of his head.

* * *

The lights in the med bay turned out and Ace looked around for the source. Turning on his inferred vision he looked up at the vents just as something flew out. It struck him, frying his circuits and shutting him down. The grate was quietly removed and Deathstroke dropped from the vents.

* * *

"It was the first time that I'd even been defeated," said Sasuke as he drank deeply from his cup, "The Ghost Rider is perhaps the only person that could actually match me."

"He must be good to get the drop on both of you," said Starfire as Raven tried healing Sasuke's burns.

"I'll give him that," said Sasuke as he drank from his cup, "He…"

He and Raven looked toward the hallway and got up.

"I sense it too," she said and they both ran down the hall.

Deathstroke pulled out a knife as he slowly approached Death when the door flew open. He threw the knife at Sasuke, who dodged it before charging Deathstroke and taking him through a window. Grabbing Death, Raven vanished as Starfire and Cyborg entered the room.

"What just happened?" asked Cyborg.

 **(Mount Justice)**

Kaldur and Robin were currently training when Raven appeared from the shadows with Death next to her.

"Raven, what's going on?" asked Kaldur as he and Robin hurried and took Death from her.

"Deathstroke tried to kill her at the tower," explained Raven, "This is Death, by the way."

"Why would Deathstroke want to kill her?" asked Robin before Kaldur was knocked away by something falling from the ceiling.

Spinning around, Robin saw a girl about two years younger than him wearing what looked like a variation of Batgirl's outfit but with a full face mask with white eyes and no hair showing. The girl charged at Robin and kneed him hard in the gut.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven as she shot a beam at the girl.

The girl threw a glowing ball at Raven's attack and it dispersed the attack with ease. Shocked by this, Raven was kicked in the head by the girl and passed out on the floor.

Override: SS-01, SS-02, SS-03, SS-4, SS-06

"Aw, it looks like the little birdy got his wings clipped," said Harley as she went up to Robin and knelt down in front of him.

"How did you get in here?" said Robin as Harley stood up.

"Wouldn't you like to know," stated Harley with a smile before she smashed her bat on the outside of his head.

Deadshot fired an electric dart at Kaldur, who was getting up and yelled in pain then passed out. Killer Croc picked up the unconscious Death and slung her over her shoulder as a circular portal that was giving off sparks appeared next to him. Ghost Rider walked out of the portal as the girl in the bat costume went up to him. Ruffling her cowl, Ghost Rider grabbed the groaning Robin, who's mask was torn so his eyes were visible. Robin locked eyes with Ghost Rider before screaming in pain. A second later, Ghost Rider dropped the unconscious Robin as the Suicide Squad all headed for the portal.

Recognized: Superboy B-04, Miss Martian B-05

Connor and Megan walked and gasped at the sight as the Suicide Squad left through the portal with Death.

"Hey!" shouted Connor as he charged Ghost Rider.

The flaming skeleton caught Connor's fist without much effort, to the surprise of the Superman clone, then threw some green dust into his face. Connor coughed hard as he suddenly lost all his strength before a wall of flame went up in front of Megan. She fell to her knees as Ghost Rider left through the portal.

"Computer… alert the… League," said Megan as she passed out while the flames and the portal closed.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

Death groaned as her head throbbed before picking herself off the cold ground. Looking through the cell bars, she stared at Ghost Rider, who was leaning against the wall on the opposite side watching her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked with a strained look on her face.

 **"I made a deal,"** said Ghost Rider before walking off.

* * *

Reaper clenched his fists as he looked at the downed Raven and members of Young Justice while Batman, Black Canary, Zatara, and Superman talked about what had happened with Wally, Zatanna, Artemis, Starfire and Cyborg. A Boom Tube opened up between the two groups and Rio looked between Reaper and the heroes.

"How long was I gone?" she asked.

 **"Long enough for Ghost Rider to take mistress with the help of Deathstroke, the Suicide Squad, and a young girl that effortlessly defeated your friends,"** said the pissed off Reaper.

"The Suicide Squad managed to gain entrance to the cave and defeated Robin and Aqualad as well as Raven before Ghost Rider came and put Robin in a coma," explained Batman as Constantine came through the Boom Tube.

"It's called the Penance Stare," said Constantine as he looked at Batman, "When the Ghost Rider locks eyes with a target, it forces them to experience all the sin they inflicted in their lifetime. It sears the soul and if done for long periods, it would burn the soul to cinders."

"Are you able to awaken Robin?" asked Black Canary.

"Dealing with souls still inside the body isn't my specialty," explained Constantine as he shook his head, "The only would that could wake him would be Death herself."

 **"What was your deal?"** asked Reaper.

"Sorry?" asked Constantine as everybody looked at Reaper.

 **"Not you,"** said Reaper as he kept his gaze on Rio, **"What deal did you make with Ghost Rider?"**

Rio chuckled and it eventually grew into a laugh before she smiled at Reaper.

"You really think I would make a deal with him?" said Rio with a sly smile, "He would kill me the moment he laid his eyes on me."

Reaper grabbed Rio and pinned her against the wall with his hand around her throat.

 **"I'm not playing games, Naruto,"** spat out Reaper, **"What was your deal?"**

"My soul for Zatanna's," said Rio before she vanished and reappeared next to Constantine.

"What?!" exclaimed Zatara.

"Rio, you promised you wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Zatanna in disbelief.

"He would've noticed the next time he tried to train you since a magic user's power weakens when they have no soul," said Rio before walking off toward the wall.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Artemis.

"I'm going to do some training," said Rio.

"Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Wally, "Our friends were attacked and you're just brushing it off like it's nothing."

"I can't get involved," said Rio with a sigh of annoyance as she turned around, "The deal I made with Mephisto forbids me from interfering with the Rider."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" exclaimed Constantine, Zatara, and Zatanna at the same time.

"I think I just went deaf," said Rio as she cleaned her ear.

"You made a deal with the devil?!" exclaimed Constantine angrily, "Are you fucking insane?!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF THE PERSON YOU LOVE COULDN'T EVEN FEEL THE TOUCH OF A HAND ON THEIR CHEEK?!" yelled Rio in Constantine's face before turning on Zatanna, "AND YOU! SAVITAR MAY HAVE BEEN IN CONTROL OF MY BODY, BUT I COULD STILL SEE EVERYTHING! YOU WERE MISERABLE AND I DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS RIGHT!"

Flames began to flicker around Rio and everybody took a step back.

"I HAVE PUT EVERYTHING I HAVE INTO TRYING TO LIVE HERE AND KEEP MY PROMISE TO THAT GIRL!" yelled Rio as her face began smoking, "BUT CLEARLY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BOTHERED WITH HELPING ANY OF YOU!"

Turning into a storm of flames, Rio had vanished when the flames went out everyone stared at the scorched ground where Rio had been.

"Is she… dead?" asked Zatanna.

 **"No,"** replied Reaper, **"She's just off trying to cool her head,"** he then looked at Superman, **"Mistress is being held in Bulgaria, we should get going."**

"I'll contact other members of the League when we get there," said Superman as he, Reaper, the other members of the Justice League, and Constantine walked toward the Zeta Beam platform.

"Yo, what about us?" questioned Cyborg.

"You all will remain on standby until further notice," stated Batman.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Artemis, "They hurt our friends and we're not just going to stand for that!"

"You don't have a choice," said Zatara as he went up to the computer and typed in a command.

Lockdown: Engaged

"I'm sorry," apologized Superman, "But we can't have you all go after the Suicide Squad since they're too dangerous."

Constantine and Reaper entered a Boom Tube while the members of the Justice League left via Zeta Beam platform.

"Great!" exclaimed Wally, "Now, what are we supposed to do?"

Override: Code: Dark

"Sorry about that," apologized Constantine as he reentered the Cave on the Zeta Beam platform with Reaper, Cheshire, Katana, Blood, and a large creature made of plants as Deadman came through the wall, "We had to make sure that we wouldn't be disturbed."

"What is all this?" asked Starfire.

"It's something that Rio had been working on in secret," said Raven as she came out from the back.

"We deal with mostly the occult," explained Blood, "We, my dear children, are Justice League Dark."

 **(Three Hours Later)**

Death sat alone in her cell, feeling her stomach growl in hunger when she heard footsteps.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Destiny.

"Why are you here?" questioned Death of her brother.

"I'm seeing what your punishment is?" explained Destiny, "Pretty fitting for the crime."

"So, I fell in love with Naruto and had kids," confessed Death, "What's so wrong with that?"

"You fell in love," stated Destiny, "A very act that is forbidden to us by mother and father."

"It's not something I intended to do," stated Death as she silently cried, "I had only intended to try and console him on his parents dying. I never expected to have this feeling grow inside of me."

Reaching into her pocket, Death pulled out a faded photograph of two young kids.

"Those first few days, I couldn't get him to even speak to me," recalled Death with a sad smile, "But I grew to understand his pain. For the first time… I understood what Destruction was talking about when he said I couldn't the pain I was causing those who survived to live another day."

"That may be so but you have prevented that human's death far too long," said Destiny as he turned away from the cell, "Now that she has no soul, your power cannot affect her. I hope you have made your peace."

"How could that ever happen when I abandoned them?" questioned Death to herself, "I left without a word. I doubt any of them would forgive me."

"I have a feeling they would," said Destiny as he walked out of sight.

"What do you mean by that?!" exclaimed Death as she rushed to the bars and tried to see Destiny but found he had vanished, "Destiny, get your ass back here! Don't you walk out on me! Get back here!"

* * *

"That's it?" asked Cyborg as they looked at the castle that sat in the valley below them.

 **"I can feel mistress' presence coming from there,"** stated Reaper, **"She's in there."**

"Why don't we just go in?" asked Wally, who ran several feet before running into an invisible wall.

"That's one of the reasons," said Blood as Artemis went to help Wally, "Beyond that barrier is a small army guarding that castle, which has the Suicide Squad in there."

"And how are we supposed to get through?" asked Artemis.

"Evomer eht reirrab," called out Zatanna with an echo in her voice.

Cracks appeared all over the large dome that appeared over the valley before it then shattered with a loud crash.

"Was that supposed to happen?" questioned Cheshire before guns began firing on them.

* * *

"Looks like we've got company," commented Deadshot as he saw footage from outside on his sight.

"Our orders are clear," stated Enchantress, "We're to guard that woman until he returns."

 **"I'm getting tired of waiting,"** said Killer Croc, **"Let's just go kill them."**

"That wouldn't be wise," said El Diablo, "We have to stay put."

Deathstroke walked out of the shadows and the Suicide Squad turned to him.

"How about we introduce them to a couple of our new friends?" he asked before looking at Harley and nodding.

Harley smiled then pressed a button on a console.

* * *

Artemis hid behind a tree to avoid fire from a bunker before aiming an arrow in the opening. She was then knocked off his feet by a blur and looked up at the man in his mid-twenties with white hair and wearing a tracksuit walk by her.

"You didn't see that coming?" asked the man before he sped off.

Artemis tried to aim at him but the man was already gone. She then went down as a bullet went through her hip. Cheshire, having seen this, hurried over to her sister's side.

* * *

Katana looked around before being knocked into the air by a blur. She landed on her feet and looked around.

"We have a fast meta in the field," she said urgently.

* * *

"Artemis is down!" said Cheshire urgently as the bunker fired over them while she provided medical aid to her sister, "Can someone take care of that bunker?"

Swamp Thing came charging through and tore through the concrete with barely a scratch.

* * *

Kid Flash saw the man run by and ran after him. Looking behind him, the man scoffed and shook his head at Kid Flash following him before he vanished from the young hero's sight. Kid Flash was about to stop when he hit a tree before he realized it.

"I hate this guy," he said over the coms.

* * *

"Jason, I think it's time to let your better half out," recommended Constantine as he and Blood hid behind some trees.

"I hate to say it but I think you're right," said Blood before he took a deep breath, "Gone, gone the fall man!"

He fell onto all fours as his body was suddenly covered in hellfire before blowing out. His body had become that of a demonic being wearing medieval armor.

 **"Arise the demon. Etrigan!"** called out Etrigan as he got to his feet then breathed fire into his hands.

Pulling a sword from the flames, Etrigan ran over to Artemis and Cheshire then threw Artemis over his shoulder. With Etrigan taking her sister away, Cheshire sprinted through the forest and toward the castle.

* * *

Reaper chased after the man in the tracksuit but soon lost sight of him.

"That guy is too fast," said Kid Flash as he came up to Reaper.

 **"Coral him this way,"** stated Reaper, **"I'll create a portal and you get him in it."**

"Got it," said Kid Flash as he sped off.

Reaper turned into smoke and quickly moved in a vertical circle. The smoke turned to sparks with a city beyond the veil inside the portal. Kid Flash ran after the man in the tracksuit and corralled him toward Reaper. Seeing the portal, the man smirked as he made to turn. Cyborg, having measured the man's velocity, fired his arm cannon at the man and sent him flying through the portal. Reaper quickly closed the portal and sighed in relief as he reformed.

* * *

Starfire landed inside a cave under the castle when a scarlet wisp of something flew in front of her face. Turning around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary before turning back around and finding herself outside and looking at the bodies of her friends. Standing in the middle of the bodies, was a woman a few years older than her with waist length black hair.

"Komand'r!" yelled Starfire as she flew at the woman in a rage.

What Starfire didn't know was that she wasn't attacking the person she thought she was. Instead, she had her hands on Zatanna's neck and was choking her with her abnormal strength. Zatanna gagged as she struggled for air when Starfire jumped off her.

"Wow," said Starfire with a lot of surprise, "This chick's head is really messed up."

"Thanks, Boston," said Zatanna as she tried to get her breath back.

Deadman exited Starfire, causing the girl to fall unconscious, before he was blasted through a wall of psychic energy. Looking in the direction the energy came from, Zatanna saw a woman with red hair wearing read clothing. The woman threw a ball of psychic energy at Zatanna, who grabbed Starfire and jumped out of the way of the attack. Deadman came back through the wall, possessing the woman. The woman staggered about as Deadman tried to remain in control.

"We've got a problem," said the woman as she grunted, "This girl's a psychic."

Reaper flew into the room and created a portal like he had before.

 **"Throw her in!"** called out Reaper.

The woman broke into a run before jumping toward the portal with Deadman exiting at the last second. Once the woman was through, Reaper dispelled the portal then fell to one knee.

"Are you alright?" asked Zatanna as she and Deadman went over to Reaper.

 **"I've never done that twice in one day,"** said Reaper before all of them vanished from the room in a green light.

* * *

Everyone appeared in a large room in a flash of green light and looked around.

"How did we get here?" asked Kid Flash.

"Such an ignorant boy," said Enchantress as everyone turned toward the Suicide Squad.

"I'm a little disappointed in you, Katana," stated Deadshot to the masked girl with the sword.

"And I would remind you that I'm not a criminal like all of you," stated Katana.

"Can't we all just handle this like normal, civilized people?" asked Constantine.

Kid Flash was suddenly blasted against a wall and turned to stone.

"I guess that's out of the question," said Cheshire as she removed her mask, tossing it aside.

"Mr. West," said Constantine as he snapped his fingers, turning Kid Flash back to normal, "You and the other children go look for Death. Boston, follow them. The rest of us will handle these people."

"Got it," said Kid Flash as he, Artemis, Zatanna, Cyborg, who had Starfire over his shoulder, and Raven, with Boston following, went down a hall while the Suicide Squad and Justice League Dark, plus Reaper, began their showdown.

* * *

Hearing the explosions above, Death raised her head and walked up to the bars. Looking down either end of the darkness, she closed her eyes then turned around. They shot open when she felt a hand grasp her by the throat and stared into the eyes of the Ghost Rider. Her eyes became calm as she didn't even try to fight.

"Go ahead," said Death as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Do it. I deserve it."

Ghost Rider watched Death for a moment before he dropped her. Waving his hand toward the bars, they melted and the Ghost Rider walked out then down the hall.

* * *

Katana grunted under the force of Deathstroke's katana while Cheshire was busy dodging Harley's swinging hammar. Meanwhile, Swamp Thing was holding off Killer Croc in a battle of brute strength while Reaper was in the middle of a shootout with Deathstroke. Constantine was currently holding back Enchantress's attacks with the strongest barrier he could muster with El Diablo was also trying to break through.

"What I wouldn't give for Etrigan to be here," commented Constantine before he noticed his barrier cracking.

The barrier shattered, blasting him off his feet and knocking him unconscious.

"John!" called out Cheshire as Harley hit her in the back and sending her to the ground next to Constantine.

Killer Croc tore off Swamp Thing's arms then threw him against the wall. Deathstroke knocked Soultaker into the air the kicked Katana over to her friends. Reaper noticed this and dropped his pistols. Slowly raising his hands with smoke engulfing him, Enchantress pulled the Suicide Squad, plus Deathstroke, to her and put up a barrier to deflect Reaper's lasers. Once Reaper was finished, he fell to one knee in the room that he'd practically destroyed.

 _"Damn it,"_ thought Reaper as he panted, _"I barely have any strength left."_

"That was very impressive," said Deathstroke as he walked up to Reaper and put his katana at the man's neck, "But you lack restraint when using that power."

A roar echoed through the room and everyone turned as Ghost Rider came through a doorway. Grabbing the chain from around his shoulder, it ignited then he swung it. Surprising everyone, it wrapped around Enchantress's waist. Pulling, Ghost Rider separated Enchantress from her host, June Moore, then physically grabbed the ghost by the arms. The ghost struggled to get free before staring into Ghost Rider's eyes. Ghost Rider then grabbed the ghost by the neck, forcing it to its knees. Holding up one hand, Ghost Rider threw flames into the face of the screaming ghost as it turn to cinders that burned out.

Ghost Rider let out a low growl as he turned to the rest of the Squad as well as Justice League Dark before El Diablo got between them.

"All of you, get out," he said as he stared into Ghost Rider's eyes, "I'll hold him off."

Roaring, El Diablo was engulfed in flames that turned him into a large Mayan-like deity comprised entirely of flames. Ghost Rider laughed as El Diablo charged and both began shooting flames at the other. Ghost Rider laughed in joy as everything exploded, destroying the castle. Everyone that was inside the castle, minus El Diablo, appeared in the forest outside of the blast radius and looked around.

"How did we get here?" asked Kid Flash before Reaper shoved him aside.

 **"Are you alright, mistress?"** asked Reaper to Death.

"I'm fine," replied Death as she looked at the members of the Suicide Squad.

Before anyone could react, all the members fell unconscious and looked down at them.

"You all really can't do anything without me," said a familiar voice from behind a tree.

They turned to see Moon Knight leaning against a tree with her arms folded.

 **"I thought your deal said you couldn't involve yourself with the Rider,"** stated Deadman.

"I didn't use any magic on the Rider," stated Moon Knight as she continued to keep her eyes off everyone, "I used it to get you all out of there."

"What about El Diablo?" asked Artemis.

Moon Knight remained silent and went over to Death. Placing a hand on her abdomen, Death flinched when she felt a sudden chill spread out from where Moon Knight had touched. Removing her hand, Moon Knight walked away and into a Boom Tube. Lifting her shirt, Death saw the sigil was gone before lowering it to look at Justice League Dark, the Teen Titans, and Young Justice.

"Thank you all for helping," thanked Death holding up a hand, "This is the least I could do to show my gratitude."

Snapping her fingers, everyone felt the pain in their bodies vanish as Constantine and Starfire work up.

"Now, I think it's best you all get home," said Death before flicking her wrist, everyone vanishing in an instant.

 **"What do we do about them?"** asked Reaper as he and Death gazed down at the unconscious Suicide Squad.

The sound of several helicopters rang through the air and the pair vanished.

 **(Sometime Later)**

"Not only did you act against Justice League orders but you caused damage to a 500 year old castle," scolded Batman to Young Justice and the Teen Titans before turning to Rio, "And you also went behind the League's back and created a team outside of our scope."

Rio rolled her eyes then sighed.

"First off, everyone did real hero work while you all played politics and I don't see any of you paying for the collateral damage you cause in fights," shot back Rio, "As for my personal team, we've been preparing for and fighting off the arrival of someone far worse than you've ever seen."

"But that doesn't excuse that you went behind the League's back," reminded Black Canary.

"Yawn," said Rio in boredom, "You all seem to forget that being a hero means you sometimes can't follow protocol when saving people in an emergency."

"But you also have to have a plan when you go into a situation," stated Batman, "Your actions nearly got the team killed."

"I've had enough of this," said Rio as she walked toward a Boom Tube, "I'll be with Meena if you need me."

Walking into the Boom Tube, Rio didn't even look back at the surprised looks of everyone in the cave.

* * *

Stepping out of the Boom Tube, Rio glared at the small streak of fire heading down the road. Going into a ditch just off the road, Rio flew out on a motorcycle a moment later and sped down the road. Seeing a familiar person in the distance, Rio sped up and soon passed the Ghost Rider. She turned sharply and blocked the Rider's path. The Rider stopped and he and Rio gazed at each other. Climbing off her bike with the Rider mirroring her movements, Rio and the Rider walked up to each other.

"You really fucked up," said Rio to the Rider, "You actually let someone with no remorse get away."

The Rider pulled the chain off from over his shoulder and ignited it.

"I'm not here to fight," said Rio right into the Rider's eyes, "I'm here to make a deal."

The Rider kept his chain ignited but listened.

"Give me my vengeance on Death," said Rio as she tried to stop her hand from shaking, "Help me settle my score and I'll settle yours. All of yours."

The Rider seemed intrigued by this before placing his hand on Rio's shoulder, her body starting to burn in the flames.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED, BLOCKED, AND/OR DELETED)**


	15. Severing of Bonds

**Severing of Bonds**

 **I don't own any properties in this story.**

* * *

"I'll cut to it," said Batman as he looked at the assembled Robin, Kaldur, Red Arrow, and Red Tornado, "Are we sure there is a mole in the team?"

"I'm convinced that there is none," said Kaldur as he stepped forward, "When Sportsmaster claimed to have an inside source, he was merely sowing descent."

"His intel could've come from comparing notes with the other villains working for the Injustice League," said Robin with a smile.

"I wouldn't count it," said Death as she appeared in a corner with a drink in her hand, surprising everyone, "Don't mind me. I'm just trying to get away from all the Death costumes everyone's wearing. Continue."

"Well, I'm not convinced," said Red Arrow, "You two and Kid Flash are above suspicion. But I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she isn't Green Arrow's niece."

"Obviously," said Death as everyone looked at her, "I was there when her parents and their siblings were born. Oliver isn't one of them."

"Artemis's relations may make her suspect," said Batman as he stood next to his sidekick, "But she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy and Moon Knight. We still don't know what Cadmus programed into him and while we did clear Moon Knight earlier, given the fact that she went behind the League's back as well as the recent psych evaluation that Black Canary did, we can't rule her out either."

"No," said Death quickly, "Naruto would never do anything like that."

 **"But even you can't be sure,"** said Red Tornado, **"From what Reaper told us, you can no longer see Moon Knight or influence her by keeping her alive."**

"That was you?!" exclaimed Robin as he jumped to his feet.

Death sighed and looked off to the side.

"When you went into Naruto's core memories with Reaper, you saw one where he was on a playground in the middle of the rain with a young girl following him around with an umbrella, correct?" asked Death.

"Yes, we did," said Kaldur.

"Once every hundred years, I take a mortal form so I can see how my actions affect the world," said Death before she took a sip of her drink.

"You were the girl following Moon Knight that day," said Batman once he connected the dots.

"Wait!" exclaimed Robin in shock, "You're that Meena Dhawan?"

"I had originally intended to use that one day to try and cheer him up but he was so depressed that I decided to remain with him," explained Death, "I honestly don't think that he ever recovered from his parents dying. Even after that, he had to deal with his foster father committing suicide and his foster mother dealing with Alzheimer's then his foster grandfather being gunned down."

"So, Rio's mentally unstable is what you're saying," said Kaldur.

"I fixed what I could after you all got rid of Savitar from inside of him but it's impossible to tell," said Death, "That's why I had my brother watch over him to keep an eye on how he's doing."

 **"Destruction has told us that there are times when Moon Knight vanishes and he doesn't see her for several hours,"** said Red Tornado.

"I'm not surprised," said Death, "Naruto was always very good at not being noticed. Now that he knows magic, he's even better at it. He has a right to privacy but even going this far is concerning for me. I'll assign Reaper to follow Naruto. Now, I need to go have a talk with one of my other brothers. But, please don't reveal any of this to Naruto. I just want him to enjoy the rest of his life without getting hung up on me."

Death vanished, surprising everyone before they looked at each other.

* * *

Artemis and Zatanna rode motorcycles through the streets of Manhattan but Zatanna stopped when a car passed them. Spinning around, she followed the car out to Brooklyn and to a repair yard. Rio got out of the car as Zatanna turned off her bike and pulled off her helmet.

"Rio, hold up!" said Zatanna as she followed her girlfriend into the yard, "I just want to talk!"

"After what happened with the Rider?" scoffed Rio as she checked the parts on some shelves, "Fat chance."

"We were just worried about you," argued Zatanna with a sigh.

"You don't have to be," said Rio as she grabbed a pressure gauge and went over to her car, "I've made my peace with all of you and I just want to be on my own for a while."

"So, this is where you've been hiding," said Artemis as she entered the yard.

"I work here," said Rio as she checked the tire pressure of her car, "Besides, you two need to get out of here. I'm just here to make sure we're stocked up and to fix the stabilizer on my car."

"You think you're going to come back to the team?" asked Artemis.

"Don't know," said Rio as she put her car in neutral then pushed it onto a lift, "And could you tell Destruction to stop following me?"

Artemis and Zatanna got on their bikes after a moment then rode off.

"I'm sorry, Zatanna," whispered Rio remorsefully before smoke started coming off her flesh.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Artemis kicked Harm against the fence of the backyard and the man gritted his teeth. A hand covered by a leather glove broke through the fence next to Harm's head and pulled him through by the shoulder. Landing in the middle of the street, Harm got up then looked down up the street just as a flaming chain wrapped around his waist.

"No, please!" begged Harm before the chain was pulled off him, turning him into ash as he screamed.

Artemis and Zatanna stared at the scorch mark that had been Harm while Greta looked on in horror. A person stepped into view, revealing it was a girl by how their body looked but what shocked them most was the girl's flaming skull.

"Another Ghost Rider?" asked Artemis in disbelief.

Ghost Rider turned to them and stared right at Greta. Holding up a small box, Ghost Rider said something in a language neither of the two living girls understood before the top opened with a light coming out of it. Greta yelped as she was dragged forward against her will.

Artemis saw this and fired an arrow at Ghost Rider but it was caught out of midair by the girl dressed like Batman that had attacked the Cave with the Suicide Squad.

"Xob, ylf otni ym dnah!" called out Zatanna as she held her hand out toward Ghost Rider.

The box glowed for a moment before the light stopped. Surprised that her spell didn't work, Zatanna and Artemis could only watch in horror as Greta looked to them for help before she was sucked into the box. The top of the box closed as the Rider handed the box to the girl next to him then wagged a finger at Artemis and Zatanna before getting into a car with the girl and they drove off.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Recognized: Artemis B07, Zatanna Zatara B08

"We've got a problem," said Artemis as they hurried up to Batman, Red Tornado, Kaldur, and Robin, "There's another Ghost Rider."

"What?" asked Kaldur in surprise.

"And this one's a girl," added Zatanna.

"Great," said Robin in annoyance.

"I'll talk to Constantine and see if he can find out a way to track it," said Batman, "Until then, none of you are to go after the Rider."

Rio shut of the ignition of her car the lowered the bed it was on. Climbing in the driver's seat, Rio took a deep breath.

"You know, I told you to head back after we were done," said Naruto to the passenger in the shadows of her car before sighing, "Although, it's not like you even understand a word that I'm saying."

Starting up her car, Rio pulled out of the yard and headed home.

 **(Five Days Later)**

Rio laughed with Meena as a nurse checked the equipment while Krypto sat in a corner.

"So, you haven't talked to your friends for weeks?" asked Meena in concern.

"I'm just taking some time off," assured Rio, "Besides, this means that I have more time to spend with you."

"But they're your friends," said Meena.

Sighing, Rio hung her head then looked up at Meena.

"Sometimes, you just grow apart from your friends," explained Naruto, "Sometimes, a time comes when you just can't be friends anymore."

Just as the nurse was about to change the IV bag, she vanished in a flash, causing Rio to stand up and Krypto to start growling.

"Naruto, what's going on?" questioned Meena.

Rio stuck her head out the door and saw that the entire floor was deserted. Pulling out her phone, Rio quickly dialed a number, hoping the people on the other end would pick up.

"It's me," said Rio as the people on the other line picked up, "All the adults have vanished from this hospital. Get to my location as quick as you can."

Hanging up, Rio took Meena's hand and placed her phone in it.

"Keep this with you," said Rio as she hurried to a Boom Tube, "Krypto, make sure she's safe!"

* * *

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Rio as she entered the cave

"We don't know," said Robin as he turned to her, "Batman and the other adults just disappeared."

"This is bad," said Rio as she ran her hands through her hair, "Meena's heart condition is getting worse and Cyborg can only do so much to help her."

"What are we going to do?" asked Megan.

"Right now, we need to make sure all the children are safe," said Kaldur as he looked at Wally and Superboy, "Start by setting up a refugee center at the high school. Once the children are safe, we can start figuring out where all the adults are."

"Got it," said Wally as he and Connor hurried out of the cave, Artemis and Megan following close behind to help.

"Start by seeing if you can contact any of the adult heroes," said Kaldur to Robin and Zatanna.

"Already ahead of you," said Rio as she went through the computer while holding a seal off to the side.

"I get the computer but what are you doing with the seal?" asked Zatanna as they approached.

"I'm trying to reach John or any other member of the JLD besides you," explained Rio before she grunted and collapsed.

"Rio!" exclaimed Robin as they all hurried over to her with Kaldur helping her to her feet, "Are you okay?"

"I… don't know," she said cautiously, "I just blacked out for some reason."

Pushing Kaldur away, Rio stumbled down the hall and into a bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Rio saw her reflection had flaming eyes as the girl in the bat costume fell from the ceiling with Secret, who had lifeless eyes, coming up out of the floor.

"Look," said Rio as she stared at her reflection, who wasn't copying her moves, "I'm a little busy with some things right now. You three are going to have to hold on before we do something. That time is coming close. I can feel it."

Secret and the girl vanished into the shadows as Rio's reflection began to copy her moves again.

* * *

Death stood in a library inside the Void as Reaper appeared in a seat by the fireplace.

 **"Naruto's been talking to those people that the Rider has been with,"** said Reaper.

"Why would Naruto do something like that?" asked Death to herself aloud.

 **"Mistress, we may have to face the fact that Naruto has been working with Ghost Rider,"** stated Reaper seriously.

"I can't believe that, Sasuke," said Death as she shook her head while looking out a window at the endless amount of sand that stretched to the horizon, "I just can't. And please remove that ridiculous mask."

"This isn't the same Naruto that either of know anymore," said Sasuke after removing his mask, "You clearly hurt him a lot more than you realized. He probably wouldn't have turned out like this if you had just left him alone in that park."

"That's exactly it," said Destiny as he appeared in the chair opposite of Reaper.

"What do you want?" questioned Death as she continued staring out the window.

"I write the destiny for every living thing, that includes possible timelines," said Destiny as he pulled out his book, "If you had left him in that park, he would've gotten over his parents dying a week later."

Death held her head as images of that timeline came into her head. Crying heavily, Death fell to her knees and sobbed loudly. Sasuke grabbed pulled out one of his shotguns and pointed it right at Destiny's face.

"You know that's not going to work so why do you even bother trying?" asked Destiny.

"At least you'll leave us alone," said Sasuke as he pulled the trigger, causing Destiny to be turned to atoms.

Walking back over to Death, he knelt down next to her and let her cry into his shoulder.

* * *

Rio watched as Zatanna and Robin tried to contact any of the adult heroes when Kaldur came up behind her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"What's happening to everyone," said Rio with suspicion, "I'm technically 25 years old but I'm still here. The spell that was cast affects everyone ages 18 and over so why am I not with the adults?"

"That does sound suspicious," said Kaldur, "Have you ever considered that you were de-aged when you were sent here from your world?"

"Despite what you would think, there's no magic that can do that other than the Fountain of Youth but that thing's been lost for centuries," explained Rio, "Not even John has been able to find it."

"So, you're saying that something forced you to de-age other than the Fountain of Youth," stated Kaldur.

"Exactly," said Rio as a goblet appeared in her hand, "There are only two people that I know of that can do that and one of them is someone we're all familiar with."

Taking a sip from her goblet, Rio went further into the cave when her phone went off. Pulling it out, she glanced at it, seeing the message on it.

 _Stable for now. Needs proper medical attention soon_.

Quickly texting back a response, Rio headed into Wally's trophy room and stared at the Helmet of Fate. Taking a deep breath, she drank heavily from the goblet before it disappeared. Looking over her shoulder, Rio tapped her foot while feeling an enormous amount of guild for what she was about to do. Picking up the Helmet, she held it in her hands before raising it over her head.

"What are you doing?" asked Kid Flash as he entered the room.

Rio dropped the Helmet in surprise then scrambled to pick it up.

"You really thinking about putting that thing on again?" questioned Kid Flash.

"I just don't know if Zatanna or I have the power to stop this," said Rio as she looked in the helmet's eyes before putting it back on the shelf, "If it comes to it, I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself in control."

"What are you saying?" asked Kid Flash confidently, "You put the helmet on twice before and you got out okay."

"That's not it," said Rio as she shook her head in shame, "I'm worried about Zatanna. It's almost the anniversary of her mother's death and I just don't want her to go through anymore pain. But to stop what's happening, I may just have to do that very thing."

"You really do care about her, don't you?" asked Kid Flash.

"I care about all my friends," said Naruto with a smirk, "But Zatanna… she's the first person since Meena that makes me want to take a backseat and enjoy life."

Kid Flash thought back to what Death had told them on Halloween and swallowed the lump in his throat. Rio, meanwhile held up her hand, seeing it become transparent before solidifying again.

"You're still suffering from Speed Sickness?" asked Kid Flash in surprise.

"Like I said before, the only way to fix this is to get my speed back," said Naruto with a sad smile, "But that's not going to happen."

"Why not?" asked Kid Flash.

"Because, I don't want it to happen," said Rio with a sad smile, "It's like when someone comes to terms with their cancer diagnosis. They accept it and just try to live out the rest of their lives as happily as they could. I've finally accepted that I'm probably never going to live beyond a year on this Earth. I just want to spend as much time with Zatanna as I can before it's over."

Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat, Rio and Kid Flash looked toward the door to see Zatanna leaning against it.

"I-I'm ready to try my father's spell," said Zatanna nervously.

They followed Zatanna out of the room and into the main room where the rest of the team was gathered. Rio gave Zatanna a kiss before the magician walked up to a hologram of the Earth and raised her wand.

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" she declared with both confidence and timidity.

The hologram of the Earth slowed with a red dot appeared over the coast of Virginia.

"Coordinates locked," said Robin as he got the location up, "Roanoke Island."

"You did it," said Rio as she wrapped her arms around Zatanna's waist in a loving hug.

"Rio, not now," whispered Zatanna in both annoyance and arousal.

There was a flash of lightning and a kid that appeared to be 10 with black hair wearing a red jacket.

"How did you get here?" questioned Kaldur as they all approached the boy.

"Hey, Billy," said Rio casually.

"You know him?" asked Superboy.

"Read his mind," said Rio with a smirk.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed as she focused but a moment later, she gasped.

"He's Captain Marvel!" she exclaimed in shock.

"And I'm Speedy Gonzalez," joked Wally, "Look, just because he believes he's Captain Marvel, doesn't mean he's…"

"Jeez, Wally," said Billy with a smug smile as he folded his arms, "Do I really need to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

This shut Wally up and as Billy explained everything, Rio looked over her shoulder. Heading down the hall, Rio narrowed her eyes as several lights shut off between her and the end of the hall where Reaper stood.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" questioned Rio suspiciously as Reaper removed his mask.

"Why are conversing with the Rider's comrades?" questioned Sasuke.

"That's not any of your business," said Rio as she approached Sasuke, "What I do in my own time doesn't concern you."

"Becoming the Rider yourself isn't very good for you," said Sasuke.

Rio remained silent as she glared into Sasuke's eyes.

"I won't let you continue on like this," said Sasuke before Rio grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"This won't kill you but it will take you a while to reform," said Rio as he eyes turned to fire, "Sorry, old friend. But I can't let you reveal this to anyone."

Sasuke went up in flames and turned to ash instantly.

"Rio, what's going on?" asked Zatanna as the lights came back on, "Why were the lights off and why does it smell like someone lit a fire?"

"The wiring must be faulty here," lied Rio as she turned to Zatanna, "So, what's Billy say?"

"The adults are on another Earth and we're going to head to Roanoke shortly once everyone's finished preparing," said Zatanna.

"I have something that I want to give you," said Rio as she pulled her necklace off her neck.

Taking the ring off it, she muttered a quick spell so that it would fit Zatanna and placed it on her left ring finger.

"Rio…" said Zatanna as she looked up at her girlfriend, "I'm sorry, but…"

Rio placed a finger on Zatanna's lips to quiet her then smiled.

"That's not what I mean," said Rio as she held Zatanna's hands in hers, "It's just a gift. And, who know. It may eventually become what you were thinking."

Giving Zatanna a kiss on the cheek, Rio walked around her then into a Boom Tube.

* * *

Rio arrived through a Boom Tube in Happy Harbor Hospital and walked by the cafeteria, where Raven was distracting some of the preteens with her magic while Starfire helped the older ones take care of the others. Giving Raven a nod when she saw her, Rio headed up to Meena's room to find Cyborg looking after the sleeping girl.

"How's she doing?" asked Rio as she approached Meena's bedside.

"Barely hanging on," said Cyborg as Rio looked at Meena's heart monitor while Krypto came over and whimpered, "She's got a heart transplant scheduled for the 11th but she might not make it until then."

Rio gently cupped Meena's cheek and twirled her finger in the young girl's hair.

"She'll make it," said Rio as she pulled a crystal necklace out of her pocket then placed it in the girl's hand, "I'm sure of it."

Rio headed back to the door but stopped with her hand on the doorway.

"The adults will return soon," said Rio as she looked over her shoulder a little, "Just make sure she survives until then."

She then left and Cyborg went back to monitoring Meena's vital signs.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Klarion felt something off then turned around as he put up a barrier that deflected Robin's and Moon Knight's boomerangs as well as Artemis's arrows.

"Is that really the best you can do?" he questioned them.

The trio dove out of the way of the lightning Klarion had summoned just as Superboy, Kaldur, and Kid Flash charged him from three different sides. A barrier appeared over the pentagram, sending the three flying away when they hit it.

"Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep!" yelled Zatanna as she ran in front of Superboy to cast her spell, which bounced off the barrier.

"Baby magic," scoffed Klarion, "Fi ehs stnaw ot etativel os yldab, tel reh."

With a flick of his wrist, Klarion sent Zatanna flying away. Moon Knight caught her then gently sat her on the ground. She helped Zatanna up but she collapsed back to the ground with a grunt of pain. Moon Knight quickly scanned her let with the nanobots that made her suit and gritted her teeth under her mask.

 _"Damn it,"_ she thought as she cast a quick healing spell on the leg before looking at Zatanna, **"Stay back and let us handle it."**

She went to continue fighting Klarion, who hit every member of the team besides her, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zatanna with lightning coming out from the gem in the pentagram.

"A-Artemis!" exclaimed Zatanna in dismay, "Robin!"

Taking a deep breath, Zatanna turned to the side and held her hand out.

"Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy!" she called out.

A large rock started to fade away and reveal the Helmet of Fate was right behind it. A bolt of lightning struck several feet away and Billy appeared when it vanished.

"It's the ge…!" exclaimed Billy before Miss Martian covered his mouth to silence him.

 _"Not so loud, Billy,"_ thought Miss Martian through the psychic link, _"I've linked you telepathically to the others."_

 _"Cool,"_ thought Billy in excitement before turning toward Klarion, who was now choking Moon Knight by putting a vacuum, _"It's the gem… in the middle of the pentagram. Destroy it and we win!"_

As she was gasping for air, Moon Knight noticed Zatanna about to put on the Helmet of Fate.

 **"B-Banshō Ten'in,"** gasped out Moon Knight while shakily holding her hand out toward Zatanna.

The Helmet of Fate flew out of her hands, surprising her as Moon Knight caught it.

"Rio, no!" yelled Zatanna in worry.

Moon Knight slammed the helmet on and Klarion's vacuum was dispelled by the bright golden light. Doctor Fate flew into the air and stared down Klarion.

 **"Klarion, it's time to end this!"** declared Doctor Fate.

 _"Billy, tell Zatara!"_ thought Miss Martian quickly.

Billy quickly vanished with a bolt of lightning while Fate and Klarion fired beams at each other. Eventually breaking off the attack, Klarion threw exploding balls of magic at Fate, who flew around each of the blasts. Zatanna could only watch as Fate battled Klarion while Miss Martian moved the unconscious Robin and Artemis away from the fight while Kaldur went to help as Kid Flash got ready to grab the gem. However, as she fought, Doctor Fate shimmered back to Rio before returning to Fate.

"There, see!" exclaimed Klarion tauntingly, "When the world's split, the Helmet split too! Nabu's not all here! And you're losing hold on his power, you pathetic, soon to be dead, little girl! You gave up yourself for nothing."

 **"That's what you think, Witch Boy,"** said Fate as a spinning sphere of energy appeared in her hand, **"I haven't even begun to show you what I can do with just a fraction of this power!"**

Plunging the sphere into the barrier, in combination with Miss Martian's and Kaldur's attacks, began to weaken it.

"No!" shouted Klarion as he fell to his knees while the barrier disappeared.

Fate threw an energy ankh at Klarion, restraining him.

"Now, Kid!" declared Kaldur as he looked back.

Kid Flash zoomed forward and grabbed the gem as he ran through the pentagram

"Rio, catch!" yelled Kid Flash as he skidded to a halt then threw the gem at Fate.

Reaching out her hand, Fate grabbed the gem and began the spell.

 **"Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!"** chanted Fate as the area was illuminated in a bright light.

Klarion's cohorts appeared when the light died and fell unconscious as Batman, Zatara, and Captain Marvel appeared as well.

"Well, they don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to," conceded Klarion.

He snapped his fingers, making the ankh restraining him vanish as he dusted himself off while getting to his feet.

"Teekl," called out Klarion.

Teekl jumped off Superboy and ran toward Klarion while reverting from his were-beast form. He jumped into Klarion's arms and a portal appeared next to him.

"See you later, alligators!" called out Klarion to the members of the Justice League before jumping into the portal with it closing behind him.

"Aren't you going to stop him?!" called out Kid Flash to Fate.

 **"To what end?"** questioned Fate, **"Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained."**

"Fate!" called out Zatara as he helped Zatanna to her feet and over to the others.

"Rio, it's time to take the Helmet off," said Zatanna.

 **"No,"** said Fate, surprising everyone, **"This was the deal we agreed to. Three times the girl puts on the Helmet and she becomes the vessel of Fate. Her affinity for the mystic arts make her the perfect candidate as well."**

"You can't do that!" shouted Artemis angrily.

"She has her own life to live!" yelled Robin.

"Constantine told me Kent's soul is also in there!" yelled Kid Flash, "He would never allow…!"

 **"Kent Nelson did object strenuously when the girl first put on the Helmet,"** said Fate, **"However, once we negotiated the terms, I released his soul to Death. He is gone."**

Zatanna started to tear up and Zatara noticed this.

"Take me instead," he said, shocking everyone, "My powers are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to stand the strain of your power."

 **"All true,"** acknowledged Fate, **"But if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee do I have you'll put it on?"**

"My word," resigned Zatara as he recited a spell.

Fate landed on the ground and removed the Helmet. She turned back into Rio, who staggered for a moment before catching herself.

"Dad, don't," said Zatanna as Rio held up the Helmet.

Giving his daughter one last hug, he handed her off to Rio in exchange for the Helmet of Fate. Holding Zatanna tightly, they watched as Zatara put on the Helmet and turned into Doctor Fate.

 **"You plan worked,"** said Fate to Rio before turning toward Klarion's cohorts, **"Leave these to the Fates."**

Pulling them up into the air with him, Fate and the villains disappeared in a flash of light.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Superboy as they all looked at Rio, who quickly finished healing Zatanna's leg before stepping away from her.

"After Kent was sent to the afterlife, Fate and I made an additional condition to the deal," said Rio as she hung her head, "If he would let me remain in control, I would get him Zatara as his host."

"So, you used me to get close to my father?!" questioned Zatanna angrily.

"Yes," said Rio with no remorse in her voice, "Adding you to the JDL, becoming your girlfriend, all of it was to get Zatara to eventually agree to become Fate's host."

Turning around, Rio was greeted by a slap from Zatanna, who then threw her ring back at her then stormed off. Picking up the ring, Rio turned away and walked into a Boom Tube.

 **(The Next Day)**

Rio watched as Zatanna refused to acknowledge her existence while moving her stuff into a room in Mount Justice. Heading down a separate hall, Rio slumped against a wall and sobbed into her knees. What she didn't know was that Wally had followed her and was watching her cry.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED, BANNED AND DELETED)**


	16. Hellfire & Brimstone

**Hellfire & Brimstone**

 **I don't own any properties in this story.**

* * *

Rio stood away from everyone with a goblet in her hand as they all celebrated Wally's birthday. Taking a sip, Rio kept her eyes on Zatanna, who hadn't spoken to her since the incident on Roanoke Island, before looking away. Robin noticed this and went up to her after talking with Zatanna.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," replied Rio quickly.

"Why don't you just say you're sorry?" asked Robin as he looked back at Zatanna.

Rio remained silent as she took a sip again.

"Wally said you were crying after we got back to the cave and about the talk you two had before the mission," said Robin.

Rio sighed and her goblet vanished.

"New Year's Day," said Rio calmly, "That's the day my Speed Sickness is going to kill me."

"How do you know that?" asked Robin.

"I did the math," explained Rio as she watched Zatanna converse with Artemis, "While I had originally made that plan with Fate, I actually did grow to love Zatanna. I continued on with the plan though to make sure she wouldn't feel any pain in her heart when I'm gone."

"You've got to tell her," said Robin.

"No," said Rio as she glared at Robin, "T'nod llet annataz. Think of that as a guarantee that you won't say anything."

An alarm went off and both looked around with the rest of the team.

"Attention, team," said Batman over the intercom, "Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in five."

"Well, that's our cue," said Rio as her suit encased her.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

"Where are Flash and Red Tornado?" asked Robin.

"They already have their assignments," said Batman on the holomonitor, "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast," a hologram of a flying fortress appeared between them and the screen, "Satellite imaging has spotted five flying ice fortresses, source unknown, that seem to be responsible and need to be stopped."

"Can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" asked Kid Flash.

"What's a Watchtower?" asked Zatanna.

 **"I've got this one, Bruce,"** said Moon Knight with a sigh, **"The League's orbiting HQ isn't armed with weapons. A bit of an oversight if you ask me."**

"And with both Green Lanterns off world, I need all hands on deck," said Batman.

Moon Knight pulled up a clock on the inside of her helmet and paused.

"Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, and Moon Knight," said Batman, getting Moon Knight's attention back, "Take the bioship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress #2."

Moon Knight and Zatanna gave quick glances at each other then looked away.

 **"Uh, how long is this going to take?"** asked Moon Knight with genuine concern, **"I've got to be at a thing in about an hour."**

"It shouldn't take longer than that if we work quickly." Said Batman, "I know it's important for you to be with that girl but this is a matter of saving millions of people."

Moon Knight took a deep breath and quickly headed for the bioship. Climbing inside, Moon Knight took a seat and let her mask retreat from her face. Pulling out her phone, she dialed a number then waited.

"Hello?" asked Meena from the other end.

"Hey, Meena," said Rio, "It's me. Listen, something came up and I'm going to probably be a little late to see you go into surgery. But I promise that I'll be there when you wake up."

"Okay, Naruto," said Meena happily on the other end, "I'll see you then."

"See you then," said Rio before hanging up.

The other girls arrived shortly afterward with Zatanna taking the seat next to Rio. As the ship got on its way, could just feel the tension coming off Rio and Zatanna.

"So, Rio, how have things been with the Teen Titans?" asked Artemis cautiously.

"Pretty good," said Rio while glancing at Zatanna out of the corner of her eye, "We were actually going to start searching for Beast Boy and the Blue Beatle from that photo my world's Flash left for us."

Zatanna mumbled something under her breath and Rio glared at her.

"Something you want to say?" questioned Rio angrily.

"I said you're probably going to end up taking their parents away from them," chided Zatanna.

Rio broke off a piece of her chair and Miss Martian flinched.

"You just hurt the ship!" she yelled at Rio.

"She started it!" accused Rio of Zatanna.

"I started it?!" questioned Zatanna as her volume rose, "You're the one who started it by tricking my father into becoming Doctor Fate's host!"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to be stuck with helmet hair for the rest of my life!" yelled Rio, "Besides, in case you forgot, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even had the chance to be a hero with the JLD!"

"Enough!" yelled Artemis at the two of them, "You two need to just shut up and focus on this mission so you can get away from each other when it's over!"

Rio stood up as her mask encased her face and headed to the back of the ship. Signaling Miss Martian to open it up, Moon Knight jumped out of the ship and flew on ahead toward the Ice Fortress where Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter were. Once in sight, the lasers of the fortress began firing at Moon Knight, who flew around and fired beams from her hands to destroy the AADs all over the place. As the fighting continued, Moon Knight kept an eye on the clock in the corner of her vision when she noticed that they had about twenty minutes left. A map pulled up and she gritted her teeth.

 **"Everyone, get back,"** said Moon Knight as she landed on the Ice Fortress, **"I'm going to end this quickly."**

Her eyes burned like raging flames as she roared under her mast while she placed her hands on the freezing metal. Cracks in the metal appeared from the immense heat coming off of Moon Knight before flames flew out of them. Yelling loudly, Moon Knight felt her suit heat up and began breaking a sweat.

Temperature regulation failing

Moon Knight continued to yell as her suit began melting while everyone else hurried into the bioship to escape the heat.

"Rio, you have to stop!" yelled Miss Martian over the coms, "You're going to blow the place up!"

Moon Knight yelled louder as her suit finally melted off before the Ice Fortress exploded. Everyone watched in shock, even Zatanna as Rio's body flew out of the explosion toward them. Miss Martian opened the roof of the bioship and fixed the density of it to allow Rio to land inside, unharmed.

"Are you alright?" asked Green Arrow as they all checked on her.

Rio's hand shot up and grabbed Miss Martian by the throat.

"Get… us… home… now," she said exhaustedly.

A moment later, the bioship flew back to Happy Harbor and landed right outside the hospital. Rio jumped out and ran as fast as she could up to Meena's floor to see her mother in her father's arms.

"What happened?" asked Rio, panting, "How's Meena?"

Meena's father remain silent and just hugged his wife tighter. Looking at Krypto, Rio watched as he rubbed up against her leg and whined. Rio fell to her knees and stared at the floor.

 **(Several Hours Later)**

"You all did good work," said Batman to the members of Young Justice and Teen Titans, minus Rio, "Not only did we manage to stop the Ice Fortresses, but Kid Flash managed to get the heart to Seattle in time.

Recognized: Moon Knight B 99

Everyone looked toward the Zeta Beam platform and saw what appeared to be an angry Rio glaring at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Starfire.

Slowly walking forward, Rio kept her eyes on Batman as she passed through a seal, garbing her in black clothes and a black leather jacket with a chain wrapped over her shoulder.

"Uh, do those clothes seem familiar to anyone?" asked Cyborg.

The members of the Justice League got between Rio and Batman before they and everyone but Batman were thrown against the walls of the cave. Rio's eyes lit on fire while her body started smoking. Her flesh and hair burned off as she roared while her skull lit on fire. Ghost Rider took her chain off her shoulder then threw the end at Batman. Wrapping around his leg as he dove out of the way. Ghost Rider then pulled Batman to her then slammed the Dark Knight's head into the ground with a fist. Mounting Batman, Ghost Rider began punching him in the face without end.

"Get off of him!" yelled Superboy as he rushed over to pry Ghost Rider off but was thrown back by her monstrous strength.

"Rio, stop!" yelled Kaldur, "Stop! You need to let him go!"

Death arrived and covered her mouth in horror as she watched Ghost Rider beat Batman to a bloody pulp.

"Rio!" shouted Zatanna, "Look at me! Stop! Rio! RIO!"

"NARUTO, STOP!" yelled Death in a voice she didn't realize that she had used.

Everyone looked at her, as she quickly covered her mouth. But what surprised them most was that Ghost Rider had stopped trying to kill Batman. She looked directly at Death and growled before walking toward her. A black smoke came out from behind Death and pushed Ghost Rider through the wall and out of Mount Justice. Death went over to Batman then waved her hand over him, healing his wounds before vanishing.

* * *

Ghost Rider was dropped to the sand of the beach along the coast while Reaper reformed several yards away. Ghost Rider got up and glared at Reaper.

 **"Stay out of my way, Sasuke,"** said Ghost Rider with hatred laced in her voice.

 **"I knew I was right,"** said Reaper as he pulled out his shotguns, **"You're exactly like Savitar."**

 **"I'm nothing like him!"** shouted Ghost Rider as she ran at Reaper.

Reaper fired at Ghost Rider, who shrugged off the gunfire and socked Reaper in the face. Reaper went flying back before skidding to a halt as Ghost Rider hopped on a nearby motorcycle, transforming it as she did, and rode off. Reaper hurried after her in his smoke form before but lost sight as the Rider vanished in the distance and the flames went out. Holstering his weapons, Reaper landed on the ground before gazing at the scorch mark in the street.

* * *

Death arrived in her library in the Void before she felt her abdomen start to burn. Lifting her shirt, she saw that the sigil from before had reappeared before she was grabbed by the back of the neck. Thrown into a bookshelf by the Ghost Rider, countless books fell on top of her before the Rider pulled her out by the ankle then swung her through a table. Coughing up blood, Death struggled to move before Reaper punched her in the stomach, forcing her to vomit its contents. Ghost Rider continued her onslaught before she was sent flying away by a shoulder tackle from Etrigan.

Looking up, Ghost Rider roared at the members of Justice League Dark that were there. Reaching behind her, a flaming black scythe appeared in her hand and she swung it. Constantine ducked the flames while Etrigan grabbed Death to shield her from them and Swamp Thing raised a wall of trees to shield them. The hellfire burned the trees to the ground and Constantine locked eyes with Ghost Rider.

"I can see why you were late to so many meetings," said Constantine to the Rider.

 **"Stand aside, John,"** ordered Ghost Rider.

"No," said Constantine with conviction in his voice.

 **"I really didn't want to have to do this,"** said Ghost Rider before clapping her gloved hands.

Pulling her hands apart, Constantine saw a small black sphere between Ghost Rider's hands. Throwing the sphere out the broken window. The entire place began cracking and breaking up as the sphere pulled everything into it. Constantine, Etrigan, and Swamp Thing vanished in a flash of light as Ghost Rider vanished as well.

* * *

"Are you okay, Bruce?" asked Wonder Woman as Superman helped Batman to his feet.

"I'm fine," said Batman before a flaming chain wrapped around his waist and pulled him into Ghost Rider's arms.

Staring into her eyes, Batman yelled in pain before he was limply tossed aside. Ghost Rider looked at Superman and beckoned him to charge her. Doing exactly that, Superman grabbed Ghost Rider and plowed through the ceiling of Mount Justice and soon left the atmosphere. Ghost Rider's flames went out and her body went limp. Letting go, Superman sighed at the life he'd just ended when a hand grabbed his. Surprised, he looked at Ghost Rider, whose flames had returned and was very much alive.

 **"Nice try,"** said Ghost Rider before Superman began feeling weak.

Superman plummeted toward Earth and, luckily, managed to land in the water, where Ghost Rider's flames still burned. Wrapping her chain around the unconscious Man of Steel. Ghost Rider trudged along the bottom of the ocean and walked up out of it. Walking up Omaha Beach in France, Ghost Rider pulled Superman out of the tide before removing her chain and using it to create a portal that she walked through. She stopped to flick her wrist and Superman coughed up the water as the portal closed.

* * *

"Gah!" exclaimed Constantine as he was thrown back for the fifth time by the magic of the sigil on Death's abdomen, "Why won't that thing come off?!"

"It's a language that only the Endless are supposed to know," said Death, through her injuries, "I've never even told Reaper about it because it's forbidden to reveal its existence to others that aren't the Endless."

 **"How forbidden is it?"** asked Deadman.

"Nothing you need to worry about," said Death, "It's more like an unspoken rule. There's not really any punishment for the Endless telling other and other beings are allowed to learn the language but all record of its existence was erased thousands of years ago."

"Then how did Rio learn it?" asked Blood.

"It's funny what you can understand when you're on the verge of insanity," said a familiar voice from the doorway.

Spinning around, Constantine shot a beam of magic at a girl that looked like Rio, but who dodged at superhuman speeds.

"Ohy!" said the girl as she stood back up, "Watch where you're firing that thing!"

"How did you get in here?" questioned Constantine.

"I ran through the Speed Force and came all the way from Earth-9," said the girl like they should've known this.

 **"Earth-9?"** asked Deadman.

"The name's Jesse Chambers," said the girl proudly as she struck a pose, "But you can call me Jesse Quick!"

Everyone was left speechless by this news and just as confused by it as well.

"Why are you here?" asked Death as Jesse ran up to her.

"Well, I wanted to see what the Multiverse was like and I wanted to meet the person who helped my parents with Savitar," said Jesse as she placed a hand on Death.

Death crackled with electricity for a moment as her wounds healed at abnormal speeds.

"But this was clearly the wrong time to come back to," said Jesse as she took a step back from the healed Death.

"What did you mean before about being insane?" asked Jade as she entered the room, "I just heard about what happened from Raven."

"Did you know that some people have actually had their most brilliant ideas when they were on the verge of losing their minds?" asked Jesse as she sped over to a chair and put her feet up on the table, "It's not really that the person is going insane. It's just their mind is working at speeds too fast to think of what's going on."

"But if the language is one belonging to the Endless, couldn't you or another member of the Endless remove that thing?" asked Cheshire as she looked at the sigil on Death.

"This was made using my attribute," explained Death as she shook her head, "The Endless can only remove the spells corresponding with their own attribute and since I have no power with this thing on me, the only person that could remove it is the one who cast it."

 **"So, we're basically screwed,"** said Deadman as Death got to her feet.

"Naruto isn't someone we can underestimate," she said with caution, "He's likely to try again and with more of a plan this time."

* * *

"Hope you enjoy your stay," said a prison guard as he shoved a brunette Rio into a cell at Bell Reve Prison then slammed the door.

"And here I thought my last cellmate cut into my beauty sleep," said Killer Frost from the top bunk.

"Dreaming of Dr. Stein, Crystal?" taunted Rio as she gave Killer Frost a cocky smile

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you," said Killer Frost as she hopped down from the top bunk.

Grabbing Killer Frost's wrist, Rio's hand ignited on fire, causing the villain to jump back in shock.

"I can get you out of here," said Rio with a smile, "All I ask is you help me get my revenge on someone. What do you say?"

* * *

"Is Batman going to be okay?" asked Robin as they looked at the comatose hero sleeping on a bed.

"He's just like you were when the Penance Stare was used on you," said Black Canary, "He's going to survive but unless Death fixes him, he's going to stay like this."

Zatanna turned and started going down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Black Canary as she and Robin turned toward Zatanna.

"To find Rio and put an end to this," said Zatanna before Black Canary grabbed her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere," said Black Canary.

"Like hell I'm not," said Zatanna as she pulled her shoulder away.

"You're going to get yourself killed," warned Black Canary.

"And you're not my mother!" yelled Zatanna in Black Canary's face.

 **"You all are just idiots,"** said Reaper as he leaded against the wall while looking completely exhausted.

"Where've you been?" asked Robin.

 **"Hell,"** said Reaper as he continued to try and regain his breath, **"Seriously. I've been** _ **in**_ **Hell. And… I managed to grab this."**

Holding up his hand, a blue ball of flames appeared in his hand.

"What is that thing?" asked Black Canary curiously.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Zatanna in awe.

 **"A soul,"** said Reaper as he finally managed to catch his breath, **"More specifically, Naruto's soul. I literally had to fight Mephisto to get this. Needless to say that I'm not going to be able to go there anytime soon."**

"So, you plan on putting it back where it belongs," said Robin as he realized the plan.

 **"Exactly,"** confirmed Reaper, **"When a soul leaves the body and into the hands of a demon, the shell that remains becomes aggressive."**

"That would explain her fits of rage lately," said Black Canary.

 **"That's not what caused him to snap yesterday,"** said Reaper, **"That girl that he was watching over, this Earth's Meena Dhawan, passed away yesterday just as they were starting her surgery."**

The eyes of the three grew wide in realization as Reaper moved toward the door to the room Batman was in.

 **"After I finish healing him as best I can, we'll go after Naruto,"** said Reaper as he entered the room to start healing the Dark Knight.

 **(That Afternoon)**

Rio sat in the girls' side of the gym in Belle Reve with Killer Frost standing at her side. Looking through the glass, Rio glared directly at Joar Mahkent, A.K.A Icicle Sr.

"So, when's the plan of yours supposed to start?" asked Killer Frost.

"Now," said Rio with a sinister smile.

An alarm went off and everyone looked up.

"Everyone back to their cells," ordered the guards from above.

Everyone started to head for the door while Rio kept her face devoid of emotion.

"Punch me," said Rio quietly for Killer Frost to be the only one to hear.

"What?" whispered back Killer Frost.

"Punch me, now," said Rio with urgency in her voice.

Killer Frost did as she was told and socked Rio in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. Rio got back up and tackled Killer Frost to the ground. The other female convicts began gathering around and cheering/taunting as Killer Frost and Rio continued their fist fight. The sound of boots running toward them reached everyone's ears and both Rio and Killer Frost were shocked by their collars, forcing them to stop. The guards moved everyone away from the pair and dragged them off out of the room. As they finally managed to get to their feet and walk with the guards that dragged them off, Rio waited a second before staggering against the wall with a hand to her head.

"Move it!" ordered one of the two guards that were escorting her and Killer Frost.

Once he was close, Rio threw a ball of fire in the man's face, causing him to scream in pain while Killer Frost shanked the other in the throat. Tearing off her collar, Rio grabbed the guard's face and his entire body went up in flames before crumbling to ash. Killer Frost picked on the gun of one of the guards and the two ran down the hall.

* * *

In the security room, the lone guard saw Rio and Killer Frost run through the halls and went to push the alarm button but went limp as his neck had been sliced open. Scandal Savage quietly stepped out of the shadows with blood dripping from her gauntlet and a suitcase in her hand. Opening it up, she set the timer inside for 30 seconds then left the way she came.

* * *

Rio and Killer Frost made their way through a boiler room cautiously with Killer Frost taking point and Rio watching the rear. Hearing something behind them, Killer Frost spun around as Rio hit the dirt while Killer Frost fired the gun point blank in a guard's face. As they continued through the boiler room, Rio wrapped a loose chain around her hand before she felt something.

"What's wrong?" asked Killer Frost as she went up to Rio.

Shoving the villain aside, Rio threw the suddenly flaming chain forward, cutting through another guard and turned him to ash. Holding out a hand, Rio pulled Killer Frost back to her feet while dropping the chain.

"Sorry about that," said Rio before they both felt a strange sensation pass over them, Killer Frost's collar getting fried in the process.

"What was that?" asked Killer Frost as Rio tore off the collar.

"EMP," said Rio as she looked over her shoulder, "You got your abilities back just in time. We've got company. Split up and meet at the Warden's office."

The pair went their separate ways just as several guards managed to get into the boiler room. Moving about, Killer Frost slowly made her way through the boiler room, being careful to avoid the guards when one she didn't see shot her in the shoulder. Falling to the ground, Killer Frost clutched her shoulder as the guard moved in on her. Rio quickly appeared behind the guard and grabbed the back of his neck. The guard screamed in agony as he was set alight before turning to cinders. Helping Killer Frost up again, Rio looked around.

"On second thought, we better stay together," said Rio as she picked up another loose chain, "It'll take a while for your powers to return to full power. The other members of the team shoulder be clearing out the guards and other prisoners."

"Other members?" questioned Killer Frost.

"Why do you think that I willingly came to Belle Reve?" questioned Rio as they moved through to the exit of the boiler room, "It was to recruit you for a special team. Welcome to the Secret Six, Crystal Frost."

* * *

As a group of guards made their way down the darkened hall, a small figure of about 12 or 13 appeared as the lights flashed with her getting closer and closer each time the lights shut off. As they lights continued flickering on and off, the girl surprisingly took out the guards with ease. Outside, several police helicopters began making their descent when a light flew between each of them and they crashed into the ground. Secret landed on the roof them phased down into the prison. When several cars came barreling down the road, a bullet hole went through the windshield of each one and they drove off the road, exploding when they drove into the ditches on either side.

"Targets: Neutralized," said Deadshot calmly as he stood back up from his position two miles away.

* * *

Stopping at a doorway that led to the prison cells, Rio looked to her left and clenched her hands.

"What is it?" questioned Killer Frost.

"Get to the roof," ordered Rio as she started down the hallway, "I've got something I need to take care of."

Walking into the men's side of the cell block, Rio shoved the rioters and guards in her way over the railing before stopping at an open cell.

"Joar Mahkent," said Rio with venom in her voice, "I thought you'd be out here."

"Fighting is for the young," questioned Icicle Sr. as he read from a book, "Besides, with Belle Reve in chaos, it's only a matter of time before the Justice League arrives to bring order to things."

"Two years ago in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island," said Rio as her face contorted in rage while Icicle Sr. looked up from his book, "You were robbing a bank transport one night. During the ensuing chase, your freeze gun caused a car to flip."

Icicle Sr. sat up slowly with appearing to be curious about what Rio was saying.

"Inside that car, was a six year old girl," said Rio as she clenched her fists, "She was on her way home from a doctor's appointment for her heart condition but was paralyzed from the waist down."

"Yeah," said Icicle Sr., "I remember that. I also heard she survived."

"She died the other day from complications of her paralysis affecting her heart condition," said Rio as her eyes burned with anger, "That's first-degree murder."

"So, what?" questioned Icicle Sr. as he got in Rio's face, "I was sentence to life in prison. I'm stuck here! It wasn't my plan to go after that transport."

"It wasn't your plan?" questioned Rio, "Whose was it?"

"I don't know," said Icicle Sr. after a moment, "We were contacted anonymously. If you really want to know, your quarrel isn't with me."

"Who does?" questioned Rio a little more forcefully.

Icicle Sr. remained silent before glaring at Rio.

"I don't know and never will," said Icicle Sr., "Because every member of that crew ended up burned."

"No," said Rio as she shook her head, "Not all of them."

Her eyes ignited and Icicle Sr. backed away fearfully.

"Easy," said Icicle Sr. as he backed against the wall as Rio slowly entered, "You don't want to do this."

"Yes," said Rio as she nodded, "I do."

Her flesh burned off as she gave a roar, turning into Ghost Rider.

"No!" yelled Icicle Sr. as he shielded himself, "No! No! NO!"

An instant later, flames flew from the cell, causing everyone on both sides to stop as the glass shattered. Ghost Rider stepped out of the burning cell and everyone ran into their cells then closed the doors as Ghost Rider passed. Making her way to the roof, Ghost Rider removed her chain and Killer Frost raised the gun she had but Deadshot forced her to lower it. Ghost Rider created a portal with the chain and they all walked through as rescue workers and more law enforcement arrived.

 **(Two Hours Later)**

The entirety of Young Justice, Teen Titans, and Justice League Dark watched as Icicle Sr.'s chard and burned body was removed from the cell on a stretcher with a sheet covering it. Artemis hurried over to the railing and vomited over the side as one of the arms slipped out.

"He was supposed to die ten years from," said Death as she slumped against the wall, "While he couldn't leave, he was to be a gentle force that kept the peace here in his last year."

"I just don't understand how Rio could do this," said Starfire as she tried to make sense of all this.

"Something you want to tell us, young man?" asked Blood of Robin.

Everyone turned to him when Raven reached out toward Robin, a chain appearing when she clenched her hand.

"When did this happen?" she asked the boy wonder.

"Before we went off on that last mission," confessed Robin.

"I have to admit that this is a strong enchantment," stated Constantine as he took the chain.

Zatanna muttered something under her breath causing the chain to shatter.

"Rio's going to die on New Year's Day!" exclaimed Robin as soon as the chain shattered.

Everyone looked at Death, who shook her head.

"Naruto added to that sigil on him so I don't know anything about when he'll die," stated Death.

"Rio also said that she went through with that deal with Fate so you wouldn't miss her," said Robin to Zatanna.

"What?" questioned Zatanna.

"Naruto was always the kind of person that prepared very far in advance for things," explained Death as she leaned on the railing, "He once told me that he always comes up with over a thousand different possibilities that could happen from a situation. I thought it was a joke at the time but it would seem that he was serious."

Pointing across the room to an empty cell, everyone looked as Death lowered her head.

"The Ghost Rider is able to tell when people die," said Death sadly, "Crystal Frost is going to die soon. This is just a guess but… I think Naruto freed her to let her get some closure."

"Got it!" exclaimed Cyborg happily as he looked at a holographic screen on his arm.

"Got what?" questioned Kaldur.

"Rio had heavily encrypted her own server and I've been trying to get in since she went all flaming skull on us," explained Cyborg as he accessed the data, "It seems like she was making another team."

Turning to a wall, Cyborg projected the files against it.

 **"Deadshot?"** questioned Deadman, **"Why him again? Shouldn't he be with the Suicide Squad?"**

"There are plans here for creating an extremely small EMP wave to disable microscopic electronics," stated Kid Flash, "That must be how Deadshot is still alive."

"Hold on," said Miss Martian as she looked over another file, "There's a file here on Deadshot's daughter."

"Why would Rio have that?" asked Superboy.

"Her birthday," said Death, "Her birthday is today. Naruto probably got Deadshot to join by saying that he'd help him see her today."

"Zatanna, there's a file about Greta Hayes here," stated Artemis as Zatanna hurried over.

"This seal in the file…" said Zatanna as she looked at a picture of a chalk drawing, "It's supposed to drain the magical abilities of those it's used on."

"Doing that to the girl with strip the girl of her powers as well as bring her back to life," stated Death.

"Cassandra Cain," read Robin as the next file was brought up, "The daughter David Cain, a member of the League of Shadows, and Lady Shiva, notorious hit woman that's highly skilled is martial arts."

 **"Says here that Rio's teaching her how to… talk?"** questioned Swamp Thing.

"Cassandra was born with the intent of raising her from birth to be a bodyguard for Ra's al Ghul," stated Death, "Her father completely cut her off from the outside world and deprived her of speech and learning to read in favor of teaching her how to fight and ready the body language of others."

"That's horrible," stated Cheshire.

"Naruto is probably teaching her to do all those things that her father didn't teach her," suggested Death as she twirled her hair sadly.

"But this one doesn't make any sense," said Cyborg as he brought up the final bit of files, "Scandal Savage, the daughter of Vandal Savage."

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Kid Flash, "Savage has a daughter?"

"Vandal killed her lover," said Death as a flask appeared in her hand and she drank from it, "Naruto is likely helping her find a way to kill her father in exchange for her help."

"So, Rio is doing good deeds while being bad?" questioned Raven.

"I don't think that Rio is evil," said Jesse as she appeared with Reaper.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kaldur.

 **"Naruto is most likely in control of what he's doing,"** suggested Reaper **.**

He looked off to the side and paused.

"Something wrong?" asked Cheshire.

 **"About fifty criminals just died within the span of about ten seconds,"** explained Reaper.

"What?" asked Miss Martian in surprise.

"He's not wrong," said Death as she took another swig from the flask, "While this thing may render me mortal and strip me of most of my powers, I can still sense death all over this universe."

Sighing, Death willed the flask away and turned to the group of heroes.

"There's one sure fire way to get Naruto to come out of hiding," she stated before looking at Reaper, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you're forbidden from interfering in this."

* * *

Secret fell to the floor in a cold sweat that washed away the chalk drawing she was on top of. Looking up at the others, Rio tossed her a large wad of cash and a cell phone before leaving with the others.

"What did you just do?" asked Killer Frost as Rio made a portal that led to another place.

"I gave her back her life," said Rio as they all went through the portal.

Arriving at inside the hall of an apartment building, Rio led everyone to a door.

"Where are we now?" questioned Scandal in an annoyed tone.

"Giving Crystal some closure," said Rio as she knocked on a door.

The door opened to a man that appeared to be middle aged and froze in shock at the sight of Killer Frost, who was equally surprised.

"Dr. Martin Stein," said Rio as she pushed her way inside but kept a firm hand on Killer Frost's wrist, "I believe you and Crystal have some issues to talk about."

"Why did you bring her here?" questioned Stein as he slowly backed away from Crystal.

"You don't have to worry about her killing you," assured Rio as she went to the fridge and checked what was inside, "She's going to die soon anyway."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Killer Frost as she took offense from the question while Scandal, Deadshot, and Cassandra stood by and just watched.

"You're a heat vampire and that cell you were in was designed to not allow heat inside," said Rio as she grabbed some beers and tossed a can to Deadshot and Scandal, "You're even taking heavy breaths right now and can barely stand."

Killer Frost gritted her teeth and knew that Rio was telling the truth. She was currently using all her strength to keep herself standing while she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Before anyone could say anything else, a ringing went off and Dr. Stein went over to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked it up before turning to Rio, "It's for you."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Rio took the phone from Dr. Stein and held it up to her ear.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"Naruto?" asked an all too familiar voice that caused Rio to drop the phone.

Smashing the device with her foot, Rio pulled the chain off her shoulder and made a portal with it.

"Make sure she doesn't kill the good doctor," said Rio as she stepped through, "Cassandra, stay."

The portal closed and everyone looked at each other.

* * *

Ghost Rider arrived at a playground in Central City that was very similar to the one she used to play at when she was a child and saw a lone person standing there. She was about 23 years old and appeared Indian with long black hair.

"Naruto…" said Meena as she turned around to face Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider walked up to Meena cautiously and gently cupped her cheek. Then, Ghost Rider's hand wrapped around her throat and Meena turned into Death.

 **"Big mistake using that face,"** said Ghost Rider before she was blasted away by Cyborg's arm cannon.

Reverting back to human form, Rio laughed as Death faded away quickly while Young Justice and the Teen Titans got ready to fight.

"Clever," commended Rio with a smile on her face as she got up, "Using my wife's face on an illusion to try and trick me. Very clever."

"Where's the rest of your new team?" questioned Kaldur.

"Well, young Greta is alive again," stated Rio as she stretched her shoulder, "Everyone else is busy making sure that Crystal doesn't kill Dr. Stein."

"This ends now, Rio!" declared Connor with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, my dear Connor," said Rio as she raised her hand, "Did you think I wouldn't have prepared for this?"

Snapping her fingers, the ground began to violently as something burst out of the ground behind her. A large robot that stood at about 8 feet tall with several glowing red lines for eyes welding a giant sword rose up from the ground behind Rio.

"I'd like you all to say hello to Ascalon," said Rio as she pointed at the team, "Ascalon, those people are sinners that have defied God."

"Prepare for excommunication," said Ascalon as Rio pulled the chain off her shoulder and ignited it.

Ascalon charged and swung his sword, scratching Artemis with the tip. However, Artemis fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Aretmis!" called out Kid Flash before a flaming chain wrapped around his neck then threw him into a metal pole, knocking him unconscious.

Rio quickly wrapped the chain around the Teen Titans and threw them into Kaldur, knocking them all to the ground. Superboy, meanwhile, charged Ascalon and punched him. But Ascalon remained where he was an undamaged before swatted Superboy aside.

Rio then turned to Miss Martian and Zatanna before she was thrown back by a blur. Getting up to her feet, Rio took deep breaths as she and Jesse Quick met each other's eyes. Chuckling, Rio snapped her fingers, causing Ascalon to break off his assault and target Jesse Quick. Jesse sped around Ascalon before throwing lightning at the robot. Ascalon shook as he gave off small sparks before collapsing to the ground.

"Very good," commended Rio.

"Thanks," said Jesse with a smile, "Mom taught me quite a bit."

"Well, she is my mother's doppelganger," said Rio as she picked up her chain and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"There really no way that I could convince you to stop all this?" asked Jesse.

"Nope," said Rio as she continued to smile.

"Very well, then," said Jesse as she sped forward.

Rio sidestepped Jesse and managed to tap her on the shoulder. Suddenly slowed, Jesse tripped and flew into the monkey bars, crushing them.

"When a being loses their connection to the Speed Force, they can generate a polarized charge that can negate the speed of a Speedster temporarily," said Rio as she went up to the injured Jesse and knelt down in front of her, "You can only do it once and it only works on those that don't share DNA."

"But we're doppelgangers," grunted Jesse in pain.

"We may be doppelgangers but doppelgangers don't share the same DNA," said Rio as she stood up, "You weren't born with Speed Sickness. I was."

Turning back to Zatanna and Miss Martian, Rio clapped her hands and Ascalon vanished in a flash of light.

"I really didn't want to have to do this to you two," said Rio as she reached for her chain.

"Then do it with me," said Death as she appeared with Reaper several yards away.

Everyone that was still conscious looked toward Death as she approached Rio with a glass bottle in her hand.

"I didn't think you'd actually come," said Rio as she and Death circled each other.

"Wherever there's death, I'm there to collect their souls," said Death as she tossed Rio the bottle.

Catching it, Rio looked at the blue wisp inside before glancing at Reaper.

"You really think that this will make me stop?" questioned Rio.

"It's who you are," said Death as Rio opened the bottle.

Drinking her soul, Rio's body gained a faint blue aura before it subsided. A moment later, Rio pulled the chain off her shoulder and ignited it.

"You took my parents' lives," said Rio angrily, "You took my grandfather's life! You took my wife's life!"

Rio's flesh and hair went up in flames, leaving her as Ghost Rider.

" **It's time you lost someone important to you,"** said Ghost Rider as she swung the chain away from everyone.

This confused all of them as to why she did this before the chain wrapped around Destruction, who became visible and yelled in pain as the chain wrapped around him. Ghost Rider tugged the chain and pulled Destruction into her hands.

"Brother!" exclaimed Death as Reaper moved in.

Ascalon reappeared, knocking Reaper away with a swing of his sword. Pulling Destruction close, Ghost Rider whispered something to him before a blade ran him through. Time seemed to pause as Destruction slowly fell to the ground as he slid off the sword. It started to rain as Rio looked down at the dying Endless.

"BROTHER!" yelled Death as she ran to Destruction's side.

Destruction shakily reached up to his sister with a blood covered hand and managed to barely touch it before it fell back to the ground, lifeless. Death cradled her brother's body as Ghost Rider turned back into Rio while everyone couldn't believe what they had seen. As the rain trickled down, Rio gave Death a detached look of mourning.

"Death isn't something you can just go around handing out," said Rio, "The power of life is something that can never be handed out to people unless they understand the burden it carries. You saw how death affects those around you but you've never truly experienced it yourself. Even when Dream died, you felt no sense of attachment to him. But you did with the brother you discarded. Guess those years we spent together finally meant something."

"You… You knew?" questioned Death as she looked at Rio in shock.

"Since Savitar returned the first time," said Rio as she sat down next to Death while everyone began to recover from the battle, "When I first encountered Sasuke on this Earth, I could feel something familiar about him but I didn't know what it was until I saw you."

"Naruto… I'm so sorry for what I did," apologized Death as she cradled Destruction's head.

Placing a finger on the body of the dead Endless, Rio turned it to ashes before hugging the crying Death.

"What I did to you yesterday was for leaving me and the kids that I'll never see again," said Rio as she removed the sigil from Death's abdomen, "Destruction was to teach you a lesson about your abilities. Life isn't something that should be taken without remorse. You already know what happened to me with that."

Rio stood back and created a portal with her chain and Ascalon went through.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Starfire as she tried to get into a fighting stance.

"A funeral or two," said Rio as she pulled a sigil off her body then allowed it to fade into the air, "Bruce will be back to normal tomorrow morning."

Stepping into the portal, Rio looked back at Death with tears running down her face before turning to Zatanna as the portal closed behind her.

* * *

Rio entered Dr. Stein's living room and found Killer Frost lying on the couch, looking like she was in pain.

"She got worse after you left," explained Dr. Stein as Rio went to sit on the coffee table next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you out sooner," apologized Rio, "I could've saved you before then."

"It's not your fault," stated Killer Frost as she began aging rapidly, "It would've happened to me even if you hadn't saved me."

"Then… at the very least, let me put you out of your misery," said Rio as she placed a hand over Killer Frost's, no, Crystal Frost's eyes as she began crying.

"Martin," said Crystal softly as she continued to cry, "I love you."

Noticing Death was leaving with a light blue wisp in her hand as she cast an apologetic smile at Rio, said girl turned Crystal's body to ash as everyone lowered their heads.

 **(The Next Day)**

Rio arrived at Happy Harbor Cemetery in her Ghost Rider attire but not as said hero and walked up to the gathering of people. Hugging the parents of the person that was having their funeral today, Rio placed a single blue rose on the closed casket before taking a seat in the back. As the service got underway, Rio looked up and saw Death standing with the young Meena on her shoulder. Meena waved to Rio before the pair faded away. A few moments later, the coffin was lowered and Rio got up with several other people then began shoveling dirt into the hole. Once that was done, everyone started leaving while Rio just stood there, looking at the gravestone.

A hand gently held Rio's and she looked to see Zatanna and the other members of Young Justice as well as the Teen Titans and Justice League Dark. Pulling her hand away, Rio went over to her motorcycle and rode off down the road while Swamp Thing raised grass and several flowers of the grave of Meena Dhawan.

* * *

As she went down the road, the wheels of Rio's motorcycle were encased in blue flames as she sped up. Heading out of the city, Rio's flesh began burning off until she became the Ghost Rider, but with blue flames.

* * *

"Alright," said Caitlin Snow as she removed her hood when she entered the hut, "Let's get everything set up."

As she went about helping several of the scientists unload some boxes, Scandal Savage cast a glance at her before holding up a corner of her jacket's collar.

"Target identified," she whispered before she continued to unload the equipment.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED, BLOCKED, AND DELETED)**


	17. Flames of Despair

**Flames of Despair**

 **I don't own any properties in this story.**

* * *

Rio Uzumaki grunted as she held a bag of ice to her head after hitting it on the hood of a car. Going back over to the hood, she fiddled with some wires before she yelped while jumping back as she shocked herself. Kicking the fender, Rio hopped around on one foot before finally sitting down in the dirt. Looking up at the night sky, Rio gazed at the moon before shaking her head.

" _You still watch over me even though I ended our contract,"_ she thought as she heard someone approaching behind her, "What do you want, Kaldur?"

"We've been talking," said Kaldur as Rio got off the ground.

"Who's we?" questioned Rio as she got back to fixing the car.

"The team, the Teen Titans, and JLD," he explained, "You could come back if you want."

Scoffing at that, Rio checked the carburetor before closing the hood.

"And what does the League say about this?" she asked as she got on a board and went under the car.

"They don't know about it," said Kaldur as a light appeared under the car.

"That's not good," joked Rio as she pulled herself out to grab a wrench before going back under, "You saw how angry everyone was when they found out about Justice League Dark."

"But this does not concern them," argued Kaldur, "This is about the teams you helped build and those that care about you."

"I thought you learned your lesson when you and the rest of Young Justice went inside my head," quipped Rio as she began welding under the car with her finger.

"We just decided to give you a chance to return if you wanted," said Kaldur as he turned to leave.

"How's Zatanna?" asked Rio as she pulled herself out from under the car and sat up.

"She's doing fine," said Kaldur as he looked back at Rio, "Why do you ask?"

"Is she… still mad about me tricking her father into becoming Dr. Fate?" asked Rio sadly.

"Not that I know of," said Kaldur.

Sighing, Rio pulled off a glove and transformed into a skeletal one with blue flames.

"Has she been back home at all?" she asked, "I mean, back to her actual house that she used to live in."

"Why do you ask?" questioned Kaldur with genuine interest.

"Please, just answer the question," begged Rio as she put her hand out then slipped on her glove.

"No, she hasn't," stated Kaldur.

Holding her head in grief, Rio sighed before standing up.

"I'll be right back," she said with pain in her voice as she headed inside the garage.

Kaldur waited a moment before he heard a noise inside. The moment he opened the door, he was thrown back by a large explosion that knocked the wind out of him. Slowly catching his breath, he looked up at the blazing inferno that had encompassed the garage.

* * *

 _Help me… Please… Help me…_

Zatanna yelled in fright as she shot up from her bed in a cold sweat.

"Zatanna, what's wrong?!" questioned M'gann as she and Connor came rushing into the room.

"Rio…" said Zatanna through pained breaths, "Rio's in trouble…"

 **(The Next Day)**

The entirety of Young Justice gathered at the garage that Rio had been working at as Batman talked with some detectives while Kaldur also relayed the events to Batman.

"Rio wouldn't die to fire, would she?" questioned Artemis.

"No," said the slightly pale Zatanna, "The Rider inside of her would make it impossible for her to die by normal means. Superman even took her to outer space and it didn't kill her."

"Well?" asked Robin as Kaldur walked over to them.

"Nothing," stated Kaldur with regretfully.

"Nothing?" asked Kid Flash.

"The bomb techs didn't find any detonator or point where the explosion first occurred," stated Kaldur.

"You don't think she tried to kill herself again, do you?" asked Artemis.

"That's not it," said Constantine as he appeared behind the group.

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin.

"Rio was investigating an unusual amount of black magic coming from that building so she went deep undercover to find out what it was about," explained Constantine before he looked at Zatanna, "You've seen better days."

"She just had a bad dream last night," explained M'gann.

Raising an eyebrow, Constantine walked up to Zatanna before placing a finger to her forehead. Muttering something, both he and Zatanna closed their eyes before opening them to reveal they were glowing.

 **(Dream Realm)**

Constantine watched as Rio entered the garage and go over to a workbench before suddenly stopping. Hearing something behind him, Constantine turned around and moved out of the way just in time to dodge a black energy beam. The beam knocked Rio into the workbench, causing her to moan in pain. Getting to her feet, she turned into Ghost Rider, who was pissed before a device rolled on the ground in front of her. The device blew up and destroyed everything but Constantine let the dream burn around him. Rewinding the dream by sweeping his hand, Constantine stopped it right before the bomb went off and looked at the person that had stabbed Ghost Rider with a blade cackling with black energy before moving everything frame by frame to see the pair vanish just as the bomb went off.

 **(Real World)**

Constantine and Zatanna staggered away from each other and Kaldur caught Zatanna as Batman approached.

"What's going on?" he asked Constantine.

"Apparently, our friendly neighborhood Ghost Rider has been kidnapped," explained Constantine to the surprise of everyone.

"Kidnapped?" questioned Zatanna.

"And I know the face of the man that did this," said Constantine.

* * *

Rio groaned in pain as she awoke to the feeling of having her skull crushed to dust. Looking down, she saw the blurry outline of something protruding from her chest.

"Well, you're awake," said an all too familiar voice.

"How… are… you… alive?" asked Rio weakly.

"Did you really think I didn't take precautions in the event of my death?" questioned the man in the shadows in a smug tone, "When I perished, I managed to manipulate the Speed Force to send my consciousness to another Earth and into the body of my doppelganger."

Walking a little closer but still having his face obscured, the man examined Rio before chuckling.

"Imagine that I would find the very same brat that caused Savitar to kill me in the Earth I end up on," said the man as he paced back and forth in front of the box Rio was held inside of, "Little Naruto Uzumaki… or would you prefer I call you Rio August Uzumaki? Maybe Moon Knight? Or even Ghost Rider?"

Rio tried to transform but found it extremely hard before she cried out in pain when another spike impaled her through the back and out the front.

"I'd be very careful if I were you," advised the man as he pointed the open hatch next to Rio, "The closes and it will cause that Speed Bomb you're in to blow up everything within 500 miles. Not to mention that that box is producing quantum energy inside of it, which in turn, makes it impossible for you to transform."

Hanging her head as she barely held onto consciousness, Rio managed to get a look at the man's face before she passed out again.

"Do you want to know who it was that did it?" questioned Dr. Joseph Carver as he stepped right up to the box, "It was me. The one who mad your stepfather mad. The one who drove your stepmother insane. The one who killed your grandfather. The one who let your wife know about that project. The one who hired those men two years ago on this Earth," he chuckled as Rio went limp, "I'm the one that let Savitar know about your mother."

* * *

"Dr. Joseph Carver was the man that Rio defeated with her world's Flash just before she arrived on ours," explained Robin to Constantine as an image of the man Constantine observed in Zatanna's mind was displayed by the computer in the cave, "He tried to merge with the Speed Force but became unstable with Rio having to a Speed Bomb to match his speed to depower him."

"But from what I've been told, he should be dead," stated Constantine plainly.

"We don't know how he survived but the odds of this Dr. Carver being the same one that Rio fought are near impossible," explained Kaldur.

 _T… a…_

Zatanna looked out of the corner of her eye but then back at the team as they went over what they were going to do.

 _Z… Ta… Na…_

Looking over her shoulder, Zatanna saw nothing but this raised some concern with Connor.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you hear that?" she asked them all.

"I don't hear anything," said Connor with concern.

"It's like I can hear Rio's voice," explained Zatanna as she looked around, "But it's… faint. Like… she's in pain."

"Then let's make it a lot more clear," said Constantine as he waved his hands and a table appeared in the middle of them all with a particular item on it.

"A Ouija Board?" asked Artemis.

"This is normally used to contact demons but what few people don't know is that it came be used by those skilled in magic to communicate with each other," said Constantine as he gestured for Zatanna to join him at the table.

Taking Zatanna's hand and placing it on the planchette, he held it with her as everyone watched.

"Rio," said Constantine in a loud voice, "Can you hear us?"

For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, Zatanna and Constantine felt something slowly move their hands to the 'YES' on the board.

"Well, that's good," said Constantine with relief.

"Rio, are you alright," questioned Zatanna urgently.

Again, nothing happened for a few seconds before the planchette moved around again.

CARVER

"Yes, we know about Dr. Carver," assured Zatanna, "But are you okay?"

SPEED

"Speed?" asked Constantine curiously, "As in the Speed Force?"

BOMB

The members of Young Justice turned extremely pale, even M'gann, while Constantine looked confused.

"What's a Speed Bomb?" he asked.

"Very bad," said Wally urgently, "Rio, can you tell us where you are?"

RADIATION

"Radiation?" asked Kaldur, "You're somewhere there's radiation?"

P R I

The planchette shook before it crumbled to dust.

"No!" exclaimed Zatanna in worry, "Riaper! Riaper! Riaper!"

Nothing happened as a result of the spell, despite Zatanna constantly trying to get it to work.

"Zatanna, you need to stop," said Constantine as he pulled her into a hug, "It's gone."

" **But it's not over,"** said Reaper as he appeared and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Connor.

"Dr. Carver, the same Dr. Carver from Naruto's home Earth, has trapped him inside of a Speed Bomb with him as the explosive conduit," said Sasuke as he removed his mask, "Right now, his manipulating the speed of particles in the air to secure Naruto to the Speed Bomb and prevent him from breaking out."

"But can't Rio just absorb the energy the Speed Bomb gives off again?" asked M'gann.

"I don't think so," said Constantine as they all turned toward him, "Rio had been having me look for ways to use magic to call on the Speed Force's power. I think she was still trying to get her powers back."

"A Speed Bomb is concentrated Speed Force energy that is extremely volatile when set ablaze," stated Sasuke as he typed some things into the computer to bring up a recording of a hydrogen bomb going off, "It's about fifty times more powerful than a hydrogen bomb and the radiation it gives off is beyond what a human should be able to take in."

"But Rio did it," argued Wally, "She was able to absorb it without any side effects."

"No, she didn't," stated Sasuke frustratingly, "It caused her Speed Sickness to exacerbate and get worse."

"What exactly is Speed Sickness?" asked Artemis, "Rio never really told us what it is."

"It's like radiation sickness but with the Speed Force instead," stated Death from the hallway that led to the rooms, "Over exposure to the Speed Force cause the user to move at speeds beyond their control before they eventually get absorbed by the Speed Force."

"So, Rio has been knowingly using the Speed Force even though it would kill her?" asked Zatanna.

"Apparently so," remarked Constantine, "From what I could gather from Orchid about Rio, she was always the type to put her wellbeing after that of others."

"Exactly like Naruto," said Death sadly, "When Sasuke turned her into the Black Flash, it was possibly the only way to halt her Speed Sickness. But with what Savitar did and forcing him to recall the night his parents were killed, he did return Naruto to his regular state but he also brought his Speed Sickness back."

"Naruto and I are two of the people that survived that lightning that had struck that hospital when we were babies," explained Sasuke, "When his parents were killed, we promised to always be there for each other when we needed help. What I did was what he would've wanted to happen."

"But Rio told us that she didn't want our help," said M'gann.

"Naruto is afraid of forming attachments because he doesn't want to harm those around him'" stated Death as she held her hands together, "Myself being one of those attachments."

 **(That Night)**

Zatanna tossed and turned in her sleep as countless things flew across her vision before she finally relaxed.

 **(Dream Realm)**

Zatanna looked around at the large dark before she saw a large cube in the middle of the room surrounded by lights. Walking around to the front, Zatanna gasped at what she saw.

"Rio!" exclaimed Zatanna as she tried to get to Rio but was stopped by an invisible wall in front of the open end of the cube.

Rio raised her head weakly, looking directly at Zatanna before hanging it again.

"How is my little peon?" questioned Dr. Carver as he approached the box, not noticing Zatanna.

Rio chuckled and this confused both Dr. Carver and Zatanna.

"What's so funny?" demanded Dr. Carver.

"Nothing," said Rio in a carefree tone, "Absolutely nothing. I'm just finally happy."

"About what?" asked Zatanna and Dr. Carver at the same time.

"I shouldn't have survived," said Rio sadly, "That day, 25 years ago, I shouldn't have survived it. The Speed Force was what allowed me to live but it was also going to take it away."

A tear gently splattered on the ground below Rio's head as she cried.

"I have finally found a place to die in peace," confessed Rio as she raised her head, "The only thing I regret is not being able to spend a little more time with those I care about. Tcatnoc Tohsdaed. Taypirp."

Realizing Rio was talking to her, Zatanna nodded.

"I will," said Zatanna as she vanished.

"You lost, Carver," said Rio with a weak smile, "My friends are on their way as we speak."

 **(Real World)**

Zatanna quickly got dressed and silently slipped through a Zeta Beam platform to end up in what appeared to be London. Walking a couple streets down from Parliament, Zatanna knocked on a door on Baker Street and it opened up a short while later to reveal Scandal Savage.

"I… I know where Rio is," said Zatanna nervously.

Grabbing Zatanna and pulling her quickly inside, Scandal dragged her into a library. Throwing to the ground, she looked up three of Secret Six that were sitting around the fire she was in front of. Scandal whispered into Deadshot's ear and he examined Zatanna with intrigue.

"How is it that you learned of Ghost Rider's location?" questioned Deadshot.

"I-I saw it in a dream," confessed Zatanna nervously, "She was being held by someone from her Earth, Dr. Carver, and said to contact you and that she was in Pripyat."

"As expected," said Deadshot as Cassandra poured him a glass of wine, "We already knew about Carver but we didn't know where he was hiding. We also considered Pripyat as a possible hideout of his but this confirms it."

"Why should we even trust her?" questioned Scandal, "For all we know, she could be here on orders from the League or from Waller."

"I assure you, I'm not here on either of their orders," said Zatanna nervously.

"Prove it," demanded Scandal.

"How?" asked Zatanna before she got an idea, "Do you have a Ouija Board here?"

Scandal gestured at Cassandra to grab the item in question and she returned with it. Handing it over to Zatanna, she set it up and took a deep breath.

"Oir, raeh ym eciov," recited Zatanna calmly, "Rio, can you hear me?"

Several seconds of silence later, the planchette moved under Zatanna's hand toward the "YES" in the corner.

"Rio, I'm with Deadshot and Scandal," said Zatanna.

"Is she to be trusted?" questioned Scandal.

The planchette remained on "YES" and Deadshot decided to speak up.

"Are you able to transform?" he asked.

The planchette moved to "NO" and Deadshot rubbed his chin. The planchette began shaking and moved again.

NOT

MUCH

TIME

LEFT

BOMB

DESTROY

REGION

"I'll head back to the cave and get the others," said Zatanna before the planchette swiftly moved to "NO", "You don't want the team to help?"

NOT

SAFE

ONLY

SIX

AND

YOU

The planchette crumbled under Zatanna's hand and she looked at the trio.

"Go get Ascalon and Caitlin," said Deadshot to Cassandra, "We're heading to Ukraine."

As he said this, a crow watched from the balcony with a red eye that had three tomoes in a circle around the pupil watching.

* * *

" **We've got the location,"** said Reaper as he looked back at the members of Young Justice, **"Pripyat."**

 **(Five Hours Later)**

Reaper led Young Justice through the town of Pripyat as Miss Martian looked around.

"Why does this place feel so dead?" she asked.

"Back in the 80s, a nuclear reactor melted down and sent a cloud of radioactive dust high into the air," explained Kid Flash as they continued to walk, "The radiation spread all over the world but since this city was closest, it got hit the hardest. As a result, the entire city has been abandoned ever since."

" **My place is just up ahead,"** said Reaper calmly.

"You actually live here?" asked Kaldur.

" **I'm immune to the radiation so I can go anywhere in the city I please,"** stated Reaper as they walked through the courtyard of a building, **"This is also the one place where I won't run into anyone since only idiots actually come here."**

Suddenly stopping, Reaper held his hand out before tackling them out of the way of a sniper's bullet.

"What was that?" questioned Artemis as they all got to cover.

" **Sniper,"** said Reaper as he pulled out his shotguns, **"Don't move. I'll be right back."**

Turning into smoke that quickly dispersed, Reaper went to deal with the sniper as Connor looked up.

"Someone's in a room above us," he said as they all looked at him.

Hurrying up some stairs, Artemis took point as they moved through carefully as their Geiger Counters went off slowly. They made it too a room and their Geiger counters stopped. Looking at each other, Kaldur cautiously reached for the door when it opened to reveal Zatanna, who seemed surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Zatanna.

"What are we doing here?!" exclaimed Robin, "What are you doing here?!"

"Could you all keep it down?" asked Deadshot from a sniper's perch, "I'm trying to eliminate this guard."

Pulling the trigger, Deadshot fired his silenced sniper rifle before pulling the bolt back and putting in another round.

"Was he the one firing at us?" asked Connor as everyone entered the room.

"No," said Deadshot, "I took out the other sniper that was though."

"None of you ever listen."

Looking at the now turned on TV, they saw a very static picture of Rio, who looked annoyed.

"Don't have much time before I lose this connection so shut up and listen. I'm right on top of Reactor 2 but Carver has another Speed Bomb set up over in Reactor 4. These ones are even more unstable than the previous ones I used. If they go off, everything between Berlin and Moscow is gone. Sasuke, Connor, Scandal, and Artemis will head toward Reactor 2 with Sasuke while the rest of you head to Reactor 4. Wally will be going between the two after you all finish setting up a device to contain the Speed Bomb's explosion with a tachyon device attached to his chest to make him go faster."

Everyone looked at each other before back at the TV.

"Now that all of you have taken that in, Ascalon has a bunch of Radiation Shields that should protect you from the radiation of the reactors. Sparing lives isn't an option here. From here on out, you all are going to need to do what heroes have sworn never to do. You need to kill these men because any of them can set of the bombs and there is no way to disarm them."

Everyone exchanged looks again and appeared nervous about this conclusion.

"You need to hurry. Dr. Carver is going to set off the bombs…"

The TV shut off and Ascalon's stood outside the door. Sticking his hand in the room, he held out several radiation shields to the team. They each took one as Kid Flash attacked a metallic ring around the symbol on his chest. Tapping the symbol, Kid Flash gasped in surprise.

"That's new," he said as they attached the bands to their arms.

Deadshot fired again before he got up and tossed his sniper rifle to the side.

"Perimeter is secured," he said as he jumped down the hole Ascalon made.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Zatanna, after having the layout of the plant explained by Deadshot, tried to prepare herself for the mission when Sasuke came up to her without his mask.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Tired," replied Zatanna as she ran a hand through her hair, "Exhausted. Fed up with all this stuff."

"You sound a lot like Naruto does now," said Sasuke as he took a seat next to her while music from the thirties and forties played on a loud speaker that came from the plant, "I already took a look inside earlier. Naruto isn't looking too good."

"If the bombs do go off, couldn't Rio just absorb the energy from the again?" asked Zatanna.

"No," replied Sasuke as he shook his head, "His Speed Sickness is already at a critical juncture. If he were to absorb another Speed Bomb, he'd die."

"Why do you care so much about Rio?" asked Zatanna sincerely, "You haven't seen each other in years but you act like she's a precious friend. You turned her into the Black Flash to save her from her Speed Sickness."

"That was only me injecting the Death element into her," explained Sasuke as he looked at his shotguns, "It was temporary while I figured out a way to get rid of the Speed Sickness. As for your other question…"

He sighed and hung his head.

"I was there," confessed Sasuke, "The day that lightning struck the hospital where Naruto was in the NICU, I was there."

"You were?" asked Zatanna in surprise.

"Not just me," responded Sasuke as he pulled out a little charm shaped like a star, "There were 10 other babies there that day. We were the only ones that survived. All of our parents became close and when we were old enough, we each made a promise that if one of us needed help, we'd be there for them."

Looking at Zatanna, he showed her his red eyes with the markings in them.

"This is my meta powers," he explained, "I can memorize, copy, and even predict the movements of other. Everyone else has their own abilities but we never told each other. It wasn't until after I started serving Death that I found out about Naruto's Speed Sickness."

Putting away the charm, he pulled a book out from under his cloak and handed it to Zatanna.

"I've been trying to figure out how to rid him of it," said Sasuke as Zatanna went through the book of complex equations that she'd never even thought could exist.

The music stopped and Sasuke put his mask on.

 **"That's our cue,"** said Reaper as he flew away and Zatanna quickly hit the book before heading to the meeting place.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Dr. Carver watched the unconscious Rio bleed out when he heard footsteps behind him.

 **"If it isn't the good doctor,"** said Reaper as he was led inside by two guards with guns pointed at him.

Carver turned around and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Reaper.

"We found him outside," said a guard before he tossed a chain to the floor, "We only found that on him."

"Well, I didn't believe it when I heard you survived, young Sasuke," said Carver slyly.

 **"That just proves how narrow your mind is,"** said Reaper as he kept a close watch on Rio.

* * *

A guard yelled as he was thrown back by a blast of ice from Caitlin Snow, the new Killer Frost, before she turned away.

"That should be the last of them," she said as she looked at the rest of the team, "We almost done here?"

"We've still got some pieces to put together but we're just about done," said Kaldur as Kid Flash came running in.

"We're clear for now," he relayed before heading out to do a continuous sweep of the immediate area.

"Elbmessa!" called out Zatanna as the machine quickly put itself together around the large Speed Bomb.

"The core must be suspended directly over the middle of the device in order to properly contain it," stated Ascalon as Robin, who was repelling from the ceiling, moved said device into place.

"Got it!" he exclaimed as he Miss Martian moved him back to the ground.

Ascalon connected himself to the starting mechanism of the containment field and began running the program. The barrier of the containment field started up and everyone stood back while Killer Frost placed her hands on the ground, getting ready to freeze the water deep in the earth.

"Detonating in 3, 2, 1," stated Ascalon before activating the Speed Bomb.

* * *

The entire room shook slightly, causing everyone to look around, before Reaper looked back at Rio.

 **"Naruto, I need you to get out of there,"** said Reaper urgently, **"Get out of that box."**

"We had a deal," said Rio in a hoarse voice, "Get revenge on death… the man who caused the death of my parents. Well… let's finish it."

Rio roared as she tried to transform as part of her skin started to burn.

 **"Go hot,"** said Reaper as he held his right hand out toward the guard to his right.

Artemis came out of the shadows and shot one of the few guards in the room in the chest with a pistol before knocking out two more. Scandal appeared with a large shotgun that had an axe blade on the end and swung it right into a guard's neck as Connor punched another one into the air. A blur of electrical energy came running through the room and within that instant, Scandal's gun had been pointed to another guard with her blasting off his head while Reaper shot the guards on either side of him. Dr. Carver meanwhile, had been thrown into the box, landing next to Rio, who roared as she finally managed to transform into Ghost Rider.

The shaking started getting worse as the entire room was emptied and Reaper quickly grabbed the chain on the floor.

 **"Naruto!"** he called out as he threw an end of it toward Ghost Rider, who caught it.

Reaper pulled as hard as he could with Connor joining him as they fought against the huge magnetic force that was inside the box. The rods holding up the hatch trembled as the rest of the team, minus Killer Frost and Ascalon, entered the room just when Dr. Carver started to catch his breath. This caused Ghost Rider to look down at him then grab him by the back of the neck. Ghost Rider gazed right into Reaper's eyes and nodded. Letting go of the chain, to the surprise of everyone, Ghost Rider brought Carver in front of her and stared directly into his eyes. The rods holding up the hatch fell, closing it and giving off a blinding light as Carver shrieked as his body and soul were burned.

" _Goodbye… my friends."_

The Speed Bomb went off but the explosion imploded on Ghost Rider, leaving no trace anything had been there.

 **(Several Hours Later)**

The members of Young Justice, the Secret Six, the Teen Titans, and Justice League Dark sat in the House of Mystery in a large sitting area around a table while Ascalon stood off to the side. Everyone was silent and, eventually, they started filing out, not saying a word the entire time as they left. Constantine and Zatanna were the last two in the room and Constantine left to get some sleep, but not before looking back at Zatanna with worry.

Once he was gone. Zatanna broke into tears before Jade reentered and sat next to her.

"I know it's hard," said Jade as she tried to console Zatanna, "But Rio wouldn't want us to just sit around all depressed."

 **"It is good that you both are here,"** said Orchid as she appeared behind the pair, **"I have something for you both."**

Holding out a tablet, Jade took it and played the only thing on it, a single video. In it, Rio was standing in the parking garage she'd been working in.

"What does everyone all mean to me? Wow."

Rio looked down in the video before sighing.

"Ever since my parents died, I've only let four people get close to me. My adoptive grandfather, Meena, Jade, and Zatanna. Each time, when I let someone get close, I'm terrified of losing them. I don't mean to come off cold. It's just… I don't want to hurt them. I did have friends back home but I alienated them just like I'm doing to the members of my own teams right now. The truth is… I happy it's ending. It's not because I want my life to end. I'm just happy I got to meet such great and wonderful people that keep being my friends, no matter how bad things have gotten between us."

Zatanna started crying again while Jade tried to not do that exact thing.

"Jade? She is one unique individual. My first night here on this Earth, she helped me set up everything. My history. My public image. She made me who I am in this world and I couldn't thank her enough even if we were in the Void, where time doesn't pass. I owe her more than I could ever give. She had been resorting to a life of crime to help pay for her mother's medical bills but that's not a problem anymore. I've set up a trust fund with more than enough money so that she doesn't have to do that sort of thing anymore and she can spend more time with her family."

"You idiot," said Jade as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "You stupid idiot."

"Then there's Zatanna. I've done such horrible things to her. I doubt she'd ever forgive me for tricking her father into becoming Dr. Fate. But… the reason I did that was because I knew it was time. It was time for them to both move on. They were afraid of losing each other but that's a part of life. You know, I see a lot of myself in Zatanna. Smart, good looking, and just a tad bit prideful."

Zatanna lightly chuckled at this as she continued to cry.

"For the longest time, I was hooked up on my parents' death. That cause me to do things that I deeply regret. I don't want Zatanna to do those same things that I did. I want her to know that life is something that should be enjoyed and not to be spent focusing on keeping things the way they are. I fell in love with her because I knew, someday, she'd be faced with a choice of confronting these situations and I wanted to be there by her side, holding her hand."

Zatanna covered her eyes and kept her gaze off the tablet but continued to listen.

"As for everyone else, I'm glad they were there for me. During the bad times and the… slightly better times."

Both women couldn't help but laugh at this.

"The Teen Titans. Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. They are the greatest friends and students I could've asked for. With the JLD, I brought them together to unite under a common goal. Protect the world from forces that the Justice League can't see. We have done so much in our own and special way and I couldn't be prouder of them. Young Justice… my first team. When I first met them all, I didn't really like them. I thought they were naïve children playing hero without knowing the consequences. But they proved me wrong."

Turning away from the camera, Rio took a deep breath.

"With everyone around me, it just seems easier to say things I never thought of saying before. It's one of the things I love about them. They don't need me anymore. They can handle anything on their own because they are fearless, independent… loving, kind. They are, without question, the best people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I've never thanked them for choosing me to be their friend because they all are my treasure. I wouldn't give them up for the world. They deserve the world. They deserve to be happy the rest of their lives and no one wants that more than me."

She looked back at the camera and gave it a big smile.

"I love you all."

The video ended and Jade joined Zatanna in crying as she had failed to stop herself. Orchid, meanwhile, looked at the photo of Moon Knight and the Teen Titans on the wall, finding it was still intact

 **(?)**

Naruto's eyes shot open as sat up and groaned lightly. Staggering to his feet he limped out of the alley he'd been in and to the street but froze when he saw how everything seemed about 20 years outdated. Hurrying over to a newsstand, he grabbed a paper and looked at it.

 _October 7, 1990_

"Where the hell am I?" he asked as he looked at the Central City on Earth-1.

* * *

 **Because of how unstable the Speed Bomb made his body, Naruto's entire form was changed when he went to Earth-16, which is why he turned into a girl. So it would be safe to say that the reverse would also happen if he returned to Earth-1. Next chapter will be the end of the first arc of the story so stick around.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED, BLOCKED, AND DELETED)**


	18. The God of Speed

**The God of Speed**

 **I don't own any properties in this story**.

* * *

Naruto walked into a diner and took a seat at a booth. Waving the waitress off for the moment, he snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared at the end of his index finger. Letting out a sigh of relief, he quickly ordered some coffee and narrowed his eyes.

"Messorum evoco qui me tetigit," he muttered over his coffee.

"What the hell?" asked a young woman in her twenties that appeared in the booth with him.

"Not who I was expecting but this will do," said Naruto.

"How did you summon me?" questioned the woman.

"I need a favor," said Naruto seriously.

"You dare to yank me from my assignment and ask me for a favor?" questioned the woman, "Just who do you think you are, human?"

"I need to talk to your boss," stated Naruto urgently.

The woman laughed at this before slamming a fork into the table.

"You honestly think that I'll just do what you say?" questioned the woman angrily.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and she grunted as she felt her hand getting burned.

"Yes, I do," said Naruto as his eyes lit on fire.

"It's alright, Cleo," said Death as she turned around from the counter as everything besides the three of them froze, "Get back to your assignment."

The woman vanished as Death took her seat.

"I thought you agreed to stop preventing me from dying," stated Naruto seriously.

"I have," said Death as time resumed and the waitress brought them both some pancakes, "You taught me a lesson and now I'm teaching you one."

She noticed Naruto giving her a confused look as she poured syrup on her pancakes and began cutting them up.

"Your parents," said Death, much to Naruto's surprise.

"What about them?" asked Naruto.

"Talk to them," said Death as she stuffed her mouth full of pancakes.

"Are you insane?" questioned Naruto in a hushed tone, "Do you know the consequences of what you're asking me to do?"

"There is just one simple thing you must do," said Death as she continued eating, "Make sure they survive in three days."

"What?" questioned Naruto before Death got up and left some money on the table.

"If you don't, you and your parents will die before your first birthday," said Death as she walked out of the diner.

Naruto went after her but found that she was nowhere to be seen. Quickly going over what he could remember about this time from his mother's notes, Naruto turned extremely pale before throwing a guy off his already started motorcycle and made a beeline for his old home.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Minato as he handed Kushina her bag.

"I'm pretty sure," said Kushina as she quickly looked through her bag before pulling out her keys, "I'm just gonna stop at the hospital and quickly say hi to Naruto on my way."

"Kushina… the doctors said to take it easy," reminded Minato with a sigh of exasperation, "They are doing everything they can to help Naruto. You'll only make it harder on yourself."

"Minato, I have been waiting over a year for our baby to come home," said Kushina in a slightly ticked off tone, "You can't say that you haven't wanted to just bring him home and play with him."

"I know it's tough," said Minato as he embraced his wife, "But there's nothing we can do. All we can do is wait and hope for the best."

He gently stroked her hair and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you what," said Minato as Kushina looked up at him, "On his birthday, we'll go spend the entire day at the hospital. Would that make it better?"

"A little," conceded Kushina worriedly.

"Alright," said Minato as he shoved her out the door, "You get going. I'll be along in a bit."

He closed the door and Kushina sighed before heading to her car. After starting and pulling out of her driveway, she headed down the long road. From a couple houses down, Naruto watched from the motorcycle he stole and swallowed the lump in his throat before following. Arriving at a large skyscraper in the middle of Central City, Naruto followed Kushina inside an introduction over the intercom greeted them.

"Welcome to the Shinju Corporation. Where we grow the fruits of our future."

 _"I see they use the same slogan back then as well,"_ thought Naruto before he ducked into a blind spot in the cameras.

Muttering under his breath, Naruto's clothes changed into those of a scientist with a badge attached to his collar. Showing it to security at a checkpoint, they gestured for him to continue through and Naruto did so. Following his mother at a distance, he muttered something to change to appearance before walking into the lab she had a moment ago. Kushina looked back at Naruto, causing him to freeze.

"And you are?" she questioned.

"I…" said Naruto as he tried to think quickly, "I'm… your new assistant."

Raising an eyebrow, Kushina walked around Naruto, examining him as she tried to get a good feeling on him.

"I don't recall asking for an assistant that looked so…" began Kushina.

"Handsome?" asked Naruto smugly.

"Lanky," finished Kushina, much to Naruto chagrin, "Well, what are you qualifications?"

"Well, I graduated at the top of my class at Harvard as well and got my Doctorate in theoretical as well as experimental physics at Dartmouth at the same time," said Naruto, recalling those long nights of studying and Meena tutoring him.

"Anything else?" asked Kushina as she took a seat at a lab station.

"My mother was also a physicist," said Naruto as he watched Kushina work, "She was actually the reason I became interested in science."

"Have I read anything of hers?" asked Kushina as she looked over some notes before heading to a whiteboard.

 _"I'm sure you have,"_ thought Naruto before he came up with a lie, "I doubt it. Her own original work wasn't very well received."

Naruto looked over at a small picture and picked it up.

"This your husband?" asked Naruto as he looked at the smiling Kushina and Minato in the frame.

"Huh?" asked Kushina as she looked back, "Oh, yeah. That's Minato."

"You have any kids?" asked Naruto without a second thought.

Kushina's marker snapped as he anger swelled.

 _"Shit!"_ thought Naruto before he got onto his knees and bowed, "I'm sorry!"

Kushina grabbed a broom and dust pan then tossed them to Naruto.

"Get cleaning," she ordered as she started to get to work.

* * *

 **"I sense it,"** said a man in a full black bodysuit, **"I sense the Speed Force."**

An instant later, he rushed away with a streak of blue lightning behind him.

* * *

"Something wrong?" asked Kushina when she saw Naruto look over his shoulder.

"No," said Naruto in an uneasy tone, "What is the Speed Gene?"

He then broke into a cold sweat as Kushina gave him a look of anger when he asked that.

"It's a particular sequence of DNA that would allow someone to access the Speed Force and move at super speeds," stated Kushina angrily as she got back to work.

"But would it be possible for someone to also be born with a gene sequence that would make them seriously ill if they were connected to the Speed Force?" asked Naruto.

Kushina looked up from her work and went up to her whiteboard, shoving Naruto aside as she quickly got to working. Naruto felt the feeling from before again and, seeing as Kushina wasn't going to be talking to anyone for a while, he quickly left and headed to the bike he stole. Starting it up, he rode toward a hospital but noticed a trail of blue lightning. Speeding up, Naruto's flesh burned up as he transformed into Ghost Rider along with his bike turning into a Hell Bike.

Moving at insane speeds, Ghost Rider saw that the trail of blue lightning was coming from a speedster wearing a completely black suit. The speedster looked at Ghost Rider before putting on an extra burst of speed. Pulling a flaming chain out of thin air, Ghost Rider one end of the chain forward and grabbed the speedster by the waist, Skidding to a halt, Ghost Rider threw the speedster into a building and sent people screaming as they ran away. The speedster got up as Ghost Rider got off his Hell Cycle and a barrier appeared around them and the speedster got to his feet.

 **"You have no idea who you're messing with,"** said the speedster.

 **"Try me,"** said Ghost Rider as the speedster ran forward.

Ghost Rider grabbed the speedster by the skull and planted his head into the ground. Getting up, the speedster ran around Ghost Rider before hurling blue lightning at him. Ghost Rider grunted when the lightning hit but remained unharmed. Ghost Rider noticed a black smoke starting to gather and spin above them. He chuckled as the speedster stopped.

 **"Why are you laughing?"** he demanded.

A chain shot out of the ground and wrapped around his neck. Ghost Rider then pulled the speedster to him and grabbed him by the neck.

 **"Go home,"** he told the speedster before throwing him up into the portal.

It closed as the barrier disappeared and Ghost Rider noticed a huge gathering of police vehicles surrounding him.

"Freeze!" ordered one of the cops.

Ghost Rider sighed as he wrapped his chain over his shoulder then made his right hand into a fist. Planting it into the ground, he caused a fiery wall to come between him and the cops that obscured him from view. Once the flames went out, the cops all gathered around the hole that Ghost Rider had made. Meanwhile, Naruto watched from an alleyway before going down it.

 **"I guess Cleo was right,"** said Reaper as he reformed against the wall, **"You were sent back here."**

"All thanks to my dear ex-wife, apparently," said Naruto as he scratched his crotch, "It feels weird being a guy again after so long."

"I'll trade you for technically being dead," said Sasuke as he removed his mask.

"Who was that man?" asked Naruto as Sasuke led him inside the back entrance of an apartment building.

"That was Hunter Zolomon," said Sasuke as they entered an apartment and Sasuke went to the kitchen while Naruto sat on the couch, "But he goes by the name Zoom."

"Like Professor Zoom?" asked Naruto with intrigue, "The Reverse-Flash?"

"Reverse-Flash doesn't exist on the Earth he's from," said Sasuke as he handed Naruto a beer, "Currently, he's dying and trying to absorb the speed from different speedsters to find a cure."

"But there aren't any speedsters in this time," said Naruto, "Barry is just a baby and I'm…"

Naruto suddenly realized what was going on and he looked at Sasuke.

"He's after the baby me," said Naruto and getting a confirmation nod from Sasuke.

"Should he succeed, then you'll never live past your first birthday," said Sasuke.

"This must be what Meena meant," said Naruto seriously, "I have to stop Zoom from getting the speed from my younger self."

"Most likely," said Sasuke as he took a drink, "Mistress always did have a unique way of handling things that involved you."

"First thing's first," said Naruto as he sat the bottle down, "We need to kidnap myself."

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Naruto reentered Kushina's lab to find her having filled up three more whiteboards in addition to the one she started on. Naruto looked in awe at the equations he'd never seen before figuring out what these equations said.

"Did you just come up with a way to alter the genes of a person with the Speed Gene as well as having an intolerance for it?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"It would require a solidified speed energy to work," said Kushina before she noticed the bag Naruto was carrying, "What's that?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he looked at the bag, "Oh, I just grabbed some instant ramen."

With cartoonish speed, Kushina had taken the bag from Naruto and started making the ramen. Naruto watched as his mother sit in front of a microwave when there was a knock on the door.

"Knock knock," said Minato as he entered and got Naruto and Kushina to look at him.

"Hey," said Kushina as she turned back to the microwave.

"And you are?" asked Minato as he looked at Naruto.

"I'm Barry Allen," said Naruto as he held out his hand to Minato, "I'm your wife's new assistant, sir."

"A pleasure," said Minato as he shook Naruto's hand before noticing the full whiteboards, "What is all of this?"

"Apparently, your wife came up with a theory to help those who have and are intolerant to the Speed Gene," said Naruto as Minato looked between him and Kushina.

"You what?" asked Minato in surprise.

Kushina sighed as the ramen finished cooking before she pulled it out.

"Not only does it require solidified speed energy but it would also require the DNA of someone who has at least 22 of the same chromosomes as the person that the procedure is done on," said Kushina in resignation as she slumped down in a chair as she ate with some chopsticks.

Naruto felt the middle of his sternum tingle at the mention of that fact as he knew at least one person that applied to. Kushina sat her ramen and trudged out the door.

"I'm going to go visit Naruto," said Kushina as she headed down the hall.

Naruto made to go after her when Minato grabbed him by the wrist and pinned him against the wall with his forearm in Naruto's neck.

"I never signed off on Kushina getting an assistant," said Minato with controlled anger, "Who are you really?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and placed his free hand on Minato's wrist. Minato grunted in pain and staggered back as his wrist had been burnt. Looking back up from his wrist, he saw Naruto was gone.

* * *

Zoom ran out of a portal and skidded to a halt in a room full of scientists.

"You got careless," said a scientist with blue hair that reached her chin.

 **"How are there other metas on this Earth?!"** demanded Zoom before removing his mask, "You told me that I wouldn't be interrupted."

"His abilities aren't those of a metahuman," said the woman as she led Hunter Zolomon through the countless scientists, "That barrier he put up and that portal back to your Earth aren't something one could just do with mere meta abilities."

Turning around, the woman had her neck grabbed by Hunter with a look of rage on his face. He suddenly fell to his knees, grabbing his head while he screamed in pain. The woman crouched down in front of Hunter as he calmed down and glared at her.

"Patience, Hunter," said the woman, "Now, you just do as we say and we'll help cure you."

Hunter glared at the woman as she went over to a table and picked up a piece of paper.

"Soon, this world shall know our justice," said the woman as the paper folded itself into a crane that flew toward Hunter and gave his cheek a shallow cut.

She then picked up a black and green game cartridge that easily fit her grip. Continuing to frown, the woman pressed the switch on the side of the cartridge, causing the circuit board to light up.

 **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**

 **(The Next Day)**

Kushina looked through the nursery window at the young baby that was almost a year old. Placing her hand on the glass, she gave a sad smile as Naruto came up behind her.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like this," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "There's nothing you can do but wait."

Kushina lowered her head as she knew he spoke the truth before walking away. Once she walked out of sight, Naruto looked at his younger self and felt a tug in his gut.

 _"This isn't the hospital that was struck by lightning,"_ he thought as he watched his younger self yawn in his sleep.

Placing his hand on the glass, Naruto scrunched his eyes closed before opening them, flames dancing inside.

Kushina was almost to her car when an alarm reached her ears. Spinning around, she looked in horror as the entire floor she had just been on was engulfed in flames. Jumping out of them was Ghost Rider, who had a small wrapped bundle in his arm. Catching sight of what the bundle was, Kushina felt a sense of dread wash over her.

"Naruto!" she screamed in agony.

Ghost Rider paused at the scream before looking over his shoulder at Kushina. She had tears streaming down her eyes before Ghost Rider turned away and placed the baby inside a car. Looking back at Kushina, Ghost Rider met her gaze before looking off to the side. Zoom threw Ghost Rider aside and advanced on the car the baby was in. Reaper flew in and fired his shotguns at Zoom while corralling him away from the car. Kushina, still in shock, just fell to her knees before she noticed someone else had entered the area.

"Naruto!" called out Kushina.

Ghost Rider looked at her then back toward the car the baby was in to see a person with wings made of paper taking the baby out of the car. He jumped toward the woman and swung his flaming chain but the woman turned into paper that flew into the sky.

 **"You lost,"** said Zoom as he ran off.

Ghost Rider slashed at the car with the chain and roared in anger, cutting the car into pieces. Reaper landed behind Ghost Rider and wrapped his arms around him.

 **"You need to calm down,"** said Reaper as he refused to release Ghost Rider, **"You need to calm down and think. Remember, you can't lose your cool right now."**

Ghost Rider took several deep breaths before looking at the crying Kushina, who was still watching them. Reaper finally let go once he judged Ghost Rider had calmed down enough and watched as he returned to his human form. Kushina and Naruto stared at each other with Naruto breaking their gaze.

"3X2(9YZ)4A," said Naruto with much strain to get it out.

Kushina just stared at Naruto when he said that before he broke into a Dodge Charger and transformed it then drove off. Reaper looked at Kushina as well before he flew after Naruto. Sirens wailed in the distance as Minato hurried over to Kushina after hopping out of his car.

"Kushina, are you okay?" asked Minato of his shocked wife, "What happened?"

"Someone took Naruto," cried Kushina as she cried into Minato's shoulder, "A woman in a black cloak with red clouds on it and had wings."

Minato narrowed his eyes as Kushina felt herself fall on something soft at the same moment that the sound quieted down. Pulling away, she saw she was back home in bed and just managed to see Minato vanish in a small spark of yellow light. Quickly getting up, she hurried off to the one place she guessed Minato would be.

* * *

Naruto rammed the Dodge Charger through the front doors of the Shinju Corp building and calmly got out. When a security guard came at him, Naruto threw him against the wall and removed the chain from around his shoulder as everyone ran away in a panic. Swinging the flaming chain, Naruto turned three guards to cinders as more heavily armed men came out from all over the place. They all took positions in front of Naruto, pointing their weapons at him. Yelling in a rage, Naruto transformed into Ghost Rider and all the guards fired on him.

A few short seconds later, all the guards had emptied their clips with no visible effect on Ghost Rider. Reaper flew in and fired off at the guards, turning each one he hit into black smoke that he absorbed while Ghost Rider just walked through and paid no attention to them. Tearing off an elevator door, Ghost Rider jumped down to the bottom of the shaft and tore the bottom elevator door off.

* * *

Minato arrived at Shinju Corp to find the alarm was going off but nobody was around. Pulling out a trip pronged knife, he slowly made his way through the building. Stopping around a corner, Minato stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. Mentally taking a second, Minato prepped himself before going around the corner and threw the knife through Reapers face.

 **"You're lucky that I'm here to help,"** said Reaper as he turned around and walked calmly toward the open elevator shaft.

Minato appeared in front of Reaper and placked his knife at the man's neck.

"Who are you?" questioned Minato seriously as he pressed the knife closer to Reaper's neck.

 **"I am called Reaper,"** said Reaper seriously as he turned into smoke that went around Minato and reformed, **"I'm here to help find your son."**

"That's bullshit," said Minato as he threw the knife at Reaper but it phased right through him.

 **"I thought you'd be smarter than that, Minato,"** said Reaper as Minato clenched his hand, **"Or would you prefer I call you Hot Pursuit?"**

Minato pinned Reaper against the wall with a burst of speed that only a speedster could achieve.

 **"Honestly, you need to realize that won't work,"** said Reaper as he phased through Minato and continued to the open elevator shaft, **"If we don't hurry, your son is going to die."**

Gritting his teeth, Minato followed Reaper down by throwing his knife into the darkness of the elevator shaft. Appearing at the bottom in a spark of light, Minato climbed out of the torn open to gaze upon the trail of ash that lined the wall with outlines of people being thrown about surrounded by ash.

 **"That idiot is going overboard,"** muttered Reaper as he shoved a large piece of the destroyed ceiling out of the way.

"Who?" questioned Minato.

 **"Possibly the only person who can save your son,"** said Reaper as they went up to a sealed door.

Shooting the lock, the door slid open and revealed that Naruto was sitting, with his head hung, in the middle of a large open room that was in ruins. Desks were turn over. Papers were flung all over the place. Equipment was trashed. But most of all, there were piles of ash scattered throughout the room. A hidden door opened up and Kushina stepped inside, to the surprise of Minato.

"Kushina!" exclaimed Minato as he hurried over to his wife, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Kushina gently moved Minato aside and slowly walked up to Naruto. She stopped about two feet from him then looked down at the sulking man.

"3X2(9YZ)4A," she said to Naruto seriously, "How did you know that equation? I've never even told Minato about it."

Naruto remained silent for a second before he let off a small sigh.

"When I was 4, I asked you what you did for a living," explained Naruto softly without looking at her, "You told me that equation. I asked you what it meant and you just smiled, saying I'd understand it when I was older."

Kushina leaned over to get a good look at Naruto's face but could only see the whisker marks on his cheeks. Kushina's expression turned to one of realization slowly as she stood straight again.

"Naruto?" she asked in a hushed whisper, "Is… is that really you?"

Naruto started sobbing before shooting to his feet and throwing his arms around his mother. Initially shocked by this, Kushina slowly wrapped her arms around her son, who went limp in her arms five seconds later. Reaper sped over and pulled them apart as he saw a sigil he recognized glowing through Naruto's shirt.

 **"Damn it!"** he yelled as he held his hands over the sigil with his palms starting to glow.

"What's going on?" questioned Kushina as Minato hurried to her side.

 **"He was branded with a Death Seal,"** said Reaper as he tried to stop the sigil from growing, **"He's going to die unless I can remove it."**

He suddenly got an idea and looked over at Minato.

 **"Get over here!"** he barked out as the sigil started to grow and cover Naruto's body.

Minato hurried over and Reaper grabbed his hand, placing it against the glowing sigil.

 **'Channel your Speed Force energy into the sigil until I get back,"** said Reaper as he got up running but faded away in that instant.

"Minato, what is he talking about?" asked Kushina.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," apologized Minato as he continued to channel a silverish-blue electricity into Naruto's sigil.

* * *

Konan sat the sleeping baby inside a chamber and sealed the door behind her as she left. Zoom came speeding up to her and removed his mask.

"How much longer?" questioned Hunter.

"We must wait for the Speed Force in him to mature," said Konan as she started doing some origami, "It takes about a year for it to mature so we must wait until the day after tomorrow."

"And what if those people find us?" questioned Hunter as Konan finished the origami crane.

"They won't be a problem," said Konan as she turned toward the door, "They'll never get through our head of security."

It opened up and a man walked inside.

"I'll cut them up in the name of Jashin!" exclaimed the man.

* * *

"Come on," said Minato as the sigil on Naruto started getting bigger, "Come on."

Kushina could only watch Minato continued to try and keep Naruto alive when Reaper suddenly reappeared with Death.

"Who's this?" asked Kushina.

"I'm your future daughter-in-law," said Death quickly as she took a bottle of red liquid from Reaper and drank it, keeping the contents in her mouth.

Reaper pulled Minato away as Death kissed the unconscious Naruto, feeding him the liquid, as Reaper extracted the sigil from Naruto's ribcage. Once Naruto had swallowed the liquid Death had given him, he remained motionless for a moment before he began coughing and hacking. Kushina let out a sigh of relief as Naruto opened his eyes and looked up into Death's.

"Before you say anything, I only gave you an antidote to revive you," said Death as she helped Naruto to his feet.

"Are you… okay now?" asked Kushina hopefully.

"Yeah," said Naruto as Death snapped her fingers, sending them all to Reaper's safe house.

"Don't ask," said Naruto when he saw Minato and Kushina were confused as to how they'd gotten there.

"What happened?" questioned Sasuke as he removed his mask.

"Well, after I got to the lab where I thought I'd be, I was attacked by a man that actually hurt the Rider," said Naruto as Death helped him sit down, "He had a scythe with three blades on it."

Sasuke crushed the glass in his hand and everyone looked at him.

"His name is Hidan," said Sasuke angrily, "He's a being with immortality."

"Is that really possible?" asked Minato of everyone.

"Yes, but he did it by using a twisted religious ritual," said Death as she leaned against a wall with a scowl, "He acquires the blood of his victims and then proceeds to inflict wounds on himself that appear on the victims, killing them. An evil god gave him this power. As far as I know, the only ways to kill him are malnutrition or trapping him in the moment that his life is supposed to end."

"Anyway, if we're going to be facing Hidan, then we're likely going to be facing the other members of Akatsuki," said Sasuke.

"Who?" asked Kushina in confusion.

"It's the nickname for the board of directors of Shinju Corp," said Minato, "I may be the president but it's extremely rare for the board to meet. In fact, I've only seen the whole board together once in the past four years."

"Well, if they aren't at HQ, then I have one other idea of where they could be," said Naruto as they all looked at him.

 **(That Night)**

Naruto sat alone in Sasuke's sitting room when Death came out of thin air, opening up the fridge and sticking her head inside.

"You want anything?" she asked Naruto as she tried to find something to eat, "I've got to tell Sasuke to get some more things to eat."

"How did you do it?" asked Naruto seriously as he thought.

"Hmm?" asked Death as she pulled her head out of the fridge to look at him with a piece of turkey in her mouth.

"Savitar's blood," said Naruto as he raised his head slightly, "How did you get it?"

Quickly stuffing the turkey in her mouth and swallowing it, Death went over to Naruto and sat next to him.

"I went into his past and got it when he was getting blood work done," confessed Death.

Naruto looked at Death and was about to speak but looked away a moment later.

"If you don't mind, could you use the face I remember you with please?" asked Naruto.

Death seemed surprised by this but never the less, she shimmered and assumed the form of Meena Dhawan.

"Remember the night I became Godspeed?" asked Naruto, "We were sitting on the couch in mom's lab and you told me we were at a point where we become the people we are for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah," said Meena as she fondly recalled that memory.

"But the thing is, I'm still not sure what I've become," he confessed, "I there are things about myself that I just look back on and regret everything I've been doing since that day."

"You regret meeting Zatanna and the others?" she asked in surprise.

"I've caused them so much pain since I met them," stated Naruto.

"You know, she and Jade saw that video you left behind," revealed Meena.

"Of course they did," resigned Naruto, "I told Orchid to show them it if I died."

Keeping his head down, Naruto looked at his gloved hand, which was holding a ball of fire inside of it.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," confessed Naruto, "I spilled so much innocent blood that… all I see when I look at myself is Savitar."

"But you're not him," said Meena as she rubbed his back, "You and Savitar may have virtually identical pasts but there is one thing that separates you from him?"

"And what would that be?" asked Naruto as he finally looked at her.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" asked Kushina as she came out from the bedroom.

"No," said Death as she returned to her true form and stood up, "I was just having a chat with your son before I get back to work."

Heading for the exit, Death stopped with her hand on the corner.

"No matter what you are, Naruto, you will always be the father of my children and the man I love," said Death as she vanished and Kushina looked at Naruto.

 **(The Next Day)**

"That's it," said Naruto as he handed some binoculars to Sasuke.

"I don't see anything," said Sasuke as he peered out over the ocean.

"That's because it's covered by an illusion that prevents anything from getting near it," said Naruto, "You'll notice that no birds are going anywhere near that area."

 **"Let's just get this over with,"** said Minato as he was in his Hot Pursuit outfit. **(1)**

Naruto pulled the chain out from around his shoulder and ignited it.

"Wait!" called out Kushina as she came running up to them with her hair in a ponytail, a Chinese Dao across her back, and wearing a black outfit that seemed like that of an assassin with the hood down, "I'm coming with you."

 **"Kushina, we've been over this,"** said Hot Pursuit as he went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, **"You need to remain here. I can't have you getting hurt."**

"I'm not that little girl you saved all those years ago, Minato," said Kushina as she pushed his hand off, "I've done some training with some very powerful individuals during that year abroad."

"Let her come," said Naruto as everyone looked at him. "If she trained under who I think she did, then she is more of a threat than me."

Holding up the chain, Naruto clenched his hand around tightly around it.

"Once I open the portal, Dad, you need to run through and deal with anyone that on the immediate other end," he advised his father before proceeding to swing the chain over his head.

Moving it down to ground level a moment later, images appeared in the ring of sparks as Naruto pulled the chain back, completing the portal, Hot Pursuit ran through with a silverish-blue lightning trailing him. Naruto, Reaper, and Kushina entered in a moment later to find themselves inside a lab with bodies lying on the ground.

 **"Never expected you to be this violent,"** said Reaper as he placed his mask on.

 **"They took my son,"** said Hot Pursuit as he walked over to them, **"They will die for hurting my family."**

Naruto went over to a computer and began typing, a holographic layout of the building appearing behind them.

"We are here," said Naruto as a blinking dot appeared on a portion of the map, "The place they're likely keeping my younger self is here."

Another blinking dot appeared on an upper level as Kushina flipped up her hood.

"There are teleport panels scattered throughout the place but it'll be easier if we use the stairs," stated Naruto as he highlighted the countless stairs in the building while Kushina noticed the Kamen Rider Chronicle cartridge on the floor, "They only go up one floor at a time but it's probably the most efficient way of getting through."

* * *

An alarm went off, causing Hunter to raise his head.

"It would appear that we have intruders," said Konan as she brought up a screen while Hunter put his mask on, "They're on the research level."

Zoom ran off and Konan brought up a com system.

"All soldiers to the research level," said Konan as she sent a message to Hidan.

* * *

Kushina quickly put the cartridge in her pocket as Naruto quickly put in some commands and a timer started.

"I set this place to blow and locked it from this console," said Naruto as he grabbed one of Sasuke's guns from his and shot the computer before tossing it back, "Now, they can't stop the countdown. Let's go."

Reaper flew out of the room while Hot Pursuit sped down the hall as Naruto and Kushina ran for the stairs.

* * *

Hot Pursuit was almost to the room that Naruto had specified when he stopped just as Zoom appeared in front of him.

 **"You're going to pay for taking my son,"** said Hot Pursuit as lightning dancing around him.

 **"Try and catch me then,"** said Zoom as the two ran after the other.

* * *

Naruto swung his chain through a guard, turning him into a pile of ash with his gun falling to the floor. He grabbed the gun and ran a bit ahead of Kushina. He turned a corner but almost instantly backed up as he sprayed down it before running the other way. A blast door in front of them began closing and both managed to jump through just before it finished closing, trapping the guards and soldiers on the other side.

Both stepped on a large panel and were engulfed in a bright light before it died to reveal they were in a large, open room.

"I'm guessing that was one of those panels you were talking about," said Kushina as someone laughed in front of them.

Looking forward, they saw Hidan, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, with his scythe leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm happy you didn't die last time so now I can use you in my ritual," said Hidan gleefully as Naruto tossed the gun aside.

Reaching for his chain, Naruto was stopped by Kushina, who held her hand out in front of him while she drew her Dao.

"Leave him to me," she said with a glare at Hidan.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto as he kept his eye on Hidan, to make sure that he didn't make any sudden moves.

"I was trained by the best," said Kushina as she gave Naruto a smirk.

Naruto nodded and ran off to the right and toward another teleportation platform.

"No you don't!" yelled Hidan as he threw his scythe toward Naruto.

A bang echoed throughout the room as Naruto vanished in a flash of light while the pistol in Kushina's hand smoked from the barrel.

"I, Al-Shaytan, heir to the League of Assassins, and protégé of Ra's al Ghul, will be your opponent," declared Kushina as she tossed the pistol aside. **(2)**

Hidan laughed as he retrieved his scythe, via the cord attached to hilt of it and smirked.

"Bring it on then, Kushina Uzumaki!" he yelled as he charged, with Kushina doing the same.

* * *

Naruto threw open the door at the end of the hall he was running down and sighed when he saw his younger self at the other end of the enormous room, sleeping calmly in a pod. Walking towards the pod, Naruto stopped as an enormous shadow towered behind him. Turning around and looking up, Naruto had no time to react as he was covered in a sea of paper. The paper suddenly went up in flames as Ghost Rider turned all the paper to cinders. Looking up, Ghost Rider glared at Konan, who stared at him with an emotionless look.

"You seem to know an awfully lot about this place," said Konan as she kept her eyes on the Ghost Rider, "Just who are you?"

 **"The one who's going to bring down Akatsuki,"** said Ghost Rider as he removed his chain and threw it at Konan, who dodged it.

Sending a stream of paper from her wings at Ghost Rider, Konan obscured his vision. As the papers landed, Ghost Rider noticed a seal painted on them, which glowed then caused the papers to explode. Flying back, Ghost Rider skidded to a halt and glared up at Konan as he propelled himself into the air above her with some flames and brought his chain down.

* * *

Kushina coughed up blood as Hidan, who now had black skin with a skull pattern on his body, stabbed himself in the abdomen with a metal pole as he stood in a seal made of his own blood. Kushina was looking worse for wear. Her abdomen was bleeding, she had countless cuts on her face, and she had a noticeable limp.

"This is just too fun!" exclaimed Hidan as he pulled the pipe out of his gut.

Kushina charged for Hidan again when he stabbed his foot. Kushina fell to the ground and the Kamen Rider Chronicle cartridge flew out of her jacket. Hidan raised the pipe to stab himself in the heart and gave Kushina a look of absolute glee.

"Farewell, Kushina Uzumaki!" he shouted as he brought the pipe down.

A bang went off and Kushina barely had enough strength to look up and see a man in a suit point some sort of gun that had a saw blade on the other end at Hidan.

"The only one allowed to lay a hand on my family is me," said the man in a carefully calculated voice as he pressed a button on the device.

 **RESET!**

The entire room seemed to go blurry before everything it returned to normal. However, two things had changed. Both Kushina and Hidan were healed and Hidan's ritual seal under him had vanished.

"What did you do?!" demanded Hidan as the man picked up the Kamen Rider Chronicle cartridge.

Smiling, the man just attached the device, which Kushina now thought looked like a sort of handheld game console, to a belt around his waist.

 **GACCHAN!**

"Ima koso shinpa no toki," said the man as he held out the cartridge and pressed the button on the side. **(3)**

 **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**

"Henshin," said the man as he let go of the cartridge.

It floated in the air and inserted itself into the slot of the console.

 **GASHATTO!**

He pressed a button on top of the cartridge and the screen lit up.

 **BUGGLE UP!**

 **TEN WO TSUKAME RIDER! (WOW!) KIZAME CHRONICLE! IMA KOSO TOKI WA KIWAMARERI! (WOW!)**

A green projection appeared over the man along with a golden clock face that had Roman Numerals on it. The green projection went down over the man as the numerals appeared behind him then vanished with the green projection when it touched the ground at the man's feet. He not wore a black and green armor with horns on his shoulders that appeared in the shape of lightning bolts and a helmet with hair but also horns attached to the goggles over his eyes.

"You can call me… Kamen Rider Chronos," said Chronos calmly as he walked toward Hidan.

"How about I call you DEAD?!" shouted Hidan as he ran at Chronos with his scythe raised.

Chronos stopped and pressed the two large buttons on his belt.

 **PAUSE!**

Everything seemed to gain a hint of grey and froze in place at that very instant.

"Judgment is to be carried out in silence," stated Chronos as he walked up to Hidan and pressed one of the buttons on his belt twice.

 **RIDER CRITICLE CREWS-AID!**

An enormous glowing clock face appeared under Chronos and he spun around, one of the hands following his right leg. He struck Hidan across the face, causing an explosion that froze with the rest of time as Chronos had his back to him.

 **SHUUEN NO ICHIGEKI!**

He then pressed the buttons on his buckle once again.

 **RESTART!**

Everything regained its normal color and time resumed as the explosion that was Hidan went off behind Chronos. Kushina shielded her eyes from the blast but looked to see a charred corpse on the ground behind Ghronos with Hidan's scythe in its hand. Chronos looked over toward Kushina, who got to her feet and held her sword out at him.

"You're not even worth it," said Chronos as he faded away, leaving Kushina stunned.

* * *

Konan took deep, short breaths as she fell to one knee while Ghost Rider leaned against a wall for support. The room they were fighting in was almost completely destroyed, save for the pod the young baby was sleeping in, which both were careful not to touch.

 **"You are one tough opponent,"** commended Ghost Rider, **"The only person to give me this much trouble, I had to seal away in another dimension."**

He pushed himself off the wall and a flaming scythe with a single blade appeared in his hands. He was then knocked to the ground by Zoom, who stood in between him and Konan.

 **"I dealt with that other speedster,"** informed Zoom to Konan, who apparently didn't like the sound of that judging by the look of shock on her face.

 **"What. Did. You. Say?"** questioned Ghost Rider with emphasis on each word as he began seething.

He let out a monstrous roar as explosions went off throughout the base.

 **"Banshō Ten'in,"** spat out Ghost Rider as he held his hand toward Zoom, who was pulled into his grasp.

The floor began cracking with hellfire seeping through as Ghost Rider glared into Zoom's eyes.

 **"Go away…"** said Ghost Rider as he punched Zoom with all his strength in the gut, **"Forever."**

Zoom staggered back as his entire body turned into a black light that flew up through the ceiling, causing a hole that led up to the open sky. Ghost Rider looked toward Konan, who turned into countless pieces of paper that flew out of the hole. Ghost Rider went up to the pod the baby was in and pulled the release hatch. Taking the baby in his arms, Ghost Rider looked down at the sleeping form of his younger self just as Kushina entered the room and Reaper reformed next to her.

"Oh, my little baby boy!" exclaimed Kushina as she hurried up to Naruto and took the baby from Naruto.

"Thanks, mom," said the slightly annoyed Naruto after he'd changed back.

Detonation Aborted

"What?" asked Kushina as she looked around after the computerized voice went off.

 **"They must have a master control console somewhere,"** said Reaper.

"Take them and get out," ordered Naruto as he headed for the door, "I'll get to the console and set it to go off instantly."

"But you'll die," said Kushina as she looked at the back of Naruto's head.

"I'll be fine," said Naruto as he looked back and gave her a toothy grin, "I wouldn't want to lose my mother after so long without her."

Reaper grabbed Kushina and the baby then flew out through the hole in the ceiling. Naruto ran through the building, dodging the explosion that were still going on before he felt faint. Leaning against a wall, he saw his hand fade in and out of existence before he continued on. Explosions rocked the building as it started to collapse just as Naruto made it to the control room. Typing in some equations with his one good hand, Naruto managed to reengage the self-destruct function before he slumped to the floor. Managing to get into a sitting position, Naruto saw his entire body start to fade away as he closed his eyes.

"Come on," said a voice as Naruto was shaken awake, "Get up."

Naruto opened his eyes weakly to see Minato, wearing his suit but not his mask, helping him to his feet. Naruto trudged with Minato toward a teleportation platform. Naruto fell to his knees as he was losing his strength but Minato caught him.

"You're not dying on me," said Minato as he helped Naruto back to his feet, "Your friends need you."

They managed to get to the platform and Naruto finally went unconscious.

 **(Some Time Later)**

Naruto woke up but kept his eyes closed as he heard a heart monitor. He heard breathing other than his own and opened his eyes slowly, seeing Death, as Meena, was sitting in the armchair next to his hospital bed.

"I didn't save you," said Meena gently, "You're just stubborn."

Naruto grunted as he pushed his sore body into a sitting position.

"Happy Birthday, by the way," said Meena, causing Naruto to look at her in shock.

Naruto unhooked the heart monitor and turned it off before exiting with Meena. Oddly, none of the doctors seemed to take notice of him.

"I put an illusion on the room so that it was like it was never here," explained Meena as she led Naruto down a hall.

Walking down several halls and a flight of stairs, she led him to the nursing floor and looked inside the NICU window to find Kushina asleep next to the baby Naruto.

"She hasn't left your side since she took you here," said Meena as they watched Kushina sleep, "She'll leave in about an hour to sort out things that happened with Shinju Corp."

They quietly left the hospital but Naruto was surprised by the fact that the street was deserted. He looked around before turning to Meena, who gave him a look of regret.

"We all promised you that we wouldn't tell you this when we were younger," she confessed with remorse in her voice, "But you deserve to know."

"So, it's that time," said Minato from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked at his father and saw the same look that was on Meena's face.

"Naruto…" said Meena as she began to tear up, "I can't see your father."

Naruto just stood there looking at his father, who kept that same look on his face.

"I can't hear his voice either," confessed Meena, "No. It's not just me. All of our friends, whenever your father was there, none of us could see or hear him. Even Sasuke with his personal metahuman abilities can't see or hear him."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he tried to process this information.

"I think you could call it a sort of Speed Echo," said Meena, "A lingering bit of his spirit that only you could see."

Naruto shook his head and looked at Minato in disbelief.

"She's telling the truth, Naruto," confessed Minato, "Yesterday… I died at the hands of Zoom. Over 23 year ago for you, I passed away because I failed to defeat Zoom. All those memories you've had with me. That was you subconsciously putting me in there. I was never there for your important moments. On the night your mother died, I decided it was time to let go of you," he gave a sad chuckle and smiled warmly at his son, "You have gone through more pain than anyone could ever hope to go through. But that's what made you strong. You used that pain and because what your mother always wanted you to become."

Naruto fell to his knees and began crying as his nubd raced through all his memories. However, while he remember Minato being in them, he couldn't recall seeing him at all. Minato went up to him, pulling him into a hug that he didn't feel and stroked his back.

"You found a dream," said Minato as he started to fade away, "You found a goal. And that is all I can ever ask of you. You may lose your way some times but you just need to always remember one thing."

He let go of Naruto and placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"You'll find the way to get through," said Minato as Naruto looked up at him with crying eyes, "I know you will."

With that, Minato vanished and Naruto wailed. Meena went up to Naruto and gently placed a hand on his shoulder but Naruto pushed it away as he started running. Naruto continued to cry as he tripped and hit his head hard on the sidewalk. But he just picked himself up and continued running. As he pushed himself, something flickered at his feet, sending a spark up his body.

 _"No,"_ thought Naruto as the sparks got bigger, _"I won't let it happen,"_ The sparks started coming quicker as Naruto began to pick up speed, _"I refuse to let it happen."_

The sparks turned into electricity that now left a trail behind Naruto.

 _"I'll won't let anyone else die,"_ he thought through his tears as he created a sonic boom.

A swirling blue portal opened several blocks in front of him and Naruto jumped through. As he did, his entire body was engulfed in a fiery golden light that shot down through the tunnel of energy around him.

 **(Earth-16)**

Captain Marvel flew toward Zatanna when something landed between them and blasted them away from each other. Rocket flew down toward Zatanna and helped her up.

"What was that?!" questioned Rocket as they stared at the cloud of smoke that was between them and Captain Marvel.

Zatanna squinted as a shape took form in the smoke. It was then that she noticed the fiery golden lightning around the figure as the smoke clear and left her stunned. A female version of Godspeed was down on one knee before she stood up and faced Captain Marvel, who charged her. Godspeed grabbed Captain Marvel by the head and planted him down on the floor with ease.

 **"Shazam!"** yelled Godspeed as lightning struck Captain Marvel, turning him back into Billy Batson.

Before Zatanna could say anything, Godspeed looked off to the side and ran down the hall with blinding speed and a loud crack. Kaldur and Miss Martian arrived and looked at the pair.

"What was that noise?" asked Kaldur.

"Rio," said Zatanna in disbelief.

* * *

Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow at Artemis but it was stopped short of its target when Godspeed ran through and threw it right at his feet, knocking him to the ground with Aquaman, who was struck by golden lightning that flew from the explosion. Artemis and Kid Flash watched in shock as Godspeed looked at Flash and both ran down the hall with Godspeed in the lead. A portal appeared in front of Godspeed and she jumped through, only to come back out and flatten Flash with a lariat.

* * *

"Hey, Vandel," said Klarion as he noticed something off on one of his screens, "Someone just took out six of our toys in the span of fifteen seconds."

"What?!" exclaimed Vandel as Godspeed appeared before the two.

 **"I'm in a very bad mood right,"** said Godspeed, **"You two don't want to mess with me."**

A spear of lightning appeared in her hands and she hurled it at Klarion with speeds faster than Savage could hope to match. It shattered the screens and vaporized Teekl, causing Klarion to vanish as Vandel looked at Godspeed fearfully. He opened a portal and ran through with it closing right behind him. Godspeed took several deep breaths before she too ran through a portal.

 **(November 11, 2010)**

A young Meena Dhawan hung up her phone before she felt herself picked up off her bed and saw a light. When it dimmed, she looked up at Godspeed, who held her lovingly. Godspeed then pointed in the other direction and Meena looked out in awe at the sight of the Earth from the Watchtower. Godspeed willed her mask away and Meena looked up with tired eyes.

"I told you that I'd make your dream come true," said Rio with a caring smile.

"It's so beautiful," said Meena tiredly as her eyes drooped, "Naruto, how long can we stay like this?"

"As long as you want," said Rio as Meena continued to stare out at the Earth.

Meena soon closed her eyes and her breathing ceased. Death appeared next to Rio and drew a bluish wisp out of Meena's mouth and nose.

"It was always meant to be like this, Naruto," said Death, "The difference between you and Savitar was that his father had survived. If Minato had survived for you, you'd have turned out exactly like him."

Rio remained silent as Death turned away.

"While I did live as the Meena Dhawan that you know, that Meena had the same soul as this one but wasn't me," said Death as Rio's mask reformed, "She was close to you because I allowed her to have her memories of you from Earth-1. She knew how she died then and that you'd need her help. Don't let any of this be in vain."

She vanished and Godspeed sped Meena's body back to the hospital before heading home.

 **(December 31, 2010)**

Young Justice arrived in the main hub of the Watchtower just as Godspeed returned, stopping several feet from them.

"Rio?" asked Zatanna cautiously, "Is that really you?"

Godspeed's suit turned into a golden light that vanished in a shower of particles to reveal Rio with a solemn expression on her face.

"Zatanna, remember that ring I gave you?" asked Rio as she looked at Zatanna with a look that was asking for forgiveness, "Would it be alright if I ask that it be for what you first thought it was for now?"

Happy New Year, Justice League

A monitor showing that it was now 2011 appeared in the hub just as Zatanna ran to Rio and they embraced, both in tears. They then kissed as did Kid Flash with Artemis and Miss Martian with Superboy, leaving Robin, Kaldur, and Rocket as the only ones left out.

"Human customs still elude me," said Red Tornado from the floor.

 **(An Hour Later)**

"We've got a lot of planning to do," said Zatanna as Rio had her arms wrapped around her, "There's the location, the food, the music."

"Relax, Zatanna," said Rio as she reached below Zatanna's abdomen, "I just got back and want to blow off some steam."

"Hey, Rio!" called out Robin as he approached.

"Way to kill the mood," muttered Rio before she turned to Robin, "Yes?"

"The entire League wants to have a word with you," relayed Robin, "The JLD and Teen Titans are here as well."

"Lead the way," said Rio as she gestured for Zatanna to go first.

Zatanna smirked and went in front of Rio and began walking. Rio was about to go with them when a hand reached out from an invisible portal and pulled her through. Zatanna and Robin ran back in the room as they had looked back just in time to see Rio vanish.

* * *

 **(1) Max Steel's suit from the movie. (It was the only thing good about it.**

 **(2) Al-Shaytan roughly translates from Arabic to "The Demon"**

 **(3) It's time for judgement. (No Kamen Rider Crossover/references for the rest of this story. I promise.)**

 **Finally finished the first arc of the story. I want to thank everyone who stayed on and gave this story a chance. It really means a lot to me that you all stayed around for it.**

 **So, the next arc will take place back on Earth-1 and deal with Naruto taking on Akatsuki and helping Flash out with Zoom. We'll also see the appearance of the rest of the Konoha 12 from the anime make their story debuts. So, stick around for that.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED, BLOCKED, AND DELETED/BANNED. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED THOUGH)**

 **P.S. Happy Thanksgiving for those in America.**


	19. Inheritance of Shadow

**Inheritance of Shadows**

 **I don't own any properties in this story**.

* * *

A boy of about 24 with dirt covered pants and a cloth hood over his head trudged along under the hot sun. He wore no shirt as he had discarded it to make a hood out of the fabric for himself. He staggered through the Hindu Kush before he fell to his knees then flat on the ground. Picking himself back up, he was greeted by the sound of bows notching and saw black boots around him.

"I am the heir to Al-Shaytan," said the boy dryly, "I demand to speak to Ra's al Ghul."

Several of the men hooked their arms under the boy's and dragged him through the Kush before he finally passed out.

 **(Several Hours Later)**

The boy awoke on a bed in a room that was lit by torches. Next to him was a pitcher of water, which he guzzled down before he tossed the pitcher aside. The door to the room opened and a man came in with some clothes and a shaving kit.

"The Master will meet with you," said the man before he left.

The boy moved the shaving kit aside and gazed at the white clothes, noting that they were a bit odd for members of the League of Assassins. Quickly shaving off his beard and mustache, the boy got dressed in the clothes before flipping the hood up and exiting the room, allowing two guards guide him through the halls of Nanda Parbat. They led him to the Lazarus Pit where a man who appeared to be in his late forties stood.

"Greetings, Al-Shaytan," said Ra's al Ghul.

"I'm guessing you're the new Ra's?" questioned Al-Shaytan.

"You would be correct," said Ra's as he paced around Al-Shaytan, "I heard you died almost a year ago."

"Don't believe everything you hear," said Al-Shaytan, "I need the League's assistance with a rather… personal matter."

"Oh?" asked Ra's curiously, "And what would that be?"

"Shinju Corp," said Al-Shaytan, "I want information on the locations of the board of directors."

"And why would I allow the League to do that?" asked Ra's.

"Because I want revenge on them for the same reason you wanted revenge for your wife, Malcolm Merlyn," said Al-Shaytan, "They killed my father."

Ra's seemed to think about this before gesturing to his gathered assassins. They all drew their swords and those nearest to Al-Shaytan stabbed him. Al-Shaytan grunted in pain as his eyes lit on fire.

"I'd remove these swords unless you all want to die," advised Al-Shaytan as his eyes turned to flames.

"Enough," said Ra's as the assassins withdrew their swords and sheathed them as Al-Shaytan grunted in pain.

"I will have the League give you the location of one board member at a time," said Ra's as he walked up to Al-Shaytan, "But don't forget our teachings."

"I also need some other information," said Al-Shaytan, "What has happened since my apparent death?"

 **(Three Days Later)**

Barry Allen sighed as after Iris West left Jitters after their little talk and handed him a poster for tomorrow's Flash Day celebration. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a broken pocket watch from over a year ago and looked at the inscription on the back. It was a memento of a friend who had been fighting for what he believed in but died as a hero. Quickly finishing up repairing Jitters, Barry sped off toward S.T.A.R. Labs and stopped in the cortex.

"Things have been hard since you died," said Barry as he looked at a white and gold suit that was on display, "I defeated Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash. I went back to save my mom but decided to let things be. Ronnie and Eddie sacrificed themselves to save us all from a singularity. I also fought a super intelligent gorilla."

He sighed before he went up to one of the computers and brought up Iris's old blog about the Flash.

"You're now a hero," said Barry with a smirk, "All those people you had killed, the crimes you told me they committed were true. You were hailed as a hero for stopping Dr. Carver. I may have done things different than you would but I just hope that I could live up to being just as good a hero as you are."

He ran off and Al-Shaytan stepped out of the shadows. Placing a hand on the white and gold suit, it was absorbed into the ring on his right middle finger.

 **(The Next Day)**

Sakura Haruno pushed two babies in a double stroller to attend the Flash Day event. A crowd was already gathered and were cheering for the Flash. She saw Cisco and Joe, two of the people that helped sort out Naruto's will, leaning against a police cruiser. A man in an orange hoodie bumped into her and continued on his way.

"Sorry," apologized the man.

Sakura froze at the voice and looked back to try and find the man but he had vanished.

"Yo, Sakura!" called out Cisco as he waved her over.

"Hey," said Sakura as she came over to the pair.

"And how are these two doing?" asked Joe as he crouched down to look at the pair of confused babies that were wondering what was going on.

"They've been good," said Sakura as Joe shook the tiny hands of the babies, "It's a bit of a pain being a mother but at least I've got shishou and Shizune helping when they can."

The mayor came up to the podium and everyone cheered and clapped.

"Good morning, Central City!" exclaimed the mayor as the applause and cheers subsided, "A year ago, our world changed. Our city became ground zero for… some pretty weird stuff. We got a new breed of criminal: men and women who defied not only our laws, buy physics and reason. But we also got something else, too. We got the Flash!"

Everyone cheered as the boy in the orange hoodie scanned the crowd and noticed a tall man in a black hoodie with the hood up moving through the crowd.

"Our wounds run deep and I know many of you are afraid," stated the mayor seriously, "But the Flash doesn't just protect us. He restores hope where it was lost. That's why I'm honored to present the key to the man who saved Central City: The Flash!"

Everyone cheered as the Flash sped on stage and took it all it, albeit, somewhat unsure of how to act. The man in the orange hood slowly made his way toward the man approaching the stage while the crowd chanted for the Flash. The Flash slowly walked up toward the mayor and faced him.

"The doors to Central City will forever be open to you, Flash," said the mayor, holding out the key.

People began screaming and everyone looked around.

"Look out!" shouted Joe as a hotdog cart came flying toward the stage.

The man in the orange hoodie ran onto the stage and shoved the Flash and the mayor out of the way just in time for the cart to land on him. The Flash sped the mayor toward the cops and took a deep breath.

"You alright?" asked Flash.

Getting a nod from the mayor, who was quickly escorted away, Flash turned toward the man in the black hoodie.

"I got this, alright?" said Flash as he stopped Joe from raising his gun while Sakura put the babies out of harm's way.

The man in the hoodie removed his hood and revealed he was wearing a pitch black mask.

 **"The man who saved Central City…"** said the man as he strode over to the Flash, **"Hate to rain on your parade."**

Flash ran forward but was back handed by the man with ease, sending him flying into the windshield of a police cruiser. All the cops began firing on the man in question with the bullets just flying off of him. He went over to another police cruiser and pushed it toward some officers. Sakura, who had put the babies a couple yards back, had gotten there just in time and stopped the cruiser from ramming into the officers with a single hand, surprising them all. Just as the man was about to make another move, the sky suddenly grew cloudy as a strange smell radiated throughout the area.

"Is that… ozone?" asked Cisco before a bolt of lightning struck the stage, causing it to explode and go up in flames.

Everyone turned toward the stage as a figure in a white blur shot out of the flames, getting between the man and the officers and sending him staggering back with a single punch. Not one person moved when they saw Godspeed, alive and well, stand calmly with his hands clenched. Cisco quickly got his specialized gun and handed it off to Joe, who took aim at the man in the mask. He fired it but Godspeed caught the device as he spun around while throwing lightning at a propane tank that his Speed Scout had thrown between them, exploding it. Sending the man staggering back. Flash tackled Joe to the ground while getting hit by a piece of shrapnel. The man staggered back further as his mask retracted to show his face.

"That's Al Rothstein," said Joe as he pointed at the man, "The body we found at the nuclear plant, he's alive."

Rothstein glared at Godspeed before his mask went up again and he left.

 **"This device would've empowered him more,"** said Godspeed as he held up Cisco's device and crushed it with his bare hand.

He then turned to Flash and their eyes met as all the officers and bystanders that remained to watch took pictures and video. Godspeed turned his head to Sakura, who had tears streaming down her face, then looked beyond her toward the babies that were being watched by an officer.

"Daddy," said one of the babies when they saw Godspeed.

 **"You hesitated, Flash,"** said Godspeed as he met Flash's eyes once more, his Speed Scout returning to him, before speeding off with a loud crack.

 **(An Hour Later)**

"According to the coroner's office, Al Rothstein's body was in the morgue all night, so we can scratch off "zombie attack."" Said Cisco.

"Rothstein have a twin brother?" asked Joe as they looked up Rothstein's file on the computer.

"Only child," said Cisco before looking up at the detective in question, "And get this. The night the particle accelerator exploded, Rothstein was in Hawaii, on his honeymoon."

"So, we're looking for a guy that looks exactly like the guy we have in our morgue," said Joe with a sigh, "Not to mention we have Godspeed back with us. That opens up a whole new can of worms. Could he have survived that explosion when he stopped Carver?"

"Not likely," said Cisco, "He absorbed the equivalent to 50 hydrogen bombs."

"I actually see the person I can talk to about it, right now," said Iris as she walked in, "I'll talk to you later."

She hung up and approached Joe and Cisco.

"What's the deal with Godspeed?" asked Iris of her father and Cisco, "I thought he died."

"He did," said Joe as he sat down and tried to process everything, "It's likely someone with powers similar to his and wearing the same suit."

"Uh, I don't think so," said Cisco as he looked at the newsfeed on the TV in the corner, "Could you turn that up?"

The officer with the remote turned up the volume and everyone watched.

"If you're just joining us, in addition to Godspeed, the man who died saving Central City from a tornado last year being alive, another person who was thought to have died in that same tornado has resurfaced. August Heart, aka Naruto Uzumaki, a former Central City Police detective and president of the multinational corporation, Shinju Corp, is in fact alive. Mister Heart and his wife, Meena Dhawan, had died less than 24 hours apart with Ms. Dhawan being the victim of a bombing in the home she shared with her husband and two children while they were home. Right now, Mr. Heart is refusing to answer questions about his whereabouts for the last year and will only reveal them to the Flash."

Iris noticed the look on Joe and Cisco's faces then looked back at the TV, realizing what they were thinking about.

 **(Half an Hour Later)**

Team Flash, plus Sakura and the two babies she was looking after and minus Caitlin, entered the cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs and found Naruto setting up what appeared to be lunch.

"Hey, guys," said Naruto casually as cooked several T-bones with a fire coming from his hands, "I had some time to kill while you all got here and I got hungry. How does everybody want their steaks?"

 **(Two Minutes Later)**

"Come on, guys!" said Naruto through the coms in the cell inside the particle accelerator he was in, "Are we really going to do this?! I can break out of here at any time, you know!"

"Good luck with…" began Cisco before Naruto appeared in front of the desk everyone was behind, "…that."

"Told you I could break out of it," said Naruto as he tossed Cisco a box of pizza, "I stopped in Sicily on my way here and thought you could use some."

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" questioned Berry suspiciously.

"Ask me something only I would know," suggested Naruto as he got back to cooking steaks.

Everyone looked at each other before Barry pulled out the pocket watch from his pocket.

"What does the inscription on the back of this say?" he asked Naruto, who was now almost done with the food.

"It's in Arabic but covered over by Sanskrit, that translates to nonsense, but if you remove it, the Arabic translation says "Don't trust Wells," stated Naruto as everyone looked at Barry.

"Where have you been the past year?" he questioned the blond.

Naruto finished the steaks and sighed.

"Like the news report said, I'm only talking to the Flash," said Naruto as he walked out of the cortex, "I'll be in the time vault."

Everyone looked at each other as Barry went after Naruto, who had taken his kids with him. Cisco then went over to the steaks and started serving himself, which made everybody give him looks.

"What?" he asked, "No sense in letting all this go to waste."

* * *

Barry arrived in the time vault to find Naruto playing with Don and Dawn.

"So, what happened to you?" asked Barry as Naruto muttered something under his breath, making the children fall asleep.

He then went and sat against a wall with Barry joining him.

"After I stopped Dr. Carver, the momentum I was going flung me into a parallel world with more superheroes and villains," explained Naruto, "The instability of my travel there swapped my gender and I was soon losing my powers."

Taking a deep sigh, Naruto held up his hands with one glowing silver and the other catching on fire.

"I made a deal with an Egyptian moon god as well as a demon after I joined a team of superheroes to prolong my life," he confessed, "I managed to defeat the man that killed my mother several times but I was still dying from Speed Sickness."

"Dr. Carver mentioned that when we faced him," recalled Barry, "What exactly is it?"

"It's a disease where you have two opposing genes that conflict with each other," said Naruto as he recalled reading his mother's notes, "Basically, you can use the Speed Force but it also brings closer to death you each time you use it. It required me nearly dying from a curse in order for me to get that one gene changed in my body so I could use the Speed Force again."

"Anything else?" asked Barry.

"I got engaged shortly before I was forcibly pulled back here to this world," said Naruto.

"How were you forced back here?" asked Barry as the twins started to snore.

"Shinju Corp," stated Naruto seriously, "More specifically, their board of directors, the Akatsuki," he looked at Barry with a face that was ashamed, "They were the ones who killed my father the day before my first birthday. When they pulled me through, they… did things to me that made Oliver's injuries after those five years on Lian Yu look like a paper cut. These people commit every crime you can think of. And the worst part of all is that they're all metas."

"Great," said Barry depressingly, "More to deal with."

"Hey," said Naruto as Barry looked at him, "I heard about what happened to Eddie and Ronnie. They died doing exactly what I did. They died saving those they cared about. That's all that matters."

Naruto's phone went off and he pulled it out, answering the call.

"Hello?" he asked casually.

"Itachi Uchiha," said the voice on the other end of the line, "He's in Central City as we speak."

The line suddenly went dead and Naruto sighed as he put his phone away.

"What was that?" asked Barry.

"Wrong number," lied Naruto as he grabbed the stroller, "Now, I've got some business to deal with. And I need Sakura to watch these two while I go do it. Call me if Rothstein shows up again."

Taking the stroller with him, Naruto smirked as he pocketed a flash drive.

 **(Flashback)**

"W… ed… ix…"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes the water around his entire body constantly shifted. Several bright lights glared down at him while several people moved around the glass box he was in before he closed his eyes again.

"Erase his memory. Will try with the twins."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he had heard that clearly and clenched his fists. Alarms started going off as the water evaporated inside the tank. Sitting up, Ghost Rider roared in anger as all the scientists backed away in fear as Ghost Rider stepped out of the box and grabbed a katana leaning against the wall while shrugging off bullets. Cutting down everyone who got in his way, Ghost Rider punched a metal door off its hinges and walked out into the hot desert sun and onto a helipad. He looked down before jumping off.

 **(End Flashback)**

Itachi Uchiha entered his penthouse apartment and headed toward the window with Al-Shaytan walking behind him silently. Al-Shaytan drew the sword across his back and plunged it through Itachi's back. He burst into a flock of crows and reformed behind the assassin. Al-Shaytan spun around and parried Itatchi's sword while keeping his eyes closed.

"I saw what you did earlier," said Itachi as he sheathed his sword, "You were being reckless."

"I know you're in Akatsuki," said Al-Shaytan, "You killed my father."

"I was only about 8 or so when that happened," said Itachi as he went over to his fridge to find something to eat, "But I did see the tapes. You caused quite a stir when you appeared back then in the footage."

Al-Shaytan grabbed Itachi by the shoulder and pinned him against the wall with his forearm across his throat.

"Give me one reason I should trust a man that killed his entire family?" demanded Al-Shaytan as he glared into Itachi's eyes.

Itachi's eyes turned three pronged stars on a red silica before Al-Shaytan staggered back. Holding his head, Al-Shaytan panted as Itachi closed his fridge and continued to watch him.

"Those were my memories," said Itachi as Al-Shaytan sheathed his weapons, "Now do you trust me?"

Al-Shaytan growled and headed for the door.

"Messorum evoco qui me tetigit," he said as he walked through the door.

As he turned the corner just on the other side of the door, Al-Shaytan heard the sound of one of Reaper's guns go off.

* * *

Sakura hurriedly ran back and forth between the two crying babies and looked as though she was going to have a break down. As she was turning around from Dawn, she knocked her bottle off her high chair but it was caught by Naruto, who appeared at just that moment.

"Go take a break," said Naruto as he got to tending to his kids, "I'll handle things from here."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice as she hurried from the room to go relax. Naruto moved the high chairs together and hummed a soft tune, both babies stopped crying after about a minute and just watched Naruto as he feed them and burped them before he took one in each hand and rocked them back and forth and put them to sleep. A Speed Scout appeared next to Naruto and walked with Naruto to their room. Placing them together in a single crib, Naruto covered them both with a blanket as his Speed Scout returned to him.

Naruto caressed their cheeks gently before heading down stairs. He found Sakura drinking sake and joined her. After sharing several drinks, they stopped and just sat in silence.

"So… you're back," said Sakura as she tried to sound happy.

"Seems so," said Naruto as he just looked up at the ceiling.

Sakura looked at Naruto before checking the baby monitor next to her.

"I missed you," said Naruto calmly as he closed his eyes.

"We had a funeral for you," said Sakura slightly angrily, "Everyone that I could still get in contact with came. Even Hinata came."

Opening his eyes tiredly at the mention of his ex-girlfriend, Naruto sat up straight then hung his head.

"How was she doing?" he asked curiously.

"She was planning on giving this to you in hopes of smoothing things over," said Sakura as she went over to a chest.

Pulling out a long red scarf, Sakura took it over to Naruto then handed it to him. Feeling the fabric in his fingers, Naruto clutched it tightly in his hands.

"I know about my father," confessed Naruto, "I know about the promise that you and the others made."

"Naruto, we didn't want to hurt you by telling you that your father wasn't there," stated Sakura.

"It's alright," assured Naruto as he raised his head, "Besides, I'm currently going after the people that killed him."

Setting the scarf aside, Naruto leaned forward in his chair, looking at Sakura intently with a fire burning in his eyes.

"I saw your powers," said Naruto seriously, "And we both know that everyone else that survived that lightning strike on my birthday has powers as well. I want to gather them and put together a team."

He snapped his fingers and a list of names burned into the wooden table in front of the couch they were on.

"I've already got Sasuke on board," said Naruto as Sasuke's name faded from the table, "I just need everyone else and a few more people to join us."

"Wait," said Sakura hopefully, "Sasuke's alive?"

"I encountered him on that alternate Earth," replied Naruto calmly as he examined the names on the table, "Apparently, Meena was the physical embodiment of Death and she made him into a sort of Grim Reaper."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at Hinata's name on the table.

"I'm just concerned about how Hinata is going to take it," commented Naruto as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, "What happened to her after I… died?"

"From what Hanabi told me, she went to work in South Africa in an animal sanctuary," recalled Sakura, "And just so we don't have to come across it in the future, Kiba vanished the night of the particle accelerator exploded."

"That means I have at least 9 potential allies," commented Naruto before the baby monitor went off with the twins crying, "I've got it."

Naruto got up and went upstairs while Sakura looked down at the table. Seeing her name on it, she looked at her hands before letting off a sigh.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Naruto sat in his living room, looking up info about the animal sanctuary that Sakura had mentioned earlier on the computer, and read through the information about it. He then clicked on a link that opened up photos of the staff with the animals and scrolled through. Once he got to the most recent picture on the page, Naruto paused when he saw the woman standing next to an elephant with a smile on her face. Her lavender eyes stared up at him from the screen as her long bluish hair went down past her breasts. His phone went off and he picked it up without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hello?" he asked when he took the call.

"Naruto, Barry is at a hazardous waste reclamation plant taking on Rothstein by himself," said Iris urgently over the phone, "He also left his coms here so we can't talk to him."

A second later, the phone was off and the computer closed as Naruto ran out of the room with a trail of gold lightning behind him. As he ran, his suit materialized on him and he put on an extra burst of speed. When he arrived at the plant, he saw Atom Smasher had Flash pinned against a steel beam. In the blink of an eye, Godspeed grabbed Flash and ran out.

* * *

Tsunade Senju sat in her clinic while sipping tea when Godspeed appeared with the Flash in tow that instant. Flash then collapsed and fell on unconscious as Tsunade hurried over.

"What happened here?" asked Tsunade as she knelt down to check on the Flash.

 **"Basically, he went toe to toe with someone with super strength and got beat badly,"** said Godspeed as his suit exploded in a shower of particles, "Can you and Shizune get him to a room without anyone seeing him?"

Tsunade nodded and picked up the Flash and hurried out of the room.

 **(Flashback)**

A middle aged farmer entered his barn with a shotgun in tow as he had heard something coming from inside. He slowly moved around the barn before pointing the barrel in the stall that a naked, tired, and bearded Naruto was sitting in.

"Son," said the man, getting Naruto's attention, "What are you doing?"

"It's cold," said Naruto and he tried to catch his breath.

"Cold?" asked the man as he pushed the stall door open to see Naruto wasn't wearing anything, "You got no clothes on."

"I know," said Naruto as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You're not on drugs, are ya?" asked the man cautiously.

"My girlfriend and ex-wife would kill me if I was," explained Naruto.

"Just had a rough night then?" asked the man as he lowered the shotgun.

Nodding, Naruto ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Come on inside," said the man as Naruto looked at him, "Some of my son's old clothes may fit ya."

He then tossed Naruto a blanket used for the horses and the blond got the cue.

"Don't want you giving the old lady a heart attack," joked the man with a chuckle as he headed inside.

 **(That Night)**

A freshly shaved Naruto looked at himself in the mirror after showering for a while and examined his appearance. Having been used to seeing a feminine face looking back at him, Naruto took a moment to familiarize himself with his old appearance before looking at his hand. It caught on fire for a moment before he extinguished it and made it vibrate. Taking a deep breath, Naruto moved his hand through the pipes under the sink and pulled out some nasty crap that he threw out of the window into the night sky.

"You doing alright in there?" asked the old man as he knocked.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he washed his hands again then got dressed.

Wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, Naruto walked downstairs into the kitchen to find the old man eating dinner with his wife. He took a seat at the end of the table and started helping himself.

"I can't thank you two for letting me stay here for the night," thanked Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Wouldn't have been decent to leave you out there to freeze," said the old man.

"Decent," muttered Naruto smugly, "Been a long time since I was called that."

He ate some potatoes and just melted into the heavenly flavor before continuing.

"How did you manage to get your hands on 1952 Big Four?" asked Naruto when he remembered the old bike in the barn.

"He bought that thing ten years ago," said the old lady as she chuckled, "Never was able to get that thing to start."

"If you want, I could go out and give it a look after dinner," offered Naruto.

"You some kind of mechanic?" asked the old man.

"My old man was really into motorcycles," recalled Naruto, "Before he died, he taught me a thing or two about repairing. I've been fixing bikes since middle school."

"Well, when you're full, you should get a good night's sleep," advised the woman with a warming smile.

"Out in the barn," added the man as Naruto looked at him, "You're probably going to be working on that thing all night and there are a few extra blankets in there for ya."

Naruto smiled at the man and continued eating.

 **(End Flashback)**

Barry opened his eyes and found himself lying in what looked like an exam room with Naruto sitting in a chair against the wall.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," said Naruto seriously.

"Where are we?" asked Barry as he looked around.

"The Twinleaf Emergency Clinic," stated Naruto calmly, "The people that run this are ones that I trust. They won't tell anyone you're the Flash. Everyone else also knows you're here."

Barry sighed and looked away from Naruto.

"Barry, I know you're still grieving over Eddie and Ronnie," said Naruto calmly as he got up and looked out the window, "And trust me when I say that I've been further than rock bottom. For weeks, I pushed away everyone in that other world. I was tortured by the all the deaths I caused. Remember when you told me Billy Parks was innocent? I was angry that I had killed him and he wasn't the man who killed my grandfather."

He sighed and closed the blinds.

"I tried killing myself over 200 times when I was in that dark place," recalled Naruto, "Don't ask how I'm still alive. I'd rather not talk about that," he turned to Barry and folded his arms, "I saw the pain I was causing my friends and it took an 8 year old to convince me to get help."

Barry scoffed and Naruto frowned.

"You want the hard truth then?" relented Naruto, "Fine. It's all your fault that Eddie and Ronnie died. You weren't the only person making decisions that day. Eddie and Ronnie, they chose to help you to stop Thawne and stop… whatever it was that made the city throw you a party. It's on all on you, Barry. Stop hogging all the blame and regret. You're not the only one that's hurting from this."

"What do I do then?" asked Barry solemnly.

"From what I've observed, you've been rebuilding the city," said Naruto, "Maybe, you should start by actually rebuilding your friendships that you've let fray over these past couple of months."

With that, Naruto departed with a burst of speed and left Barry to his thoughts.

 **(Some Time Later)**

Naruto ended a call on his cell phone and took a deep breath, hanging his head in regret.

"You alright?" asked Sakura as she entered with dinner, "Who did you call?"

"No one of importance," assured Naruto as Sakura set out three plates around the sitting fireplace.

"Why did you have me make three servings?" she asked.

Reaper materialized in the room before removing his mask and hood.

"Hey, Sakura," said Sasuke, to Sakura's surprise, as he sat down and began eating, "So, where are we on the help?"

"Being as discreet as possible, I contacted everyone about possibly helping out," said Naruto as he began eating, "The only one I was actually able to get a straight answer from was Shikamaru. He's coming into town for a conference in a few days. He said we could discuss the matters then. Nobody has seen Kiba since the day before the particle accelerator debacle. Nothing on your end?"

"He's not dead so there's still a chance we could possibly find him," replied Sasuke as he looked over at the still stunned Sakura, "Food is getting cold."

Still in shock, Sakura sat down and began to eat.

"By the way, I stopped on Earth-16," said Sasuke as he gathered some potatoes on his spoon, "I let them know you were alive and okay."

"Did you tell them about the situation I'm in?" asked Naruto as he kept eating.

"Zatanna was relieved," remarked Sasuke, "She even…"

He suddenly looked off to side and seemed confused.

"What is it?" asked Naruto with slight interest.

"Rothstein's going to die tonight," said Sasuke as he seemed unsure of this.

"How can you tell?" asked Sakura cautiously.

"Grim Reaper, remember?" asked Sasuke before he looked at Naruto, "Didn't you tell her?"

"Briefly," said Naruto as he finished his food and seemed concerned about this, "How is he going to die?"

"Absorbing too much radiation when Barry lures him to the power plant tonight," said Sasuke as he went back to eating.

"But isn't that good?" asked Sakura as she looked between the two, "I mean, he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore, right?"

"While all doppelgangers aren't the same as us, the majority of them are," said Naruto as he sat back in his chair, "Someone is forcing Rothstein to do these things. And it's a speedster no less."

"How can you tell?" asked Sasuke.

"When I encountered him in the crowd at the rally, I felt traces of the Speed Force on him and it's been bugging me ever since," recalled Naruto as he got up, "I'm going out for a run."

Speeding off, Sasuke sat down his plate with a sigh and looked at Sakura.

"What do you want to ask?" he asked her.

 **(That Night)**

Rothstein sat in an empty room, save for a bed and a lamp, and waited.

 **"So, this is where you were,"** said Godspeed as he appeared at the door.

Rothstein got up and spun around before Godspeed sighed.

 **"I'm not here to stop you,"** said Godspeed as his suit turned into a shower of particles, "I just want to ask you a question."

"What could you possibly want to ask me?" question Rothstein as Naruto folded his arms and leaned against the door.

"You have traces of the Speed Force on you," stated Naruto, "And it's not mine or the Flash's," standing up, Naruto and Rothstein glared at each other, "Who sent you here?"

"Why do you even care?" questioned Rothstein as Naruto held up his hand.

"Because…" said Naruto as his hand caught on fire, "I'm going to kill him."

Rothstein scoffed at this then sat back down and stared out the window.

"Zoom can't be killed," he said seriously.

"Zoom?" questioned Naruto in disbelief, "Black suit? Give off blue lightning?"

"Yeah…" said Rothstein suspiciously as he looked back at Naruto, "What's it to you?"

"No," said Naruto as he paced back and forth, "No. No. No. No. No."

As he paced, Naruto thought back to when he was in the past before something came to mind.

"Did a singularity open up on your Earth a couple months ago?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yeah," said Rothstein.

"Fuck!" yelled Naruto as he kicked through the wall, "That idiot! I'm going to kill him!"

Storming out of the room, Naruto went up to the roof and two of his fingers caught on fire. Drawing a circle with the flames, he began drawing symbols inside the circle then pushed it away from him. An old man with a long beard appeared and turned to Naruto.

"Why did you summon me?" questioned Destiny.

"You wrote Zoom back into this world's history?" questioned Naruto as he stormed up to Destiny and grabbed him by the collar, "He killed my father!"

"And you need to realize that Death's spells don't work on me nor does the Rider," said Destiny as he appeared behind Naruto.

"I swear that I will find a way to kill you," said Naruto as signal light shot into the air and projected a lightning bolt on the clouds, "Really? Stealing from Batman?"

Hearing glass shattering beneath him, Naruto ran to the edge of the building and looked down to see Rothstein head off to meet the Flash.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto looked back at the rising smoke that was the barn that had been blown up along with the house of the old couple that had taken him in last night. Looking at the leather jacket he had been given, Naruto said a silent prayer before turning and walking over to the helicopter he'd downed. Grabbing the working radio, Naruto panted and held it up to his mouth.

"I know you all are listening," said Naruto angrily, "You all have gone way too far. And I'm putting an end to it. You killed my father. You're going after my kids. You killed two people that had nothing to do with this. Let this be a warning to you all. I'm going to find you… and I'm going to kill you."

Crushing the phone in his grip, he began walking away when he heard one of the pilots stir. He sent a spark at the leaking gasoline, setting it ablaze and making the chopper explode.

 **(End Flashback)**

Atom Smasher wailed in agony from inside the reactor while the Flash watched. A white streak ran by the Flash and vibrated Atom Smasher and themselves through the other end. Shocked by this, Flash went around the back just as Godspeed ripped off Atom Smasher's mask and placed a hand over his heart.

 **"Stay down,"** ordered Godspeed, **"I'm absorbing the excess radiation. Just relax. Peels."**

Rothstein passed out and Godspeed let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" questioned Flash accusingly, "We had him!"

 **"And I'm stopping you all from killing an innocent man,"** said Godspeed as he looked back at the Flash.

Quickly looking off to the side, he shoved the Flash out of the way of an arrow, with it shattering the lens over one of his eyes and leaving him screaming in pain. Flash looked in the direction the arrow had come from just in time to see someone wearing a black cloak leave.

"Goddamn it!" yelled Naruto as his mask burst in a shower of particles, "Don't they know how long it takes to regenerate these things?!"

"We need to get you to a hospital," said Flash as he hurried over to him.

"I'm fine," said Naruto with a grunt of pain as he pulled the arrow out of his skull and handed it to him, "It'll regenerate. Take Atom Smasher to the Twinleaf Clinic. He's needs protection and they can give it to him."

Flash looked at Rothstein hesitantly then sped off with him and the arrow. Removing his hand from his eye, inside it was a dancing flame.

 **(The Next Day)**

Everybody celebrated Barry's father getting released from prison when there was a knock at the door. Sakura went and opened it and Naruto, who had two eyes, stormed inside. Going up to Barry, Naruto spun him around and socked him right in the face.

"Barry!" exclaimed Iris as they all gathered around the crimson speedster.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" yelled Naruto at the downed Barry.

"What did I do?" asked Barry as Cisco helped him up.

"The singularity!" yelled Naruto, "You just opened this world to the man who killed my father!"

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she got between them, "What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto unclenched his fists and glared at Barry.

"Before I was pulled back here by Akatsuki, I was sent back a couple days before my first birthday," explained Naruto angrily, "They tried to extract my dormant Speed Force energy and there was another speedster there that killed my father."

"What does this have to do with Barry and the singularity?" questioned Caitlin.

"I used magic to seal the parallel world that speedster came from and the singularity ripped another hole in the fabric of space that allowed Atom Smasher to get through from that world," said Naruto, "He was sent by the man that killed my father and you let him through!"

He made to go after Barry again but Sakura held him back. As Naruto struggled to get free of Sakura, Barry ran upstairs and brought down the arrow from last night.

"You've also got some explaining to do," said Barry as he tossed the arrow to the floor, "That arrow was coated in a deadly neurotoxin that would take down even someone with super speed. And it's used specifically by the League of Assassins."

Running his hands through his hair, Naruto sighed and walked right up to Barry.

"You want the truth?" asked Naruto, still angry, "Fine. My mother was in the League of Assassins and I'm her legacy. I contacted Ra's last night and found out that there were some members of the League that felt you were causing more problems than you were solving. And I'm using the League to locate the Akatsuki. As for surviving the neurotoxin, you don't need to know that part. But I must say Barry, you may play the hero for Central City. But deep down, you're nothing but a scared little child that didn't have the stomach to get rid of Thawne before you let Eddie and Ronnie kill themselves. Just like you let Thawne kill your bitch of a mother."

Barry and Naruto ran out of the house as blurs and everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

* * *

Flash and Godspeed sped through the streets with Godspeed in the lead before he turned around suddenly and clotheslined his fellow speedster. Flash spun in the air before stopping in the middle of an intersection and cars swerved to avoid him while people ran or started recording as Godspeed kicked him in the ribs and knocked the wind out of the scarlet speedster.

 **"You need to realize that sometimes you have to accept defeat, Flash,"** said Godspeed as he crouched down in front of the downed former friend, **"You did good work by closing that singularity. But sometimes, you need to make the tough decisions."**

Flash started to get up and Godspeed shook his head.

 **"Yats nwod,"** said Godspeed and Flash was suddenly flattened against the street, **"I'm not going to change what you did. I know better than to do that. But understand this. If you get in the way of me taking down Akatsuki, I won't hesitate to make you an orphan like me. Teg pu."**

Flash got to his feet slowly and panted as he looked Godspeed in the eyes. Staring each other down, Godspeed walked by Flash and placed a hand on his shoulder. Muttering something only the Flash could hear, Godspeed sped away and Flash looked at the ground. From a couple yards away, a man with brown hair and wearing a black leather jacket frowned before walking away with a woman with blue hair that reached her chin.


End file.
